Everything's Magic
by tonkylonks
Summary: Hermione Granger has to move to America where she attends WMHS. Here she runs into a certain blonde, and so the story begins... Side Brittana.
1. Lost

Everything's Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just use them for my own stories =). They belong to Ryan Murphy, the rest of the Glee writers And J.K Rowling

"Bugger!" The loud shout echoed down the now empty halls of William McKinley High School. Hermione Granger was definitely not it the mood for this. She bent down topick up her books that had just fallen from her grasp. It was times like this, when she had to pick up every piece of paper individually, that she really missed being able to use magic freely. This really was the cherry on top of a truly horrendous morning. It was her first day at her new school and needless to say she wasn't really fitting in all too well. She stood up and looked around her, surveying the cold corridor she found herself in. It really was a far cry from Hogwarts, with its grand halls and picturesque grounds. Truth be told she didn't really want to be here; it was her parent's decision. After everything that had happened, her parents had wanted to move. 'A fresh start' they had called it. And so here Hermione was, completely alone is her new school with no idea where the hell her next class was. She scrambled in her pockets to find her timetable and saw that she had maths. Looking over her shoulder she decided to walk to her left, hoping to find her way eventually. Hermione felt her face start to flush, if there was one thing Hermione Granger hated it was tardiness, especially when it was herself. She broke out into a jog, desperately trying to find some clue as to where the Maths department was. It was then that she quite literally ran into somebody.

"Woah, watch where you're going!"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I promise it won't happen again..." Hermione rambled on, staring at her shoes, not daring to look up. The blonde girl saw how upset the smaller girl looked and put her arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Are you new here?" Hermione glanced upwards and was met with a look of concern from the blonde girl. Hermione's breath caught in her throat when her eyes locked with the other girl's hazel eyes.

"Y-Yes. I started this morning. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione stammered, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink as she realised she had been staring at the blond. This earned a smirk from the other girl.

" Quinn Fabray. Are you ok, you look kinda lost?" Hermione sighed and looked down at her feet, which were now scuffing the floor with the toe of her shoe. Taking a deep breath she dared herself to look back into Quinn's eyes.

"Yes... I suppose you could say I was lost. I'm supposed to be in maths. I have no idea where that is..." Hermione shrugged lightly. Quinn chuckled lightly at the other girl, causing Hermione to scowl. _Well I'm not going to just stand here while she laughs at me _Hermione thought, turning around and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Granger," Quinn yelled, "Where are you going?" Hermione span around to face the other girl, clutching her book to her chest.

"Like I said earlier, I have maths." Quinn raised her eyebrow at the brunette and smiled.

"Well, you could carry on that way, if you want. However, I will warn you that you will end up in English. Or you could walk with me. Maths is this way." Quinn tilted her head to the side, waiting for Hermione's reply.

"Fine." Hermione mumbled, quickly walking towards the other girl. Quinn watched her approach with an amused expression on her face, finding the new girl's 'huffy' face a weird mixture of hilarious and adorable. She turned around and began to walk down the corridor with her new found 'friend'

"So, tell me where you're from"...

TBC


	2. A Chance Encounter

**_Thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot. Sorry, I'm going on holiday tomorrow and don't know if there's any internet but I'll try and get some writing done. yeah, here's part 2 =)_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just use them in my stories.

Quinn had literally had enough. Seriously. She'd had enough of lying, enough of gossip and most of she'd had enough of all boys. _I know I shouldn't have cheated on Sam_, thought Quinn, _but really it didn't mean anything. Santana, that bitch._ Currently she was sat in the library, hidden in the back corner behind a book shelf, tears silently rolling down her face. To make it worse she was still wearing this god-awful sweater. She pulled her knees under her chin and let out a sob. The library was practically empty now; school finished about half an hour ago. All she could hear was the gentle clicking of the librarian's fingers against her keyboard. Quinn sat, shaking with the force of her sobs, thinking about the people in her life. _I have no-one. I've just pushed the only person who ever cared about me away. God, I'm so stupid. _Quinn was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

Hermione had been in the library for a while; she had the last lesson off and had decided to retreat to the place where she felt safest. Sure this library wasn't as grand as the one in Hogwarts but it was still pretty nice. There was something about being sat in a room full of so much knowledge and potential that calmed her down. She was catching up on some muggle text books that she would get access to at Hogwarts when she heard a quiet sob emerge from behind the religion section at the back of the library. She cautiously approached the source of the noise, pausing when she got to the bookcase. Hermione felt a pang of sadness shoot through her when she set her eyes on the scene before her. The girl from yesterday, Quinn, was sat, curled into a ball crying. Hermione didn't know what to do. She'd never been the best in these situations. Back in sixth year she'd found Ginny crying and just sat next to her, all in all she'd probably made the situation a whole lot worse. Hermione took a tentative towards the girl, who hadn't seemed to notice that she was stood there. Then Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She slowly walked over and sat down next to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her.

Quinn flinched at the unexpected contact, her eyes shooting up to see who it was. She was a mixture of shocked and happy when she saw it was Hermione. Sure she hadn't known her for long, not even a full day, but there was something about the girl that made Quinn feel safe. She seemed trustworthy, not like she was going to spread the tale of how she found the mighty Quinn Fabray in bits in the library. Quinn leaned into Hermione's arms and closed her eyes, silent tears still rolling down her face. Hermione placed her chin on top of Quinn's head and gently started stroking the crying girl's back. Hermione couldn't help but feel how fragile Quinn felt in her arms, how small and weak the girl looked. She may have only seen her once but this isn't the same girl that she saw earlier. She was surprised Quinn even gave her the time of day actually, but she was glad that she had. There was something about the other girl that Hermione liked. There seemed more to her than meets the eye. Hermione liked to read, and that applied to people, not just books. However, she couldn't quite read what it was that Quinn was hiding. Now, all she wanted to do was hold her and make sure she was ok. Although, while she was drawn to the mystery hidden behind Quinn's eyes, Hermione had to appreciate how beautiful Quinn was. She was the typical blonde, thin, beautiful prom queen. The one all boys wanted to be with and all the girls wanted to be. Hermione would normally be intimidated by this kind of girl, the unbelievably attractive girls, but for some reason with Quinn, she felt comfortable. Even if they hadn't really spoken to each other.

Quinn began to stir in Hermione's arms. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. And looked up at the girl who was comforting her. Quinn knew she must look like crap but right now she didn't really care. She was comforted by the look in Hermione's eyes, a look of pure concern and worry, without a hint of judgement.

'I'm so sorry about this..." Quinn whispered her voice even huskier than usual.

'Don't worry about it; I'm glad I can be useful." Hermione answered, with a small smile, which Quinn returned. Then her face changed into an expression of worry.

'Look, I..." Quinn started, but was quickly cut off by the brunette.

"Quinn. If you don't want to say what's happened, I really don't mind. I just... I just want to make sure you're ok." Hermione whispered, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she did so. Quinn stared in disbelief at the girl. Quinn couldn't remember the last time somebody had opted out of hearing the latest gossip of the drama that was Quinn Fabray's life. She looked Hermione in the eyes and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Thank you. Really, I don't know what to say." Hermione shrugged.

"You don't have to say anything." Quinn looked down at her phone and noticed 3 missed calls from her mother.

"Oh crap. I really have to go. I'm sorry. Again." Hermione stood up, along with Quinn and shoved her hands in her pockets, suddenly feeling awkward. Quinn sensed this and put her hand on Hermione's arm.

"Really, Granger. Thank you for that. I really needed that." Hermione couldn't fight the smile that crept onto her face.

"Seriously, it was no trouble. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry." Quinn started to walk past Hermione, but Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Look Quinn, I know this may seem odd but, would you like my number?" Quinn's eyes widened in surprise and Hermione turned the same lovely shade of pink she did at their first meeting.

"It's just, if you ever need somebody to talk to, or even just somebody to cry on, I'm more than happy to help." Hermione finished quickly; talking more to her shoes that Quinn by this point.

"I would really, really like that Granger." Now it was Hermione's turn to be shocked, but she couldn't help but notice the gentle flutter she got in her stomach. Hermione stood grinning for a few more seconds until Quinn raised an eyebrow expectantly at her. Hermione cursed slightly under her breath. _Crap, I bet I look like such a blithering idiot. Where the hell is my phone?_ Hermione's thoughts were jumping all over, getting her more flustered by the second. Finally she found the offending phone and searched for her own number. She was still getting to grips with having a mobile phone and couldn't remember her number.

"Here," said Quinn, reaching out her arm tentatively,"Let me." Hermione handed over her phone as Quinn clicked rapidly at the two phones, amazed at the speed at which she did it. Quinn handed back her phone and smiled again. Quinn's phone began to buzz again and Quinn looked down at it.

"Crap! Sorry, I really have to go now, my Mum is going mental. Thanks again Granger." Quinn turned and started leaving again until Hermione called out.

"Hey Quinn." Quinn spun round again with a look of confusion on her face. Hermione couldn't help but notice how cute this look was on Quinn and gave a little smile.

"Granger?"

"Call me Hermione." Quinn grinned and nodded, causing Hermione's smile to get bigger.

"Good bye then," Quinn walked backwards until she reached the end of the bookshelf," Hermione." Quinn turned on her heel and left a very happy looking Hermione behind. Hermione ran her hand through her curly hair and let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Suddenly, her phone buzzed, causing the young witch to jump.

**Hermione... I like the way that sounds, it's pretty. Thanks for everything. I owe you xx Q**

Hermione giggled when she saw the text, then rolled her eyes at herself. Hermione sighed at how ridiculous she sounded, giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. _Well... _Hermione though, _I suppose that's exactly what I am..._


	3. What To Say

**Hey, this is more of a thoughty time chapter than any actual action. I'm sorry about the wait, I was on holiday last week. So thanks for the reviews! it's really awesome to think anybody actually reads this. If there's anything you want to tell me or even anything you want to see happen later, give me a message =). Enjoy!.**

Hermione was sat in her living room with her parents, watching the TV, absentmindedly stirring her tea with her wand. However, if you'd have asked her what was on Tv she wouldn't have been able to answer you as her mind was elsewhere. The young witch was caught up in thoughts of the blonde and what had transpired between them earlier. Hermione's parents were sat on the settee to the left of her, glancing at their daughter's far off expression and the smile that had been glued to her face ever since she'd got back from her first day at school.

"Hermione dear," Jean Granger started, jolting Hermione from her thoughts, "Did you have a good first day at school?"

"Yeah, everything went better than I thought it would. It seems nice enough, obviously it wasn't as grand as Hogwarts but it's still nice."

"Have you made any friends?" Asked Edward Granger. Hermione fought to hide a smile as the face of Quinn Fabray popped into he head.

"Erm.. I've talked to a few people today. Nobody really stood out though. I guess I'll just have to get used to being without Harry and Ron..." Hermione's thoughts turned to her two best friends. She felt a pang of guilt as she realised she hadn't given them too much thought ever since her first encounter with her new blonde friend. She made a mental note to owl Ron later and give Harry a call, see how they were getting on. She felt herself chuckle as she remembered the look of utter confusion on Ron's face as she presented him with a muffle mobile phone. From that moment on she decided it would just be easier to owl him.

Mr and Mrs Granger gave each other a look as they observed their daughter's far away look, a look that had been on her face since she had returned from her first day of school. However, seeing as though Hermione seemed to be happy, they decided not to pry any further, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Quinn Fabray sat, cross legged on her bed, with her French textbook on her lap. She sighed and closed the book, flopping down onto her bed. She'd been 'studying' for hours but just couldn't hold any information in, the previous events of today were still very prominent in her mind. First there had been Finn. Quinn winced as she thoughts about him. Sure, he was cute and would always hold a place in her heart but she couldn't help but wonder if they had missed their chance and maybe, just maybe, she had outgrown him altogether. A lot had changed in her life, the birth of her daughter causing her to mature some. Then there was Sam. Her stomach dropped at the thought. She had hurt him so badly when she hadn't really meant to. She really did like him, just not as more than a friend. All she wanted was somebody, somebody to love her, somebody to fill the empty space giving up Beth and years of bullying had created. Plus Santana hadn't helped the situation, first telling Sam that she had kissed Finn and then going out with Sam. Really? Who was she trying to kid? Quinn knew her best friend and she knew she was only using Sam to rile Quinn up and to distract herself from her growing love for one Brittany S. Pierce.

Then there was Hermione. Hermione Granger. Quinn repeated it over in her head before whispering it. She smiled as she felt the name fall gracefully from her lips. Despite only meeting the girl, wait, what was it? Quinn checked her watch and sighed. Despite only meeting the girl not 6 hours ago the brunette had made quite the impression on her. She was unlike anybody she knew: she seemed to have the air of somebody who was incredibly intelligent, you could tell by how she looked at her surroundings. She also had an incredibly cute smile. It was slightly crooked yet didn't quite reach her deep brown eyes, eyes that looked slightly haunted. The thought of this made Quinn frown. From her own experiences it was never a nice feeling to be haunted by one's own past. For some reason, unknown to her, Quinn wanted to find out the reason behind this silent pain and perhaps, if she could, help to rid the smaller girl of it. However, the one thing that set her apart from everybody she knew was her actions earlier today. She couldn't think of anybody who would have just comforted her, no questions asked, especially when they barely knew her.

Quinn hands fumbled around in search of her phone. When she located it she clicked a button, causing her screen to light up. She quickly tapped her inbox.

_**No new messages. **_

Quinn sighed. Fine. Whatever. She hasn't text me. It's cool. Quinn shook her head in disbelief at her own actions. Why did she even care if this girl had text her or not. She was Quinn Fabray. She was the most popular girl at WMHS, cheerio or not. She didn't need this new girl. Quinn sighed again. Just because this girl hadn't text her doesn't mean she's ignoring her. Christ, it's only been 2 hours since they last spoke. Quinn mentally berated herself for being so needy and threw her phone down on the bed, picking her French text book back up. She didn't even know why this girl had gotten under her skin. All she knew is that it was annoying her and stopping her from doing her god damned French homework. Quinn re-read the same paragraph four times until she final gave in. She reached for her phone and began to type a message, not even sure what it was that she wanted to say...

Hermione jumped as her phone went off in her pocket. She still hadn't gotten completely used to this muggle contraption. Granted she knew how it worked and what exactly she had to do to make the blasted thing work, but it was still unnerving to randomly vibrate every once in a while. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out, her face breaking into a massive smile as she did read her new message...


	4. Take A Chance

**Hey, here's another chapter to make up for how short and filler-y the last chapter was. I hope you enjoy it. Comments and reviews are always welcome =).**

Hermione had always taken pride in her command of the English language. Granted, most of the vocabulary she used passed over the heads of some of her less academic friends, mentioning no names. Well, Ron. So it shook her to the core that she had been sat, staring at her phone for the last 20 minutes, unable to formulate any form of reply. She had started her response countless times but every time it just sounded wrong: the first one was too desperate, the second one was too blasé, the third. Well, we won't even discuss the third. Hermione chuckled at how pathetic she felt. Why am I even making such a big deal of this? I'm merely returning a friendly text from a friend, my new, popular, insanely cute friend. Hermione rolled her eyes at her internal monologue, blushing as she realised she'd just admitted to herself that she found her new friend cute. When Hermione Granger was 11 she discovered that she was a witch, so any discovery after that would seem rather meagre. Needless to say the discovery that one Hermione Granger was at least bi-sexual hadn't even made her, or her parents flinch. However, knowing that she was bi-sexual and acting upon her feelings are two completely different things. Sure, she'd had school girl crushes in the past. She had been on one or two dates with Viktor, she'd had a brief relationship with Ron which had parted rather amicably under the pretence that it felt 'weird' and had even shared a few shy kisses with Luna Lovegood. This time was different. Never had she felt this way after only meeting somebody for the first time. Her smile hadn't faded since she got home, something she was sure her parents had noticed, and her stomach hadn't settled down since she received that text. Hermione, for what felt like the millionth time, re-read the text she had received, what was now, 30 minutes ago.

_**-Hermione, earlier I said I owed you one so I was thinking. You're new here, how about I show you around? Text me Xx. Q**_

A smile graced Hermione's face as she re-read that text. Quinn also received brownie points for typing in proper English; something that Hermione knew wasn't a muggle custom. Hesitant fingers began to type out a response, her heart racing as she did so. She still didn't know why she was getting so worked up over one silly text message, something which Quinn perhaps hadn't even given a second thought. But she said she'd been thinking. Does that mean she's been thinking about me? Of course not. It's just a saying. Hermione Jean Granger, pull yourself together. Just do this.

Quinn had been fidgeting for what was now 40 minutes. She had finished her French work, re-alphabetised her Cd and DVD collection and even practised two numbers for Glee club. Anything to keep her mind of the fact that it had been 40 minutes since she sent that text. 40 whole minutes. In that time all manner of things had been running through her head. After 5 minutes she began to think that maybe Hermione was just busy with homework. After 10 minutes had passed she began thinking that Hermione had gone out to explore her new town. After 20 minutes she began to think that maybe Hermione was on a date. The thought of which made Quinn's stomach to drop, in turn causing Quinn to try and work out why the hell that had happened. After 30 minutes Quinn was adamant that Hermione had received the text and was subsequently ignoring her, she had possibly even freaked the other girl out. After 40 minutes Quinn was convinced the other girl hated her and was therefore about to go and ask her parents if she could change schools, yet again, so she never had to face the embarrassment of bumping into Hermione ever again. It was just at this minute, thankfully, that Quinn's phone began to buzz.

Quinn leaped across her bed, no longer caring how pathetic she looked, and almost cried with relief at what she saw on the screen.

**New Message: Hermione Granger**

Quinn eagerly opened the message and greedily read the text.

_**-I would love that. When were you thinking about meeting up?**_

Quinn flopped onto her back, grinning like an idiot at her phone. She lay for a while, un-moving on her bed, re-reading the 11 words she had received from the brunette. She would love that. Love. That word jumped out at Quinn, making her already impossibly wide grin even bigger. After the 10th reading Quinn's stomach dropped. Hermione hadn't ended the text with a kiss. What did that even mean? Did it mean she was just going along with Quinn so as not to embarrass her? Quinn shook her head and tried to rid herself of these negative thoughts, reminding herself that she didn't even really care what Hermione thought about her. Which Quinn knew was a lie. Fine. Ok. She cared. Way too much. For reasons she didn't even know, or want to address now. Quinn glanced across at her bed side clock and tilted her head in thought. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards, forming a tentative grin as she typed her bold reply.

Hermione had gone upstairs to put away her school books. She looked at the clock. 18:00. Hermione briefly wondered what her friends in England were doing at this time. Her thoughts were interrupted by the gentle buzz of her phone in her pocket. Hermione clicked open the message, her eyes widening as she read Quinn's response.

_**Well... I was thinking that now is a good time. What are you doing now? Xx Q**_

Hermione was never one for spontaneous outbursts. Everything she did was neatly and perfectly scheduled. Needless to say the invitation from Quinn had caused her heart to beat a little faster. She was expecting time to be able to plan, to think, but Quinn wasn't letting her do that. Could she really just, well go? It would be rash, but she really did want to see the other girl. Taking a deep breath Hermione turned around and walked down the stairs and into the living room to talk to her parents.

'Mum... ' Hermione began, looking down at the carpet.

'Hermione?' Jean Granger asked, curious as to what her daughter wanted.

'Well, I met this girl today, Quinn. She just text me and asked if I want to go out tonight.'

'Oh that's lovely! What time?' Hermione's head snapped up in confusion. She hadn't expected her parents to say yes so quickly. It's not that her parents were strict; it's just that they didn't know anybody around here, nor did they know the area. Hermione expected more questions, at the very least.

'Well, I think she wants to go out now. She said that she'd show me around Lima.'

'That's a great idea. Do you need a lift anywhere?' Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she realised she didn't actually know where they were meeting.

'Just a second Mum.' Hermione turned away and pulled out her phone.

_**-Yeah, that's fine. I'm not busy :) Where do you want to meet up?**_

_**-Well I'll come and pick you up if you want me to? Where do you live? Xx Q**_

_**-Oh, that's a good idea. I live on Pine Street, number 7.**_

_**-Wow. That's pretty close! I'll see you in a few Xx Q**_

'No, it's fine Mum, she's coming to pick me up.' Hermione smiled at her parents and they smiled back, obviously happy that her daughter was already starting to make friends at her news school.

'Well, it's cold out, don't forget a jacket my little otter." Hermione rolled her eyes at her Dad's nickname. She turned around and started up the stairs up to her room. When she got there she proceeded to freak out. What the hell am I gonna wear? I have nothing. She looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and an old Regina Spektor T-shirt Tonks had given her when they were staying at Grimmauld place. Do I keep on what I wore to school? Is that grubby? Does it look like I'm trying too hard if I change just go and see her? Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her front door. Hermione grabbed her favourite hoody and flung her door open, running full pelt down the stairs, hoping to stop her parents talking to Quinn and starting with the embarrassing stories.

She rounded the corner into her living room to find a very relaxed looking Quinn sat on the settee between her parents. Hermione was torn between feeling sorry for the poor girl for being accosted by her parents, and feeling happy that Quinn was here, in her house. Quinn looked up as she realised Hermione had entered the room, her face breaking out into a dazzling smile when their eyes met. Hermione swore that her heart stopped at this moment. Her heart ceased to beat. Her face broke out into an equally large grin and her cheeks broke out into an all too familiar blush. Quinn was wearing a long orange coat and a white beret. This could be the cutest thing that she has ever seen.

Quinn stood up and turned to Jean Granger.

'It was lovely to meet you Mrs Granger, you too Mr Granger." She said turning to Edward.

'Oh, I assure you the pleasure was ours; any friend of Hermione was a friend of ours!' Jean Granger said all too enthusiastically, causing Hermione to cringe, something that was not missed by Quinn, causing the blonde girl to chuckle. Jean and Edward were oblivious to the embarrassment they were causing their daughter, too caught up in their excitement that Hermione had a friend over.

'Well, we'll be off now Mum, Dad.' Hermione said walking towards her front door, tilting her head, signalling for Quinn to follow her. Quinn got the message and followed quickly.

Hermione stepped out of her house into the street. It was mid-October time meaning that it was light outside but it was starting to darken. The fresh, cold air hit her face and she silently thanked her Dad's earlier advice. Hermione turned to face Quinn and coked her head curiously.

'So, where are we going?' Quinn raised her eyebrow at Hermione's question and smirked.

'Well, I thought we'd go on a walk of the town centre, then I was gonna take it from there.' Hermione nodded and turned to stand next to Quinn. They began walking down the street when they heard a door opening behind them.

'Be careful! Don't be back too late Otter!' Hermione's Dad yelled down the street before going back in and closing the door. Hermione froze on the spot and groaned, loud enough for Quinn to hear. Quinn looked at the smaller girl with a questioning glance.

Hermione was completely bright red and Quinn decided that it was quite possibly the cutest thing she'd seen. Ever. Hermione cautiously pulled her eyes from the ground to meet Quinn's amused ones.

'Just walk and pretend like you didn't hear that.' Hermione told Quinn as she began walking, falling back into step with the blonde. Quinn couldn't help herself as she nudged Hermione's arm with her elbow.

'Of course. Whatever you say, Otter.' Hermione turned around and playfully slapped Quinn's arm. Quinn ducked and laughed jogging off to get away from being assaulted by the other girl, Hermione chasing closely behind.


	5. A Walk In The Park

**Hey! Sorry about how long this took.. I had a massive writer's block. This is still kind of a set-up chapter. Kind of pre-relationship fluff. So review, do your thing! Tell me if you want more build up or straight into relationship stuff. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading and being awesome =)**

Hermione breathed out, her breath visible as a puff of smoke in the cold evening air. She and Quinn were sat side by side on a bench in the park, the sun beginning to set in-front of them.

Hermione bit her lip and stole a quick glance at the girl beside her. Quinn was sat, her hands in her pockets, swinging her legs, watching the sun set. Hermione studied the face of her new found friend. Her wide eyes roamed over Quinn's beautiful long hair, down to her hazel eyes. Hermione lingered there for a moment, getting momentarily lost in them. She noticed the sparkle Quinn's eyes seemed to have behind them, something she never really believed in before. She'd read about it in hopelessly romantic books and heard it described in the numerous rom-com films her and Ginny used to watch continuously throughout the summer, but never before had she seen it. She decided there and then that Quinn's eyes were quite possibly her favourite things to look at of all time. They were beautiful, yet incredibly complex. Something was hiding in those orbs, something mysterious, and something possibly even dark.

Hermione's eyes continued their journey down Quinn's face. They roamed over her perfect nose down to her lips. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw Quinn's tongue sneak out of her mouth and lick her lips quickly, before disappearing back into her mouth. Her lips forming into a smirk.

Quinn had been looking at the sun-set for a few minutes now, appreciating its beauty. She was a complete sucker for nature and loved to just sit and watch it move and live around her. She felt the brunette shuffle next to her and quickly glanced over at her. She raised her eyebrow as she saw the other girl staring at her lips, her chocolate eyes wide, her cheeks red. Quinn pondered for a second whether her friend's lips were red from the cold or for another reason entirely. Quinn suddenly felt devious. She looked back at the sun, so as not to alert Hermione that she knew she'd been staring at her. Slowly she poked her tongue out of her mouth and ran it over her bottom lip before bringing it back, catching her bottom lip with her teeth as she did. She smirked as she heard the smaller girl's breath catch at her actions and turned her head to look at Hermione. When their eyes met Hermione's eyes went wide and she quickly looked away, seemingly finding a very interesting spot on her shoes. Quinn smiled at the sheer cuteness of the other girl and looked back up at the sun-set.

She felt her stomach begin to flutter as she thought of the other girl staring at her. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Her mind wandered back to the thoughts she was having when she texted Hermione earlier, thinking about how much she cared if Hermione text her, how much she wanted to see Hermione. Quinn closed her eyes and sighed. She recognised these feelings. She recognised them but didn't want to address them, at least not now. For now all she wanted to do was have fun with Hermione.

Hermione was going crazy. On the outside she looked like a sea of calm, inside her head, however, it was a completely different story. Now Hermione was sure that Quinn had caught her staring at her. She internally cursed herself. _Well done Hermione. You have royally screwed this one up. Everything was perfect until you pulled that little stunt. _Hermione thought back to what had happened before this point. They had walked around the main streets of Lima, Quinn showing her all of the best coffee shops and stores to go into when she had a chance, and similarly what places she should avoid if she wanted to stay alive. All the while they were chatting and giggling, learning the basic facts about each other: Where they were born, what their favourite colour was, what music they liked etc. Then Quinn had grabbed Hermione's arm and lead them to the park, claiming that it was quiet and this time of day. There they sat in a comfortable silence, until now.

Quinn internally chuckled at the girl next to her; she was fidgeting around on the bench, wringing her hands, her face even redder than ever. While Quinn admitted to herself that this was now the cutest thing she had ever witnessed she knew she had to put Hermione at ease.

'I cheated on my boyfriend."

Hermione jumped at Quinn's voice shattered the silence that had built up between the two. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked at Quinn, silently asking for an explanation as to the sudden confession.

'That's why I was crying earlier. I cheated on him and he dumped me." Quinn turned to look at Hermione and offered a small, crooked smile, a look that conveyed her guilt and sadness.

Hermione's mouth made an o, as she nodded at Quinn, unsure of how to react to this newfound information. Her stomach had dropped when she heard the word 'Boyfriend'. However, now she was feeling insanely guilty at the feeling of happiness that coursed through her when she realised that Quinn was now very much single.

'I just thought I should tell you. I mean, you helped me earlier, I think you deserve to know what went down.' Quinn stated, her voice now only a whisper.

After what seemed like a lifetime Hermione whispered out something that made Quinn stop and look up at Hermione.

'Why?' Whispered Hermione, 'Why did you cheat on him?' Her head cocked adorably to one side.

Quinn was at a loss for words. Nobody had ever asked her why before. Sure she'd had the, "How could you do this to me?' but never the why. Quinn studied the look in Hermione's eyes. It was the same one from earlier, the look of genuine concern. Quinn sighed and her shoulder dropped.

'I... I don't know.' Quinn breathed out, Hermione straining to hear her voice.

'Me and Sam, we just didn't feel right you know? I didn't have that feeling they talk about in films and books: the butterflies, the nerves, and the connection. Sure he was nice I guess but we didn't have that. And Finn, I guess he was just there.' Quinn continued.

Quinn was surprised at her speech, she'd never thought of it like that. She'd never really asked herself why. Now she'd finally admitted it to herself, and somebody else, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. There was such pressure on her to have the perfect boyfriend she'd never really thought about how she felt about the boys she'd been dating. She was pretty sure that this was the reason Santana was now going out with Sam. Well that and the fact that she was a raging lesbian, a fact she knew Santana didn't want everybody else knowing.

Hermione studied the girl next to her who was obviously lost in thought. Her question must've struck a nerve with the blonde. She quickly checked her watch and saw that it was now 21:00. _Wow, it's been nearly 3 hours, that went quickly. _

Quinn saw her friend look at her watch, and the look of shock that followed it. Quinn took this the wrong way, thinking Hermione wanted to leave. _Ugh, God Quinn, look, she's already had enough of you. She's staring at her watch. You're bumming her out with your depressing life. _Quinn slowly stood up, looking at Hermione when she had. Hermione looked back at her with that adorable expression of confusion covering her face. Quinn once again had to smile at this, the face causing her stomach to flutter.

'It's getting late Hermione; I wouldn't want your parents to think I'm a bad influence on you. Plus I get the feeling you want to get rid of me.' Quinn trailed off, her eyes trailing to the floor.

Hermione stood up with such force that she almost knocked Quinn over as she did so, causing the other girl to look up in surprise.

'Quinn Fabray. I want to do no such thing, I'm appalled that you would imply that I would want to 'get rid of you' when you've been nice enough to invite me out.' Hermione finished, her hands now resting on her hips, glaring at Quinn, her lips set into a tight frown.

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise at the little outburst. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to think of how to reply to that. 

Hermione smirked at the other girl's lack of speech, her heart melting at the expression Quinn was wearing.

'I... I'm sorry?' Quinn offered, 'I just saw you checking your watch and thought I was depressing you..'

Quinn started to blush, feeling foolish for her assumptions. At this point Hermione let out a giggle. Quinn's head shot up, her face breaking out into a huge smile at the sound. Quinn decided that this was now her favourite sound, in the entire world. It was just so carefree, something very different from the girl she'd met earlier at school.

Hermione saw the other girl smiling and started to feel confused, unsure as to why she was smiling. On the other hand, she was enjoying it. She loved it when the other girl was happy, especially when she showed her real smile, the smile that reached her beautiful eyes, causing them to light up and shine in the, now almost non-existent, light. Her eyebrows once again furrowed in confusion.

'What are you smiling at?' Hermione asked Quinn.

'I'm sorry. Your giggle, it's just incredibly cute. That's all.' Quinn quirked her eyebrow at the smaller girl's now impossibly red cheeks and started to walk to the exit of the park, nudging Hermione's shoulder with hers as she passed her.

'Now move your ass Granger, I don't want you parents to yell at me!' Quinn called, now a few steps away from the still incredibly embarrassed Hermione.

Hermione's feet wouldn't listen to her brain. Her body had called 'STOP EVERYTHING' the moment that Quinn Fabray had called her giggle 'cute'. _She thinks my giggle is cute. She said cute. I can't remember how to breathe. _Hermione jumped as she heard Quinn yell from across the park. Her brain suddenly kicked into gear and she turned and ran over to meet Quinn, her face still burning from the compliment, much to Quinn's pleasure.


	6. Need A Ride?

**Hey There again! I apologise for hoe long it's taken me to get this up.. It's been crazy this week. I started back at college and then we had a family tragedy. But here it is =). Comments are always appreciated. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. So, enjoy!**

Hermione's hands grazed over her old Hogwarts robes affectionately as she decided what to wear for school that day. She had to admit, she missed the simplicity of just throwing on her robes at the start of the day, not having to worry about what she was wearing or even what she looked like. But this was America, high school in America. Meaning there was even more pressure to look good than ever. She had to make a good first impression; as she'd seen earlier after witnessing a poor short girl getting doused in a slushy, for the simple reason that she was wearing argyle. However, even Hermione and her self professed lack of fashion sense knew that Argyle was a no go, especially for a 17 year old girl.

She quickly settled on a pair of slouch jeans and a polo shirt. Her hand hovered above her hoodie before deciding against it, thinking it would just be too much of a hassle to carry it around when she got too warm.

She grabbed her already too heavy school bag and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, her eyes widening as she saw the time. She grabbed a piece of toast, hugged her parents and ran to the door.

'Have. Good day dear!' Hermione heard her mum call out as she closed her front door and got out her car keys.

Hermione unlocked her car and slid into the driver's seat, throwing her bag over to the passenger's side. She took a deep breath and started the car, running her hands up and down the steering wheel. She had she admit that she hadn't got used to driving on the opposite side of the road. She looked up and sent a silent prayer up, hoping she'd get to school safely, chuckling as she did so, before backing off her drive.

Quinn Fabray's morning was not going well. At this moment in time she was walking the 20 minute walk to school with a scowl on her face. Her alarm had failed to wake the ex-cheerio, meaning she was already 30 minutes late to begin with. She spent the next 10 minutes trying to find an outfit and trying to tame her hair she'd not had time to blow dry before she fell asleep last night. When she got down to breakfast she poured herself a bowl of cereal, only to find there was no milk. As if that wasn't bad enough Quinn couldn't find her car keys anywhere, hens the walking to school.

Quinn grumbled to herself and pulled her scarf tighter around her, keeping the breeze off her neck. She wasn't looking forward to school. _First I'll have to avoid Sam all day, and then sit in Glee and watch him and Santana be all couple-y. Then that'll make Brittany sad so I won't have anybody to speak to... _Quinn's thoughts only caused the scowl on her face to increase.

Hermione was 5 minutes into her 15 minute drive to school when she spotted a familiar figure walking on the pavement ahead of her. She felt herself shiver from the cold, looking up at the sky and frowning as she saw the giant grey clouds. Hermione looked back towards the walking figure and decided to pull over, winding down the passenger side window as she did so.

Quinn heard the sound of a car slowing behind her. She was no stranger to Lima but all the same she didn't feel completely safe here. Santana's words had some truth behind them when she said that Lima Heights was the wrong side of the tracks. So when she heard the car begin to slow she pulled her scarf closer to her, shoved her hands in her pockets, looked at the floor and quickened her pace. It wasn't until she heard the gentle voice of one Hermione Granger calling her name that she looked up.

She took her hands out of her pockets and sighed a rather large sigh of relief. Quinn chuckled to herself for getting so scared and turned to face the slightly bushy haired girl, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

'God Hermione, you scared me!' Quinn laughed, her cheeks flushing slightly as she looked up to meet Hermione's gaze. Her smile widened as she saw the look of confusion on the girl's face suddenly replaced by one of realisation and them embarrassment.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush as she realised that she had basically just stalked and then pulled alongside a teenage girl in, what her Mother had told her was, one of the 'roughest' parts in Lima. She slapped her palm to her forehead and groaned, bringing her hand down and smiling apologetically to Quinn.

'God. I'm so sorry. I just realised that I must've looked like a real creep. I was just wondering if you'd like a lift, that's all. It's an awfully long way to school and I don't like the look of that grey cloud, so the offer's there if you want it..' Hermione rambled on, bringing a smile to Quinn's face.

Quinn was internally chuckling at how unbearable cute and socially awkward this new girl was. She nodded her head slowly and looked up at Hermione, biting the side of her lip.

'Yeah. That'd be really great actually, thanks.' Quinn then stood there awkwardly, changing her weight from one foot to the other.

Hermione threw Quinn an incredulous look, before raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

'Well... Get in then?' Hermione chuckled and Quinn immediately blushed and rushed over to the car, opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat.

An awkward silence filled the car as Hermione set off, neither girl knowing what to say to the other so Hermione decided to lean over and put on the radio, switching it to her CD player. As she did so she noticed how close her hand was to Quinn's knee, causing her breath to hitch in her throat as she pulled her hand back and placed it on the steering wheel.

The gentle intro of Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap filled the car, causing Hermione to visibly relax. Even though she was mainly education centred Hermione still had a soft spot for music. It helped her relax when she was stressed, cheered her up when she was down and helped her to express her feelings. She started to tap her fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat as she smiled and bobbed her head, glancing at Quinn as she did so. When she did her heart began to swell.

The blonde girl was sat, her forehead leaning against the window, one arm on the arm rest the other on her knee, silently mouthing the words. She was unaware of the pair of eyes that were now concentrated on her. She had forgotten how much she had liked this song and unconsciously started humming along to the tune, causing Hermione to smile. She was lost in thoughts of school, Sam and Hermione when the latter girl's voice broke the now comfortable silence between the two.

'Do you sing Quinn?' Hermione asked, her eyes now fully concentrated on the road as she navigated a roundabout. Quinn's fingers started messing with the hem of her top as she looked down at her lap.

'Yeah, sometimes. I don't think I'm very good though... I mean I'm ok but I'm not trained or anything...' Quinn rambled, the words of Rachel Berry filling her mind. After a year of losing every solo to the diva and listening to Rachel criticise everybody else's voice Quinn's confidence in her voice had completely vanished. Sure she had won that duet with Sam but Quinn wasn't stupid, she knew Rachel and Finn had planned it to make Sam stay. Truth be told ever since her pregnancy Quinn's confidence hadn't recovered.

Hermione's smile faltered as she heard the girl's lack of self confidence. She wondered if it had anything to do with the worry she'd seen in her eyes yesterday in the library. The library. Wow. That felt ages ago. Hermione's smile returned at the memory before she realised that she'd completely spaced out on Quinn, who was now looking at her with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Hermione coughed to clear her throat.

'Well, I'd like to hear you sometime. That is, if you want to...' Hermione shrugged and pulled the car into a parking space.

Quinn nodded for a second before unclipping her seatbelt. She put her hand on the door handle and turned to look at Hermione.

'We'll see'... Quinn opened the door and stood up.

Hermione turned to look at Quinn as she started to get out of Hermione's car. Hermione could feel her cheeks burning furiously as she realised that she was now staring at Quinn Fabray's bottom, which happened to be at the perfect height for her now that Quinn had gotten out of the car. Not that she was complaining, it was an incredibly nice bottom in her opinion, especially in those jeans.

Quinn turned around to say goodbye to the British girl, only to find her lost in thought, once again. Her eyes were now glazed over, her cheeks flushed and she was biting her bottom lip. Quinn knew this look. She knew it well. This was the look she'd seen on many boys faces as she'd walked away from them, adding extra hip swing to show off 'assets'. This was the, 'I have just been staring shamelessly at your ass' look. Quinn had to bite her lip to contain her chuckle. This girl really was adorable. And was totally checking Quinn out. Quinn's stomach fluttered at the prospect.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Quinn clearing her throat, her eyebrow raised playfully at Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened as she realised that she had well and truly been caught checking the other girl out. She spluttered and blushed furiously, trying to avert Quinn's inquisitive gaze, failing miserably.

Quinn smirked at the smaller girl, closed the car door and started to walk backwards towards the school.

'Thanks for the lift Hermione.' Quinn husked before turning around and walking towards school. Hermione's gaze once again focussed on Quinn as she walked away.

Quinn turned back around to see Hermione once again, staring at her ass. This time she laughed out loud, causing the brunette to jump.

Before Hermione could register what had happened Quinn had already turned around and walked off. She leaned forward and smacked her forehead against the steering wheel. She groaned out loud,

'Smooth Granger. Smooth'

**A/N: So what do you think? More build up or more Fabranger?**


	7. Seeing Red

**Hey Again! So here it is. Sorry for the delay. School started again and teachers think it's funny to give you every bit of homework that ever existed. Ever. **

**So I tried to make this a bit longer as asked :P. Thank you for the amazing reviews and comments.**

**Special thanks to: Sedlo03, gwcarver, Fridizh and Oersted04. I really appreciate it.**

**So, enjoy guys, as always, if there's something you wanna suggest or saw feel free to review. **

Hermione gathered her things from her car and got out, heading towards school. In the distance she heard the school bell ring and quickened her pace. She never liked to be late, especially when school was involved.

It was always something that Harry and Ron had laughed at her for when she would run off down Hogwarts' long corridors, her robe billowing out as she did so, shouting something about seeing them later. She just didn't think it made a good impression with the teacher, especially now she was new. She didn't really need to attend the classes, having all the knowledge already, but she found it interesting to attend a muggle school.

Sure, she had been brought up by muggles but the majority of her education had happened in the wizarding world. Her classes had been potions and transfiguration, a far cry from the English Literature class she was currently on her way to. She was also thankful for the normality of the school. There was no division of blood class, no undertones of pure evil and dark magic. While the school wasn't friendly it wasn't entirely dangerous. Sure she'd seen one or two students being tossed into a bin but that was child's play compared to what her, Harry and Ron had both seen and been through. Especially in the last couple of months.

Hermione shivered at the memories of the 'great war'. That had been part of the reason her parents had wanted to move away. Sure, the war itself was over but people were still trying to rebuild their houses, rebuild their families, rebuild their lives. Harry and Ron thought she was mad when she said she was going to be attending a muggle school. She could see their point. She had been through a lot, but Hermione needed something to latch onto. Something to stop her remembering all of those nights where her and Harry would huddle together in the cold tent, not knowing if that night would be the last night they ever spent alive.

It also bothered her that she never actually got and N.E. due to the war. Sure, she was Hermione Jean Granger, one of the golden trio. She didn't need any qualifications to get a job in the wizarding world; I mean she did play a vital part in saving it after all. But Hermione wanted to work for her qualifications, earn them and be proud of them.

She also enjoyed being able to get away from all of the prying eyes the wizarding world contained. She wanted to get away from the hordes of people that flocked to her to thank her in the street. Ron, on the other hand, loved the attention. She and Harry preferred to live quietly and unnoticed. That's why Harry and Ginny had moved up to Scotland in a quaint country house in a quiet muggle village and Hermione was here, in the middle of Lima, Ohio. She had to admit she'd never even heard of this little town but her family had some friends here who said that it was nice, so here they were.

Her parents had understood after she'd told them all about the memory charm she'd used upon them when she ran away with Harry and Ron. That isn't to say they weren't upset for a while, but they understood. She had spared them the gory details of the war, skipping over her little meeting with Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione shivered at the name of the woman who had haunted her dreams for a good few months after the event. Thankfully with a few healing charms they'd managed to remove most of the scarring from her forearm. The word was now illegible to anybody who glanced at it, and probably alien to any muggle who got a closer look. She could pass it off as a bad fall or an accident as a child. Only she, Harry and Ron knew of its true origin.

She looked up and realised she had finally reached her destination, with a few minutes to spare. It was times like this she was thank full for the simplicity of this school. Now that she had a map of the school in her head it was easy to get from one class to another, without having to worry about what mood the staircases were in that day.

Hermione took her seat on the left hand side of the classroom, near the window and pulled out her books. She quickly glanced around the class, sighing at the raucous way the class was behaving, before turning her head back to the front as she heard the teacher walk in.

Quinn Fabray was well and truly bored. She'd been sat in Spanish for about 15 minutes now, listening to Mr Schuester drone on about verb conjugations or something. She glanced over to see Santana and Brittany giggling together on the desk to her right, their pinkies linked under the table. Quinn smiled at this interaction. Brittany really turned 'The Santana Lopez' into a giant sop. Santana had linked her right pinkie with Brittany's left, meaning that Santana had to use her left hand to write down what Mr Schuester was saying. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Brittany, a look of pure happiness and adoration in her eyes. It was times like this, when she saw the sweet side to Santana, that Quinn couldn't be mad at her for going behind her back and telling Sam about her affair. Really she'd done her a favour. Sam was popular at this school so she understood Santana's motives. Her 'friendship' with Brittany probably wouldn't go down well in Lima and good Beards were hard to come by.

To an outsider this would be typical behaviour from the two ex-cheerios but Quinn knew them, like truly knew them. They had been best friends for years, ever since Quinn had found and consoled a crying Brittany in the park as Santana chased after and beat the young boy that had stolen Brittany's toy unicorn.

Quinn frowned at the memory, sadness filling her mind. She missed the two girls. Ever since the cheerios and her pregnancy they had grown apart, Quinn going one way, Brittany and Santana the other.

A loud laughed erupting from Brittany filled the silence of the classroom closely followed by a loud shushing noise from Santana as she too tried to contain her giggles. Everybody turned in their seats to see the source of the noise. Quinn chuckled as she saw Brittany, red faced, clutching her stomach, laughing along with Santana who was trying desperately to keep a straight face.

Mr Schuester frowned at the pair and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at them.

'Something you'd like to share girls?' He asked. Santana shook her head, smacking Brittany on the shoulder, trying to get her to shut up.

'Well, as you've been paying full attention to my class maybe you'd like to tell me the 2nd person plural of 'haber' in the future tense?' Mr Schue raised his eyebrow cockily at the pair.

Santana only grinned at this. She leaned back in her chair, folded her arm across her chest, mirroring her teacher as Brittany spoke,

'That would be habréis.' Mr Schue opened his mouth in surprise, an action mirrored by the rest of the class.

'Oh and by the way Mr Schue,' Santana spoke, the smirk still plastered across her face, 'You don't need the accent on habremos.' Mr Schue turned red and span to face the board, shyly rubbing off the accent, much to the class's amusement.

Quinn grinned. Mr Schue seemed to forget every now and again that Santana was actually Hispanic and furthermore, that she spoke fluent Spanish with it being her Mother's native tongue. It was ridiculous. On the other hand it was hilarious when she corrected him. She turned her head to glance at Santana and their eyes met. Quinn sent Santana an appreciative nod and a small chuckle, making Santana smile before turning back to Brittany. Quinn smiled and turned back to her work, wondering how the hell Brittany knew the answer...

Hermione stood up from her desk as the bell sounded, signifying it was break time. She let out a large sigh. There was only so much chemistry one girl could take and she had well and truly reached her limit. She stood up, grabbed her bag and walked off to her locker.

After several attempts at trying to open her locker, to no avail, she groaned and gave up, resting her forehead against the locked door. She hated lockers. She really, really loathed them.

'Did you forget your locker combination 'Mione? No worries, I totally do that all the time.' A bouncy voice spoke from behind her. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she spun around quickly, a large smile plastered to her face.

'Brittany!' Hermione exclaimed, her shout causing those near her to look at her in surprise before shrugging and carrying on with what they were doing before.

The blonde girl before her beamed and threw her arms around the shorter girl, engulfing her in a large hug. Hermione laughed into the hug and pulled her friend closer, standing on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around the taller girl's neck. The blonde girl giggled and stepped back, still smiling at Hermione.

Hermione had known Brittany for a few years now; she was the cousin to Luna Lovegood. While Brittany and her family were from the muggle side of Luna Lovegood's family they still knew about, and were completely supportive of the magic side. Brittany was fascinated by it all and spent her summers at Luna's house watching her do magic. She loved when the other girl would make things float, and adored it when her uncle Xenophilius would produce flowers for her with a flick of his wand. She knew, however, that she could never tell anybody about the wizarding side of her family. On the other hand she knew that if she ever did slip and mention it most people would probably shrug it off as she was, after all, Brittany Peirce and not even Santana understood everything she said.

One summer Ginny had convinced Hermione to go with her when she went down to visit Luna and her family. Hermione was dreading it but was pleasantly surprised to find that Luna was actually quite a talented young witch and that after a while you kind of got used to how she spoke, and on more than one occasion, Hermione actually found some of her comments to be quite insightful and wise. Others, however, were still just plain odd.

It was on one of these trips that she had met Brittany. Hermione was amused to see that Luna and Brittany were very much alike in their mannerisms and speech. However, Hermione found that Brittany had a feeling of ease around her. She was easy to be around and always managed to make those around her smile. She also enjoyed speaking to her about the muggle world. She'd very rarely gotten the opportunity to talk to a muggle who knew about the world of magic.

'It's so good to see you! When did you start?' Brittany questioned, leaning her shoulder against the locker next to Hermione's .

'I know! It's been a while. I started yesterday actually.'

'Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you yesterday..' Brittany looked at the girl apologetically. And Hermione waved her hand to signify it was alright.

'Mum told me you guys were moving over here after, y'know, what happened and everything. I'm sorry I haven't come around to say hi. I've just been super busy.' Brittany gave Hermione a sympathetic look as she saw Hermione tense up as she mentioned past events.

'It's cool. We've been pretty busy unpacking and everything. You should come over later though, to catch up.' Brittany nodded enthusiastically at the offer.

'That sounds awesome. Do you want my number?' Brittany reached into her bag and pulled out a pen, grabbed Hermione's hand and wrote her number on the back of it.

'Thank you. What do you have next?'

'I have Biology, you?'

'The very same.' Brittany smiled and motioned with her head for Hermione to follow her.

Hermione began to walk down the corridor, Brittany walking beside her with her trademark spring in her step. They opened the doors to walk outside to cross over to the science corridor.

As she stepped outside Hermione felt a shiver run through her body, the cool air hitting the bare skin of her arms. She silently cursed herself for not picking up her hoodie that morning.

Brittany looked over and saw her friend shivering. She had always felt slightly protective over the other girl, even if she was slightly younger than her. She didn't know first-hand, but she'd heard the whispered conversations between her parents about what was transpiring during the war. She felt sympathy for the other girl but didn't want to depress her by treating her like she was wrapped in cotton wool.

Brittany slowly took off her bright blue zip up jacket and handed it to the smaller girl. Hermione immediately held up her hand in protest.

'As much as I appreciate your gesture Brittany I really don't feel comfortable taking your jacket from you in this weather. I'm fine really' Hermione stated softly, the wind choosing this exact moment to sweep over her body, making her shiver once again and her teeth begin to chatter.

Brittany smirked at the other girl and shook the arm holding her jacket.

'Please 'Mione. I don't even need it. I'm wearing like 3 layers. I couldn't decide what shirt to wear so I wore all 3.' Hermione chuckled slightly at the taller girl, smiling when she, once again, shook her jacket in Hermione's face. With a sigh Hermione took the jacket from Brittany.

She put it on and zipped it up, relishing in the warmth it brought to her body. She gave the blonde a grateful smile and continued their walk to class.

The sound of the bell signalled that it was lunch time. Quinn heaved a sigh of relief as her History teacher finally had the decency to shut the hell up. He never got it. Quinn just rolled her eyes at the man and stood up, quickly vacating the classroom. Her day had been boring, aside from her ride to school of course. She grinned at the memory and made her way towards the diner hall. She sighed as she saw the glee club all sat together, Santana draped over Sam, Brittany glaring angrily at Sam, Artie staring lovingly at Brittany, Rachel staring adoringly at Finn and Tina and Mike having a competition as to who could swallow most of the other person's saliva.

Her lips curled into a look of disgust as she realised just how 'acquainted' the glee club were with one another. It was as if the entire glee club had dated each other at some point. It was disturbing.

She grabbed a salad and walked past the glee table, out of the diner hall to the outside area. There was a few groups milling about, one or two cheerleaders staring at her as she walked past.

She sat and put her iPod in for a while, eating her salad in silence, alone on the stone steps.

As per usual, Hermione Granger had found herself in the Library for most of lunch period. She then remembered that she needed to talk to Quinn.

Her cheeks blushed a deep crimson as she remembered how the blonde had caught her re-handed earlier and hoped she hadn't freaked the girl out. But she laughed, right? She laughed. She obviously found it funny. Her laugh was amazing; it was adorable in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione silently chastised herself for going off topic and gathered her things to go on a 'Quinn hunt'.

Hermione found Quinn sat on the stone steps outside, very much alone, looking rather lost and upset. She cautiously approached the girl and waved shyly, the arms of her borrowed jacket covering her hands as she did so due to the length.

Quinn's face immediately lit up as she saw the other girl. She pulled out her earphones and folded her hands on her lap.

'Hey there Hermione,' Quinn started, causing Hermione to smile and shift awkwardly on the spot.

'Hey Quinn. I was just thinking about you in the Library. Well I was thinking about you and me this morning. Well not _me and you_ just us. No! Not that there is an 'us' to think about..' Hermione rambled growing more flustered by the second.

Quinn raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

'Hermione.' The young witch jumped and shook her head.

Hermione inwardly groaned. _Jesus_ _Granger, pull yourself together. _

'Quinn. I was wondering, since I gave you a lift to school this morning, would you like a lift back home?' _There. That wasn't so hard. _

Quinn smiled and quickly nodded.

'Thanks Hermione that would be awesome.'

'Very well then, I'll meet you here after last lesson. Sound good?' Quinn only nodded in response.

The blonde took in the appearance of the girl before her. She found the constant blush the girl seemed to sport around her endearing. She still couldn't quite get over how cute her ramblings had been earlier. She also looks adorable in that jumper that was comically long on her short frame... Wait.

'That jumper's a bit big on you don't you think?' Quinn inquired a smirk on her lips.

Hermione chuckled in response.

'Yeah. I was cold earlier so a friend leant it to me. They're quite a bit taller than me, hence my hilarious appearance.' Hermione gave a little spin to accentuate her statement, giggling as she did so.

Quinn however did not see this twirl. She saw red. Lots and lots of red. Her smirk dropped into a frown as she wondered who the hell had given Hermione this jumper. It was a sports jacket, and it was long. Giving somebody your jacket was incredibly chivalrous and Quinn didn't like it. Not one bit.

What she despised even more was the scrawling she spied on Hermione's hand as the brunette pulled her sleeves up. The scrawling she identified as a phone number.

No. Quinn was not happy at all.


	8. Just Dance

**Hey, here it is! not much actual fabranger here but I hope you'll get it anyway :P. As always comment, suggest, review. It's always truly appreciated. I've tried to fit in my own opinion about Brittany here so i hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to:**

** ApplesAreAwesome**

**Sedlo03**

**Dissapointed**

**Rioshix**

Quinn paced up and down her room for what must've been the hundredth time. Her face had not dropped the frown she was currently wearing since diner time, earlier that day.

She stomped her foot. Flailed her arms and harrumphed in a way that would've been comical, had Quinn not been practically seething with rage.

'Who the hell?' Quinn yelled into her empty bedroom, her arms flailing wildly, yet again. As she did so her hand caught the edge of her bed sending a searing pain down her arm.

'JESUS!' Quinn screeched, holding her, now red fingers, with the opposite hand, hopping around the room.

'I heard that young lady!' Her mum called from downstairs, making Quinn roll her eyes.

Quinn threw herself back onto her bed and groaned. She was pathetic. She knew it. It was only a jacket. _I mean, she's allowed to take a jacket from somebody if she's cold. It's a free country. And she's single. _Quinn's eyebrows furrowed at this. Was the other girl single? She'd never really asked; it was never something that came up.

Quinn's mind was now racing with thoughts about the other girl and, more specifically, her love life. This caused the one persistent thought in her mind to rear its ugly head, yet again. The thought that screamed at her every time she was alone. The thought she'd been putting off since the 'library incident' the thought yelling at Quinn to finally address her feelings towards the other girl.

However, addressing the situation meant acknowledging that it exactly existed. And acknowledging it existed made it all too real for Quinn to handle. No. She would think about it later.

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed, slowly running her hand through her tousled hair.

Hermione ran her hair through her now incredibly bushy hair. She was sat cross legged, surrounded by at least 3 dictionaries, her face scrunched into a look of confusion.

'Brittany, I've checked in every dictionary we own. 'Confusement' is really not a word.'

Brittany pouted at this, causing Hermione to giggle and shake her head. Brittany then proceeded to fold her arms over her chest and increase in the intensity of her pout.

It was a well know fact that one pout from one Brittany S. Pierce could cause the resolve of even Sue Sylvester herself to melt like a chocolate teapot. It was something that Hermione had learned very

She'd found out the day that she'd told Brittany that there was no such thing as nargles. The expression she was met with near broke Hermione's heart. For reasons still unknown to Hermione, she had quickly backtracked, saying she'd only said that as the Ministry of Magic didn't want just anybody to know about the existence of nargles and she was scared of somebody overhearing. The smile she had received in return had melted her heart. Hermione was never somebody to concede her beliefs but Brittany was always the exception to the rule.

'Sure it is! Like, 'Oh my God, I'm so full of confusement right now.'

Hermione cocked her eyebrow at the blonds and chucked lightly.

'Fine. You stated your case well. Confusement it is.' Hermione noted down Brittany's score but stopped in her tracks as the girl opposite her began to smirk.

'Brittany!' The exclamation caused Brittany to explode into a fit of giggles.

It was in this moment, studying the glint in Brittany's eyes that Hermione realised she had well and truly been played. Brittany knew. She knew that confusement wasn't really a word. She also knew that she could get anything she wanted by playing innocent and adding in a little pout. Hermione had to commend the girl; she was really playing to her strengths.

She scribbled out Brittany's score and glared at her, her glare cracking with the hint of a smile playing at the edges of her lips as she watched the other girl roll about on the floor laughing.

'Sorry 'Mione.' Brittany managed to get out. Brittany knew Hermione fair well and therefore had a grasp of how competitive the young witch truly was.

'I just really like to win. I'm not too good at words and when me and S play I just whip out the pout. Gets her every time.' Brittany giggled at the memory.

Hermione smiled at the mention of Santana. She'd heard multiple stories about the girl from Brittany over the summers and through the letters she and Brittany had exchanged while she was at Hogwarts. Hermione and Brittany had grown into good friends over the past two years. Each girl worked as an outlet for the other. Brittany could talk to Hermione about Santana and high school without fear that Hermione would spread it around WHMS. Hermione could talk to Brittany about the muggle world and the position she was in, giving her the opportunity to talk to somebody who wasn't actively involved, and therefore as sensitive about the subjects, as all of her friends from Hogwarts.

She chuckled once again and put the scoring pad down, knowing that they would never finish their game.

Her thoughts wandered to Quinn for a moment. A frown appearing on her face as she remembered their conversation on the drive home, or more to the point the lack of it. Quinn had basically ignored her since she left at lunch time. She had tried the make conversation with the girl but no matter what she said she was either met with a one word answer, or merely a grunt in response. She knew the reason for it. She was certain. She had freaked the girl out earlier with her 'leering'.

Brittany watched thoughtfully as she saw Hermione, who was deep in thought, grow sadder by the second. She knew she needed to act as a distraction from whatever was troubling her friend.

'Mione, is that a wii?' Hermione was snapped out of her trance by the squeal that erupted from the blonde as she nodded in response.

'Do you have just dance?' Hermione nodded sheepishly in response, her eyes going wide as she realised what the other girl was suggesting. She began to shake her head as Brittany's grin grew wider, knowing the outcome of the game already.

Hermione granger was a very competitive young woman. She did not enjoy the idea of lying completely exhausted on the floor as Brittany literally danced rings around her.

Before she knew it Brittany was pulling her up onto her feet and beginning to set up the game.

Quinn finally gave in and reached for her phone. She'd tried to ignore the urge all night but every fibre of her being was screaming at her, telling her to apologise to Hermione.

She'd been off with her friend earlier and she knew it. She'd just been so angry. No. Scratch that. She'd been insanely jealous. Jealous that Hermione had made friends with somebody other than her.

Quinn grimaced at how harsh the thought sounded in her head. What she really meant was that Hermione was new. That first day when he'd showed her around she'd felt useful to the other girl. Hermione was special and Quinn hated the thought of any of the jerks at school getting their filthy paws on her. She had a soft spot for the new girl and didn't want her to get hurt.

However, Quinn knew better than most that high school was a scary place, especially if you were new and from a different country, so Hermione really needed all the friends she could get.

Quinn scrolled through her phone and selected Hermione's number, bringing the phone to her ear, her feet swinging nervously over the edge of the bed. Her heart jumping with every ring.

Hermione was dead. Actually, literally dead. Well. Maybe not literally, but she felt pretty close to it.

She breathed heavily as she desperately tried to keep up with the dancer next to her, who hadn't even broken a sweat. That bitch. Hermione swore if she ever had to hear 'Hey Ya' by Outkast again she would curse the nearest object into oblivion.

By some kind act from God the song ended. Hermione proceeded to throw herself, face first, down onto the settee, not needing to even look at the score to know the result of the game, much to Brittany's amusement.

Suddenly she heard her phone begin to ring. Her heart fluttered as she saw the caller Id and she quickly pressed the green button.

'Hermione'. The voice of Quinn Fabray breathed down the phone, her voice filled with relief. Hermione's stomach fluttered at the sound, her lips quirking into a smile.

Quinn's heart began to race as she heard Hermione's gentle reply. She had picked up the phone. This was always a good start.

'How're you doing?' Quinn asked, trying to start up a conversation.

'I'm fine thank you for asking, yourself?' Hermione replied. Her breathlessness was not missed by Quinn.

'Im alright. Are you sure you're ok? You sound out of breath.' Hermione chuckled slightly in response.

'Yeah sorry, we've been dancing'.

'We?' Questioned, jealousy creeping back into her voice.

'Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot to say. I have company; a family friend who I haven't seen in a while came over.' Hermione wheezed, still trying to get her breathing under control.

A high pitched squeal from Hermione's end caused Quinn to jump up in panic.

'Fine! I'm coming, no need to throw things at me, honestly.' Hermione yelled, an underlying tone of amusement filling her voice.

'Quinn, I'm terribly sorry but I'm going to have to go now. Somebody is being impatient.' Hermione yelled the last bit, more for the benefit of Brittany than Quinn.

'Yeah sure. Bye Hermione.' Quinn sighed, her heart dropping.

Hermione heard the tone of Quinn's voice and her heart dropped. She waved her hand to tell Brittany she would be over in a second.

'Quinn?'

'Yeah?'

'I'll text you later though. If you want me to?'

'Promise?' Hermione smiled at the adorableness that was Quinn Fabray.

'I promise.' Hermione giggled, her hand idly playing with the hem of her shirt.

'Well, I'll let you go now Hermione. Bye.' Quinn chuckled, her voice notably happier than before.

'Bye'. Hermione put the phone down and smiled to herself. She soon began to realise the silence that was now filling the room and turned to see Brittany stood still, which was a very rare thing indeed, looking at her, her eyebrow quirked questioningly.

'Nobody of concern Brittany' Hermione stated, a little too quickly. Brittany only smirked knowingly at Hermione's response.

'Fine, whatever. Don't tell me. Just get your ass up here. We have four songs left.'

Hermione groaned and grabbed the remote.

She hated dancing. She really, really did.


	9. Right On Time

**Ahoy =). Sorry this is a bit later, I've been a bit ill. But here it is! I've tried to make it a tad longer.. I hope you enjoy it. As always review, comment if you want to, you're always welcome to stop by and chat. I apologise if the format is a tad weird.. My computer didn't want to play nicely at all..**

**Special thanks to: Amberpetriece, ApplesAreAwesome, Rioshix, xOrax and Dissapointed =). Enjoy!**

Hermione groaned as her alarm, very rudely, woke her up. She shivered and pulled her covers tightly around her, sighing in contentment as she felt she warmth envelope her.

As she went to turn off her alarm clock she felt something, resting in her left hand. Furrowing her brow in confusion, Hermione brought her arm up to take a look at what she was holding and broke out into a smile as she saw her phone. More to the point, she smiled at the memory of texting Quinn until the small hours of this morning.

She loved talking to Quinn; it just felt so easy. It sounded so cliché to her but Hermione felt like she could talk to Quinn for hours and not get bored. They had talked about everything and nothing until neither girl could keep their eyes open any longer.

Hermione sat up in bed and began to flick through her messages, her smile growing as she re-read Quinn's words, giggling as she saw the other girls spelling get sloppier as she grew more tired. She filed this under another unbearably cute characteristic the blonde possessed.

Not 20 minutes away Quinn Fabray was doing exactly the same thing, a matching smile imprinted on her face. She was sprawled on her bed, scrolling through her conversation with Hermione from last night. Her finger hovered over a particular message that made Quinn's heart flutter.

-I'm so very glad we ran into each other Quinn x

_She's glad we met. She ended it with a kiss, that's the first time she's ever done that. _Quinn started to dance on her bed, shaking her shoulders and wriggling herhips. To an outsider Quinn would've looked ridiculous but Quinn didn't care. She was insanely happy. She and Hermione had texted for a good 5 hours, at least. She felt like she knew the girl a bit better now, having learned her hobbies and the girls opinions. She had learned so much and she adored every bit of information she had taken in. It had only increased Quinn's affection for the girl.

She was torn from her thoughts by a buzz from her phone. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw it was from the very girl that had been plaguing her thoughts and dreams.

-Good morning Quinn, I was wondering if you would like a lift to school today?

Quinn smiled at the message before proceeding to carry on with her little dance. _Ok Quinn. Leave it a few minutes. Don't look desperate. You are a sea of calm. _Quinn kept this mantra going through her head, her hands clenched tightly around her phone. After what felt like an age, which in reality was a pathetic 30 seconds, Quinn squealed and began to type a reply.

-I would love that Hermione thanks Xx

-It's my pleasure :), I'll be at yours in 15?

-I'll see you then, you're a star! Xx

Quinn flailed her legs in the air, clutched her phone to her chest and squeaked with joy. She knew, in the back of her mind, that she looked like an idiot but she really didn't care. Hermione was texting her. They were friends. She'd get to see her in 15 minutes.

Quinn shot, bolt upright in bed. 15 minutes. What the hell was she going to wear?

She ran over to her wardrobe and began rifling through her mountain of clothes...

Hermione finished brushing her hair and gave herself a once over in the mirror. She ran her hands gently over her chosen outfit: a pair of simple black skinnies, a black vest top and a red jumper. She shrugged lightly, grabbed Brittany's jacket, which she had forgotten to return, and made her way downstairs.

She grabbed a slice of toast from the kitchen table and took a bite before kissing her mother on the cheek.

'I'm off to pick Quinn up and go to school, I'll see you later.' Hermione called as she walked quickly towards the door, picking up her school bag and car keys as she did so.

A pink t shirt flew across the room and landed on top of giant pile of clothes, all of which had been subjected to the same fate. Quinn groaned as she flicked through her plentiful wardrobe yet again. _Why is it i never have anything to wear? Dress? No. It's too cold. This jumper makes me look fat. Ugh, I hate that colour. _It was moments like this that Quinn truly missed her Cheerios outfit..

'Quinnie,' her mother called from the opposite side of her bedroom door, 'There's a young girl named Hermione here to take you to school.'

'Thanks mom, I'll be down in a sec.' Quinn smiled at the exchange and reached back into her wardrobe to pick something.

The relationship between her and her mother was growing stronger lately. Ever since her Dad 'left', her and her mum had bonded, after the initial anger of the pregnancy and subsequent adoption had subsided. This relationship was something that Quinn was truly grateful for as her relationship with her Father was based on fear rather than respect. Both Quinn and her Mother had made an effort and the result was a fairly good mother, daughter relationship.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sat, rather awkwardly, on the Fabray's settee 'talking' to Judy Fabray.

'So where abouts are you from dear.'

'Erm.. London, England.'

'Oh, how quaint! Only child?'

'Y-yes, it's just me.'

'Aww, how old are you dear?'

'I'm 17.'

'Oh, so you're in Quinnie's year, very nice, do you have any hobbies?'

'Mum, you're not interviewing her! Let her breathe!'

Quinn had been resting against the door frame, watching the exchange between her mother and her friend with a fond smile, pleasantly surprised at how well Hermione was fairing against her mum's questioning, something many a friend had crumbled and failed at.

Hermione looked up and shot her friend a smile, conveying her relief that the inquisition was over, for now.

Quinn, sensing Hermione's discomfort tilted her head to the side, motioning for Hermione to follow her before walking towards the door.

'Bye Quinnie dear. It was lovely to meet you Hermione, you must come over for dinner sometime!' Judy called after the girls, more pleased than anything that her Quinn had found a nice new friend that didn't seem like those two cheerleaders she used to hang about with, who were much too 'close' for her liking.

Quinn grabbed a cereal bar, shoved on a pair of flat canvas shoes and grabbed her school bag before opening the door for Hermione and motioning for her to go through with a shy smile. Hermione walked through sending Quinn a timid thank you before leaning up against her car and looking at Quinn as she closed her front door. Chuckling, Hermione raised her arm and looked at her wrist.

'And what time do you call this Miss Fabray?' Quinn raised her eyebrow at Hermione's question.

'Shut it Granger, you were early and I had nothing to wear.'

'Actually, I think you'll find I was exactly on time, it was you who was late.'

'Well you didn't seem to mind, you and my mum really seemed to hit it off.' Quinn jeered, poking Hermione's shoulder as she did so. At this Hermione swatted Quinn's hand away playfully and chuckled.

'She seems... Nice?'

Quinn quirked her eyebrow and chuckled.

'Nice? My mother? You really are too polite Hermione. I'm surprised she hasn't scared you off.' Quinn joked, walking around to the passenger side door, sending a glance in Hermione's direction.

'Trust me Quinn, it takes a lot more than an over enthusiastic mother to put me off.'

Hermione smiled and opened her car door, sliding into the drivers seat, leaving Quinn stood on the opposite side of the car grinning like an idiot.

The first droplets of rain had just begun to fall, gently tapping the windscreen of Hermione's car. This caused the brunette to chuckle lightly to herself, something which Quinn picked up on

'Something funny?' Quinn asked, confused.

'I was just thinking how funny it was that rain reminds me of home. Well, England...' Hermione trailed off, her eyes lighting up for a brief second as she mentioned her former home.

'Do you miss it?'

'Yes, I really do. I mean Americas very nice and all but England, it's just home... I miss the scenery, the people. Even the weather.'' Quinn smiled at Hermione's tone of fondness that crept out when she spoke of England.

'I wanna go someday, maybe go around Europe.'

'You'd love it, really. In certain places the scenery really is breathtaking.

Hermione's mind wandered off to thoughts of the grounds at Hogwarts: the black lake, the endless green grounds, even the forbidden forest held its own form of beauty. Her favourite past time used to consist of taking a good book to the edge of the lake and watching the sunset. Hermione always held a soft spot for nature. It was her common ground. Muggle or magic world, nature was always a constant. It was always something she could easily lose herself in, a way she could relax.

The small, blue car rounded into the car park and drove into a parking space. Hermione turned off the engine and turned to look at Quinn.

'Would you like a lift home after school?' Quinn smiled at the girls offer.

'I'm alright for tonight, I have glee club after school.' Hermione's face scrunched up into a very rare expression of confusion, something which made Quinn grin.

'Glee club?'

'Yeah I know, what am I doing at glee club? People say it's for losers but it's really alright.'

'No, not that. It's just... What in the world is a glee club?' Quinn's eyes widened at the question.

'Glee club, you know, singing and stuff, it's just glee club.' Hermione raised her eyebrow at Quinn's explanation.

'You do realise that no matter how many times you say the words glee club It's not going to make me understand any clearer?' Hermione teased. Quinn playfully smacked Hermione's arm and chuckled, shaking her head.

'It's the club we all go to for show choir. We sing and we dance and generally have fun.'

At the word choir Hermione's mind immediately went to images of about 20 students, most of them holding toads being conducted by professor Flitwick, bringing a fond smile to her face. No. It probably wasn't that. However she did think that Quinn would suit some Hogwarts robes...

'Well, I mean it's not too much trouble, I could wait for you and then take you home. I mean I don't like the look of the weather and it can't be good for you to walk back when it starts to rain.'

'Really? You don't have to. I don't want to inconvenience you or anything...'

'It's no bother, I promise. I have some work I can catch up on in the library.'

Quinn smiled at the thoughtfulness of the other girl, revelling in the fact that Hermione was willing to go out of her way to help Quinn. She'd gone from feeling alone to having somebody who was willing to stay for an hour after school just to drive her home. This confirmed Quinn's earlier thoughts that Hermione Granger was a very special girl.

'That would be amazing, thank you Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you.' Quinn ended her sentence by playfully pushing Hermione's shoulder and sending her a thankful smile that made Hermione's heart stop for a second. As a result Hermione added this to the top of her list of her favourite things about Quinn Fabray. _1. Her smile. _

'Well you've been kind enough to help me for the past few days, it's really the least I can do.'

'It was nothing! You've ended up helping me more in the end.' Hermione shrugged.

'Well I think you have anyway, so If I don't see you before then I shall meet you here at half 4?'

'That sound like a plan, I'll see you then.'

Quinn reached for the handle of the door and started to get out of the car as Hermione reached to the back seat to sort out her school bag. Quinn suddenly remembered the events of the previous day and smirked, an idea suddenly coming into her head. She turned to face Hermione,

'Thanks again for the lift Hermione, you're a star.' She husked, making sure she had captured the other girl's attention before quickly turning and walking towards the school, adding extra hip swing as she did so, leaving a very red faced, but pleased, Hermione behind her.

Meanwhile Santana Lopez stood on the other side of the car park looking at the ex-cheerio, wearing her HBIC smirk. The very same smirk that sent shivers down the spines of anybody who dared to cross her. She watched as her friend grew nearer before making eye contact with her and signalling for her to come over to her. She had to admit, she missed the other blonde. Sure, her and Britt had a special connection but her and Quinn were the power duo. Their mere presence used to cause everybody in the room to grow nervous, now they hardly ever speak. She didn't miss the look exchanged between the two in Spanish yesterday. A look of respect had passed between them. It may not have been much to an outsider, but to Santana and Quinn it was the first, real, civil conversation they'd had in a while. It had shocked Santana at first, expecting Quinn to be angry at her over the Sam thing, but there didn't seem to be anger in Quinn's eyes. This had made Santana release a sigh of relief when Quinn turned away. However, looking at the way Quinn was executing the hip swing that she and Santana had practically become masters of Santana understood. She had always suspected but now she knew. In stealing Sam she had stolen Quinn's beard, this piece of information made Santana feel slightly guilty.

Quinn was surprised when she saw Santana motioning for her to come over and meet her but decided that it was safer to comply with her.

'Lopez, what can I do for you?' Santana cocked her head to the side and flashed her trademark smirk.

'Got your own personal driver there Fabray?' Santana motioned over to Hermione's car.

'A friend just dropped me off actually, she's new here. I thought I'd help her out and show her around. She repayed me by giving me a lift.'

'Ahh, she's new. That's why I haven't seen her around. It's nice of you to help her out and show her around. And I'm assuming that by 'around' you mean your ass?' Quinn's eyes went wide with surprise at the girl in front of her and she nearly choked on her own breath. _Subtle Fabray. _

'What are you talking about Lopez?' Quinn hissed, being careful not to draw the attention of the other students milling around.

'Oh please Quinn. I saw you giving it the hip swing. We practically invented that move, remember?'

'Well you need to get your eyes tested because I wasn't doing anything.' Santana rolled her eyes.

'Whatever Fabray, I'll see you in glee.' Santana turned in her heel and walked into school, leaving a very frustrated embarrassed Quinn outside...


	10. Catch Me If You Can

**_Hey again! So here's this chapter, some glee club occurs here. I hope you enjoy it, as always Review if you feel like it. It's really appreciated =)._**

**_A special thanks to: Dissapointed, amberpetriece, Rioshix, Beat182 and last but not least ApplesAreAwesome =). Sorry for the opening song. I couldn't resist. _**

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__, __the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__, b__ut you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell__, y__ou don't know__, y__ou don't know you're beautiful_

Hermione's fingers drummed against the steering wheel as she sang along to her mix CD. Her eyes glanced towards the clock on her dashboard. _17:03_. She frowned and pulled her phone out of her back pocket, the small screen immediately illuminating her car. Her frown only increased as she saw she had no new messages, meaning she had no explanation as to why Quinn had so kindly decided not to show up at their discussed time. Hermione couldn't quite decide whether she was annoyed or concerned. After a moments thought she decided that yes, while she was incredibly ticked off with the other girl, her concern far outweighed her anger. Sighing once more she pressed pause on her car radio before turning off her engine. She flicked the hood up on Brittany's jacket which she had forgotten to return. Well, she had meant to return it, she really did. It was just so comfy... Bracing herself she opened her car door, jumped out, slammed the door shut and ran into the rain towards the school in search of Quinn.

Quinn struggled to hold Santana back as she once again was threatening to go 'All Lima Heights' on Rachel, who was now hiding behind the piano screaming while Santana yelled a barrage of what Quinn assumed to be curse words in her direction. What Quinn could never quite understand was why Santana seemed to enjoy yelling how she was about to go all 'Lima Heights'. She didn't even live there. Quinn had spent countless summer holidays at the Latina's house. She lived in a massive house, not all too far from Quinn. However, Lima Heights or not Quinn knew that Santana could still kick ass if she wanted to, as she'd found out first hand.

Brittany moved to the front of the furious girl and seemed to whisper something into her ear, her hand softly resting on Santana's stomach as she did so. This made Santana visibly relax and subsequently stop struggling. Quinn shot Brittany a grateful look and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to which the other blonde responded with a large grin.

Rachel straightened out her clothes and coughed, regaining her composure,

'Well, now that Santana has ceased to act like a riotous thug towards me for no clear reason I suggest we continue with our practice session. As we all know your voices need some serious work if we want to stand any chance at winning regionals. From the top people!'

Santana clenched her fists tightly at her sides and let out a low growl, causing those near her to take a step back. Quinn fought the urge to hit Rachel herself; they had been practicing for too long now and she knew she was late for Hermione. Truth be told she didn't care about Rachel insulting them yet again or working them to death, all she cared about was the fact that she had let Hermione down. She didn't want the girl to think she was unreliable, tardy or even worse a liar. She wanted to start this new friendship on a positive note. She wanted to be the best for Hermione and 45 minutes late with no explanation was definitely not the best.

'Rachel, what I think Santana is trying to say is we're all tired. We've been at this for nearly 2 hours and we want to go home. '

'I agree, I'm sorry Rachel but I have homework.' Mike unexpectedly added.

'Exactly,' continued Quinn, sending Mike a grateful look,' I have somewhere I needed to be about 45 minutes ago.'

'Big plans Q?' Santana smirked, elbowing Quinn, causing the blonde to glare at her.

'I was meant to be getting a lift home with... Hermione?'

Quinn's exclamation made the glee club jump up in surprise and look towards the doorway, following Quinn's eye line. Quinn titled her head to the side as she took in the sight of the very nervous looking, very wet, Hermione.

Still dripping from the rain, Hermione stood in the doorway of the choir room, shifting uncomfortable from side to side. After a few seconds of silence which consisted of Quinn staring at Hermione, Hermione glancing shyly at the glee club who were in turn staring confusedly at her and Santana smirking at Quinn, earning herself a nudge in the ribs from Brittany.

'Sorry to interrupt, I just wondered where Quinn was, she was meant to meet me a while ago, that's all...' Hermione trailed off, her voice small in the unusually quiet room.

Rachel bounded towards the other girl; causing Hermione to widen her eyes in surprise. She remembered the girl from the other day when she'd seen her receive a 'slushy facial' as she'd heard them described.

'That would be my fault,' Rachel started, placing her hand on her chest as she referenced herself, before extending a hand towards Hermione, who cautiously took it and shook it with a look of confusion,' I'm Rachel Berry. Welcome to our school. We are the New Directions; it's a pleasure to finally meet the new girl. I apologise that we haven't reached out to you sooner but we've been rehearsing for regionals so we've really had no time.'

Quinn rolled her eyes and decided to rescue the poor girl for the second time that day.

'I'm sorry Hermione, I'll be right out.' Quinn interrupted, sending Hermione an apologetic look.

'Oh don't worry! If you're busy then I can wait.' Hermione responded and in turn Rachel squealed.

'Well that's settled then, places people! We need to show Hermione how we do things around here. I suggest we revert to our classic, yet effective, version of Don't Stop Believin'.'

'I... Yeah, sure?' Hermione choked out as Rachel ushered her into the room. As she was walking into the room she was slammed into full force by a surprise hug.

'Hey!' Brittany giggled as she squeezed Hermione tighter, causing Hermione to laugh.

'Hey there, I didn't know you were in glee club, although until this morning I can't say I even knew what a glee club was...' Brittany nodded happily as she let go of the smaller girl.

'Yeah, I recently realised how talented I truly am so I'm focusing on my singing as well as my dancing.'

'That's great; you always had a knack for the arts.' Hermione poked Brittany's shoulder to emphasis her point, causing Brittany to giggle.

What Hermione and Brittany didn't know was that their conversation was being watched. Intently. By two pairs of eyes on opposite sides of the room.

Quinn's eyes met Santana's across the room as they both stared at the exchange between the blonde and the brunette. Both could see a mixture of confusion and jealousy in each other's eyes and a look of understanding passed between the two. Meanwhile, Hermione and Brittany were oblivious to the silent conversation happening around them.

Several pairs of hands ushered Hermione to sit down as Rachel pressed play on the CD player.

Hermione's eyes opened in surprise as she heard the beginning of the vocal arrangement. She recognised the song straight away; it was a classic after all. Her eyes searched for Quinn in the crowd and when she found her, her eyes lit up. She could hear Quinn straight away, her voice was so distinctive. She'd heard her sing quietly in the car but here she was actually singing, she could hear her harmonies, truly hear the depth of her voice for the first time. And she loved it. She loved how it sounded breathy, just like her voice. She loved how it had that tender quality to it, how it showed a side of Quinn Hermione hadn't seen yet. A side that she wished she could see. She loved how her voice seemed to float, with its high quality, above the rest of the voices. She loved how, even though Quinn wasn't looking at her, Quinn seemed to be singing right into her heart.

Quinn was stood at the front of the group, tapping her foot and clicking along with the intro as Rachel and Finn sang and danced around each other. She couldn't bring herself to look up; more to the point she couldn't bring herself to look at Hermione. She was nervous. She'd admit that. She was worried of what Hermione would think about her singing. Worried that if she looked up she might stop singing as she caught sight of the brunette.

Taking a breath she decided to take a chance. As the chorus kicked in and the dancing started she twirled around, ending her spin facing directly at Hermione. Quinn couldn't hold back a smile as she saw Hermione.

Hermione was awestruck. Quinn's dancing was so elegant. She looked truly beautiful. Her chin was resting upon her hand, as she propped her elbow up on her knees. A dreamy expression filled her face as she locked her eyes onto Quinn's form, watching her jump and spin around the room, in perfect sync with those around her. Well, all but one rather tall boy who seemed to be having trouble making all of his limbs co-operate at the same time. She quickly glanced at Brittany and saw that the girl was completely dominating everybody on the dancing front along with an Asian boy who she seemed to remember was called Mike. They were amazing; however her eyes kept drifting back towards Quinn. While her dancing wasn't as technically impressive, it was captivating. In Hermione's opinion Quinn looked magical. Her breath caught in her throat as Quinn chose this moment to look up, straight into Hermione's eyes and shot her a small smile.

As the last note rang out through the choir room Hermione was snapped out of her daze. She began to clap and stood up, smiling brightly as she did so, earning an appreciative curtsey from Rachel and a few smiles from the rest of the glee club.

'That was incredible! Well done!' Hermione gushed. Rachel stepped forward.

'On behalf of my fellow glee clubbers can I just say that it was an honour performing for you. It's a treat to receive such a warm reception after a number. Thank you very much.'

Santana rolled her eyes and folded her arms causing Brittany to poke her in the ribs and scrunch her nose up at her in warning. Quinn smiled at the exchange and walked towards Hermione, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

'Come on, you can be honest, what do you think?' Quinn asked, glancing up at Hermione.

'Honestly?'

'Always.'

'I thought you were breathtaking. Really, you were phenomenal. You have a beautiful voice Quinn.' Quinn's face flushed with the compliment, causing the brunette to grin.

'Really? Thank you Hermione. That means a lot. Especially coming from you.' Hermione's head cocked to the side in confusion at this last comment, unsure what Quinn meant. However, she had no time to dwell on it as Quinn pointed to the door, silently asking if she wanted to leave. Hermione nodded and began to walk out.

She was halfway across the room before she suddenly remembered her jacket and turned around. She crossed over to where Brittany was stood next to Santana, Quinn following her.

'Oh Brittany! Your jacket! I forgot to give it back to you yesterday when you came over.' She moved to unzip her jacket but was stopped by Brittany's hand on hers.

'Don't, it's cool. Keep it. It looks cute on you.' Brittany said with a smile. Hermione moved to protest but saw Brittany's face change into her resolve face, something which Hermione knew meant Brittany would not change her mind about this.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up at the information. _It was Brittany last night! Oh..._ She felt oddly comforted by this information. She trusted Brittany. I mean, who didn't? She was just happy that some Neanderthal of a football player wasn't messing about with Hermione. However, she still felt a twinge of jealousy at Brittany's compliment, trying desperately to keep her face neutral. Santana, however, was trying to do no such thing; outright glaring at Hermione, who was oblivious to this fact.

'Well thank you Britt, it's much appreciated.'

'Anytime 'Mione! Thanks for coming to watch us today.'

'It was my pleasure; you were great, as usual.'

Quinn's eyes met Santana's once more. Quinn silently mouthed _Britt? _over Hermione's head. Santana replied by mouthing _'Mione?_ Both girls obviously confused at the girls close relationship.

The choir room was emptying out now, leaving the four girl stood near the piano. Hermione and Brittany still chatting animatedly. It was Santana who decided to address the subject.

'I'm sorry to interrupt and all but am I missing something here?' The two girls who were chatting jumped slightly at the interruption, their faces filled with confusion at the question.

'Yeah,' Quinn continued,' Do you like, know each other or something?' Both girls' face lit up with realisation and began to giggle, succeeding in further annoying Quinn and Santana.

'I'm so sorry, you're right! Me and Brittany are quite good friends. You see I'm good friends with Luna, Brittany's cousin. We met at her house one summer a few years ago. So when my parents wanted to move from England the Pierce's suggested Lima.' Brittany nodded happily with Hermione's explanation.

A look of understanding suddenly flashed across Santana's face and she nodded.

'Oh! Hermione as in Hermione Granger, right?' Hermione nodded.

'Wow, I'm meeting 'The' Hermione Granger, Britts certainly told me a lot about you. I just never put two and two together, sorry.' Hermione smiled and shrugged.

'It's quite alright. And you must be 'The' Santana Lopez. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.' Hermione extended her hand and Santana shook it, quirking her eyebrow.

'So, let me get this straight.' Quinn interrupted the moment with a confused look, waving her arms.

'You and Britt were already friends?'

'Yes Quinn, I've known her for about 3 years now.' Quinn mouthed a silent o in understanding. She then looked down at her watch and noted that it was now 17.45.

'Well, I've kept you waiting for long enough Hermione, do you wanna get off?' Santana smirked.

'Home! Do you wanna get off home? Well your house. Or mine first. I'm not inviting myself over. Well obviously mine first, I mean you're driving. And you live at your house. So it would make sense for us to...'

'QUINN! As cute and entertaining as your rambling is, do shut up.' Hermione joked, laughing to herself, much to the amusement of Brittany and Santana. Quinn however, had turned bright red and seemed to have found a very entertaining spot on the floor which she was giving her full attention.

'You're right, come on then. Let's get going. It was great seeing you again Britt, Mum and Dad send their love. They said it was nice to see you again.'

'Yeah, I had fun 'Mione,' Brittany smiled, 'My parents said they'd get in touch, maybe go out to dinner sometime.'

'Yes, that would be great. And it was great to finally meet you Santana.' Santana nodded in response.

'You too.' At this Brittany launched at Hermione again for a hug, causing Hermione to giggle and Santana to frown.

Quinn noticed this and quirked her eyebrow at Santana in amusement, causing Santana to roll her eyes.

Quinn and Hermione walked out of the choir room side by side, the sounds of their footsteps echoing down the empty halls of the now empty school. Hermione was the first to break the comfortable silence.

'You can come over to mine, you know, if you want to?' Quinn smiled in the dark hallway and nodded.

'Yeah. I'd like that.'

'Well brace yourself; I believe it's still raining pretty badly.' Hermione said, pulling the hood to her new jacket, as of 5 minutes ago, over her head. Quinn followed suit and moved towards the door.

'You ready to run Granger?' Hermione giggled and nodded.

'Catch me if you can, Fabray.' Hermione whispered into Quinn's ear as she moved past her before opening the door and running into the rain, squealing as the cold drops splashed against her face.'

Quinn stood, dazed for a second before Hermione's squeal brought her from her thoughts. She shook her head and grinned turning to chase after the brunette.

Never being one to back down from a challenge Quinn picked up her pace, drawing closer and closer to Hermione before drawing level with the girl. She suddenly reached out and wrapped her arms around Hermione, picking her up with ease.

'QUINN FABRAY YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!' Hermione screamed, kicking her legs and flailing her arms. Quinn laughed before leaning into Hermione's back, her lips on level with Hermione's ear.

'Caught you.' She whispered, sending chills down Hermione's spine. Noticing the change in the girl she was now holding Quinn smirked before tickling Hermione, causing to brunette to squeal loudly into the empty car park.

'QUINN!'

'Say that I won!'

'We weren't even competing for anything!' Quinn increased the intensity of her tickling.

'Say that I won!'

'QUINN! AHH!'

'Say it!' Hermione twisted in Quinn's arms but found that the girl had an iron grip on her.

'FINE! You won!' Quinn released the girl and threw her arms up in the air letting out a victory whoop causing Hermione to roll her eyes. Her lips however, betrayed her. A small smile graced her lips at the adorableness of the other girl.

Hermione lightly slapped Quinn on the arm and grabbed her keys out of her pocket, quickly pressing the button to unlock her car.

'Ugh, get in the car Fabray.' Hermione yelled, her tone light, causing Quinn to pause her victory dance and run over to the car.

Both girls sighed in content as they were met with the warmth of Hermione's car and took down their hoods.

'Thanks to your little stunt Fabray I'm soaked to the bone!'

'You were the one who told me to catch you! Technically it's your fault!'

Their eyes locked conveying a look of amusement at the situation. Hermione realising that she really had met her match in terms of stubbornness. She shook her head and let out a soft giggle filling the car with the sounds of her laughter.

Quinn's heart fluttered as she heard this and found herself smiling at the girl, her smile quickly turning into a laugh and within minutes both girls were laughing with each other. When breathing soon became a problem both girls tried to calm themselves down, taking in deep breaths. However when their eyes met they started again, Quinn's eyes now shining with tears of laughter in the darkness of the car.

Holding her hands up in front of her and taking a deep breath Hermione nodded and put the keys into the ignition, starting the car.

Sounds of the One Direction song Hermione had been listening to whilst waiting for Quinn rang out from the car speakers causing Quinn to turn to Hermione, her eyebrow raised questioningly, an amused expression on her now slightly flushed face. Hermione's eyes went wide and she spluttered out an answer.

'I, it was just on, I don't.' Quinn cocked her head to the side and smirked.

'Fine! I like the song ok. It's sweet!' Quinn laughed and put her seatbelt on.

'Sweet? Aww, Hermione.' Quinn teased the other girl. Hermione sighed and pouted, doing what Quinn could only describe as 'harrumphing.'

'Has anybody told you how ridiculously cute you are when you pout?' At the question the very tips of Hermione's ears started to go red.

'Oh shut up!' Hermione retorted playfully, slapping Quinn lightly once again.


	11. Hot Chocolate?

**Hey there =).. Sorry for the time delay. I am going to try and make this a weekly update scenario from now on. I won't promise but I'll certainly try =P. This is shorter than the last one; I really struggled with it so apologies in advance. I promise a longer chapter next week. You have my word people! So yeah, read, review if you want to. But mainly thanks for reading, it means a lot.**

**Special thanks to: Rioshix, MadMabry, DeanCastielSam, xOrax and amberpetriece**

The sound of music filled the car as Hermione drove to her house. After Hermione's earlier 'One Direction' embarrassment she had left on her mix CD, gently tapping her fingers along to the songs as they came on, the smile she wore from earlier never leaving her face.

Quinn was sat in the passenger seat looking at Hermione. She was sat, resting her back against the car door, her head resting against the back of the chair. She wouldn't call it staring, no, that made her sound weird. She was merely looking. Closely. For a long period of time.

She closed her eyes and quietly sighed, trying to clear her head slightly. Her thoughts were going crazy; whichever angle she looked at it from she had just flirted with Hermione Granger, her friend of a few days. More importantly Hermione had started the flirting. Or had she? _She was pretty close to me; I mean nobody has to get that close to whisper to somebody? Why did she even whisper? There was just us... I'm pretty sure that's classed as flirting. Do I want her to be flirting?_ _Stupid question. Yes. But flirting equals like 'liking'... which is complicated. _Quinn felt that familiar thought tug at the back of her mind, the question playing at the back of her mind. _Do I 'like' Hermione Granger?_

Opening her eyes again Quinn looked back at Hermione. She took in the appearance of the girl before her, tapping gently along with the music, swaying slightly, a smile gracing her face. From the way the girl was acting it seemed as though she was unaware as to just how intently she was being watched. Her hair was still wet around the edges where the rain had caught it, meaning that some stray strands were stuck to the side of Hermione's flushed cheeks. The rest of it was tucked neatly behind Hermione's ears. Quinn followed a few strands of hair down Hermione's neck to the hint of collarbone that could be seen just above the neckline of Hermione's jacket. Her breathing began to quicken the longer she stared at Hermione, taking in the true beauty of the other girl. The darkness of the car provided a stark contrast to the skin tone of the brunette, giving the girl an almost angelic appearance.

The car pulled up to a gentle stop outside Hermione's house and Quinn quickly faced the front of the car, so as not to give away the fact that she'd just been staring at the other girl. Hermione undid her seatbelt and opened her car door after turning of the engine. She leant her hand on the open door and popped her head back in the car, looking at the unmoving form of Quinn.

Hermione chuckled lightly at Quinn. The girl was sat with her head against the headrest, her body turned in the seat towards the driver's side. She seemed to be lost in thought; her eyes were glazed over, her mouth slightly agape. After a minute or so Hermione coughed, startling the blonde.

'As amazing as my car is, do you plan on vacating it anytime soon?' Hermione quirked her eyebrow as Quinn looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Quinn opened her mouth as if to answer but then closed it again and offering a sheepish smile.

'Well come on then! I don't know about you but I don't particularly feel like spending my Wednesday night out here. Especially when I know that there is promise of a mug of hot chocolate waiting right in there for me.' Hermione pointed to her front door to emphasis her point.

'Hot chocolate? You never said that!' Quinn joked whilst undoing her seatbelt and stepping outside of the car, closing the door behind her.

'Quinn Fabray I am offended by the accusation that you're only after me for my hot chocolate!'

Quinn quirked her eyebrow as she walked around the car to meet Hermione. The brunette's eyes widened as she realised the implications of her statement.

'Not that I think you're 'after me'! You're not some kind of sexual predator or anything. And anyway why would somebody like you like 'like' me. It's a ridiculous thought.' Hermione rambled, prompting Quinn to clamp her hand over Hermione's mouth to stop the onslaught of words.

'You're cute when you ramble. Come on Granger, I want my promised hot chocolate.' Quinn turned Hermione around by the shoulders and pushed the blushing girl towards the front door.

'Mum, Dad, I'm home! I brought Quinn, I hope that's ok?' Hermione yelled as she shut the front door behind Quinn, taking off her scarf and tying it around the hat rack in the hall. She kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket, extending her arm towards Quinn, silently asking the girl for her jacket.

'Oh, hello honey, that's fine! I'm in the living room; your father is in his office.' Hermione's mum shouted.

Quinn started to peel off her hoodie, relieved to be getting out of her wet clothes. As she started to pull up her hoodie she was very conscious that her top had started to ride up with it and began to blush furiously. Struggling, she started to move faster trying to get out of her material prison, in the process managing to get her head stuck in the top.

Hermione watched; her mouth slowly losing all moisture, as Quinn's toned stomach was slowly exposed. She knew she shouldn't be looking at this, she knew she shouldn't stare. But she was beautiful. Well, beautiful and incredibly sexy. She allowed her eyes to roam over the smooth, slightly tanned expanse of Quinn's stomach, biting her lip as she did so. At this moment she decided, she had a massive crush on Quinn Fabray. Her daze was suddenly broken,

'Erm, Hermione? Could you give me a hand? I'm kinda stuck in here...' Quinn asked, wiggling around in her hoodie.

'Yeah,' Hermione squeaked before clearing her throat,' Yes of course.'

She stepped forward tentatively and grabbed the bottom of the offending garment. Slowly she began to pull it upwards, managing to unhook it from Quinn's elbows as she brought it up. With her other hand she held down Quinn's t-shirt. She was breathing deeply at this point; being this close to Quinn was something new to Hermione. She never noticed how good the other girl smelt before. It was beautiful, it was fresh. Like when she stepped outside after a two hour lesson with Professor Binns in his stuffy classroom. It was like when Hermione used to sit outside in the field near her home and read her school books for the next year. It was fresh air. It was light. It was slightly floral. It was intoxicating.

Quinn could feel Hermione's hand slowly graze her stomach causing her to shiver. She felt exposed and vulnerable, something the former HBIC was not used to. Her heart was hammering against her chest and she hoped to God that Hermione didn't know the effect that she was having on her. Now Quinn had finally admitted to herself that she like the other girl it seemed like all of her emotions around her had been boosted. Especially now her sight was compromised. She could hear Hermione's gentle breathing somewhere in front of her face. She could feel Hermione's fingertips on her stomach and on her elbow. She could smell her. Oh God that smell. It was a gentle mixture of vanilla and hazelnut. To Quinn it had the subtle hint of books and ink. It was a comforting smell. 'Cosy' was the word that sprang to mind. It smelt like curling up with a blanket, in front of a fire and relaxing with a book. It smelt like the comfort of an embrace from a loved one. She adored it.

Slowly more and more of Quinn was revealed as Hermione managed to peel off the hoodie. With one final tug it cleared her chin and Hermione pulled it clean off, slowly bring her arm down to rest at her side.

Quinn's hair was mussed up, sticking out in every direction, certain strands sticking to her slightly damp, and very red, cheeks. In Hermione's eyes she looked incredibly beautiful. So beautiful that she couldn't bring it upon herself to remove her other hand, which was still resting on Quinn's flat chest.

The air between them was tense but not awkward. It was charged. Eyes found out eyes, hearts beat faster. Hermione caught her bottom lip in between her teeth. Quinn's breath hitched in her throat.

Neither girl knew who was moving. All they knew was that they were closer to one another. Hermione's hand balled up Quinn's t-shirt as she gently tugged Quinn towards her.

'Hermione, Quinn, would you like some hot chocolate?' Hermione's mum shouted from the living room, shattering the connection built up between the pair.

The girls jumped apart, Hermione dropping Quinn's hoodie, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Quinn was in a very similar state. Both girls were breathing heavily, their eyes never leaving each other as they stood on opposite sides of the hallway. Quinn slowly ran her hand through her hair and let out a long sigh, momentarily closing her eyes.

Hermione backed up against the wall and leaned her head back against it, mimicking Quinn's actions. She opened her eyes again to find hazel orbs staring back at her harbouring a look of pure confusion and something else that Hermione couldn't quite place. She cocked her head to the side,

'Hot chocolate?' She whispered, her voice small even in the tiny hallway, breaking the silence that had built up between the pair. Quinn nodded shyly.

'Yeah Mum, that'd be perfect. Thanks' Hermione called back.

She shuffled forwards and turned towards the living room door; stopping to pick up Quinn's hoodie. She turned to the other girl and held it out to her shyly, refusing to meet her eyes for more than a few seconds at a time. When the other girl had taken her clothing she tipped her head towards the living room, motioning for Quinn to follow her, before opening the door and disappearing inside, leaving a very confused, very flustered Quinn Fabray stood in her hallway.

**A/N. Apologies for being such a troll. Actually. No. Deal with it =P. See you next week!**


	12. Calming Down

**So here it is, as promised. I guess it's a little early, but hey. There's a bit of 'foul language', just a warning if you're not into that.**

**So enjoy, Review if you fancy it but once again thank you for just reading, it really means a lot.**

**Special Thanks to: Beat182, DeanCastielSam, Rioshix, whiterosealice, rosswellmorgana and last but not least amberpetriece =).**

'What the hell Fabray? Jees, calm the fuck down.' Santana Lopez yelled into her phone, holding it away from her ear to escape the high pitched shouting coming from the other end.

'Shut up.' Her command seemed to have no effect whatsoever in silencing the other girl.

'SHUT THE HELL UP TUBBERS!' Santana screeched, causing those near her in the supermarket to jump back in surprise and fear. Satisfied with the silence on the other end Santana continued.

'Ok so, 1. Why the hell are you phoning me, we don't even speak to each other anymore? And 2, what the hell is wrong with you? You sound like you've been possessed by some kind of Berry devil or something.'

'Sorry, I just... I didn't know who else to call. We used to be friends once Santana...I miss that.'

Santana frowned at this. Quinn calling her because she had nobody else was not cool with Santana; she was not a last resort. However, Quinn hinting that she wanted to get their friendship back made Santana smile a little. Well, kind of. She was still Santana Lopez. She wasn't one to get all touchy feely with the emotional crap but she kind of missed the other blonde. All she had right now was Brittany and it was hardly appropriate to talk about her Brittany problems with... Well Brittany.

'It's alright. Now what's up?' The soft tone Santana used momentarily shocked Quinn.

'Well, it's... Promise you won't laugh?'

'I make no promises but I will try.'

'It's Hermione.' Santana rolled her eyes.

'Of course it is. Go on.'

'Well I don't know how to say this but...'

'You have feelings for her, not sure if she feels the same way, scared to act on them because hell, we live in Lima the gay capital of America?' Quinn's eyes widened as she heard Santana interrupt her. She wasn't that obvious was she?

'Yes... How the hell did you know?'

'I'm Santana Fuckin' Lopez. I knows everything.' Santana added casually, resting her phone between her chin and her shoulder as she reached out to grab a large packet of crisps off the shelf. When she was met with silence she decided to carry on.

'Look Quinn, you're going through some crap right now. I'm at the store, I'll buy some junk food. What do you say you come by mine, we pop on a few crappy films, drink some shit and talk? Like in the good old days.'

'Wow. Ok who are you and what have you done with Santana?'

'Fuck you Q. You want to or not?' Santana scoffed.

'Yes, of course I do. I'll be over in a few, ok?'

'Sure thing, let yourself in. I can't be bothered to let your white ass in. I'll be in my room.'

'Alright. Santana?'

'Q?'

'Thanks for this.' This caused Santana to break a small smile.

'No problem Q. Now get your fat ass over here afors I change my mind.'

Quinn hung up and smiled, momentarily forgetting her earlier panic. Santana offering help was rarer than Berry shutting up during Glee club. It wasn't something to be scoffed at and she really, really needed somebody to talk to. Especially since she hadn't spoken to Hermione after last night...

'And then my mother practically screams like some kind of banshee at us and ruins the entire thing! And the worst bit is she didn't look at me once for the rest of the night. And totally ignored me at school. She text me to say she didn't want a lift to school. And to cap it all was nowhere to be found at lunch!' Hermione paced up and down Harry and Ginny's living room, her arms flailing wildly as she did so.

Ginny turned towards Harry and whispered,

'Text?'

'Oh, it's a muggle thing. It's like an electronic message.' Ginny nodded her head in understanding and turned back to Hermione who was still pacing up and down in front of the fire place.

'Hermione.' Her call was ignored.

'Hermione!' Ginny sighed in frustration as her friend ignored her once again.

'HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!' Hermione stopped abruptly and turned to face Ginny, her face set in an angry frown.

'What?' She asked angrily.

'You are aware that I'll be sending you a bill for the carpet we're going to have to replace now? You've practically worn it down! Come here, sit down, and speak like a normal person.' This earned a glare from the brunette. Harry saw this and shot her a small smile, pleading for her to go along with Ginny's command.

Sitting down on the chair next to the settee Harry and Ginny were sat on, Hermione sighed and threw her arms up into the air before placing her hands over her eyes.

'So what's the problem?' Ginny asked, resting her elbow on the arm of the settee and her head on her hand.

'Well there's this girl I met, named Quinn...'

'I gathered.' Ginny replied sarcastically, earning a glare from Hermione.

'As I was saying. I met her on the first day of school, on the Monday. We just clicked you know, like when you speak to somebody and it's just so easy. We 'hung out' with one another that night and have spoken quite a lot since then.' Hermione paused and took in a deep breath.

'And yesterday I ended up in her Glee club meeting, it's sort of a choir but well, fun. And then we went back to my house. Do not look at me like that Ginevra Weasley!'

'What? Continue, you 'went back to your place' and then...?' Ginny added, wiggling her eyebrows.

'As I was saying! I took her back to my house. Not a word! And, well to cut a long story short, we almost kissed. Then my mother yelled from the living room and ruined everything. We didn't really speak for the rest of the night and she's been actively ignoring me since then. What do you think?'

'Do you like her?'

'Don't answer my question with another question!'

'Hermione, do you like her?' Ginny tried again, this time more forcefully.

Hermione looked at her shoes and started to fiddle with the hem of her top.

'Yes. I do, I really do. Like I said before I've only known her for about 3 days but there's something there. I don't know how to explain it. There's just...'

'A connection?' Harry added.

Hermione looked up at the interjection and nodded. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and held it up to his lips, kissing the back of it softly, making Ginny giggle.

'I know what you mean.'

'Look Hermione, you like her. That's obvious. Do you think she likes you back?' Ginny asked softly.

'You see this is where I get confused! I've made countless lists of reasons why I think she likes me. I've looked at all of the evidence. I've analysed it over and over! She's flirted with me, I'm sure of it. And last night, that wasn't just me. There was something there I just know it.'

'Hermione, that's your problem! You're 'analysing' everything. Stop it. When you're with her, does it feel like she may 'like' you?'

Hermione furrowed her brow and leant back in the chair, deep in thought.

She ran through last night again in her head. She felt something, she knew it. But did Quinn? If the girl's reaction afterwards was anything to go by, then no she did not. There was just something in her eyes as she pulled back from Hermione, something Hermione couldn't quite place. It was almost as if she wanted more, as if she wanted to kiss her. Hermione shook her head.

'I think she does but I'm not sure if my mind is just telling me what my heart wants to hear.' Hermione spoke softly, her voice cracking in the middle of her sentence.

Ginny leant forward and grabbed Hermione's hand, causing the brunette to look up at her.

'Well, we need to make a plan of action. I know how logical you are so we'll do things your way.'

Hermione nodded and chuckled softly at this. She'd missed her friends, especially Ginny. Sure Harry and Ron would always have a special place in her heart, they were the golden trio after all, but she couldn't talk to them like she could talk to Ginny. Ginny just knew. She knew what to do, what to say. She even knew what Hermione was thinking most of the time; that freaked Hermione out. It wasn't that the boys didn't know her but on certain topics Ginny just knew her better. Like her love life, or mainly her lack of one.

'So here's what I suggest. You carry on like nothing happened the other night, just brush it off. Text her, ask her if she wants to hang out. Then become friends with her, which shouldn't be too hard. You haven't even known each other for a week yet so give it some time. After a while we'll judge her reaction to everything then take it from there. Sound good?' Ginny asked with a re-assuring squeeze to Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded and thought over the plan. It seemed ok. It was a win-win. If after a while Quinn liked her, well hey Quinn liked her. If not then she still had Quinn as a friend. There was just the problem of making first contact after their 'close call'.

'So I just get in contact and ask her out? That sounds awfully like a date to me.'

'Good point. Ooh! We'll come with you! It could be a 'meet my other friends' deal!' Hermione smiled at Ginny's enthusiasm.

'Yes, that might work. You up for it Harry?'

'Of course he is,' Ginny interjected.

At this Harry just shrugged and shot Hermione a smile, causing her to chuckle at her best friends' relationship. This is what she wanted. She wanted it to be easy, to be comfortable. Sure they'd had their drama but beneath it all they were a safe couple. They were a constant.

'So where do you suggest we go?' Hermione asked.

'Hmm... The cinema? No, you're right. Too cliché. Swimming? No that's weird. The park? YES! The park, perfect. Picnic, ball games, it's perfect.'

Hermione watched Ginny's monologue, her mouth agape, unsure if the questions were rhetorical or not. After Ginny had answered the first one herself she assumed they were. She then watched with an amused smile as Ginny began to talk to herself. However, Ginny's loud shout of joy at her own suggestion caused both Hermione and Harry to jump slightly. Hermione looked up at Harry with an amused grin, quirking her eyebrow questioningly. Harry responded with the same amused grin and a shrug of the shoulders, as if to motion that he was used to it by now.

'Erm, Gin... You do realise that it's October?'

'I am aware of the date Hermione, yes.'

'Well a picnic in October. Do you think that's a good idea?' Ginny's face fell in realisation.

'Ugh! It was perfect and everything. Ok, new idea. Bowling? It's quaint, there's time to talk. Perfect!'

'I could do bowling...' Hermione mused, slowly nodding her head.

'Then it's settled. We are going bowling with Quinn... Er...'

'Fabray.' Hermione offered.

'We are going bowling with Quinn Fabray.I'll ask Ron tonight and tell him to bring Katie, you ask Quinn. Tell her to bring friends too, make it less awkward for her. How's Saturday?'

'Should be ok, I'll just clear it with Quinn.'

'Yes, sorted! We'll floo up to your house Saturday morning so we're ready. It'll be amazing!'

Hermione smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and at the prospect of having a day out with her best friends, especially now everything had settled down and she wasn't fleeing for her life every other day. That made a nice change. She caught the clock out of the corner of her eye and saw it was nearing 7PM.

'Oh shoot! I best get going; Mum and Dad will be having tea soon. It was lovely seeing you again, I'm sorry it was so long since I saw you last. I promise to keep in touch more often from now on.' Hermione began as she stood up and collected her things, walking towards the fire place.

'You better Granger, I missed you.' Ginny responded with a hug, wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck.

'Yeah, me too Hermione. It was great to see you.' Harry waited for Ginny to let go before wrapping the brunette up in a hug of his own.

'Well thank you for having me over. Good luck with your match tomorrow Gin, tell Katie and Ron I said hi and I'll see you on Saturday I guess. I'll get back to you about Quinn. Thanks for the help, you're the best.'

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder before stepping into the fire place, giving a small smile and wave, and dropped the powder.

'So she nearly kissed you?'

'Well... No.'

'So you nearly kissed her?'

'Again... Not really.'

'Ok, now I'm confused.' Santana Lopez took a large bite of her pizza and turned to Quinn, a puzzled expression on her face.

'Well, it just kind of happened. One minute we were standing like normal people stand and the next minute. Hello, faces near faces.'

'Ahh. I'm with you now. So then her mother interrupts?'

'Exactly.'

'And then?'

'And then I ignored her. Well technically I'm still ignoring her. Well not so much ignoring and more just not acknowledging that she exists.' Quinn dropped her head to rest in her hands, groaning as she did so.

'I'm a horrible person Santana.'

'Yes. Yes you are.'

'Santana!'

'What? What do you want me to say? It's all sunshine and rainbows. It's not. And this bitch does not lie. You ran off and abandoned her Q.'

'When you put it like that I feel even worse.'

'You're meant to. We may have not spoken for a while because you're a bitch, but I know you Q. You dance around things and get back to them 'later'. And then 'later' never comes. Stop it. You need to face things now or shit's gonna get real.'

Quinn groaned and lifted her head.

'Ugh you're right. About the 'later' thing, not the bitch thing.'

Santana gave Quinn an 'I know I'm right look' and folded her arms over her chest.

'Hey! We stopped speaking because... Well, because. I don't actually know. Why did we?'

Santana seemed lost in thought for a seconds before shrugging.

'I don't know Q. It's high school, a few bad words, one rumour and relationships go to shit. But we're talking now, right?' Quinn nodded and smiled at the other girl, grateful for the admittance that it was neither of their faults.

'And listen closely Fabray because I will not be repeating this, and if you ever tell anybody about this bad things will happen to you. And not like shitty films where they throw food at you to 'seek revenge'. Like really bad things. Got it?'

Once again Quinn nodded, actually feeling a little scared at the sincerity of the tone the other girl had now adopted.

'Ok. Well, I just wanted to say, well... you know. Sorry.'

Quinn had unfortunately chosen this moment to have a drink. This confession caused Quinn to choke and proceed to spray diet coke all over Santana's floor. Santana looked a mixture of both highly amused and annoyed.

'I'm sorry! But Santana Lopez. Apologising. You can understand my shock.'

'Whatever Q. I just owe you an apology. What I did to you, Sam and Finn wasn't cool. Even if you were in the wrong. I just, I needed Sam you know?'

Quinn reached out and touched Santana on the arm, causing Santana's head to snap up, her eyes meeting Quinn's. Quinn could see tears lurking in the brunette's eyes which in itself was a very rare sight.

'Santana, don't worry about it. I know. You and Sam...'

'No Q, you don't understand!' Quinn squeezed Santana's arm, silencing her.

'Santana, listen to me. I understand, I know.' Santana's eyes filled with confusion and she cocked her head to the side, motioning for Quinn to continue.

'Like you said yourself San, we know each other really well. You and Britt, I'm not an idiot.'

Santana seized up at the mention of the other blonde and began to pull away. However, Quinn was having none of it and she held onto her arm.

'Q! What are you talking about? You're the one having lesbo problems here, not me.' Santana retorted defensively, struggling to get away.

'Santana cut the crap. Don't lie to me. I know this is hard for you. Seeing her with Artie, I can't imagine what it's like. But you don't have to do this alone anymore, I'm here S. You may not want to talk to me but I'm here.'

Santana began to relax at Quinn's confession and her eyes began to brim with months worth of unshed tears. Sensing the change in mood Quinn pulled Santana closer into a hug. Santana was resistant at first but began to relax into the embrace.

'Thanks Q.'

'No Problem S.'

'How did we get from your messed up love life to mine?' Santana joked, leaning back from the hug to sit back on her bed. Quinn shrugged and lightly chuckled along with the other girl.

'I have no idea.'

'So what are you gonna do about Hermione?'

'I have no idea, what should I do? I mean, I can't just pretend nothing happened, I've ignored her all day!'

'Sure you can.'

'Excuse me?'

'Sure you can, just pretend that something went down and you had to go. Blame me. Say that we were doing something for Glee.'

Quinn quirked her eyebrow in response.

'Don't you do that eyebrow thing blondie, It's perfect.'

Ok, so 1. We don't even speak so why would I be hanging with you all day? 2. What about everybody that saw you today, you obviously weren't with me? And 3. We would have to actually do something for glee club.'

'Ok, I see your point, but I kinda need an alibi. I've been ignoring Britt lately.' Santana confessed, looking down at her hands which were now resting in her lap.

'Oh, in which case it's perfect. We'll just have to sort something for glee club...'

'True. Ok. Plan. I'll open my iTunes, you text Hermione let her know what went down today.'

'What? Just text her? What if she brings up the other night?'

'Put on a pair of big girl panties and deal with it. Anyway, I doubt she will, by the sounds of it she got just as freaked out as you did by your little 'exchange'.'

'I guess... Do you think she likes me?' Quinn asked softly, her voice now only a whisper.

'I have no idea. I don't even know the chick, I just know about her because B talks about her like all the time. You're better talking to her about Granger. The question is: do you like her?'

'I... I don't know. She's nice I guess.'

'Nice?' Santana joked, re-creating the famous Fabray eyebrow raise. Quinn responded by slapping the other girl lightly on the arm.'

'Well, she's funny. And intelligent, you can tell that by the way she talks about things. She's also really pretty. And kind...' Quinn trailed off, her eyes now glazed over and her thoughts fixed on a certain brunette.

Santana rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers in front of Quinn's face.

'Alright Romeo, calm the hell down. God, you were practically drooling. It was embarrassing'

'I was not!'

'Hell yeah you were. So it's settled, you like her.' Santana added with a shrug.

'Yeah, but... No. Santana, my mum. After the whole baby thing and now this. I just can't! As if she didn't hate me enough already.' Quinn's voice began to get louder as she grew more flustered, her hands coming to rest on either side of her head. Santana grabbed one of her hands and brought it down, in-between them.

'Look, Q. I know exactly what you mean. It's a small town, people talk. But for now, screw them. You need to sort out this situation before people get hurt. Now I'm gonna go downstairs and get my laptop and by the time I get back you will have text Hermione. Understood?'

Quinn nodded in response and smiled softly at the Latina, softly squeezing her hand in thanks.

Santana was right, screw them. But it was still Lima. It was hardly the gay capital of the USA. She didn't even have to think about the answer, she knew she liked Hermione. She couldn't stop thinking about her, she even dreamt about her last night. Ignoring her today was an actual nightmare but she had to. She was freaking out and if she spoke to the other girl she knew that she'd end up saying something and ruining everything. That is if she hadn't ruined it already...


	13. You Drive Me Crazy

**Hey guys! It's here, I hope you enjoy it. There's a bit more strong language so if that's not your cup of tea then beware. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy i****t =). Thanks for all of the reviews, it means a lot. As always, read, enjoy, review if you want to. If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to send me a quick message. **

**Special thanks to: ApplesAreAwesome, Clau, amberpetriece, rosswellmorgana, Rioshix and jupitersthunder =).**

Hermione fiddled with her phone, turning it over and over in her hand as she tried to decide what to write. What do you say to the girl that's been actively ignoring you ever since you almost kissed her and caused her to freak out?

She opened a message and began to type...

**Hey Quinn, It's Hermione. We haven't spoken in a while and I was just wondering what you were doing on Saturday.**

Hermione shook her head. No. That sounded like she was asking her out on a date.

**Quinn, are you ignoring me?**

Again, she shook her head. That was too abrupt. It was just... No.

**Hello Quinn, It's Hermione. Remember me? Probably not. You've been ignoring me for an entire day. Probably because we nearly kissed and I freaked you out. Even though I really wanted to kiss you because you're beautiful. Even though you're straight. Well I assume so. Because if you weren't you'd probably want to get with this. **

Hermione laughed out loud as she deleted her message. At least it had been cathartic. It was one of those text messages where, in a soap opera, she could imagine the girl accidently sending it. Dear God that would've been embarrassing. She fell backwards onto her bed, laying down and placing her phone on her chest.

Reaching for her wand, which was on her bedside table, Hermione gave it a flick and soon enough her room was filled with the gentle sounds of her music. Closing her eyes she let herself get lost in the sounds of the music. She breathed in deeply, and then out again, revelling in her quiet moment of relaxation, her earlier worries slowly ebbing out of her body allowing her mind a well deserved moment of peace. A moment of peace that was unceremoniously shattered by her mother's voice, shouting from downstairs.

'Hermione Granger! I don't hear any moving up there. You better clean your room young lady, I went up there earlier and it was an absolute pig sty.' Hermione groaned and reached for her wand.

'And no magic! You won't learn anything that way; you'll have to slave away like us nuggles!'

'Mother! For the thousandth time, it's muggle! With an M. Muggle.' Hermione yelled back, her hand covering her eyes in silent despair. She loved her parents, she really did but sometimes they were just too much.

However, she decided that her Mother did indeed have a point and her room was actually pretty disgusting. She was usually such a tidy person, but a combination of trying to find clothes to wear to school and not feeling up to tidying it up again last night meant that the clothes were beginning to heap up.

Putting her phone on her bed side table, Hermione cranked up the volume of her speakers, tied her hair back into a ponytail and surveyed her room, deciding where to begin...

'Sorry about that Q, I got sidetracked. There was this crazy bitch ass woman on Maury, and she was all 'I'm 100% sure Jerome is my baby daddy' and then it turned out that... Q?'

Santana stopped in her tracks as she watched the scene in front of her. Leaning against the doorframe she tucked her laptop under her arm and smirked.

'Come on you piece of shit! Work!' Quinn screamed at her phone as she smacked it with the back of her hand. The damned thing had stopped working when she was in the middle of finally texting Hermione. The phone had hilarious timing; the entirety of the time she wanted to ignore the girl her phone was more than happy to work. However, when she actually wanted to contact her, her phone had decided to call it a day.

'Yo Fabray, it won't help if you keep hitting it, you do know that?' Santana interrupted her assault on her mobile.

'It won't make a difference, the damn thing's dead anyway.' Quinn growled as she threw the phone across the room.

A large bang followed by a cringe-worthy smashing sound echoed throughout the room, causing Santana's eyebrows to rise in shock.

'I'm no techno-geek but I'm gonna say that that's probably broken now.'

'Oh shut up. Now I can't text Hermione, and she's gonna think I'm ignoring her and... Ugh!'

'But you are ignoring her.' Santana pointed out, bluntly.

'Was ignoring her. Was! Jesus, you're not helping me here.'

'God Quinn, what is wrong with you? This is perfect. You wanted an excuse, now your phone is broken. What more do you want?'

Quinn's eyes widened in realisation and a grin took over her face.

'Yes! You're right! Broken phone, perfect.' Quinn clapped her hands in excitement and bounded over to Santana.

'Whoa, calm it the hell down, you're like Berry on speed or something. Now we're picking our song.'

Quinn took a calming breath and nodded towards Santana. She inwardly sighed a large sigh of relief. It was all going to be ok. She would show Hermione her phone, well what was left of it, and the girl would understand why she hadn't spoken to her all day. Even if she didn't quite understand why herself...

The large mound of clothes that once adorned Hermione's bedroom floor was slowly shrinking as she moved around her room, putting her belongings in their rightful places. With a happy sigh Hermione continued to dance around, her music filling every inch of her room. She always found these menial household tasks to be made 100x easier with a good selection of music on. Today the CD of choice was her Britney Spears CD. It was her guilty pleasure and she loved it. I mean who doesn't love a good bit of 90's pop? It had taken her nearly an hour but she was almost done and in her book that was a reason to celebrate.

Picking up her hairbrush Hermione decided to attempt a complete twirl whilst hitting a particularly high note.

Quinn wrung her hands together as she stood in front of Hermione's front door. In her head she was running through her explanation speech. 'I was running late this morning, then Santana needed me, then my phone broke. Simple.' Except it wasn't simple. It was very nerve-wracking. Deciding to put her worries to the back of her mind she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

After about 30 seconds she heard shuffling behind the door, followed by a clanking noise. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Edward Granger.

'Oh, Quinn! Hello there, what a lovely surprise. What can I do for you today?'

Quinn smiled at the welcome from the man. She'd only spoke to them once or twice but she was very quickly beginning to love Hermione's parents. They were the parents she wished she had.

'I'm sorry for just dropping by. I was hoping that I could see Hermione if that's ok?' Quinn asked, smiling back at Hermione's dad, trying her best to be polite and make a good impression.

'Oh don't apologise, it's a pleasure to have you here, come on in.' Edward reassured Quinn, opening the door wider and motioning for Quinn to come inside the house.

Quinn entered the house. After a quick survey she noticed a pile of shoes on the floor and began to take off hers, placing them neatly next to a pair of converse she assumed were Hermione's. A shiver ran through her as she remembered what had, or rather hadn't, happened the last time she was in this hallway. Quinn felt her stomach flutter but decided to ignore it. She needed to get to Hermione.

She looked up at Edward, who had begun to walk back towards the living room, and bit her lip, shifting uncomfortably on the spot, unsure of what to do with herself.

'Erm, Mr Granger...' Edward span around at the mention of his name and his eyes grew bigger in realisation.

'I'm such a dunce sometimes, she's upstairs in her room. It's the third door on the left. Go on up.' He instructed with a small smile before waving his hand upwards, signalling Quinn to go ahead.

She nodded in thanks before taking her coat off and placing it on the coat rack. With a deep breath Quinn turned and began to ascend the stairs, whispering silent words of encouragement to herself. She knew she looked weird but she really, really didn't care.

After passing two doors Quinn stopped in front of the third. Looking the door up and down Quinn couldn't help but smile. The door, if possible, just screamed Hermione. It was a tad darker than the others; it looked like an older wood. The door was plain apart from a small carving in the centre spelling out her name. Quinn thought it was beautiful.

From behind the door Quinn could hear the faint sound of music and smiled. With a deep breath she raised her hand and began to knock. On the third knock the door opened slightly. Quinn looked from side to side before lightly pushing on the door, opening it slowly. She wasn't sure what to do now. She hovered awkwardly in front of the door before pushing a bit more. Seeing a flash of movement Quinn decided to step in to the room.

'Hey, Hermione I hope you...' Quinn's sentence died on her lips as she finally set her eyes on Hermione.

She had never seen anything as precious in her entire life. Seriously. Her heart felt like it was physically growing with pure adoration. Her stomach was going wild and her smile as wide as ever.

Hermione Granger was at the head of her bed, her back to the door, holding a hairbrush and belting out the lyrics to _You Drive Me Crazy_ by Britney Spears.

Quinn watched with a fond smile as the girl she had recently grown attached to began to wriggle in time to the music, swinging her hips out of time and flicking her hair from side to side. She was impressed though. The girl had a decent voice. She briefly wondered why Hermione had never decided to tell her this...

Hermione belted out the ending to arguably her favourite Britney song. It was just so darn catchy. This is the one thing she missed while at Hogwarts, the muggle music. You just couldn't get it.

She was really getting into the song, her dance moves growing larger and larger. She knew she couldn't dance; she had absolutely no timing. However, she didn't care. She was happy.

Still singing she began to jump around to the music. Feeling adventurous she decided to add a spin. Jumping into the air Hermione span 180°.

'_Wo-ah crazy! But it feels so right, baby thinking of you keeps me up all _AHH!'

Hermione screamed as she saw Quinn standing in the doorway looking highly amused by the entire situation. She jumped back in shock, catching her foot on a stray pile of her belongings and falling very 'gracefully' on her bum.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up as she saw the other girl fall very unceremoniously to the ground, bouncing a little as she landed. She didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted to laugh but didn't want to offend the other girl. Deciding to help, she quickly approached the other girl and extended her hand.

Hermione looked up at the hand Quinn was offering with a shy smile. She was bright red with embarrassment. She'd made a complete fool of herself. In front of Quinn nonetheless. Why was Quinn even here? She'd ignored her all day...

'Having fun down there Hermione?' Quinn joked, a smile playing on her lips.

Hermione grumbled, pouting slightly, and slipped her hand into Quinn's. Quinn could no longer hold it in and began to laugh.

Hermione watched with a scowl on her face as Quinn openly laughed in her face. She was not accustomed to being laughed at. The sight brought her back to the first time that had met, when Quinn had laughed at Hermione causing Hermione to storm off. In the wrong direction.

Watching Quinn laugh, Hermione's stomach began to flutter. She looked so carefree as she giggled. Her eyes seemed to light up with something Hermione could only guess was happiness. She decided that she wanted to see this more often. However, she did not enjoy being the 'but' of the joke.

'I'm sorry Hermione, that was just too funny. Come on, let's get you up.' Quinn managed to get out, her laughs finally subsiding. She pulled on Hermione's hand, pulling her up with ease.

Hermione shot up, silently surprised at the strength of the blonde. Before she knew it she was vertical and very, very close to Quinn's face.

Her breathing began to get heavier as Quinn's eyes began to suck her in. That look was there again, the look that she couldn't quite place from the other night. Hermione's mind drifted back to her conversation with Ginny. Did Quinn like her? If she could assume anything from the sound of the other girl's breathing then yes. Yes she did.

Quinn was frozen on the spot. The little voice in her head told her she should probably move at some point; this was not a friendly distance. This was very much a 'more than friends' distance. She could hear Britney playing in the background somewhere but at the minute it seemed too far away. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Hermione's cheek with her fingertips. She longed to feel the Brunette's skin, to brush her thumb over her cheek, to tuck that loose strand of hair behind her ear. No longer being able to fight the urge, Quinn's hand began to move towards Hermione...

A loud band interrupted the moment, startling both girls and snapping them out of their daze. Quinn's hand shot down to her side and she stepped back, looking to the ground bashfully.

Hermione silently cursed. Another moment. Ruined. She really couldn't catch a break...

'What was that?' Quinn asked, still refusing to look at Hermione who was now beginning to worry sensing Quinn's withdrawal.

'It sounded like it came from outside so I'll go look.' Hermione responded, sighing and turning around, walking towards her window.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a very unconscious Errol on her window ledge. She began to look around in panic, trying to see if Quinn had noticed anything. She felt a wave of relief was over her as she saw the girl still seemed to be very interested in her shoes.

'Quickly opening the window Hermione took the letter from the bird's mouth and began to poke him until he woke. She began to push him closer to the edge of the window ledge, hinting for him to leave. The owl however, seemed to want a reply. Hermione however, was not in the mood. With a final push Errol went flying, finding his wings at the last minute and flew off, sending a dirty look back towards Hermione as she went.

'Bloody bird,' Hermione muttered under her breath. She quickly stuffed the letter into her trouser pocket, closed the window and turned around.

'It was just my dad; he dropped something in the garden.' Hermione lied, giving a small shrug.

'Ahh, ok.' Quinn mumbled. Hermione sighed and walked towards the other girl.

'So Quinn, what brings you to my humble abode?' Hermione joked, attempting to lighten the mood. It seemed to work as Quinn left out a small chuckle before she looked up. She pointed at Hermione and her eyebrows shot up as if she'd just remembered something.

'Phone!' Quinn yelled. Hermione furrowed her brows and shot the girl an amused smile.

'Pardon?' Hermione looked on as Quinn slowly went red and began to fumble in her pockets, producing what looked like one half of a phone...

'I'm sorry I didn't text you today. I dropped my phone on my walk to school and some jerk ran over it,' Quinn lied,' so I thought I'd pop by on my way home and tell you.'

'Way home?' Hermione questioned.

'Yeah, I've been at Santana's. That's where I was today. S was being grumps and needed me to help her out with a song for Glee. I'm sorry I didn't see you at lunch.' Quinn offered an apologetic smile, hoping to any deity that Hermione would believe her.

Relief washed through Hermione's body at Quinn's explanation, coupled with embarrassment at her over-reaction at Ginny's house. Quinn wasn't ignoring her. That made things better.

'Oh good, I thought you were ignoring me.' Hermione joked, causing Quinn to start, her eyes wide in fear.

'No! Nothing like that! I just, the car and then with Santana and...'

'Quinn, relax I was kidding. You American's really need how to take a joke.' Hermione laughed, reaching out to playfully shove Quinn's arm causing the girl to stumble to the side.

Not one to back down from a challenge Quinn pushed Hermione back with more force causing her to stumble into the side of her bed.

'Well that was just mean. You're in my house and you're abusing me.' Hermione sulked, a playful pout on her lips.

'Oh I am sorry your highness, but as I recall you started it.'

'Oh how very mature.'

'Well I'm right so Nerr.' Quinn stuck her tongue out at Hermione causing the other girl to giggle.

'You're such a child,' Quinn feigned a pout and folded her arms over her chest,' Don't worry its cute.' Hermione giggled.

Quinn's heart flipped at the compliment and looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. Feeling confident she winked at Hermione, grinning as she other girl looked away bashfully.

Looking up Hermione shook her head playfully at Quinn's antics.

'Oh yes! I remember now. What are you doing on Saturday?' Hermione asked. Quinn raised her eyebrow at the question.

'Well, nothing at the minute, why?'

'Well, a few of my friends from England are coming up to see me and wanted to go out. I was wondering if you wanted to come, you can bring friends too. I'll probably ask Brittany seeing as though she knows most of them so you won't be alone. What do you think?'

Quinn smiled at the invitation. The girl looked so flustered whilst asking that it was adorable. The other girl almost looked scared that Quinn would say no.

'That sounds great; I'd love to meet your friends. So what are we doing?'

'Well, how are you at bowling?' Hermione asked, raising one of her eyebrows and grinning at the other girl

'I'm good enough to kick your ass, that's for sure.' Quinn joked, earning herself another playful shove from Hermione.

**Ooh, also, If you're a fan of fabranger in general it's NaNoWriMo and I'm doing a Fabranger themed month of fics along with some other great authors on tumblr. You should check it out, my URL is lovelookswiththemind=).**


	14. Not Your Thing

**Hey =) It's here, finally! Many apologies! Lots of drama happened in my life. But I hope you enjoy it. It has been a while so I thought I'd give you a little gift =P.**

**As always, read, review if you want to; it is always appreciated. It brightens my day when I get a review =). **

**So thanks to: jupitersthunder, Rioshix, rosswellmorgana, DeanCastielSam, ApplesAreAwesome and Amberpetriece. **

A large crash, followed by a cough, announced the arrival of Ginny, Harry, Ron and Katie. Jean Granger jogged from the kitchen into the living room. Beaming as she received her guests. It had surprised her the first time but now she didn't even flinch when several people emerged from her fireplace.

'Oh hello!' She welcomed the group, her arms flung open as she ran in for a hug, a towel slung over her shoulder. Ginny was the first to step into the embrace.

'Oh it's so lovely to see you, you look amazing!' She gushed, looking at Ginny's dress.

'It's amazing to see you too! Sorry we're late but I had to change. Apparently when I tell Harry that the fireplace needs cleaning and he replies, sure I'll do it tomorrow, it does not mean that he will clean the fireplace. Meaning as I step into it and floo to Ron's house I get my brand new white trousers covered in soot.' She shot a glare over at Harry who only offered an apologetic smile.

Hermione burst into the room after hearing a commotion downstairs. She stopped and beamed at her friends, happy they were finally visiting her in America.

'You're here! It's amazing to see you all. Welcome to America.' She announced, outstretching her arms and plastering a goofy smile on her face, causing the croup to chuckle and run forwards for a group hug. However, Katie stood near the fire place, watching the scene awkwardly. She knew the group but felt wrong interrupting their moment. Hermione noticed this and looked up from the hug with a confused expression, tilting her head and waving her hand for her to approach.

'Come on! Group hug.' She laughed as Katie approached the group hesitantly before Ginny engulfed her, drawing her right into the centre. At this Ron shot Hermione a grateful smile, silently thanking her. Hermione just smiled back at Ron and ruffled his hair in fondness.

'Oh, I've missed you guys so much! However, you're late. So we have to set off now as we're due to meet in 20 minutes. So, as the American's say, let's hustle!' Hermione giggled.

She was met by a sudden silence and four very amused looks, Ginny slowly shaking her head.

'Oh shut up, do you want a lift or not?' She huffed, grabbing her car keys and storming out into the hall in search of her coat. As soon as she left the room the four remaining teenagers erupted into laughter at the goofiness of their friend. Composing himself Ron called after Hermione,

'Oh come on Hermione! We're sorry! We love you really.'

'Do shut up Ronald,' Came the reply from the hallway, causing the laughter to increase as they went in search of the other girl.

'Fabray, stop fidgeting and looking at your damn watch. Calm the hell down. You literally have like zero game right now.' Santana yelled, rolling her eyes.

'She's right Quinn, you should calm down. She'll be here in a second. She's never late, she hates that.' Brittany replied happily, resting her hand on Quinn's arm.

Quinn's eyes narrowed at Brittany's little insight into Hermione. The fact that Brittany knew more about Hermione than she did struck a chord with her. She knew they were old friends but Hermione was hers, right? She felt an uncomfortable tightening in her stomach and her pulse began to race with anger. A look of confusion filled her face at the feeling, wondering what the hell was going on. It wasn't until she looked at Santana, her jaw set and her eyes blazing that she recognised the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She would bet it was the same one that Santana was feeling, thinking about Brittany and Quinn. It was jealously.

She was brought out of her jealousy by a large squeal followed by a gust of wind as Brittany ran past her.

'AHH! Hey!' Brittany yelled as she ran full pace at Hermione and Ginny, engulfing them into a giant hug causing both girls to laugh at their friend.

'Brittany,' Ginny exclaimed, 'it's amazing to see you! How are you doing these days?'

'I'm super, thanks, how are you guys? It's been ages!' She glanced around the group and offered a friendly wave, causing them all to smile and wave awkwardly back with a chorus of 'Heys' and 'Fine thanks'.

Suddenly remembering her other friends, who were now stood a few yards away, watching the intimate re-union with a hint of jealousy clouding their eyes.

'Come over here guys don't just stand there like an elf that's lost his hat!' Brittany waved the other two, beckoning them over. 'Guys these are my best friends Quinn and Santana.'

Quinn walked over towards the group, smiling at Hermione. Hermione walked up to her and met her half way.

'Good evening Quinn, it's great to see you.' She smiled warmly at the girl and held out her arms for a hug. Quinn looked at the outstretched arms and grinned shyly, shuffling forward and accepting the embrace.

As Hermione's arms closed around her, her skin felt like it was on fire. Hermione's hands brushed her exposed skin as she wrapped her hands behind Quinn's neck, Quinn's hands falling naturally to Hermione's waist. Quinn breathed in the scent that she had grown used to, and let out a low hum. In the back of her mind a voice questioned the acceptable length of time for a friend hug, but the hum she received in response from Hermione drowned the voice out completely.

'It's great to see you too. You look great by the way.' She husked into the girls ear, causing her to giggle. Quinn chuckled along with Hermione. Opening her eyes she caught Santana stood smirking at her. With a start she realised that she was still holding Hermione and quickly stood back, blushing slightly and averting her eyes.

'Yes well, I am slightly more prepared to see you this time.' Joked Hermione, sensing Quinn's abrupt change in mood, trying to drag her back into the conversation. This seemed to gain Quinn's attention as she let out a soft chuckle.

'Meh, I don't know. You looked rather cute singing to Britney.' Quinn teased, lightly pushing Hermione's arm.

'Oh, shut up!' Hermione cheeks sported a rather adorable looking blush as she recalled her last meeting with Quinn

'I'm being serious! You were pretty good, you have a nice voice. You should join us in glee.'

'Ooh, what's this about Hermione and glee?' Brittany bounded over to the pair, catching the end of the sentence.

'Oh, hey Britt, well I happened to hear Hermione sing the other day. She has quite the voice on her.'

'Ooh! You should join glee club, it'd be fun!'

Ginny, Ron, Harry and Katie looked at each other in confusion as they joined the conversation. It was Ginny who spoke first.

'What on earth is glee club?' Hermione chuckled at her friend's confusion, remembering her own very similar confusion from a few days ago.

'Gin, it's like a choir, but they do modern songs and things from musicals.'

'Oh... Fair enough.'

'You guys, lane's up. Let's get our bowling on!' Santana yelled at the group, holding up her bowling shoes with a look of disgust, much to the amusement of the rest of the group.

Hermione sat on the bench after getting her bowling shoes in order to put her shoes on. She felt the bench dip as Ginny slid up next to her, a smirk on her face.

'She's cute. I like her.' Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear, causing her to blush and roll hey eyes.

'Shut up!'

'Oh come on! I don't want to jump the gun but she likes you. It's the most obvious thing in the world. She's about as subtle as Ron.'

Hermione made a face at the comparison before thinking about Ginny's words.

'You... You really think she likes me?'

'I'm positive.'

Hermione's smile grew as she began to tie her laces, mulling over the new information. She longed for it to be true; they'd been texting all week, learning all about each other and she had to say that Quinn was... She was amazing. She was funny, she was kind. She was spectacular. And the thought of Quinn liking her made her pulse race.

'Come on Hermione, Ginny! We're about to start!' Brittany's voice pulled Hermione from her daydream. Quickly standing up Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran over to the lane, giggling with each other.

'And that is how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent!' A large shriek pulled Hermione from her conversation with Ron, causing her to look up in confusion. Both, Quinn, Ginny and Brittany appeared to be clapping and laughing, whilst Santana stood at the top of the lane, pointing at the rest of the group. Glancing at the lane behind Santana, Hermione soon realised that Santana had got a strike, explaining the sudden gloating all of a sudden. As Santana made her way to sit down Harry looked up in confusion.

'Where's Lima Heights Adjacent.'

'It's on the wrong side of the tracks specks. Things go down there.' Santana stated, folding her arms across her chest whilst perfecting her HBIC Head shake. Harry seemed amused at his nickname and smiled.

'Things? What kind of things?'

'Cosas malas my friend.'

Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing a bowling ball.

'You're such a dork S.' She teased, causing the Latina to make a scowl at her, before breaking into a smile and sitting down on the benches along with Ginny, Hermione, Katie and Brittany, slipping into their conversation.

Quinn stood up to bowl, carefully selecting her ball and slipping her fingers into it. With a look of determination she walked up to the lane, closing her eyes in concentration before taking in a calming breath. She swung her arm back and threw the ball as hard as she could, watching in wonder as it headed for the centre of the pins. As all of the pins toppled down she turned around with a satisfied smirk. Raising her eyebrow questioningly at Santana, waiting for her rapturous applause.

However, she received none. All she received was a thumbs up from Harry and a nod from Ron. She huffed and focused her attention on the girls, walking toward them and sitting down on the bench across from them, next to Hermione.

'Hey! I'll have you know that I just got a strike, where is my applause?' Santana stopped speaking for a minute to look at Quinn, before looking back down and resumed talking.

'So me and B then run off in search of Q and we look everywhere, we then round this corner...'

'S, what the hell? No! No stories.' Quinn's eyes were wide by this point, her hands flailing wildly in front of her in attempt to get Santana to shut up.

'Shut up Q. I'm not done. So we round this corner, as there she is. Passed out on the floor, wrapped in toilet paper, covered from head to toe in whipped cream. She was completely smashed.' A chorus of laughter erupted at the story, causing Quinn to groan and hide her head in her hands.

'It's not even done. So we take her to my house, because we're the greatest friends ever, and we try and clean her up. After de-papering her we find that the only thing she is wearing is this wonder woman outfit. I shit you not! And she has the word pussy written, in permanent marker written all over her face and arms. Here's the kicker. She had a meeting with the head of school and the board of governors the next day to talk about how good a student she was. I swear I nearly pissed myself laughing.' Santana burst into laughter as she finished her story, hiding her head in Brittany's shoulder that was in turn leaning on Ginny for support.

Harry and Ron were laughing along, sat next to Hermione, as they sent Quinn an impressed nod.

'Nice one Quinn, that's bad ass!' Ron chuckled.

Hermione began to laugh, causing Quinn's heart to flutter. As red as she was, and as embarrassing as the story was, she was ok with it if it made Hermione laugh. She'd never heard the girl properly laugh. She'd heard her giggle before, and that was cute. But this laugh. It was loud and it was dorky. It was perfect. It caused Quinn to smile and the embarrassment to ease slightly. When Hermione then put her arm around Quinn's and patted her on the shoulder, Quinn really couldn't care less about the drunken tales that Santana was dishing out.

'Wow Quinn, very nice. Wonder woman. Really?' Hermione giggled lightly in Quinn's ear, causing the girl to shiver.

'I have no idea... I was very, very drunk.'

'Ahh. I'm sorry but that was hilarious.' Quinn rolled her eyes and lightly pushed the other girl, earning yet another giggle from the brunette.

'S I'm gonna kill you later, you do know that.'

'Totally worth it.' Santana smirked, sending a wink at Quinn as she noticed the way she was leaning into Hermione. Quinn just shrugged in response, utterly happy with her position at the minute.

A similar thing was going on with Hermione, as Ginny looked between her and Quinn, sending a smirk the brunette's way, causing Hermione to blush and bury her head in Quinn's shoulder. She briefly heard a giggle from Ginny but was too lost in Quinn to realise. There was that smell again, it was intoxicating. She could just stay here for hours, but that would be weird. That's not what friends did.

After a moment's thought she raised her head to look at Quinn.

'Oh, well done on the strike by the way. Anyone would think you were from Lima Heights; I've been told that's how it's done over there.' Hermione joked, causing Quinn to smirk.

'Well thank you; at least somebody appreciated my awesome. Ooh, you're up.' Quinn noticed pointing to Hermione's name, which was now lighting up on the screen.

Hermione looked in confusion at the bowling balls for a second, completely lost. She had no idea what all of these colours meant. Stupid muggles and their organising systems. Surely it would only work to colour co-ordinate if there was a key available? She sighed and reached for a blue ball, shrugging her shoulders, before a gently hand around her wrist stopped her.

'Well you could go for that one, however, I doubt you would be able to lift it, never mind bowl it.' Quinn teased, quirking her eyebrow at the brunette. 'I saw you were struggling and thought I'd come and help.

'Yes well, I don't know which ball is which if I'm completely honest. Erm... The colours are different over in England.' Hermione lied, covering up for her lack of muggle knowledge.

'Ahh, well if I were you I would go for this one.' Quinn pointed at the pink bowling ball, before lifting it and offering it to Hermione who accepted it with smile and a soft 'thank you'. Hermione shuffled up to the lane before swinging the ball back and releasing it.

The entire group tried desperately to muffle their laughter as Hermione's ball travelled at the speed of a snail, towards the gutter. With a large clunk it landed and carried on its slow journey down the side of the lane. Their laughter escaped however, as Hermione spun and they saw the look of frustration on her face. She was Hermione Granger for heaven's sakes. She was good at everything... Well, nearly.

'Shush, I'm just a little rough!' Hermione protested, sitting in-between Quinn and Ginny, who had now moved to be next to Harry. The laughter only increased at Hermione's pout, causing her to toll her eyes. A gentle hand landed on her shoulder and gave her a re-assuring pat. She smiled up at Quinn, who was now grinning fondly at Hermione.

'Aww Hermione, maybe bowling just isn't your thing.'

'Right! So in first place is Santana Lopez, with an impressive 270 points.' Ginny announced, pointing at Santana and doing her jazz hands. Santana responded with a twirl, laughing as she did before Brittany pulled her into a large hug.

'And last but not least, with a respectable 70, is Hermione Granger.' Hermione curtseyed, much to the group's amusement.

Harry and Ron cheered as they re-joined the group and heard the scores, handing out the drinks.

'Congrats Hermione.' Ron joke, placing a diet coke in front of her and winking, causing Hermione to jab him in the arm with her finger before he re-joined Katie. Quinn watched the exchange, a feeling of jealousy running through her veins.

'So how do all of you guys know each other?' Santana spoke up, noticing Quinn tense up.

'Ahh,' Hermione started,' Well, we all go to school together. Me, Harry and Ron and in the same year, Ginny is the year younger and Katie the year older. Ginny is also Ron's sister, if you hadn't already guessed.'

'So your sister is dating your best friend, isn't that like super weird?' Quinn asked, turning to Ron.

'Nah, not really. I mean I love him and I love her, so I'm cool with it. It's not awkward or anything if that's what you mean. We're too good friends I guess. Like it's not awkward with me and Hermione, or with Katie.'

'You and Hermione? What?' Quinn question, her interested piqued as she looked at Hermione in confusion. Hermione grinned sheepishly, beginning to blush.

'Well Ron and I used to date, for a time, but obviously we've broken up now.'

'Wow, tightly knit group.' Santana added, with a wink, causing Quinn to glare at her.

'They're all super close, I think it's sweet. In glee if somebody breaks up there's so much drama.' Brittany added smiling at Hermione. 'It's cool how you too get along. Like you and Luna, you're still cool.' Brittany shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

'Luna? Your cousin Luna?' Santana questioned, slightly shocked as Brittany nodded.

Quinn's eyes widened at the new information, a smile tugging at her lips. Hermione and Luna used to date. Hermione used to date a girl. A girl. It was safe to assume that she wasn't freaked out by that then. So now that this obstacle was out of the way, maybe... Just maybe her chances had increased slightly. Her smile only grew as she saw Hermione, beet red, trying to hide behind her drink and failing miserably.

'Ok!' Ginny yelled, sensing her friend's discomfort. 'Who wants to hear an embarrassing Harry story?'

'Well thank you for a lovely time, it was great to meet you two, and to see you again Britt.' Ginny beamed, leaning into each girl in turn for a hug. 'We should do this again.'

The group nodded in agreement before exchanging hugs with one another, putting their coats on and readying themselves to leave.

Hermione turned to Quinn and leaned in for a hug, her hands once again falling around Quinn's neck. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut as she pulled Hermione closer, resting her head in the crook of Hermione's neck.

'I had a great night, thank you for coming.' Hermione whispered in Quinn's ear, smiling as she did so. As she leaned in her lips caught the edge of Quinn's ear, sending a shiver down the girl's spine, something that was not un-noticed by Hermione who smirked.

'I had an amazing time, thanks for inviting me.' Quinn murmured, into Hermione's shoulder, tightening her grasp on the girl for a second before reluctantly letting go.

Hermione turned and motioned for her group to follow her to the car park in order to drive them back. As she walked towards the door, Ginny fell into step next to her, nudging her with her elbow.

'Now, try and tell me that she doesn't like you.' She whispered in Hermione's ear, causing the brunette to blush.

She thought back to the night. The exchanged glances, the playful nudges, the hugs. Something in her mind, the same thing that was tugging on her heart told Hermione that maybe, just maybe, Ginny was right. Maybe Quinn Fabray liked her.

Santana and Brittany walked on either side of Quinn, exchanging glances behind her back, grinning at each other. The whispers and glances were beginning to annoy Quinn who rolled her eyes.

'Go on, spit it out.'

'Oh, nothing Q, we were just commenting on what a cute couple you and Hermione make.' Santana quipped, nudging Quinn.

'Oh... Shut up S.' Quinn's sarcasm lost its edge as her face broke out into a smile...

'Goodnight Mum, Dad.' Hermione kissed each parent on the cheek as she stood up to go to bed; she'd just got in five minutes ago and she was insanely tired. The rest of the group had just flooed back so she was free to sleep. As she climbed the steps her mind wandered back to the evening she just spent out with her friends. It had been amazing, for many reasons.

Firstly, she was ecstatic that her friends liked Quinn and vice versa. It was great for all of her friends to come together and it was much easier if they liked one another. As well as this, she liked that they approved of Quinn...

Secondly, and mainly, there was Quinn. She quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt before flopping down onto the bed. Tonight with Quinn was amazing. The hugging. Oh God the hugging. She felt her legs begin to melt just at the memory of it. Quinn was so soft and so warm and so perfect and just so... Wow.

Ginny's comment at the end of the night had really made her smile. The knowledge that Quinn Fabray could possibly like her was mind blowing. She missed the girl already. She knew she was pathetic to miss a 'friend' so much, after she'd only known her for 6 days, but she doesn't care. All she knew is that she loved being with the girl. She loved speaking to her; it was so easy. It was so easy to be her around the girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. Hermione sat up, a confused expression on her face before yelling for the other person to come in. As the door opened her breath caught in her throat.

Quinn opened Hermione's bedroom door and hesitantly stepped inside with a small wave.

'Hey Hermione...'

'Hello Quinn. What can I do for you?' Hermione's confused expression only served to make her look more adorable, sat in her baggy t-shirt, her hair all mussed up. Hermione stood up and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

'I just... Tonight.'

'Yes?' Quinn closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a calming breath.

'God Hermione, I just...' Quinn abandoned her sentence, opting instead to stride across the room to Hermione.

Tenderly she laid her hand on Hermione's cheek, her thumb lightly stroking the flesh there before pulling her in, their lips meeting softly.


	15. Never Apologise

**Hey there again! So, here is the new chapter... Obviously. Apologies for any typos or errors; I wrote it kind of quickly and I beta it myself. **

**Spoilers be spoilin, but there's a song in here. When I wrote this I was listening to the Boyce Avenue version , so check it out if you want to.**

**Special thanks to: piecesofyourheart, Rioshix, ApplesAreAwesome and amberpetriece =).**

**As always, enjoy, read, review if you want. It's always appreciated.**

A tiny whimper escaped the back of Hermione's throat as Quinn's soft lips finally touched hers. She'd only been waiting for this for about 6 days, but it had felt like a lifetime. Now it was finally happening Hermione didn't quite know what to do. Her mind was racing with thoughts and questions: Why was Quinn doing this? What does this mean? Why now?

The questions were promptly wiped from her mind as she felt Quinn's thumb tenderly stroke her cheek, replaced by a string of incoherent thoughts and a tingling sensation in her stomach.

After she'd finally realised what was happening she tentatively began to respond. She raised her arms and hung them loosely around Quinn's neck, her hands lightly stroking the back of Quinn's neck. She felt Quinn respond by wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist, pulling the girl closer. The kiss grew in intensity as both girls strived to pull the other as close as humanly possible. As Quinn's tongue swept across Hermione's bottom lip she felt her knees go weak, another whimper escaping her lips. She felt Quinn's lips form a smirk at the noise and responded by meeting Quinn's tongue with her own.

Their tongues met as the kiss grew hungrier, Quinn's hands fisting Hermione's t-shirt. Hermione felt a jolt of pride shoot through her body as she heard a low moan escape Quinn. The noise rang through her ears, causing her heart to flutter and her pulse to race. This was... Wow.

As both of the girls realised that they needed oxygen in order to survive the kiss ended naturally, their foreheads resting against each other. Each girl wore a shy smile as they looked at one another, not wanting to speak and ruin the moment.

Quinn tried to control her breathing, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm her racing pulse. Her fears were washed away the moment Hermione began to respond to the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. That fear was now replaced by a feeling of pure happiness, something that was a rare occurrence in the girl. She looked shyly into Hermione's eyes, unsure of what to do or say after... well after that. Did she apologise? Did she do it again? God, she wanted to do it again.

'Hello.' Hermione whispered her lips quirking into an adorable crooked smile that made Quinn's insides turn to jelly.

'Hey.' She chuckled, biting her lip.

'Quinn... What was that?' Quinn looked away worriedly, her eyes finding the floor. She had to be honest with herself, she didn't know. She didn't know why she did that, all she knew was that when she got home she couldn't stop thinking about the girl. She couldn't shake her from her mind. Her thoughts kept returning to the night they'd spent with their friends, the laughs they'd had, the hugs they'd shared. She could still feel her skin tingling from where Hermione had touched her. She had decided, right then, to follow Santana's advice and actually do something instead of putting it off. And now she was here.

'I have no idea. All I know is that that felt amazing. I've wanted to do that for a while now...' She admitted, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks, her eyes still not meeting Hermione's.

The other girl was silent for a while, causing Quinn to worry slightly as she waited eagerly for the girl to say something.

'It did, didn't it?' Hermione whispered, giggling slightly. Quinn looked back up at the girl as she heard the soft sounds of Hermione's laughter, the happy sound washing away her worries.

'It really did. And now I really, really want to do that again...' Quinn smirked, leaning forward slightly causing Hermione to smile and blush slightly before meeting Quinn's lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

><p>'Oh! And then she just strode over to me and kissed me! It was like something out of a Disney film.'<p>

Ginny's brow furrowed as she heard the comparison, silently asking Hermione for an explanation.

'Oh, sorry. These muggle films, they're like fairytales. Oh, it was just perfect. She was amazing. She's so beautiful, don't you think? She's hilarious as well, we talked afterwards and I've never laughed so hard in my life. Oh and her kissing, it's just... I can't find a word to describe it. When she kissed me it just felt...

* * *

><p>'Like the world just melted away. It was amazing San, like seriously. Fireworks and everything.' Quinn finished her tale, looking over at Santana for her reaction. She scowled as Santana was sat, stretched out on her settee pretending to gag.<p>

'Oh shut up S. It was sweet and you know it. You could at least pretend to care.' Santana rolled her eyes and sat up, crossing her legs underneath her and facing Quinn.

'Fine, whatever. So what happened afterwards?'

* * *

><p>'Well we were busy for a little while longer,' Hermione blushed as she admitted this fact to Ginny, who was now smirking. 'Anyway, and then we just talked. We talked about everything: About our childhoods, about our interests, about everything. It was amazing.' Hermione smiled fondly as she remembered the night before. Quinn had stayed until late at night, just lying on her bed with her, holding her hand and talking to her. She'd learned so much about the girl: some good things, some bad things, but all of them only made her like Quinn more.<p>

* * *

><p>'So you're not even dating yet and you got into her bed? Four for you Quinn.' Santana smirked, causing Quinn to slap her arm.<p>

'Shut up. We were just lying there, holding hands. It was hardly NC-17, Jesus.'

Santana remained quiet for a while, her eyes fixed on Quinn. Quinn began to feel slightly uncomfortable under the Latina's gaze, shifting awkwardly to try and get away from it.

'You look happy. Like really happy.' Santana whispered.

The sincerity of this statement threw Quinn; she was expecting a sarcastic quip from the girl. Instead she got this...

'I am S. I really am.' She couldn't contain her smile as she once again remembered the source of her happiness. However her smile faltered as she saw the look of sadness of Santana's face. She reached across to the other girl and laid her hand on Santana's arm.

'Hey, what's up S?'

'It's nothing... I just.' She stopped, looking up. Quinn gave her an encouraging nod, urging her to continue.

'It just, I see how happy you are and I want that. You put yourself out there and now you have Hermione, well you will do soon. I want that with B, you know?'

Quinn's heart melted at the sincere words of the usually so closed off girl and squeezed her arm.

'I think that if you tell B exactly how you feel and exactly what you want then you can have everything you want. Your S and B. You go together; it's just how it happens. You're soul mates.'

Quinn wasn't prepared for the tears that began to roll down Santana's face, cracking her usually so tough exterior.

'Really? You think she'll want me?'

'I know she will.'

Santana looked up at Quinn, offering her a watery smile, her eyes still glistening with tears. She chuckled slightly and began to wipe at her eyes with the back of her sleeve, sniffing quietly.

'Ugh, look at me, getting all emotional. So what about you? You gonna ask Hermione out?'

'I really want to...'

'But?'

'She doesn't know me. Not the real me anyway. What if I ask her out and she says yes, only to reject me when she finally see's the real me?'

'I thought you said you'd talked for hours of whatever.'

'Yeah, but I didn't tell her anything about y'know, the Dad thing and Beth.'

'Why not?'

* * *

><p>'Well I couldn't just tell her. What would I say? Oh Quinn, before we begin to date I feel I should tell you that I'm actually a witch. Would you like a biscuit? No. It's not something you can just drop into conversation.' Hermione shrugged, sighing slightly.<p>

'True, point taken. So how would you tell her? I mean are you even allowed to tell a muggle?'

'I haven't the foggiest idea how I'd do it... The wizard law, rule 7 addendum 3, states you are allowed to tell a muggle of your abilities if you want to engage in a romantic relationship with them.'

Ginny rolled her eyes,

'Of course you know that.'

'I like to be well informed, what's wrong with that?' Hermione challenged.

'Nothing. Nothing at all. So, are you going to tell her?'

'Well I feel I have to... What if we do date and then I turn around a few months down the line and tell her then, she'll be offended that I didn't tell her. I can't start this relationship on a lie Ginny. That's if there's even a relationship to start...'

'Hermione, you need to calm down. You're over thinking things. Just breathe.' Hermione took in a deep breath, trying desperately to stop worrying about things. Truth be told she'd been worrying about these same issues since the moment that Quinn left her house. Could she tell Quinn? She knew she had to; she couldn't lie to the girl. She couldn't hide such a large part of her life from the girl she wanted to date, that wasn't a great start to any relationship. But what if Quinn rejected her? Rejected her magic? It would kill her to have Quinn reject a part of her, a large part of her.

'I need to tell her Gin. I'll just lay everything on the line...

* * *

><p>'And tell her. If she rejects me, then I'll deal with that later. I just, God I need to be honest for once in my life. I don't know what it is about this girl but she's really got to me... I want to do this right. I don't want to mess things up, not like I did with Sam and Finn.'<p>

Santana's face contorted into an expression of guilt at the mention of Sam.

'Quinn, I...'

'No San, It's not your fault. It's not even a big deal to me anymore, like I said, I understand. You could've done it in a slightly nice way but...' Quinn joked, shoving Santana lightly causing the other girl to smile and shake her head.

'I know... My bad.' Santana shrugged before looking around, beginning to feel rather awkward at this emotional sharing session.

'So, what do you say to ditching the soppy talk and playing some COD?' She asked, jumping up off the settee to set up the Xbox, not waiting for Quinn's response. Quinn just rolled her eyes and sighed softly. She'd never tell but after spending time with Santana she'd actually come to like the game; it was a great stress reliever. And right now she could do with relieving stress and distracting herself from the nagging feeling of worry residing in her stomach.

Quinn jumped slightly as she felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket, causing her to accidently throw a grenade at Santana.

'What the fuck Q? What's wrong with you?' The Latina exclaimed, throwing a glare, and her controller, at Quinn. She just rolled her eyes and passed the angry girl her controller, shrugging lightly. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone, her heart skipping a beat as she saw Hermione's name.

**-Hey, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I just felt like texting you :)**

Quinn read the message a few times, grinning like an idiot as she did. Hermione really was adorable.

**-Speaking to you never bothers me :P How're you feeling today?**

**-You're sweet I'm great thank you, yourself?**

**-I do try. I'm in hell. **

**-Oh... May I ask why?**

**-Yes, you may :P. It's Santana, she's gone all crazy bitch on me because I suck at COD.**

**-That's a video game, am I right?**

**-Correct. A very violent one. What's my girl up to? **

**-Not a great deal, I got some reading done, spoke to Ginny and now I'm just relaxing in my room.**

**-Sounds like fun **

**-It's ok, I'm a tad bored though; my parents are out so I'm all alone**

**-Oh... Well, do you want me to , maybe, come over? Give you some company?**

**-I would love that :)**

**-Well let me finish here and I'll come around**

**-I'll see you in a bit then Xx**

**-In a bit Mi Xx**

Hermione squealed into her empty bedroom, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it as she rolled around on her bed, kicking her legs. There were so many reasons why she was acting like a love struck teenage girl, from a sappy rom-com, right now. The main one being Quinn calling her 'my girl'. My girl. She was her girl. And she was coming over right now.

Hermione sat up quickly, scanning her room in a panic. She decided she really needed to do some cleaning up.

* * *

><p>Quinn wrung her hands together one last time before knocking on Hermione's front door. As she waited for the girl to come to the door she ran her hands through her hair, one last time, fixing her appearance. She vowed her hands to stop shaking but to no avail, settling instead for shoving them in her pockets while she waited.<p>

The door swung open, revealing a very flushed Hermione. She had bright red cheeks and her hair was bushier than normal.

'Oh, hello! Come in! Sorry about that. I was tidying up the living room; my parents left it in quite a state. I must've lost track of time, hence why I look like this. ' Quinn smiled at the sheer adorable nature of this girl. She was really too much... Stepping forward she entered the house, moving to take her jacket off.

'No worries, I think you look adorable.' Quinn shrugged, smirking as the other girl's blush got deeper, if possible. She loved the fact that she could just say that now. If she thought Hermione was cute, she told her. It felt good.

'Erm... Thanks. You look very beautiful yourself.' Hermione mumbled, still embarrassed about her compliment.

'It's great to see you again... I missed you.' Quinn admitted, slightly embarrassed. It'd only been just over 12 hours but she had to admit; she'd missed the girl like crazy. It was pathetic but she didn't care.

'I missed you too...' Hermione's admission made Quinn grin, feeling slightly better about herself. It looks like she wasn't the only one...

Both girls stood, looking at each other, both unsure of what to do next. It was Hermione who moved first, holding out her hand to take Quinn's jacket and hang it up. Quinn smiled in thanks at the girl, adding Hermione's chivalry to the growing list of things Quinn found adorable about the girl.

Quinn's heart was racing due to the close proximity of the brunette. She could feel her stomach fluttering at the prospect of being alone with the girl.

When Hermione turned around Quinn wasted no time in grabbing Hermione by the waist and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, causing Hermione to squeak in surprise.

Quinn pulled back all too quickly for Hermione's liking, earning a pout from the brunette. Quinn's heart melted at the face and she quickly leaned in to place another kiss on now protruding lips. She had a feeling that that face would cause her a lot of problems in the future.

'I'm sorry. I've been waiting to do that since I left last night.' Quinn husked, her forehead now resting against Hermione's.

'Oh, never apologise for that...'

'How is it that I've been here three times and never knew you had a piano?' Quinn asked as she ran her hand over the lid of the baby grand piano in Hermione's basement.

'Well, it never really came up in conversation.' Hermione shrugged, taking a seat on the stool and running her hands fondly over the tops of the keys.

'Play me something.' Quinn's request caused Hermione to look up, a worried look in her eyes.

'I don't know... I don't usually play in front of anybody. That's really the reason that it's in the basement...'

'Please...' Hermione tried her best to look away from Quinn's puppy dog eyes but found it physically impossible. She tried to fight the way that her heart began to melt at the sight but she was failed. Miserably.

'Ok, compromise. How about I play, and you sing?'

'Or, You play and we sing?'

'Absolutely not. Your voice is beautiful. I shan't let my voice stamp all over it and ruin it.'

'Oh come on, I like your singing voice.'

'You've heard it once. And then it was only for a second whilst you were spying on me.'

'I was not! Please, for me?' There they were again. Hermione decided that she'd have to set some ground rules down with Quinn. She could suggest that she was only allowed to use those eyes once a day, it was only fair.

'Fine, fine...'

The reaction she got from the blonde was worth the embarrassment she was sure she'd have to undergo in a matter of minutes. That smile really was beautiful.

'So, what are we singing?' Quinn asked, sliding in next to Hermione on the piano stool.

'Erm... I have no idea. What do you know?'

'A lot of stuff.'

'That helps Quinn, really.'

'Well, what do you want me to say? Just start something and if I know it I'll join in.'

'Anything?'

'Anything'

Hermione looked unsure as she stroked the keys one more time, looking up to Quinn for reassurance. When Quinn nodded at her encouragingly, smiling at her, Hermione decided that she could do this.

She smiled to herself as a song came into her head, chuckling softly as she laid her hands on the keys. Her eyes closed as she prepared herself.

* * *

><p>Quinn could feel her heart flutter as the first chord drifted up to her ears, filling the room. After the first bar she couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on her face when she realised what exactly Hermione was playing. It sent her back to the very first time she'd acknowledged her feelings for the girl she was currently sat next to.<p>

When she heard Hermione's soft voice join in with the song her heart began to flutter. The hairs on her arms began to stand on end and her eyes fluttered shut.

_You're insecure, don't know what for._

_You're turning heads as you walk through the door. _

_Don't need make-up, to cover up. _

_Being the way that you are is enough._

Sighing quietly, Quinn lent her head on Hermione's shoulders causing the other girl to smile. She watched as Hermione's fingers drifted elegantly over the keys, noting just how comfortable Hermione looked when she was playing. She took a deep breath, trying to control her breathing, preparing herself to join in with the girl.

Hermione jumped slightly as she heard Quinn's voice join in on the chorus. Hearing her voice, on its own, without the glee club, made Hermione's heart jump. She couldn't get over how delicate Quinn's voice sounded. It was beautiful.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

* * *

><p>Quinn leant back slightly, turning her head to look at Hermione. The girl had her eyes closed while she played. Quinn could tell that she'd lost herself in the music as she swayed slightly to the melody. Her hand tentatively reached up, caressing Hermione's cheek, causing the girl's eyes to open in surprise. She ran her thumb slowly over Hermione's cheek, noticing how the skin grew red as she did so, displaying the blush that Quinn had come to adore. She took care to note every one of Hermione's freckles that adorned her flawless skin.<p>

'Beautiful.' The whisper fell from her lips before she'd had chance to process it. Her heart jumped as Hermione looked down, biting her lip in response to the compliment. Her reaction told Quinn that she wasn't entirely used to receiving compliments. This made her frown slightly. She vowed to change this. She wanted to shower the girl with compliments. She wanted to make her feel amazing. She wanted her. She knew she had to. She had to ask her. But first she had to talk to her.

She prepared herself before opening her mouth to talk.

However, Hermione began at the same time...

'Hermione, I need to talk to you.'

'Quinn, I need to talk to you.'

Hermione smoothed out her duvet cover as she sat on her bed, waiting for Quinn to come and join her. She was worried. She wasn't going to lie. When a girl kissed you then told you she needed to talk to you, it probably wasn't a good sign. Especially when that girl was currently stood, staring awkwardly at you from across the room.

She tilted her head, silently asking for the girl to join her. When Quinn walked over to her and sat down, she smiled a little at the girl, testing the waters. When she received a warm smile back she relaxed.

'So...'

'So.' Hermione chuckled, easing the tension slightly.

'Do you want to go first?' Quinn asked.

'No, it's fine. You started first, go ahead.'

* * *

><p>Quinn tried to control her emotions; her stomach was currently providing a home for a party of elephants. Taking a deep breath she began.<p>

'I want to be your girlfriend. If you want that too?' Quinn asked, biting her lip and looking up tentatively.

'I would love that Quinn.' Hermione responded, relief washing through her body at the question.

Quinn smiled goofily at Hermione's response, leaning forward to grab Hermione's hand, holding it in-between hers.

'Wow. That's... Wow.' Quinn chuckled at her eloquence before her face dropped, her tone becoming more serious.

'But before we can be together I need to tell you something. I'll just come out with it. It might be hard but just... just let me finish. Please?' Quinn asked, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

Hermione squeezed her hand in support, nodding to show she agreed.

'Ok. Ok... So you need to know something, now at the start. Because I'm scared if I don't tell you, somebody will tell you later and you'll get annoyed. And plus you can still get out now if you want... Last year, remember when I said I left the cheerios? Yeah, I didn't. I was kicked off. Because I was pregnant... That's the reason I don't speak to my Dad. I so what I'm trying to say is that I'm a mother. I have a daughter, out there in the world. I don't _have her_, but I had her. She was adopted by somebody we knew and I haven't seen her since. It killed me, it really did. I lost my friends, my body, my family. Even my house. I lost it, completely but now I'm getting there, slowly. I miss her like crazy but I'm happy that she's with Shelby now; I know she's safe. That's all I want for her.'

Quinn's ended her speech, her eyes focused on Hermione's duvet as a tear rolled down her cheek. She daren't look up. She couldn't take it if she saw a face full of disgust, not from Hermione.

A finger slipped under her chin, softly pushing it upwards. The look on Hermione's face made her stomach somersault. It was acceptance. It was sympathy. It was concern. She felt the tears come faster now, covering her cheeks as she cried, unaware as to whether it was in sadness or relief.

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Telling me, thank you for trusting me.'

Quinn smiled and leaned in to rest her head on Hermione's shoulder. She sighed in happiness as Hermione's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. She felt safe, here in Hermione's arms. She felt accepted.

* * *

><p>Hermione had struggled not to pull the girl into a giant hug while she was speaking. It broke her heart to see Quinn crying. When she heard Quinn's confession she had been shocked, that for sure. But she was also relieved. Relieved that it wasn't something negative. Relived that it meant there could still be a 'them'. She could tell how upset the girl was about her child and vowed to help her through the emotions she quite obviously was still working through.<p>

'I'm sorry about that.'

'Never apologise.'

'No, you wanted to tell me something and I'm weeping like a baby.'

'Oh yeah, that...'

Hermione began to fiddle nervously with her hands, unable to meet Quinn's gaze. Well, it was now or never.

'Well, this is going to sound absurd, but just stay with me. I need to tell you something. About me. About who I am. There's something I've not told you.'

Quinn grabbed her hand and squeezed it, reciprocating Hermione's earlier actions.

'I'm a witch Quinn. I-I have magical abilities.'

Hermione's stomach dropped as her admission was met by a deathly silence. That was never good. She felt the hand in hers freeze, becoming nothing more than a dead weight. Looking up she was confused when she saw a look of hurt in Quinn's eyes.

'I know it's a lot to take in but if...'

'Am I just some kind of joke to you?'

Hermione flinched at Quinn's tone of voice, slightly shocked as she heard the anger laced in her voice.

'No! What do you...?'

'Is this some kind of sick game that you're playing?'

Hermione's eyes widened as Quinn raised her voice, dropping her hand onto the bed and moving to stand up. Hermione reached out for the girl, only to have the girl flinch away from her touch.

'Don't touch me. What the hell is wrong with you? I sit here, I bare my soul to you and all you can do is make fun of me. _I'm a witch_. What the fuck Hermione?'

'I'm not lying! I'm not making fun of you! I swear!' Hermione sobbed, standing up to walk over to Quinn, tears falling freely down her face.

'Just, don't. You're disgusting, you know that?'

Quinn turned on her heel and stormed out of the door, slamming it behind her. Hermione heard the girl thunder down stairs before slamming the door.

'No... That... No.' Hermione whispered through her sobs, addressing the empty room. She could feel her heart beginning to break as the blonde's words began to fully sink in. Disgusting. That's what she'd said.

A large thud echoed around the room as Hermione's knees gave way. She slid down the bottom of her bed, sitting on the floor. Hugging her knees Hermione began to sob.


	16. Excuse Me?

**So, here's the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it =)... It's kind of loosely based on season 2 so the structure will be there but the timing won't be exact, so just a heads up if I wander slightly. Also, thank you to ApplesAreAwesome for the car =P.**

**As always, read, enjoy, review if you want to. It always brightens up my school day when I get an e-mail =P**

**Special thanks to: rosswellmorgana, ApplesAreAwesome, Beat182, xOrax, TMA, devilsspy and Oersted04.**

Quinn closed her eyes as she lay down on the chairs at the back of the choir room. She wanted to be invisible, just for today. It was day 2 of her 'ignoring Hermione, mark II' plan and she was struggling. She'd succeeded so far in avoiding the girl, hiding in classrooms, walking the other way when she saw the girl in the corridor, refusing her lifts to and from school. But it was taking its toll on her emotions.

Her brain was in conflict; on one hand she hated Hermione for what she'd done to her on Sunday night. However, she still liked the girl, her heart still raced when she saw her and she couldn't ignore that. She just couldn't move past Sunday. Why had she done that? She'd opened her heart to the other girl, bared her soul, and what did she get in return? _I'm a witch._ No. Of all of the lies she'd heard, even those told by coach Sylvester, that really was the icing on top of the cake. Magic didn't exist.

The sound of the choir room door opening caused Quinn to curse under her breath, silently praying that the intruder would just leave her alone. Her prayer was not answered.

'Q, why are you hiding from me?'

'I'm not hiding from you B.'

'Oh, ok. Who are you hiding from then?' Quinn groaned.

'I am not hiding from anybody?'

'Well why are you laying on the back row of the choir room where nobody can see you?' Well, she had her there.

'I was just... I'm just tired B. Sorry.' She sat up slowly, seeking out the other blonde. She chuckled as she saw Brittany stood on the floor of the choir room, her head tilted to the side. She smiled at the girl and motioned for her to come and join her.

The girl skipped up the stairs gracefully before plopping down on the chair next to Quinn.

'It's been a while B.'

'It has. I miss you Q.'

'I miss you too. So how're you doing? How's Artie?' She saw the blonde begin to pout at the question.

'I'm alright. I'm sad though.'

'Why? What's up?'

'Well, I can't tell you everything, but I don't think S likes Artie.' Quinn's heart melted as she saw the sadness in Brittany's usually happy eyes. She wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders and pulled her closer.

'Don't worry, you know how S is.'

'I guess. But it's different, ever since we sang that song with Miss Holliday.'

'Well, just give her time.' Brittany began to sit back up, smiling at Quinn.

'I came in here to give you relationship advice and I'm the one getting help.' She chuckled and shook her head. Quinn however raised her eyebrows at the girl in question.

'Relationship advice?'

'Yeah, between you and 'Mione. She really likes you by the way.' A large sigh escaped Quinn.

'I know, and I like her.' Brittany went to cheer, a goofy smile on her face before Quinn stopped her with a wave of her hand.

'No, not woo. If I tell you will you promise to keep it a secret?'

'Cross my heart.'

'Well, we kissed. No, no cheering. And everything was great, but then she... Well something happened and I'm not sure if I can be with her.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, oh.'

'So this _thing, _does it make you feel differently about her?'

'Well... I was angry at first.'

'And now?'

'Now... I don't know...'

'Well, Artie is waiting for me and I have to go. So I shall leave you to hide and think about that. Bye Q.' Quinn smiled as the girl hugged her before leaping from her seat and skipping out of the door.

Quinn slouched in her chair as Brittany's question washed over her. Did she still like Hermione?

* * *

><p>Hermione closed her locker softly before adjusting her incredibly heavy bag over her shoulder. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for school; she was too tired for this. She hadn't slept for the last few nights due to crying. A phone call to Ginny had helped her get out most of her emotions but she was still left with a hollowing sense of emptiness.<p>

'Yo frizz, wait up.' A loud voice boomed down the halls, causing the students either side of her to run on fear. Hermione turned to face them in confusion, wondering what had spooked them. That was until she saw Santana Lopez jogging down the corridor to meet her. So she was Frizz. She could live with that... It surely was better than some things she was called at Hogwarts...

'What can I do for you Santana?'

'Well, you were pretty cool on Saturday so you're ok with me. Then my girl Q told me that you have a voice on you, plus B likes you. Glee club after school, I'll see you there London. Bye.'

Santana smirked at Hermione and walked off. As she swung around she glared at a young boy and lunged forward a little, causing him to drop his things, much to the Latina's amusement. With a cackle, Santana disappeared around the corner, leaving a baffled Hermione stood in the middle of the corridor.

'Well, I guess I'm going to glee...'

* * *

><p>With a large sigh Quinn sat herself down on one of the benches in the bleachers. Her bag crashed to the floor as she let go of it, resting her head against the bench behind her. Her head was pounding. All day her mind had been fixated on Hermione: why had the girl said that? What did that mean? Did Hermione really like her? Was Hermione telling the truth? She chuckled under her breath at that. Of course she wasn't; magic did not exist in any way shape or form. If it did Quinn had a few requests...<p>

As she replayed the scenario in her head over and over her headache only worsened. On reflection she began to realise that maybe she had gone a bit over the top, especially with a few of her word choices, but she was angry. She was angry and she was hurt. The only time she ever dared to bare her soul to anybody and discuss Beth they'd just thrown it back in her face. What confused her, however, was the complete lack of maliciousness Hermione seemed to have both during and after she'd made her 'confession' to Quinn. Hermione had actually looked shock as Quinn began to flare up with anger. She eyes looked hurt. Normally with people, like Santana, they always had a smug look as they waited for the reaction, or a look of pure pride as Quinn blew up. But not Hermione... Hermione just looked broken.

Her thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps, getting closer and closer. She felt her face go cold as something blocked the sun, casting a shadow over her.

'Hello Quinn.' Quinn's eyes shot open in surprise

'Harry? Hello...'

'I'm sorry to bother you at school but I thought we needed to talk, may I sit down?'

'Yeah... Of course.' Quinn nodded a confused expression on her face as she watched the boy in front of her smile nervously and then take a seat next to Quinn. They exchanged a quick glance before turning away and staring at the floor. After a few seconds of silence Harry opened his mouth,

'You're probably wondering why a boy who you only met the other day has randomly turned up at your school?'

'The question had crossed my mind, yes.' Harry chuckled under his breath.

'Yes, well. Hermione called Ginny last night, you probably know why. So right now Ginny is packing ready for the flight and I'm here.' Harry lied, not wanting to try and have to explain the floo network.

'Ahh, yes. Well It's nice of you to stop by and chat but I reall...' Quinn began to stand, rolling her eyes at the boy. Wow, so Hermione was even sinking so low as to use her friends to do her dirty work.

'Please. Just let me... Just let me tell you something.' Quinn didn't know exactly what it was, whether it was the honesty in the boys tone, the warm smile or that spark in his eyes, but Quinn sat back down and nodded.

'Thank you. Let me tell you this and then I'll be out of your hair. I don't profess to know anything of your situation, which Hermione has told me nothing of I assure you, all I do know is Hermione. I've known her for quite a while now. We've been through quite a lot together; quite a lot more than I'd care to remember, so I know her rather well. Hermione Granger is many things: she's amazingly smart, her brain is unbelievably quick and she's fiercely loyal. She's also annoyingly stubborn and set in her ways. She is many things, but one thing she is not is a liar. Now take that as you will, I just had to tell you.'

Quinn sat silent throughout the entire speech, looking at her hands, letting Harry's words sink in. There was something in the boy's voice, something that Quinn couldn't quite identify. The boy sounded old behold his years, especially when he began to speak of what he had 'gone through'. He began to smile as he described Hermione's many traits, the traits that Quinn herself had begun to pick up on in even in their first week of friendship. She had been relieved to say the least when Harry had clarified that Hermione hadn't divulged the exact details of their argument but had grown confused at the end. What did the boy mean?

Harry slowly stood up; sensing the girl beside him needed some time to herself. He sent her a gentle smile which she returned.

'Thank you for hearing me out. It was great to see you again. Take care Quinn.'

'Yeah, see you Harry.' Harry sent a small wave in Quinn's direction before turning around and making his way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood at the door to the glee club, looking in nervously as the room began to fill up. She recognised a few of them from the other day, mainly Rachel as she was the only one that had actually spoken to her. The others she'd seen roaming, or wheeling, around the halls during school. Some she'd even seen throw slushies at the other one's in the group, which had confused her at first but now she just ignored it and accepted the fact; she admitted to herself that while the DA may have been a family she'd have given anything to throw a slushie at some of the people in that group...<p>

'Oh, 'Mione! There you are.' She was jostled from her thoughts by Brittany as the girl bounded over to her, throwing her arm around the brunette in a loose hug.

'Yeah, hey Britt. Santana said something about popping by and seeing you guys in glee club.' Brittany smiled and looked over to Santana who tentatively smiled back.

'She did? Well, good. Are you joining glee? You should totally join glee!' Hermione's eyes widened at the suggestion and she began to shake her head forcefully.

'Oh no Britt, I don't think that's the best idea. I'm not a good singer.' The blonde just shrugged.

'That's a lie, I've heard. And plus, Mike can't sing.'

'Well I can't dance.'

'Finn can't dance.'

'I don't know anything about show tunes.'

'Last year Santana had to explain to me how musicals actually worked. I mean, do they realise they've just burst out into song or...?' Hermione cocked her head at the question; Brittany raised a good point. She always had wondered if the other people in the scene just accepted the fact that the main character was just going to sing his words from now on.

The look of hope on the blonde's face tugged at Hermione's heart strings. She really did not want to make a fool of herself in front of at least ten people but Brittany had pulled out the pout. The pout that signified that this girl was not going to drop this until Hermione agreed.

'I... Well alright then.'

'Yes! You're the best 'Mione. Now come and sit with me and Artie and we can wait for Mr Schue. Plus he really wants to meet you.'

Hermione let herself be dragged across the room by the excited girl, sending a small smile in Santana's direction. She was momentarily thrown off guard as the brunette just glared at her until she realised that the girl was in fact glaring past her, at the poor boy in the wheelchair. She then saw the girl's expression soften as she turned her gaze to Brittany who was engaged in a conversation with a very happy looking Rachel Berry.

'Hey there, I'm Artie. Sorry I didn't get to speak to you when you came in before, I had to leave.' Hermione turned around as the boy in question began to speak to her and smiled.

'Oh, no worries. It's good to meet you, Brittany sure has told me a lot about you.'

'Same goes for you. We're all pleased to meet you actually; it's nice to know that you're real.'

'Excuse me?'

'Well you know how B has a tendency to, you know, imagine things. Like cats reading her diary and tiny people living in broccoli. So it's a relief to know that you actually exist.' The boy smiled and shrugged at his own statement. Hermione just sat and looked on in shock. She tried to hide her feeling as well as she could so as not to offend the boy but she couldn't rid the feeling of hurting her stomach. She hated it when anybody made fun of Brittany just because she was a little different. She decided there and then that she did not like this boy.

'Ahh, ok. Well yes, I'm here and completely real. If a tad nervous about this entire thing.'

'Glee club?'

'Yes, I mean I've never really sung in front of anybody, let alone a group dedicated to it.'

'Well you shouldn't worry. We're a team here. If you're ok with Britt and Quinn then you're ok with us.' Hermione put on a smile for the boy to thank him which seemed to please him. A young boy behind them with a Mohawk, (Puck was it?), started tapping on the boy's shoulder, diverting his attention from Hermione. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to face the front of the room, taking in her surroundings.

Rachel smiled at her and waved, causing the girl to wave awkwardly back, much to Brittany's enjoyment. Hermione's gaze continued around the room, stopping as it reached the door.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray stopped in her tracks when she saw Hermione Granger sitting there, looking very nervous. Her heart began to race, despite the protest of her brain, at the sight of the other girl. The seat next to her was open, but Quinn was unsure whether she should take it or not; after all they hadn't spoken since their little 'incident' on Sunday night. Her decision was made for her as Rachel Berry plopped herself down next to the startled brunette and began to chat animatedly to her. At this, Quinn felt herself chuckle. She did feel sorry for the girl right now. Berry really could talk for America and it took a while to get used to.<p>

With a sigh she began to walk into the room, aiming for the free seat near Mercedes at the back. As she passed Santana she sent the girl a half smile, noting how Santana was rather busy glaring Artie out. She rejoiced in the fact that she'd made it across the room without any fuss and began to sit down. However, she cursed herself for thinking too soon as she heard her name being called.

'Oh Quinn! There you are! I will note that you are late but I shall let it go this once as I have some glorious news. I would like to invite you to a party, being held at my house on Thursday. Would you be interested?' Quinn flinched when she saw Hermione spin around in her seat at the mention of Quinn's name, a hurt expression on her face when she realised the blonde had slipped in, ignoring her.

She rolled her eyes and Rachel's expectant expression and looked around, seeing everybody else's unimpressed reactions to the mentioned party. She quickly looked over to Santana who answered with a smirk and a shrug. Quinn grinned as she realised that Santana had obviously done something to this party.

'Yeah Rachel, just let me know when.' Quinn groaned at the smaller girl's reaction, thinking the clapping was a bit of an over-reaction. However, their across the room conversation was broken up by the entrance of their teacher.

'Hey guys, we have an assignment for Friday so I'm gonna need us all to really knuckle down and get our thinking caps on. Oh, hello?'

'Mr Schue, this here is Hermione Granger. She's a new student. She's a friend of Brittany's and she's interested in becoming a member of our glee club. Now, as you have mentioned we are on a very tight schedule this week and I have it on good authority that this girl can sing. Therefore, I propose that we accept her into the glee club, begin work on this week's assignment immediately and assess her solo singing qualities at a later date.' Mr Schue looked between Rachel and Hermione, a confused expression on his face as he tried to process the paragraph of information that had just been thrown at him. After a few seconds he clapped his hands and nodded.

'I agree, welcome to glee club Hermione. Now, ideas people. We need a song which warns against alcohol, any thoughts?'

* * *

><p>A gentle tap on her shoulder caused Hermione to cease packing up her things and turn around. She was more than shocked to see a very nervous Quinn Fabray standing before her, wringing her hands as she looked anywhere but directly at Hermione's face.<p>

'Quinn, hello.' Hermione couldn't keep the tone of relief out of her voice as she finally addressed the girl.

'Hey Hermione.' A silence grew between the pair as neither knew what to say. It was Quinn who first broke through that barrier.

'So, you joined glee club, that's pretty cool.'

'Well, yes I suppose I did. It was a combination of a lapse in concentration on my part and Brittany's persuasion. It does seem like fun though...'

'It has its moments.' Quinn chuckled.

'Yes, and I suppose it's a good way for me to meet new people.'

'True, true...' Another silence overcame the two as they stood, looking at each other in the now emptying choir room. The large elephant in the room stayed, preventing any real conversation. Each girl wanted to say so much but they didn't know what to say or how to approach the situation. Thankfully they were saved by Brittany.

'Bye you guys! It's great to have you here 'Mione; it's gonna be fun. Thanks for doing this.' Brittany leaned in and gave Hermione a much needed hug, giving Quinn an encouraging glance as she did, causing the other blonde to smile slightly.

As the blonde skipped off behind Artie, Quinn realised they were all alone. Plucking up all of the courage she could she opened her mouth...

'Hermione, we need to talk about Sunday. It was... it was bad.'

'Yes it was rather rough. However, if you're just going to yell at me then I would ask you to refrain; I think you said quite enough on Sunday.'

'I know and I do feel bad. Can we please just talk about this, somewhere that isn't school?'

'Alright, yes. That's probably a good idea. Well my parents are actually out, it's... Well it's their date night. Cheesy I know but hey. So do you wanna come over to mine for a little bit?'

Quinn chuckled as Hermione mentioned her parents, causing the girl before her to smile. In response to Hermione's question Quinn nodded and re-adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

'Yeah, I'd like that.'

'Right then, as the French say 'Allons-y'. I'll drive you to my place.'

Quinn couldn't help the laughter that escaped her mouth at the goofiness of the brunette; she really was adorable.

'Oh shut up Fabray, do you want a lift or not?' Hermione mumbled, blushing slightly at the blonde's response. This only caused the blonde to smile fondly at her

'You're such a dork, now come on.' Quinn pushed Hermione out of the door, struggling against the girl who was now slapping her playfully, stifling her own laughter.

* * *

><p>'Entre.' Hermione declared playfully as she opened her front door, ushering Quinn inside with her arm. She closed the door behind her and took off her coat and shoes, placing them in the hall before holding her hand out for the other girl's things before sorting them in their proper place.<p>

'Mum, Dad?' Hermione called, making sure they were actually alone; receiving no response she turned to Quinn and smiled.

'Yep, they've gone. I thought they would've. Would you like food or a drink?'

'Erm, no. I'm ok thanks.'

'Sure?'

'Yes Hermione, I'm fine.' Quinn chuckled.

'Well, we have the entire house. Would you like to go upstairs or into the living room?' Quinn waggled her eyebrows playfully, earning another playful slap and a blush from Hermione.

'Honestly, you Americans.' The girls shared a laugh before the atmosphere turned, both of them remembering why they were there. It was just so easy for the two of them to be around each other, they seemed to forget everything else, only focusing on each other.

'Well, actually I think it's best if we go to my room...'

'Sounds fine by me.' Both girls stood awkwardly for a second before Hermione took the lead and skipped past Quinn, lightly brushing their shoulders together causing both girls to shiver. She jogged up the stairs, stopping halfway up to turn and look at the still stationary Quinn.

'Well come on then.' Hermione joked, raising her eyebrow playfully before continuing on her journey, closely followed by Quinn.

Hermione walked into her room, leaving the door open for Quinn and sitting herself on her bed, silently preparing herself for the oncoming conversation. As Quinn appeared in her room Hermione smiled.

'Well this is new, having you in my room when I actually expect you.' Hermione succeeded in breaking the ice, getting the blonde opposite her to break a smile and walk over to Hermione. After a silent invitation in the form of a nod of the head, Quinn took a seat next to Hermione, swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

'So...'

'So... Hermione, before you say anything can I just apologise? I was beyond rude to you the other day. I was just really angry and hurt and... I overreacted, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said some of those things.'

'It's fine, I mean I understand. It was a weird thing to hear, I admit I didn't handle the situation in the best manner.'

'I was just confused. I still am. Why would you say that to me? Was it meant to be some kind of joke or...?' Hermione stiffened visibly at the question, her jaw clenching.

'No. It was not a joke.'

'So you're honestly going to sit here and tell me that you were telling the truth?'

'Yes.'

'And you expect me to believe this?'

'Yes.'

'Well forgive me for being a little sceptical but the last time I checked witches were just a bunch of fairy tale crap. So I'm a little inclined to think that you're taking the piss here.'

'Ok, just shush. Please. Shush.' Quinn stopped speaking and eyed the other girl up curiously, noting how stiff the other girl seemed.

'Look, I know how much I'm expecting of you to trust me here but I'm not lying. I may have made a giant mistake telling you but I had to, you don't understand. I just need you to believe me.'

'Show me.'

'Excuse me?'

'Show me.'

'Quinn...'

'Clearly the only way to prove to me that you're telling the truth is to show me. So go on.' Hermione went to argue but realised that Quinn was right. It did seem like the only way. In an ideal world Quinn would've believed her but she couldn't blame the girl for having her doubts; the media had pretty much ruined any credibility magic had.

'Are you sure?'

'Deathly sure.'

Taking a deep breath Hermione pulled her wand from the holder in the waist band of her jeans, looking around slowly to gage Quinn's reaction. She saw the girl stare at the item in a mixture of amusement and shock.

'Really Hermione? A wand?' Quinn asked, slightly amused by the entire situation. This only caused Hermione to become more frustrated with the blonde.

'Quinn, you've had your say. I would like it if you'd be polite enough to just let me have mine.'

Quinn shut up as Hermione finished, recognising the stern edge to the brunette's voice. She was filled with a curiosity as to what the girl was going to do next and decided to follow the girl's orders and quieten down. If this was a hoax this girl really was going all out.

Hermione thought of the possible things she could show Quinn. She could go for the whole levitating thing but that was too cliché and too easily faked. She was hardly going to set something on fire. She needed something harmless yet effective. She was suddenly struck with an idea.

'You ready?'

'As I'll ever be.'

Taking in a calming breath, Hermione raised her wand, pointing it at the wall.

'Expecto patronum.' She murmured under her breath, flicking the wand in a practised manner, handling it with ease.

To say that the blonde was shocked when a blue wispy otter flew out of the end of the stick that Hermione was holding was an under-statement. She recoiled back in shock, pulling her legs up onto the bed and hugging her arms around them. Her head flicked between Hermione and the otter wildly, her eyes wide.

'Holy shit...'


	17. Meet Me At The Shire

**Happy Holidays! **

So** apologies need to happen. I forgot to tell you guys that I was going to France with school last week so there would be no update, sincerest apologies. But here is the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**So as always, read, review if you want to; it always helps to brighten up my day =).**

**Special thanks: rosswellmorgana, Rioshix, devilsspy, Oersted04 and amberpetriece.**

'Holy shit...' Quinn jumped back slightly onto the bed, bringing her knees up to her chin as she hugged them with her arms. Her eyes were fixated on the _thing _that was coming out of Hermione's 'wand'. This was not happening. This couldn't happen.

The otter scampered around the room, circling Hermione a few times causing the brunette to smile. She even reached out with her other hand and placed her hand on it, giggling lightly. Quinn was reassured by this gesture; at least the thing wasn't dangerous.

'What is it?' Quinn croaked out, her voice cracking.

'It's an otter.' Hermione shrugged causing Quinn to scowl.

'I can see that. But what... what is it?' Hermione turned to face her, holding her wand loosely in her hand.

'Well it's called a patronus charm. It's... well I won't go into exactly what it is. I think this is enough for you to take in at the minute. However, it's not dangerous. It's quite the opposite actually.'

Quinn cocked her head to the side as she watched this creature run about the room. She shuffled closer to the brunette, their shoulders beginning to touch.

With a quick scan of the room Quinn was stumped. No projectors, no holograms, no light tricks. This was real. She furrowed her brow at the thought, something which Hermione noticed.

'I know this is a lot Quinn, and I know you don't quite understand it yet, but please just trust me. Please.'

The pleading tone in Hermione's voice caused Quinn to look up, finally taking her eyes off the charm. She was met with eyes, brimming with tears. It was then that Quinn remembered everything she'd said to Hermione the other day. All of the names she'd called her, the way she'd stormed out and then ignored her. If Hermione was telling the truth, and all of the signs pointed to the fact that she was, then Quinn felt like a complete bitch. The look in Hermione's eyes told her that she was desperate for Quinn to believe her, desperate to prove herself. Being magic, it's probably a conversation that you dread, having to explain to somebody else what exactly you 'were'

Quinn wrapped her arms around Hermione, causing the girl to drop her wand onto the bed, the charm disappearing from the room. Her arms snaked around Hermione's neck, pulling her closer. Her heart clenched as she heard Hermione let out a small sob of relief, the tears now falling freely down her face.

* * *

><p>Hermione's hands clung desperately to the material of Quinn's t-shirt as she tried to be impossibly closer to the blonde girl. She was crying now, but the tears were of relief. She could feel the worries and the hurt leave her body suddenly, leaving her with only an overwhelming feeling of relief and happiness. Quinn's hand gently ran itself through her hair as she gently whispered apologies into Hermione's ear.<p>

They held each other for a few minutes, Hermione crying into Quinn's shoulder and Quinn trying desperately to comfort her. Quinn's heart still felt uncomfortably tight as she held her girlfriend. Girlfriend? Quinn's heart missed a beat as she thought of the question, after her behaviour yesterday was there still a 'them'?

'Hermione?'

Hermione nodded into Quinn's shoulder in response.

'Hermione look at me.' Begrudgingly Hermione began to remove herself from Quinn, sitting cross legged on the bed. She tried desperately to wipe at her eyes to remove the tears and now ruined mascara, only succeeding in making it worse. Quinn smiled at the sight in front of her: Puffy eyes, red tear stained cheeks, bushy hair. Hermione was still beautiful.

'I need to apologise to you so badly. I... I don't even know how to start this. I just want you to know that everything I said to you yesterday is not true. You are not disgusting, you are not sick. I'm the disgusting one. Jees, I can't believe I talked to you like that.' Tears began to roll down Quinn's cheeks as she leaned forward to cup Hermione's cheek.

'You, Hermione Jean Granger, are beautiful. And if you're a witch, well that's pretty cool. I'm just so, so sorry for being a bitch. I totally understand if you don't want to accept this and just move on with your life as if I never existed, just know that...'

Quinn's sentence was cut off by a pair of lips crashing against her own. She gasped at the sheer force behind the kiss and let out a small moan. Hermione used this opportunity to explore more of Quinn's mouth, their tongues now fighting for dominance.

Quinn cupped the back of Hermione's head, bringing her even closer. She could feel her stomach drop as Hermione's hands began to stroke the flesh that was exposed between the bottom of her t–shirt and her jeans.

Her mind began to cloud over. Her thoughts slowly began to dissolve into nothing but the brunette's name over and over again. The name left her mind and tumbled from her lips as Hermione's lips travelled to Quinn's neck, placing feather light kisses all the way down.

With a growl Quinn pushed Hermione down onto her back and lowered herself on top, bringing their lips together once more. The kisses now were longer and slower, each girl savouring the moment. The air seemed to be charged now, full of something new. Something that their earlier kisses had lacked. There was certainty.

Quinn pulled back slightly, much to Hermione's disappointment. The groan that emerged from the brunette caused Quinn to smile slightly. She lowered herself down slightly, their foreheads touching.

'Hermione?' Quinn breathed, her voice husky.

'Quinn?'

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

Hermione's smile answered Quinn's question, causing her heart to jump.

* * *

><p>Hermione skipped down the last few steps, landing gracefully on the floor before doing a little twirl. She was walking on air. The goofy grin that adorned her face had failed to leave her ever since Quinn had asked her to be her girlfriend. She was her girlfriend. Quinn Fabray's girlfriend. A tiny squeal escaped her lips as she practically glided into the kitchen in order to get herself and Quinn a drink.<p>

Right now she was in a state of pure bliss, a completely contradictory feeling to the one that had overtaken her just this morning. Quinn accepted her. She repeated this in her head over and over, just trying desperately to make it sink in.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream from upstairs.

Hermione paled at the sound and span around, not even caring as the sound of a glass smashing filled the room. All she could hear was that scream.

'Quinn!' She yelled out loud as she ran towards the stairs.

She took the stairs two at a time, her mind racing with possibilities. What the hell was happening? Her mind turned to darker things; after what had happened to her in the past she was trained to imagine the worst case scenario. Were they back, the death eaters? Was it Voldemort? Was he back?

She sprinted towards her bedroom door, her heart in her mouth as she barged through it and into her room. Her head flung wildly from side to side to find the source of the scream.

'Quinn?' She yelled as she tried to take in her surroundings.

Her room was exactly how she'd left it. Save for the blonde girl she was pretty sure she'd left in her bed. She scrunched her nose in confusion as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Her answer was presented in the form of a flailing blonde.

'Quinn? Quinn, what's wrong?' She grabbed hold of the blonde's hand and pulled her closer to her.

'There's a... over there! That, look! It just... What the hell?' Quinn pointed to the corner of Hermione's room where her desk sat.

Hermione let out a small chuckle as she saw a very frightened looking owl sat on top of a pile of papers, a letter clutched tightly in his beak.

'Oh that's just Pigwidgeon.' Hermione shrugged as she began to make her way over to the owl that had slowly started making its way over to the edge of the desk to greet Hermione.

She smiled and took the letter from the tiny owl, giving it a small pat on the head as she did so. She took the envelope and put it into her back pocket for later, deciding that she'd write back when Quinn had left.

She spun around to try and locate the bag of owl treats that she usually kept lying around her room and was met with a very shocked looking Quinn who was looking between Hermione and the owl.

'You know usually, when a freaking owl flies into your room you're usually more surprised.' Quinn held her hands up in confusion.

'Oh, yes. That. I will explain that. I promise. Just give me a second.' Hermione held up a finger slightly and smiled innocently as she searched her room. Something caught her eye on her bed side table and she shuffled over to it and took out a treat. She missed the bewildered look Quinn was giving her as she fed it to the owl, which then flew away, out of the open window.

'Would you care to explain why there was just a freaking owl in your room?'

'Well... That was Pig, it's Ron's owl.'

'Oh, it's Ron's owl. Ok then.' Quinn stated sarcastically before she threw her hands up. 'Why the hell does he have an owl?'

'If you'd just let me explain.'

'Sorry. Sorry. Go on...'

'Thank you... Well, the wizarding community, we use owls to deliver our post. We each have our own owl, then we write the letter, tell it the address and off it pops.'

'So wizards aren't a fan of the just using the post man then?'

Hermione felt herself begin to giggle at the question, perfectly delivered with a flat voice and a well timed cock of the eyebrow.

'No, I guess not.' She shrugged, smiling at Quinn who seemed to have recovered from her mild shock.

'Do you have your own owl then?' Quinn asked, catching Hermione off guard.

'Yes, I got her not long ago actually. She's called Willow.'

'After the girl from Buffy or the tree?' Quinn teased, causing Hermione to blush.

'A bit of both actually.'

'Don't be ashamed, Buffy was a great show.' Quinn chuckled, shuffling herself closer to Hermione.

'Yeah I guess.' Hermione mumbled, her face flushing red.

'How does the owl know where to take it?'

'I don't know exactly how but they just do. They know people and can find them. It's been said that they can find recipients anywhere in the world.'

'Oh... That's pretty cool. How old were you when you found out about this whole magic thing?'

'Well, you get the letter to Hogwarts when you're 11.'

'Hogwarts?' Quinn looked confused for a second as she sat down on the edge of the bed, Hermione following a few seconds later.

'Oh, it's the school for British witches and wizards. It's where I was before I came here.'

'Oh, where is it?'

'In the highlands of Scotland, it's really beautiful. '

'Is it big?'

'Yes.'

'Do you like it?'

'I did, very very much.'

Quinn caught sight of the poor girl's flustered expression and began to chuckle at herself.

'What's funny?'

'Nothing... I just realised I've basically been interviewing you. I'm sorry for all of the questions it's just...'

'Don't worry, I don't mind.' Hermione shrugged, smiling up at Quinn.

'Well, I'll stop, give you time to breathe.' Quinn joked, blushing slightly, looking at her hands.

She grinned as she felt Hermione's hands intertwine with her own on her lap, naturally fitting together. Giving them a slight squeeze she began to feel a bit braver. A smirk subtly grew on her face.

'Also, I can think of a better use for that mouth of yours.' Quinn husked, leaning over to whisper in Hermione's ear.

* * *

><p>'Santana?' Quinn asked as she answered her phone, slightly confused as to why the girl was ringing her during school hours.<p>

Her books swayed dangerously in the one arm that she had free. Luckily it was at that moment that Hermione chose to swoop in and scoop the pile of books from Quinn's arms and clutch them to her chest as they walked side by side down the hall.

Quinn mouthed a silent thank you and winked at the brunette, earning a dazzling smile from Hermione who began to blush furiously. For a second Quinn forgot to listen to the girl on the other end of the phone; she was too busy watching the adorableness that was her girlfriend. She watched as Hermione bit her lip in embarrassment, her cheeks glowing a bright red as she glanced at Quinn from under her eyelashes.

_'Quinn! Are you even fucking listening to me?'_ The loud screech from the other end of the phone brought her back to the present, causing her to wince slightly and hold the phone from her ear. With a nod of the head she motioned for Hermione to walk with her.

'Jesus Santana, yes, I'm listening.'

_'Good. Well the hobbit just rang me and said that her pathetic excuse for a party was going down tonight. You in?'_

_'Only if you're gonna make it fun.'_

_'Quinn Fabray are you hitting on me.'_

_'It sounded like she was San.' _Quinn rolled her eyes.

'_Hey Britt.'_ At the mention of the girl's name, Hermione's head snapped up. '_Hermione says hi.'_

_'Hey Hermione!' _Brittany squealed, causing Hermione to smile as the message was relayed.

_'Gross. Enough, the party, listen to me. I have enough stuff to make it bearable; Puck's taking care of the rest. You in?'_

Quinn groaned internally. She really did not want to go to a party at Rachel Berry's house. But she'd already said yes to her and that girl never forgot. She placed the phone against her chest and turned to Hermione.

'Party, are you in?'

'Do you want me to come?'

'Of course I do' Quinn smiled.

'Really? I mean I know they're all your friends and I can be a...'

'Hermione!' Quinn cut the girl off, 'You're part of the club now, and you're special to me. So, yes, I would love to take you.' Quinn blushed as she realised what she'd just said. 'To the party.'

'Like, as a date?' Hermione asked nervously.

Quinn paused for a second, a small smile growing on her lips.

'Yes, as my date.'

'Then yes, I'd love to go.' Quinn nodded and brought the phone up to her ear.

_'Jeez, are you done having sex with the girl yet? That was gross.'_

_'Be nice S! It was sweet!'_

_'How is it sweet, she told the girl she wanted to take her? That isn't cute, that's just dirty. Nice one Q.'_

'Oh shut it Santana!' Quinn hissed into the phone, trying not to alert Hermione.

_'Whatever, so you two love birds in?'_

Quinn sighed but decided not to start another discussion.

'Yes, we're in.'

_'Yay! See you there.' _Brittany cheered.

_'Nice. See you at the shire at like 7.'_

Quinn chuckled lightly as she closed her phone and stuffed it back into her pocket.

'Well, we're meeting at Rachel's house tonight at 7. Do you, erm... Do you want to come to my house and get ready before hand?'

'Yes, I'd love that.'

'Great.' Quinn beamed, grinningly goofily at Hermione.

'Do you want a lift home tonight? There's no glee club tonight, right?'

'No, it's a Wednesday so we're free. That would be great, if it's not too much trouble.'

'No trouble at all. So I'll see you later?'

'You will. Oh and Hermione, don't get your hopes up for this party... It is Rachel Berry we're talking about.'

'You are mean Quinn.' Hermione chuckled, pushing Quinn slightly as they walked to their next lesson.

* * *

><p>'Hermione dear, is there a reason why you're lingering around me like a bad smell?' Hermione shot a glare at her mother who was now stood in the kitchen looking very pleased with herself.<p>

'Oh, I'm sorry dear. All I meant was that you've been stood watching me cook for about 15 minutes now.'

'No reason, I just enjoy spending time with you.'

'We haven't even spoken to one another in that time.'

'Well I enjoy watching you cook; you're so good at it. I can't wait to taste it. It smells absolutely divi...'

'What do you want?' Jean interrupted, putting down the wooden spoon and looking at her only daughter.

'I am offended that you would think the only reason I'm here is to gain something.'

'Hermione...'

Hermione sighed.

'Well this girl from the glee club, Rachel Berry, is having a party at her house tonight and I was wondering if I was allowed to go.'

Hermione's mum went to open her mouth but Hermione jumped in before she had a chance to speak.

'Before you ask, there will only be 12 of us there, Brittany and Quinn will be there and she is a very responsible girl.'

Jean looked at her daughter with an amused expression on her face for a second.

'All I was going to say is be careful and be back by 1 at the latest.'

'That's it?'

'Well do you want me to say no?'

'No! That's not what I meant... I just expected more of a struggle.'

'Hermione, I trust you. You're an intelligent young woman. If you can help to save the world from that Voldemort then I'm sure that you're more than capable of looking after yourself at a small party.'

Hermione smiled at her mother, touched by the fact that her mother trusted her. After all she was a teenage girl, the media weren't exactly hell bent on making them trustworthy figures.

'So, what are you going to wear tonight?' Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

'I... I have absolutely no idea.'

'Well, you better go upstairs and figure it out.'

Hermione missed the chuckle that escaped her mother as she flew out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She pulled out her phone as she was halfway up the stairs and pressed number 3 on her speed dial.

'Hey Britt, I need your help.'

* * *

><p>A tentative knock against Quinn's front door signified the arrival of a very nervous Hermione Granger. She played with the hem of her, in her opinion, too short, shorts while she waited, becoming more self conscious about the outfit Brittany had insisted made her 'ass look great'..Her bag was slung over her right shoulder, containing a change of clothes and some pyjamas, just in case. Her experiences with Harry and Ron had taught her to always be prepared.<p>

She had no more time to worry about the evening as Judy flung open the door, beaming at Hermione.

'Oh Hermione! It's lovely to see you again! Do come in!' Hermione was pulled in to the house by a very excited Judy Fabray.

'How are you dear?'

'I'm very well thank you, and yourself?'

'So polite, I'm fine thank you, a little tired but fine. Are you looking forward to tonight?'

'Yes, I am. It's my first get together with the glee club so it should be fun.'

'Yes, it will be. Just look after my Quinnie, will you? You seem like a very responsible young lady and I don't trust those friends of hers. You know that slimy one with the Mohawk and Santana. Just keep an eye on her.'

'I will do, I promise.'

This earned a smile from the older woman, who then placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'Thank you Hermione. Are you all staying over there or are you coming back? You're welcome to stay here if you want to.'

'I think we're coming back. I mean I'm not drinking alcohol tonight as I'm the designated driver but if it gets too late I imagine we'll stay. I'll get Quinn to text you if that's happening.'

'Thank you. Oh! I almost forgot, Quinn's upstairs in her room. Second on the right. Go on up if you want.'

'Thank you Mrs Fabray.' Hermione thanked the older woman and flashed her a smile before making her way up the stairs.

Her ability to charm parents was the one super power that she was particularly proud and thankful of. She didn't know what it was, whether it was her level headedness, her manners or her general person that made parents warm to her but it was a very handy tool. She was pretty sure that even Narcissa Malfoy had cracked her a smile once.

Her nerves returned as she found herself staring at Quinn's bedroom door. It was quite plain, just a standard white door with the word Quinn written on it in beautiful calligraphy. Hermione pondered for a second whether Quinn herself had done this; it seemed like a hobby that the girl would enjoy. It was beautiful and arty, just like the girl herself. Even now Hermione still couldn't quite comprehend why a girl like Quinn was even the least bit interested in her, but she wasn't about to complain.

The swarm of butterflies which were currently in her stomach slowly became more impatient. Hermione couldn't quite tell whether it was through nerves or just because she missed Quinn and wanted to see her. She settled on the idea that it was a bit of both.

With a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked on Quinn's door.

* * *

><p>Quinn was towelling off her hair when she heard a soft knock at the door. She stopped for a second, slung the towel around her shoulders and rolled her eyes.<p>

'What is it Mum?' She yelled, an exasperated tone to her voice.

'Erm, it's me, Hermione.'

The quiet, unsure reply shocked Quinn. Her eyes bulged and she span around, surveying her thoroughly untidy room.

'Just a minute!' She yelled as she began to run around the room, picking up various items of clothing that lay strewn about. When she'd got most of them, she took the pile and shoved them into her wardrobe. With one final look around her room she walked over to the door and opened it.

When she saw Hermione stood there she swore she forgot how to breathe for a second. She looked her girlfriend up and down with hungry eyes. In that moment she decided that Hermione was only ever allowed to wear shorts from now on, nothing else. Just shorts. The vest top and blazer combo that she was wearing on her top half was possibly even better. Quinn had a fairly good idea of just how blessed her girlfriend was in the boob department, but normally they were hidden underneath a large jacket or loose t-shirt. But today... Quinn wasn't quite sure how to form words.

'Quinn.' Hermione started, trying to get the blonde's attention. 'Quinn.'

Quinn was vaguely aware of her name being called and began to nod her head in response.

'Quinn, my eyes are up here.' Hermione teased.

Quinn snapped her head up to meet Hermione's amused gaze. She began to flush bright red at the knowledge that she'd been caught in the act. Well, to be fair, she was kind of allowed to now, I mean they were her girlfriend's boobs she was staring at.

'Wow.' Quinn rasped out, raking her eyes over Hermione one last time. She caught the girl's blush and marvelled at how the girl could look both adorable and sexy at the same time. Suddenly, she became very aware of how rough she looked. Her hair was still messy and wild from the shower, she still had on her vest top and old cheerio's training shorts she wore to lounge about the house.

She stepped back into her room and motioned for Hermione to come in.

* * *

><p>Hermione was having a similar problem as Quinn walked back into her bedroom; Quinn's hair looked incredibly sexy like that, all messed up and wild. Not to mention the fact that her bum looked amazing in those shorts...<p>

As she entered Quinn's room she had to smile. The room was perfect for the blonde.

Its walls were a baby blue colour, giving the room a light, airy feel. Covering two of these walls were many pictures of various things. One wall was dedicated to landscapes, the other to personal shots of family and friends.

'Erm, I just need to go dry my hair. I'll be back in a few, make yourself comfortable.'

Hermione nodded at Quinn and placed her bag on the floor. As she watched Quinn's retreating form make its way into her en-suite bathroom she felt a tug in her stomach. Deciding to be bold she took a step towards Quinn.

'Quinn...'

The other girl span around at the mention of her name, her hair falling messily around her eyes. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, leaving them stood, lost in each other.

Neither of them knew who started moving first, all they knew was that suddenly they were in front of each other.

Hermione's hands flew around Quinn's neck, Quinn's hands falling naturally around the shorter girl's waist as their lips met in a long awaited kiss. Both girls let out a moan as their lips finally touched. Hermione felt Quinn shiver as she tangled her hands in Quinn's still damp hair and grinned.

The kiss ended due to a need to breathe, the lack of oxygen causing both girls to become breathless. Their foreheads rested against each other as they remained in their embrace, gazing into each other's eyes.

'God, I've been waiting all day to do that.' Quinn husked, her hands lightly stroking the small of Hermione's back, underneath her t-shirt.

Hermione giggled in response and lightly kissed the tip of Quinn's nose.

'Do you need to get ready?' Hermione asked, pouting slightly at the thought of letting her Quinn go. Quinn smirked devilishly in response before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Hermione's cheek.

'Meh, 5 more minutes won't hurt.'

**A/N: **It has also occurred to me that I want to do a christmas chapter next week but if I'm sticking to the timings of the episodes then I've passed christmas, so please just imagine that it is before christmas here.. My bad.****


	18. Oscar

**Ta da! It's up. Merry Christmas all, I hope you enjoy it and you enjoy this chapter.**

**As always, read, enjoy, review if you want to, it would be an awesome christmas gift =).**

**Special thanks to :rosswellmorgana, devilsspy and Rioshix**

If the dress that Rachel Berry was currently wearing didn't freak Hermione out then the giant portrait of her certainly did. The only thing she could compare it to was the similarly creepy picture at Grimmauld Place. However, at least this one didn't scream racist remarks at her... That was always a bonus.

She was ushered into the basement, closely followed by Quinn. As she looked back to glance at the blonde she was amused to see that the blonde looked just as horrified.

Her eyes widened as she saw the stage at the back of the room. A real stage. You've got to be joking. Rachel saw her staring and smiled proudly.

'I know, it's beautiful isn't it. My Dads had it built for me for when I decide to put on an impromptu performance. The entire room is also soundproofed. Apparently the neighbours complained about the noise...'

She nodded as Rachel spoke at an unbelievable speed, trying to take in what the other girl was saying. Her eyes once again locked with Quinn's, who had now walked past the two girls and was stood over Rachel's shoulder. The blonde smirked at her, tipping her head towards Rachel and waggling her eyebrows sarcastically. Hermione tried to glare at the girl sneakily, so as not to alert Rachel, who was still happily babbling on about something to do with her dads playing Don't Rain On My Parade into her birth mother's womb. However, her glare failed as she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the other girl.

After a few minutes of exchanging shy glances with her girlfriend she realised that Rachel had stopped talking and was now staring at her, expecting a response. She desperately searched her brain for some clue as to what Rachel had been talking about. God, she wished she had her time turner right now. Ok, so gay dads, singing competitions... Then was there something about enjoying the pool? SCHOOL!

'Yeah, I'm settling in, thanks.' Hermione tried out, tentatively, testing the waters to see if she was on the right track. The smile she received from Rachel told her that she was.

'Luckily Quinn found me on the first day and helped me out, if it wasn't for her I'd probably still be looking for that maths classroom...' She smiled at the memory, 'And luckily I already knew Britt, then I met all of you guys so I'd say it's a success so far.'

'Ahh, so that's how you met Quinn. I had wondered; she's usually not so welcoming to newcomers.'

At this she saw Quinn glare at the back of Rachel's head; this caused Hermione to smile a little.

'Well, I'm glad she made an exception.' Hermione stated, shrugging slightly. Rachel followed Hermione's gaze with a confused expression to see Quinn standing behind her, grinning goofily at Hermione. She flicked her head between the two repeatedly; unable to figure out why the girls were stood, smiling at one another. With a final look between the two she shrugged and walked over to see if Mercedes needed anything.

* * *

><p>Quinn groaned internally as Rachel Berry addressed her as <em>girlfriend<em>. This was the first, and hopefully the last, time that she'd ever done that and it was embarrassing. She registered Rachel's question of 'was she having fun?' and proceeded to look around the room with a forced smile and nod. Right now the 'party' seemed dire. Quinn was pretty sure that she'd had headaches which were more enjoyable than this. However, a little glance to her left made her stop complaining for a second; no matter how awful this was at least Hermione was here too.

Puck had yet to arrive, meaning Quinn was thoroughly sober and fully aware of the train wreck she was now a part of. Santana had tried her best but Rachel had gone crazy and started giving out coupons in order to limit drinking. So far Sam, Brittany, Artie, Mercedes, Lauren, Tina and Mike had arrived, leaving only Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Puck. She felt like crying when she heard Rachel launch into her 'how I won my first ever singing competition' story. It's not that it wasn't an impressive story, but she told it almost every time the two were together and it was starting to grate on Quinn.

She looked desperately around the room, trying to find some means of escape, but to her despair Hermione was busy chatting with Brittany. She managed to catch the eye of Santana for a second. Quinn tried to convey her boredom to the brunette but Santana just chuckled slightly. She then sent the blonde a crooked smile and a small wave. However their interaction was cut short as, much to Santana's disgust, Sam decided to chose this moment to get back to sucking on Santana's face

At this Quinn pulled a disgusted face, grimacing a little and turned back to face Rachel. The tiny Brunette had, however, seen this exchange and quickly glanced between the couple and Quinn. Her features softened and she placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder, causing Quinn to jump.

'I know it must be hard to see them like that so soon after you and Sam split but hang in there, it'll get better.'

Quinn was touched by Rachel's statement, even if it was completely wrong and did not apply to her in any way shape or form... It was still thoughtful. Plus it gave her an alibi. If she was pining over a lost boyfriend then, in the eyes of everybody else, she obviously wasn't dating the new, English girl. She smiled warmly in response.

'Thank you Rachel, you're right.'

This simple sentence seemed to make the smaller girl happy; it brought a large, dazzling smile to her face and caused her to blush slightly. Quinn suddenly felt a twang of guilt settle in her heart. She realised that it didn't cost anything to be civil to the girl, the girl that had never really given her cause to hate her. Sure she'd made a few mistakes, but everybody made mistakes...

Rachel suddenly ran off, yelling something about not sitting on anything, much to her and Brittany's amusement. This left Quinn on her own, glancing around the room, unsure of what to do. Everybody seemed to be paired off at the minute having either intimate conversations or make out sessions. She glanced over at Hermione who was now laughing with Brittany and Rachel about something and felt a pang of sadness. She wished that she could go over and hold her girlfriend's hand. Was that too much to ask? Sure, they'd only been going out officially for about 2 days, but it was nearly two weeks since they'd met and the girl had really got to Quinn. And plus, the relationship was new meaning that at the minute Quinn always wanted to be touching Hermione in some way, preferably lips to lips. However, she wasn't quite ready to scream it from the rooftops and let everybody know.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of Hermione, it was just that this was all pretty new to her and she didn't want everybody else getting involved in her business and possibly ruining it. That and she'd already been talked about enough at school to last her a lifetime.

* * *

><p>A confused glance made its way over to Quinn as Rachel screamed the dreaded words, 'spin the bottle'. Quinn chuckled lightly to herself; of course Hermione didn't know what spin the bottle was. She pushed her way through the increasingly intoxicated crowd, over to the adorably confused Hermione.<p>

'Hey.' Hermione breathed out, sounding rather relieved that Quinn was with her.

'Having fun?'

'Yeah, it's better than I expected.' Hermione smiled, looking around the room at her new found friends. 'But for somebody who can't dance, it is murder hanging around with a drunken Brittany. Especially when she starts stripping.' Hermione blushed furiously as she glanced back at her half dressed best friend.

'Well I think you can dance just fine... And I wouldn't be opposed to you stripping, just so you know.' Quinn whispered in Hermione's ear, causing her to shiver. Quinn smirked and leaned back, looking on with pride at Hermione's bright red cheeks. Hermione responded only with a scrunch of the nose and a playful push, causing Quinn to laugh out loud.

'Oi! Spin the bottle guys! We ain't waiting all day!' Santana yelled from her position in the circle, causing both of the girls to jump apart, suddenly remembering their surroundings.

'Jesus Santana, I'm coming.'

'That's what she said.' Santana chuckled, high fiving puck before taking another swing of her beer.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione, she placed a hand on her back and started pushing her towards the circle. She lowered her voice so only her and Hermione could hear.

'So spin the bottle, basically you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss. If you don't there's a forfeit which, more often than not, will make you wish you'd just kissed the person.'

'So, we're going to play a game where we just have to start kissing each other?'

'Basically, yes.'

'Why?'

'I have no idea. But I'm sorry if I have to kiss anybody, you know there's only one person I want to be kissing right now.'

Hermione smiled at this and shrugged.

'It's ok, I trust you. Same for me. Now let's get this preposterous game over and done with.'

* * *

><p>You know those moments where you can feel your heart starting to beat slightly faster in your chest? The moments where the world around you seems to slow right down and your chest begins to drop as you just know that the worst is going to happen. To be fair, she wasn't really elated about the idea of anybody kissing her Hermione but as the bottle ground to a halt she could feel her heart squeeze.<p>

Noah. Fucking. Puckerman.

Of course. Of course it would land on him. Of course he would leer at the poor girl like she was a piece of meat.

Quinn's heart melted for a second as she saw Hermione subtly glance over in her direction, her eyes full of worry. She could tell that the brunette could sense her discomfort with the situation at hand. Quinn couldn't say that she liked the idea of her girlfriend kissing the father of her child. Hermione knew all about Puck. On one of their late night phone chats as friends she had confessed about Puck and Finn. After the girl wasn't particularly fazed after hearing about Beth Quinn decided that she could tell her and finally get all of those feelings off her chest. And now, well now Hermione had to kiss him.

She tried her best to plaster on a small smile, letting Hermione know that it was all fine. At the end of a day it was just a game. Just a stupid, silly, insignificant, pointless game.

Hermione seemed to chuckle nervously as Puck all but lunged at her, much to the displeasure of Lauren, who just watched her boyfriend with a glare. The fact that Puck was probably going to get yelled at later made her feel a little better.

However this tiny feeling of happiness left her body as Puck smacked his lips against Hermione's. The small brunette obviously wasn't expecting it to happen so soon, as she let out a tiny squeak, something which Quinn would've found adorable if it wasn't for the oaf currently attached to her girlfriend's lips.

Hermione's hands flailed for a second behind the boy, unsure of what to do in this situation. Puck's hands, however, had made their way to the back of Hermione's head, pulling her closer to him. Quinn watched this interaction and could feel her fingernails cutting into her palms as she balled her hands into a tight fist, in an attempt to stop herself running over and slapping Puck in the face. That would surely give her and Hermione away.

Her blood began to boil as the kiss continued. She could feel her green eyed monster well and truly coming to the surface now. Her anger wasn't helped in the slightest by Santana turning to her, pointing to the embracing couple and winking.

She could see Hermione beginning to get slightly uncomfortable with the way her hands began to flail behind Puck's back, her eyebrows shooting to the top of her head. Quinn almost lost her cool for a second. She had images of her running over and yanking the boy back by his Mohawk. Or even more creative ones that involved her, the beer bottle she was currently holding, and one of Puck's many orifices.

Thankfully she was beaten to it by Lauren.

The girl stormed over to her boyfriend, grabbed his shoulders and dragged him out of the room, yelling something about his balls. Hermione sat for a second, shell shocked, before finding her voice and yelling a 'thank you' in Lauren's general direction.

At this Santana, Mercedes and Brittany began to laugh hysterically. Santana yelled something to Puck about him being a douche. Brittany just leant over to Hermione and wrapped her into a tight hug.

'Don't worry Hermione. Now you've kissed Puck too, you're in the same club as me, San, Quinn and Rachel.' Brittany declared with a large toothy grin.

* * *

><p>Quinn glanced around the room, trying to locate her girlfriend. After some careful scanning she saw that she was currently being forced into dancing with Rachel and Mercedes. She let out a small chuckle at the flustered look on Hermione's face, noting once again how adorable the girl looked. She nursed her 4th beer in her hand, a permanent goofy smile now stuck on her face, accompanied by the token rosy cheeks that alcohol brings.<p>

Her mind was swimming with thoughts about Hermione. She would deny it if anybody brought it up but she'd spent near enough all of her night staring at her, in awe of the girl; she'd charmed all of her friends into loving her, which was a pretty hard task to do.

Quinn was pleasantly surprised with herself so far. She was notorious amongst school party goers for being an 'angry girl drunk.' However, so far, no yelling had happened, no hitting had occurred. Nothing. Sure she'd come close earlier, but no. Nothing.

That was until she caught Noah Fucking Puckerman smirking at Hermione from across the room. She flicked her head between her now very uncomfortable girlfriend and that pig, her eyes narrowed in a hateful glare. She saw red, and lots of it. She didn't know if it was the alcohol speaking or just the general rage she still felt towards the boy, but she wanted to hit him. Hard.

Hermione must've sensed this as she began to move towards Quinn, trying her best to ignore Puck's leer.

'Hey, how're you doing?' She asked, trying to keep her voice chirpy.

'Peachy.' Quinn replied, not even bothering to look at Hermione. Instead she fixated her glance over the brunette's shoulder, at Puck who was now looking rather nervous.

Quinn's hand tightened around her beer can, crumpling it slightly.

She jumped as she felt Hermione's hand lightly touch hers. Her hate faded away for a second as she looked down and lost herself in Hermione's chocolate eyes.

'Just ignore him, ok. He's not worth whatever's going on inside that little head of yours.'

Quinn stiffened again at the mention of the boy. She shrugged and looked down at her can.

'Come on, ignore him and spend the rest of the night with me; before we left you promised you'd show me how to dance.'

The smirk that formed on Hermione's face made Quinn's insides flip. She felt an uncomfortable heat settle between her legs as she thought of grinding up against the other girl. This was another problem with alcohol: The horniness.

She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind and formulate a response for Hermione. She chastised herself internally for thinking about that; she knew it'd only make her 'agitated' for the rest of the night and she'd only been going out with Hermione for a few days. Quinn's moral compass told her that it was way too early to be thinking about that. However, Quinn's brain took one long look at Hermione in that outfit and thought, to hell with it.

Not trusting her voice she instead put down her beer can, grinned at Hermione and pulled the other girl onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>As they danced they got slowly closer and closer to each other, testing each other's boundaries.<p>

Hermione kept glancing down at the floor self consciously, completely unsure of what she was doing. She'd only ever been to one dance before and she can safely say that it didn't end too well. However, she couldn't take her eyes of Quinn. She sensed that the girl was merry, if not nearly drunk, as she was very giggly and not too sure on her feet.

The outfit that she was wearing tonight made Hermione's heart, and mind, race. Those jeans seemed to be painted on with the way they clung to Quinn's perfect legs. And that top... She won't even go into what that hint of cleavage was doing to her mind.

All of Hermione's thoughts and insecurities flew out of the window as she felt Quinn place her hands on her hips and pull her ever so slightly closer. Their bodies fit against each other perfectly as they moved in time to the music. Her eyes fluttered shut as she heard Quinn begin to sing along to whatever song was playing (Hermione didn't know the name if this particular muggle song and quite frankly she didn't really care in this moment.). That voice, it was like happiness in a voice. It was light and airy, yet sexy at the same time. It was Quinn.

Hermione's eyes shot open as soon as the singing and the dancing stopped. Her eyes searched for Quinn's in order to find out what was going on.

She found her answer when she followed Quinn's gaze over her shoulder, to the approaching boy.

'Ladies, fancy some Puckerman meat in your lady sandwich?' Puck asked, smirking like a school boy.

Hermione felt the grip around her hips tighten considerably.

'Go away Puck.'

'Aww, come on Quinn, let me in. It's practically illegal to deny the Puckasaurus.'

'I said go away Puck.'

'I get it, I get it. You and me don't exactly have the best track record with alcohol, but we were good. We could be better if we got Hermione to join us, if you know what I mean.' Puck finished, wiggling his eyebrows as he did so.

Hermione could practically feel the steam coming out of Quinn's ears and decided that this was not going to end well unless she did something about it.

She discretely began to run her thumb over the back of Quinn's hand, trying to calm her down as she turned to face Puck.

'Look Noah, the offer is... very sweet. However, it's a no. Sorry.' She spoke firmly, yet softly, a tone she often used on Ron. She didn't want to be too mean to the poor boy but in the same token she was a little mad at what he'd said to Quinn and on top of that she wanted to calm Quinn down. As she finished speaking she motioned with her eyes to where Quinn was stood, trying to get the boy to understand that Quinn really wasn't in the mood for this.

Thankfully he seemed to get the idea and skulked off to find Lauren, who was standing on the edge of the dance floor looking less than impressed.

Before she had chance to say anything she felt someone tugging on her hand, dragging her backwards. She saw Brittany looking at her with a mixture of confusion and sadness as she sat on Artie's lap. She threw Brittany small wave before she was dragged completely out of the room, up some stairs, and into what appeared to be one of the bathrooms. She span around to look at the perpetrator with a look of shock.

'Quinn, what in heaven's name are you doing?' She squealed, unsure as to why Quinn was acting like this.

Quinn's answer came in the form of a pair of lips pressed hungrily against hers. Hermione let out a gasp in surprise as Quinn pushed her against the sink. Quinn took this opportunity to explore Hermione's mouth with her tongue, much to the delight of the older girl. She felt the kisses begin to trail from her mouth, to her cheek and up to her earlobe.

Her eyes rolled back into her head when Quinn gently bit it, tugging on it lightly. Quinn's tongue darted out of her mouth to lick the shell of Hermione's ear.

'Mine.' Quinn growled, causing Hermione to whimper, something she would've been embarrassed about had her brain been functioning properly.

Hermione tangled her hands into Quinn's golden locks as the blonde began to kiss down her neck. Hermione's brain had gone fuzzy from what Quinn was doing to her. It wasn't until she felt a hand begin to creep up her thigh that the mist that had settled on her brain suddenly cleared away.

'Quinn, stop.' She whispered, taking Quinn's hand and moving it off her thigh.

When the hand found its way back there seconds later Hermione once again moved it, this time with more force.

'Quinn, stop it.' This earned a sigh from Quinn.

A minute went by and Hermione found herself relaxing back into the kiss, mainly due to the heavenly way that Quinn used her tongue. However this was cut short as she felt a hand inching its way up her top.

This time she pulled as far back from Quinn as she could, untangling her hands from the girl's hair and shoving her back slightly.

'Quinn! What are you doing?'

'I'm just... You look so good and I...'

'It's just a bit too soon and the bathroom isn't the nicest of places to...'

'No! I wasn't expecting. No! I just... I just got a bit carried away. I'm sorry.'

Quinn sighed and dropped her hands, looking to the floor as she did so.

'I guess I was just jealous of Puck and I've had a bit to drink and nmmhmnmmh.'

'What did you say?'

'I said you look really beautiful.' Quinn blushed and refused to meet Hermione's gaze.

Hermione's anger faded as she watched the girl in front of her. Gently, she cupped Quinn's cheek and forced her head up to look at Hermione.

'Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not mad or upset. Just maybe next time listen a tad more.'

'I'm sorry 'Mione... I promise that I'll never make you do anything you don't want to. I'll never make you feel uncomfortable.'

'It's fine,' Hermione chuckled, 'I trust you. Now come here.'

Hermione pulled on Quinn's head, bringing their lips together in a slightly slower kiss. Quinn smiled against Hermione's lips and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, humming happily.

Unfortunately their moment was ruined as the door swung open, hitting the wall with a bang. Both Quinn and Hermione froze where they were, unsure of what to do in this situation. They turned their heads and watched in fear as two people rushed into the bathroom.

Luckily Sam and Santana were too busy were too busy with one another, and more precisely each other's mouth, to notice the two girls in the corner.

It wasn't until Santana backed into Quinn that she turned around and acknowledged their presence. Both couples froze in their embraces, staring at one another.

'Quinn, Hermione.' Sam choked out, staring at the two girls who were still pressed up against each other.

'Sam, Santana.' Quinn replied.

Both couples stood in silence for a few seconds before Hermione coughed awkwardly.

'Well, we should be getting back; I promised your Mum that you'd be home before 1.'

'Yeah, good idea. Well this was fun. We'll never speak of this again and I will see you at school tomorrow.'

Sam and Santana still looked rather shocked: 1, for finding the girls in such a position, 2 because Santana didn't really want Quinn to see her with Sam after she'd spent most of her time with Quinn discussing how madly in love she was with Brittany and 3, because Sam felt awkward for being caught by his ex girlfriend with his new girlfriend.

'Yes, no speaking of this.' Sam added, motioning to the girls and then to Santana.

Hermione and Quinn squeezed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

'Well... That was...'

'The worst thing that's ever happened to me.' Quinn added, burying her face in her hands.

'It wasn't that bad.'

'It was horrible. Now eveyone's going to know.'

'I'm not that bad, am I?' Hermione asked, her voice tinged with hurt.

'No! Not like that... I just. I want to enjoy you to myself for a bit before they all get a hold of this. They seem to like to destroy everything I have. Mostly by accident but still...'

Hermione smiled and reached out for Quinn's hand.

'Don't worry, I understand. And with the smell in there I'm pretty sure he was too drunk to remember that tomorrow.'

'True.'

'Now, let's get you home.' Hermione smiled and pulled Quinn out of the house, yelling a goodbye to the others as she went.'

* * *

><p>5 weeks later...<p>

'Santana! Thank God, is Brittany with you?'

'Woah Juno, slow down. Yes, she's with me, what's up? Did somebody die?'

'No...'

'Well why are you phoning me at like 7 o'clock in the morning? Isn't that shit illegal?'

'I need your help.'

'You do need help. That's true.'

'Santana!'

'Fine, what's up?'

'I just realised, it's 2 weeks till Christmas and I haven't got Hermione a gift.'

'And this is my problem because?'

'Because... It just is! I mean is it too soon in our relationship to buy a gift for her, but then if I don't buy her one then she'll think I've forgotten about her. And what do I even get her? I mean, I can't go too expensive because it looks like I'm trying too hard but if I buy something cheap it looks like I haven't even tried. Because I could go with nice toiletries but she could think that I'm saying that she smells... Santana?'

'I'm gonna be straight with you here Quinn. Brittany stop laughing! I did not listen to a word you said, I fell asleep half way through.'

'Thanks Santana. Great friend.'

'Well judging by the way you were servicing her throat with your tongue a few weeks ago, you seem to be 'far enough along' to get her a present. Don't worry, trough mouth didn't even remember his name after that night so no worries there. Hold up, Britt wants to speak.'

Quinn held the phone away from her ear as the sounds of rustling and a squeal burst through her ear drums.

'Yo, Q. Don't listen to Santana, she's a complete meanie. You should totally get her a present, it'll be sweet. She loves surprises, especially sweet ones.'

'Thanks B... But what do I get her?'

'Hold on, we're coming over.'

Just as the phone went dead Quinn could hear Santana groaning in the background, causing her to chuckle.

* * *

><p>'Well what does she like?' Ginny asked, sighing as Hermione once again whined.<p>

'I don't know! That's the problem!'

'Well what about some clothes.'

'You know my fashion sense. I'd never be able to pick something for her.'

'True.'

'Hey!'

'Well you said it first... What about, erm...'

'See, there's nothing. I have no idea. I'm the worst girlfriend in the history of the world.' Hermione flopped down on a bench, burying her head in her hands.

'Hermione, I think you're being a tad dramatic.'

'Shut up Harry.' Ginny replied, holding her hand up to the boy who just shrugged and sat next to Hermione.

'Well how about...'

'Not now Harry!' Ginny cut him off, again holding up her hand.

'I'll just buy her a card giving her permission to dump me.'

'If I could just...'

'Harry! I'm busy here.'

'But...'

'But what?'

'Well, instead of looking for a giant, best present ever, gift, why don't you get her lots of nice, little ones. Say, from the Christmas market in the square? And then maybe something magical, just to include her in it.'

Both girls sat up and turned to the boy, shocked expressions on their faces.

'That's perfect.' Hermione whispered, her mind reeling with ideas.

'And that's why I love you.' Ginny chuckled, wrapping her arm around Harry. 'Why didn't you say something sooner?' She asked as she jumped up from the bench, pulling Hermione with her. Harry just shrugged, sighed and stood up to follow the girls.

* * *

><p>'When you think of Hermione what do you picture?' Brittany asked, trying to help the flailing Quinn.<p>

'I don't know... I think of how cute she is. I think of her smile and her little giggle.'

'How freaking charming.' Santana scoffed.

'Shut up San, be nice.' Brittany scolded. 'That's sweet. What does she like?'

'Well, books I guess. And things that smell nice. Oh, and little, pretty things.

'True...'

'Look, we've been trailing around the mall aimlessly for like 2 hours now. Can we please have a break from the present shopping and just chill?' Santana snapped, throwing her hands up in the air.

'Yeah... Sure. We're not really getting anywhere.'

'Thank you. Now where to?'

'Oh! San! Can we go to the bear factory? Glen coco needs a Christmas outfit.'

'Yeah, sure B. Whatever you want.' Santana grinned, standing up from her seat to set off with Brittany.

Quinn looked at her, a smirk plastered on her face. She couldn't believe just how whipped Santana truly was.

Santana just glared back at her and mouthed the words _shut up_ before turning around and linking arms with Brittany.

* * *

><p>'San, elf or Christmas pudding?' Brittany asked as she held up the two outfits to her chest, looking between the two of them with an adorable look of confusion.<p>

'Well, what about both?'

'I don't have that much money...' Brittany pouted as she said this, causing both Quinn's and Santana's hearts to melt.

'Well I do, so come on, get them both.' Santana offered, glaring at Quinn to stop her from saying anything. Brittany squealed and jumped to hug Santana.

Quinn just chuckled and turned around, looking around the shop. It was a pretty nice shop. At the minute it was full to the brim of little children, running around and pointing out things that they wanted Santa to bring for them. The parents seemed to be a little overwhelmed, trying desperately to keep an eye on their children.

Quinn stepped out of the way to let a particularly excited little boy get past her. As she did something caught her eye.

There it was.

It was perfect.

* * *

><p>'So, are we almost done?'<p>

'I think so... Just one more should do it... Then the magical aspect.'

'Yes, that.'

Hermione and Ginny linked arms as they walked through the Christmas market, glancing at all of the little stalls. Harry had opted to wait for them at the end in the little coffee shop, both girls had agreed.

It all looked beautiful. The stalls full of little handmade trinkets and beautiful food. It was all very Quinn.

'Stop.' Hermione yelled, causing Ginny to jump.

'What?'

Hermione just walked over to the little stall, selling handmade books and journals. She smiled as she picked up one of the photo albums, turning it over in her hands with a look of awe on her face.

Ginny caught up with her and observed what Hermione was holding her hands with an impressed nod.

'Quinn, she loves to take pictures.' Hermione explained.

'Ahh... In which case I think it's perfect.' Ginny grinned, happy to have finally done.

'It really is, isn't it.' She nodded and pulled out her purse, 'This please.' She said to the person behind the stall.

'Nice one. Well after we've got this we'll go find Harry and then eat. Then you can apparate back. Sound good?'

'Sounds perfect.'

* * *

><p>'Have we finished ladies?' Harry asked, placing his book down on the table and leaning forward to kiss Ginny.<p>

'Finally. I think we're all done. We got her this amazing photo album from the market, it's beautiful. So that's it... Well, except from the magical aspect, but we'll cross that bridge later.' Hermione shrugged, sitting down next to Harry and across from Ginny in the booth.

'Ahh, well I may be able to help.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, when you were shopping I went to see about something and it worked out. And now with your last present it's kind of perfect actually.'

'Harry, what are you talking about?' Ginny asked before reaching over and stealing a sip of his coffee.

'Well I was thinking, what's magical, yet not too scary for a muggle who has learned about magic only 2 months ago? Then it came to me.'

Harry reached under the table to the small bag that sat next to his feet. He placed it on the table and pulled out a small paper wallet, sliding it over to Hermione.

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion before tentatively reaching out and pulling the wallet closer. She opened up the flap and pulled out the small card within.

'Oh Harry...'

Hermione's eyes began to tear up as she looked down. In her hands lay a moving picture of her and Quinn, sat next to each other, their thighs touching as they stole glances at one another, smiling as they caught each other's gaze every so often.

'I was flicking through some pictures that we took that night and it caught my eye. So I thought that I'd get it printed.'

'Thank you Harry, it's perfect.' Hermione said, smiling kindly at the boy. Placing her hand on his shoulder momentarily.

'See. Isn't my boy the best.' Ginny exclaimed, winking at Harry.

* * *

><p>Hermione jumped as her phone buzzed, causing both of her parents to chuckle at their daughter. She sent a joke glare at them and retrieved her phone. She smiled as she read it.<p>

**Hey, how's my girl today?** **Xx **

**She's doing well, even though your last text nearly gave me a heart attack. How are you? X**

**A heart attack? Am I that scary? And I'm good thanks, missing you though.**

**Oh no, I just wasn't expecting it :P. Aww, I miss you too.**

**You should be expecting me to pester you 24/7 now, it has been nearly 3 months.**

**True, true. And it's not pestering, I like talking to you.**

**Well, I'm glad to hear it. You're not so bad yourself. So I was thinking, it's nearly Christmas, do you want to meet up, walk around in the cold, eat fatty Christmas foods and then maybe, just maybe I'll give you your present. If you're good ;)**

**That sounds perfect.**

**Good, because I'm at your door. Xx**

Hermione's stomach flipped as she heard a knock at the door.

'I'll get it.' She squeaked as she got up and all but ran to the door, causing her parents to smile and shake their heads.

She opened the door with shaking hands to be met by a smiling Quinn.

Hermione's mouth opened as she looked at her girlfriend.

Quinn was stood at the doorstep, a rather large backpack on her back. She was wearing possibly the most ridiculous Christmas jumper Hermione had ever seen. It was bright red, with a Christmas tree knitted on the front of it. Below that she was wearing her usual skinny jeans and pair of converse.

'How is it that you can wear that jumper and still manage to look good?' Hermione asked, grinning at her girlfriend.

'What can I say, when you're hot you're hot.' Quinn chuckled.

'Oh sorry, come in.' Hermione added, shifting to the side to allow Quinn through.

'Thanks.' Quinn replied as she took off her shoes and scarf, placing her bag on the floor. 'And just don't even ask about the jumper. It's my mum. She makes one very year and gets offended if I don't wear it. Plus it's super cold and my hoodie is in the wash so...'

'Well I think you look adorable.' Hermione whispered, cautious of her parents in the next room.

'Well good, because my mum sent you one.' Quinn reached down into the bag she had brought, pulling out a white one, complete with a smiling reindeer on it. She held it out with a large grin.

'Oh... That's... Tell her I said thanks.'

'Oh! Is that Quinn!' Jean shouted from the living room, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

She began to walk into the lounge and motioned for Quinn to follow her.

'It is indeed, complete with amazing jumper.' Hermione chuckled as Quinn walked into the room.

'Aww, well it's sweet! How are you dear?'

'I'm fine thank you, how are the Grangers?' Quinn asked, causing Edward and Jean to chuckle.

'We're fine thank you dear.' Edward replied, nodding at the girl.

'Well your home looks lovely, all ready for Christmas.' Quinn smiled, looking around at the amazingly decorated living room.

The tree stood tall in the corner, twinkling with white lights and accented with strings of tinsel. She saw several baubles covering the tree, all mismatched in colour. She even spotted a few handmade ones, no doubt from a small Hermione.

'Thank you. We do love Christmas.' Jean replied.

'Oh, I almost forgot!' Quinn exclaimed as she held up the bottle bag in her hand. 'Just a little something for Christmas.' She shrugged shyly and passed the bag over to Edward, who accepted it gratefully.

'Oh, Mum, Dad, is it ok if we go out for some food?' Hermione asked.

'Of course, just be back by 10 at latest.'

'I will do.'

Hermione turned and walked out of the room, turning to run upstairs.

Quinn stood, looking around the room, unsure of what to do.

'I think that's your queue dear.' Jean laughed, causing Quinn to smile and chase after Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione's hand found Quinn's effortlessly as they walked through the park, each holding a warm crepe in the other hand. Quinn pulled on Hermione's hand, directing her to the bench that sat in the corner of the park.<p>

Quinn placed her bag down before taking a seat, motioning for Hermione to do the same.

Hermione grinned as she sat down, looking around her.

'What's up?'

'This is the same bench you took me to that first night.'

'The very same.' Quinn grinned, taking a bite of her crepe. She moaned as she did so. 'Jesus, that's delicious.'

'Looks like I've been replaced.' Hermione chuckled, watching Quinn with the food.

'Never.' Quinn grinned. The sincerity was lost as Quinn was currently sporting a chocolate moustache.

'You've got, a little, just there.' Hermione chuckled lightly, pointing to Quinn's face.

'Where?' Quinn asked, her brow furrowing as she wiped at her cheeks.

'No, just...' Hermione leaned in slowly, her breath tickling Quinn's lips as she hovered for a second before placing a gentle kiss to Quinn's upper lip, slowly kissing off all of the chocolate sauce. After a few seconds she leaned back, satisfied with her work. 'There.'

Quinn was breathing hard, staring at her now grinning girlfriend. Wow. She really was amazing.

'Presents!' Quinn squeaked out in an attempt to busy her mind. She leaned down and unzipped her bag, pulling out two packages.

'Yes, presents.' Hermione did the same, pulling out several packages from her bag.

'You first or me?'

'Together?'

'Yes.'

Quinn passed the large box and the smaller one to Hermione, much to the brunette's delight. Hermione passed the 3 parcels to Quinn.

Hermione started with the smaller box, not wanting to look greedy. She tore away at the paper to reveal a CD case.

The front cover was a hand illustrated picture of Hermione. It made Hermione's breath catch in her throat.

'Did you do this?' She asked.

'Erm... Yeah. It's not too good but...'

'Quinn it's beautiful.' This caused Quinn to blush.

'Well... Thanks. It's just a mix CD of songs that I thought you'd like.' She shrugged.

'Well I love it. This is going in my car.'

'Now the next one!' Quinn urged, pausing opening her first present to watch Hermione.

Hermione started to tear away at the paper, growing more confused as she revealed a cardboard box. As she turned it around she saw a small head poking out of the side.

She opened the top flaps and stuck her hand it, grasping something soft. As she pulled it out she began to laugh.

'Its name is Oscar.' Quinn offered, smiling at Hermione's reaction.

Hermione held the stuffed otter in her hands, staring lovingly at her girlfriend. She held it tightly to her chest and squeezed, squealing slightly. The thought Quinn had put into this made her stomach flutter. As stupid as it sounded, this was Quinn remembering her patronus. This was Quinn acknowledging her magic. And hey, stuffed otter.

'Well I love him.'

'Looks like I've been replaced.' Quinn mocked, causing Hermione to stick her tongue out.

'Now yours!' Hermione prodded, motioning to Quinn's presents.

Quinn went for the biggest present, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. She tore at the paper like a little child on Christmas day.

Her movements stilled as she saw the photo album. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked up at Hermione, then back down at the present.

'It's beautiful...' She whispered, running her hand over the cover of the baby blue book.

'Open it up.' Hermione urged, shuffling closer.

Quinn complied, slowly opening the first page. She stopped as she saw the photograph. A mixture of confusion and happiness flashed across her face.

'It's a magic photograph, it moves you see. It'll react to those looking at it, and to those in the picture, using the emotion the people in the photograph were feeling at that time.'

'Wow...' Quinn breathed, running her hand over the photograph. 'It's amazing.'

'Ok, ok, the next one! It's a bit of a joke-y one but...'

Quinn once again tore at the present, letting out a large chuckle as she unwrapped the Britney Spears album. Her mind went back to one of their first memories when Quinn found Hermione in her room, belting out Ms Spears.

'Very good.' She grinned, clutching it to her chest and grinning at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged in response, giggling a little as she looked at the present.

Quinn's hands moved to the last present, tearing off the paper.

She pulled out the scarf and smiled when she saw the owl embroidered on the end of it.

'I hope this one's not too scary for you.' Hermione joked, poking Quinn in the ribs.

The blonde responded with a yelp, sticking her tongue out afterwards.

'You're mean. I bought you Oscar and this is how you repay me.'

'Aww, I'm sorry.' Hermione mocked, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

'Apology accepted.' Quinn joked before capturing her girlfriend's lips in a kiss.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


	19. Torture?

**Happy New Year guys =). I hope 2012 is treating you all well so far.**

**Here's just a bit of fluff to prepare you for the next chapter. I won't say any more; spoilers be spoilin' =P**

**As always, read, enjoy, review if you want to. It always cheers me up.**

**Special Thanks to: Beat182, devilsspy, xOrax, Rioshix, MadMabry and Oersted04**

* * *

><p>'I actually think I'm about to explode.' Hermione groaned as she lay on the settee, her feet just poking off the end. Her left hand was resting on her very full stomach while her right hand was splayed out dramatically on her forehead.<p>

'You have this problem every year, yet every year you eat just as much as the last.' Edward declared before smirking at his overly dramatic daughter.

'But it's Christmas! I'm allowed to.' Hermione defended, pouting slightly, causing her mother to roll her eyes fondly.

'Well stop complaining then.' Jean joked, stopping knitting for a second to smile at her daughter.

'Ugh! You're all so mean to me.'

Hermione sighed dramatically and folded her arms over her chest, causing both of her parents to roll their eyes. However, Hermione's drama queen routine was ruined by the tiny giggle that fell out of her mouth.

'No offense sweetie, you know we love you with all our heart, but don't you have something to do?'

Hermione sat up quickly, staring incredulously at her mother.

'What do you mean?'

'Well... We all know how insufferable you get when you're bored and now is one of those times.' Hermione went to protest but Jean put her hand up,' you know as well as I do that Hermione Granger doesn't like to be idle. There's no use in denying it. So why don't you do something? Anything? Maybe invite a friend over, or go to a friend's house. Oh! What about Ginny, or Quinn?' Jean finished, placing her knitting on her lap. She smirked at her daughter and winked as she mentioned Quinn.

Hermione swore that she nearly died when her mother winked at her. Her face began to flush as she desperately tried to find something to look at in the room that wasn't her gloating mother. Hermione had always been the world's worst liar. She thought she'd hid her relationship with Quinn very well but, obviously not...

'I...That's... Yes... I'll call Ginny now. Is it ok if she comes over?' Hermione spluttered out, desperately trying to stop herself from blushing and mumbling like an idiot.

'Yes, that's fine dear. We're off to go see the Pierce's anyway, it turns out they live pretty close which is good to know. So the house is all yours.'

'Oh, in which case can you send Britt around?'

'Can't you text her?'

'Ugh, fine. See! Mean to me.' Hermione joked, smiling at her parents.

'You're quite right; we're the worst parents in the world. We apologise deeply. Food's in the fridge, we'll be back after 6.' Jean called out as she made her way to the door, picking up her scarf and coat as she did so.

Edward followed closely after, planting a kiss on Hermione's forehead as he went.

'Bye!' Hermione called after them before she heard the door slam.

She slowly looked around the now empty room and let out a sigh. Now what? She promised that she'd hang out with Ginny soon, but could she be bothered to do anything? No was the short answer. It's true that Hermione Granger hated to be idle but she had a feeling that years of running and fighting and fleeing for her life had exhausted her. This was one of the first holidays she'd had and all she wanted to do was lounge about, eat junk food and watch TV.

Her head snapped up as she was overcome with an idea. She reached over to grab her phone. Her fingers poked the edges of the case, causing her phone to hit the ground with a thud, earning a groan from Hermione. Her hand moved to her waist, grabbing her wand.

'Accio phone.'

She grinned as her phone landed in her hand. God, she loved magic sometimes.

* * *

><p>'Harry, move those crisps right now or I swear I won't be able to fit into my quidditch robes.' Ginny asked, pointing at the bowl of bacon rashers on the table.<p>

Harry only chuckled at his girlfriend before picking up the bowl and placing it on his lap, munching away happily.

'Oi! Don't eat them all... I love those crisps.'

'You said to move them. I'm just helping you out, you know with the getting fat.'

'Are you calling me fat?' Ginny questioned, trying her best to put on a hurt face.

'No! You just said...! I swear...'

'Charming.' Ginny tried to sound as hurt as she could.

Her facade nearly broke when Harry did his puppy dog eyes. However their conversation was interrupted by the house phone ringing.

'Saved by the bell.' Harry mumbled before lunging for the house phone, grinning sheepishly at Ginny.

'Hello?'

'_Harry, hey. It's Hermione, sorry to bother you but is Ginny there?'_

'As a matter of fact my beautiful girlfriend is right here, looking as radiant as ever.' Harry announced, grinning cheesily at Ginny who burst into a fit of laughter as soon as he had finished.

'_Erm... good? Can you put her on?'_

'Sure thing, Ginny, it's for you.' Harry passed the phone to a still giggling Ginny.

'_May I ask what that was?' _Hermione questioned.

'Oh it's nothing, just Harry ass kissing after accidently calling me fat.'

'I did not call you fat!'

'Yes you did.'

Harry decided to give up, opting instead for tucking back into his bowl of crisps and raising his eyebrow at Ginny challengingly. The red head threw a cushion at the boy, smacking him in the head with a thump.

'_Ahh, I see. I do apologise for interrupting your domestic but do you wanna come round today?'_

'Ugh, will there be any effort involved? I think I'm dead after Mum's Christmas dinner.'

'_I was at the same dinner, I know the feeling. And no, there will not. I was thinking I could crack out my box set of Buffy, we could snack on the mountain of chocolate I got for breakfast and then just lounge all day.'_

'That sounds perfect; I'll be over in 15.'

'_Oh and Brittany and Quinn are coming.'_

'Ooh... Quinn's coming.'

'_Oh do shut up Ginny.'_

'Fine, whatever, you're no fun. I'll see you in a bit.'

'_Ciao!'_

Ginny hung up the phone and turned to Harry as she stood up.

'Well, I guess I shall be apparating for fear I won't fit in our fireplace. You know, due to me being fat and all.'

Ginny squealed as a bacon rasher was launched at her head.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned as she heard the knock at the door. She rolled herself off the settee and found her feet.<p>

'I'm coming.' She called as she made her way to the door.

As she flung it open she was met with a giant smile before being engulfed in a bear hug.

'Hey Britt! Are you psychic or something?'

'Huh?'Brittany asked, genuinely confused.

'I didn't even text you yet.'

'Oh! Well your mum mentioned that you wanted me to come over but you probably wouldn't get around to texting me because you were 'being lazy'.' Brittany put Jean's comments into air quotes.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother's comment and motioned for Brittany to come in.

The blonde bounded in, laying her shoes and her bag in the hall and skipping into the living room.

'So what're we up to?' The blonde asked as she threw herself down onto one of the settees

'Well, I've invited Ginny over for a day of lounging, eating and watching Buffy. What do you think?'

'Perfect.' Brittany grinned, 'Is Quinn coming over?'

'Yeah, I haven't text her yet though... Do you think she'll want to come over?'

'A day of cuddling with you. No I think she'll hate it.' Brittany stated sarcastically, earning a glare from Hermione.

'Well I need the loo so could you phone her for me?' Hermione asked, standing up and handing her phone to Brittany who just rolled her eyes and nodded.

As Hermione ran upstairs Brittany opened up Hermione's phone to call Quinn.

Brittany couldn't help but smile as Hermione's background lit up; it was a picture of her and Quinn in what seemed to be Hermione's bedroom. Quinn was looking right into the camera, her mouth open and her eyes closed in what seemed to Brittany as the trademark Fabray squeal. Hermione had her arms around Quinn, pressed into her shoulder as she kissed her cheek.

The scene caused Brittany to let out a quiet 'aww' as she looked at the happiness captured in the picture.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

'_You're kidding.'_

'_Deathly serious.'_

'_So this,' Hermione waved her phone in the air, 'Takes pictures?'_

'_Yes Hermione, yes it does.' Quinn chuckled, shaking her head at her girlfriend_

'_What's funny?'_

'_You. It's like I'm dating somebody from the Victorian times...'_

'_You insult me lady! Mock me not for this technology both dumbfounds and perturbs me. Hand me a quill and a piece of parchment and I shall be quite at home.' Hermione announced dramatically, spinning around the room as she did so._

'_You are such a dork.'_

_Quinn could barely contain her laughter as she swept Hermione into her arms for a hug, showering her face with soft kisses._

'_Aww.' Hermione pouted, putting on a face of mock offense._

'_Not in a bad way. You're an adorable dork. You're adorkable.' She accentuated her point by placing a kiss to Hermione's nose, causing the brunette to scrunch it up giggling as she did._

'_You did not just say that.'_

'_Well I did, so get over it.' Quinn stuck her tongue. 'Now,' Quinn exclaimed as she held out Hermione's phone in front of the pair and pulled Hermione into her side with her other arm, 'Say cheese!' Quinn ordered as she began snapping picture after picture of the couple, squealing as she felt Hermione kiss her cheek and begin to tickle her sides._

* * *

><p>The sound of the toilet flushing brought Brittany back from her thoughts. She glanced at the picture one last time. It sent a pang of sadness to her heart as she wished her and Santana could have moments like this, moments where they were free and happy, together. As soon as Hermione had come to her the night after Quinn had stormed out, leaving Hermione sobbing, Brittany has watched the two girls get closer and closer to one another. She remembered the day that Hermione had run around to her house, practically beaming as she recalled the tale of how Quinn had kissed her and asked to be her girlfriend. She was happy for Hermione, ecstatic even; God knows the brunette deserved something good for a change, but she was also jealous. Why couldn't Santana have done that earlier, before Artie rolled into the picture...?<p>

She quickly found Quinn's name under the contacts and began to ring her. After a few rings Quinn picked up, she went to speak but Quinn interrupted her, much to Brittany's amusement.

'_Well hello there my little otter. I'm glad you ran; I've been thinking about you all day.'_

'Aww sweet.'

'_Brittany? What?'_

'Hermione asked me to call you and invite you round for a Buffy marathon, you in?'

'_Erm... yeah. When?'_

'Now.' Brittany paused as Hermione walked into the room, 'Aww, here's your little otter.' Brittany cooed at Hermione, smirking.

Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head as she heard Brittany's term of endearment. She lunged forwards at Brittany, swinging wildly to wrestle the phone from the now laughing blonde.

'Give it here!' Hermione yelled reaching in the air for the phone Brittany was now holding above her head. Damn her and her long arms.

'Aww, she's been thinking about you _all _day. I think it's sweet.'

Hermione felt her cheeks couldn't get any redder than they were at this exact moment. She knew it had been a mistake trusting Brittany with her phone. She trusted Brittany immensely; she'd even go as far to say that she'd trust her with her life. Just not her phone...

'Brittany Susan Pierce you hand me that phone right now or I swear to Merlin I will put the tickling hex on you and leave you in this room.'

Brittany stilled her movements, the phone still held above her head, out of Hermione's reach. She could vaguely hear Quinn yelling down the phone, asking what was going on. Her gaze flicked to Hermione's eyes, back to the phone, then back to Hermione's eyes. She recognised that look. It was the look that she had heard had caused _The _Harry Potter to back away from Hermione, afraid. Deciding not to take any risks she begrudgingly handed Hermione her phone with a huff.

Hermione just smirked at the girl before pulling the girl's hat down over her eyes and standing up.

'Hey there, sorry about that.'

'_What just happened?'_

'Oh, nothing just Brittany being an arse,' she turned to send a playful glare to Brittany, earning a slap to the legs. 'How are you today?'

'_I'm fine thanks; I just died of embarrassment, that's all.' _

'Oh you're such a drama Queen.'

'_Your drama Queen.' _Quinn replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the softness but couldn't stop the goofy grin that was beginning to spread over her face. As she heard Brittany begin to snigger she picked up a cushion and launched it at the blonde. It hit its target with a loud thud, causing Brittany to grunt in surprise.

She turned her attention back to the call and furrowed her brown when she realised that Quinn seemed to be breathing rather heavily.

'Are you coming over?'

'_Right now?_' Quinn breathed out.

'Yes if you want... Quinn, what are you doing? You seem out of breath.'

'Wanky.' Brittany whispered, earning herself another glare. God that girl was spending too much time with Santana.

'_Oh yeah, sorry. I was just in the middle of a run. I'm near your house actually...'_

'Oh...' Was all Hermione could say as her mind filled with pictures of her girlfriend wearing her very short running shorts. The shorts that made her legs look just... Wow. And that tank top she wore... Dear God that tank top.

'_Hermione..?'_

'Yes! Sorry, here. Well come in if you want.'

'_But I'll be all smelly.'_

'Well go home and shower then...'

'_But I wanna see you.'_

'Honestly Quinn.' Hermione chuckled at the blonde, 'Well come over now. You can use my shower then slouch in some of my pjs.'

'_Sounds perfect.'_

'I'll see you soon.'

'_Well technically I'm already here.'_

Hermione smiled and stuffed her phone in her pocket when she heard a knock at the door.

She practically ran over to answer it, flinging it open to reveal a very warm, very sexy, looking Quinn Fabray.

Quinn ran her hand through her fringe and shifted from side to side as Hermione smiled at her. She felt slightly awkward as she knew she probably looked an absolute mess right now, her hair messy, her cheeks red. She was also probably really sweaty. And covered in dirt.

'Hello.' She offered, breaking Hermione from her gaze.

'Hey! Come on in.' the now blushing brunette stood to the side and let Quinn in.

As Quinn brushed past her she felt her skin heat up where her skin had touched Hermione's. She smiled as she inhaled the scent that was well and truly Hermione. Her Hermione.

'You look beautiful today.' Quinn whispered a she looked her girlfriend up and down with adoring eyes. Hermione was wearing a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt with a number of the front. She looked absolutely adorable.

Looking back at the shirt Quinn wondered what sport it could be; she couldn't recall Hermione being a fan of any sport. Never mind playing any. She decided to ask about it later.

'That's highly unlikely.' She heard Hermione mumble.

The brunette refused to meet her gaze and Quinn frowned. She hated it when Hermione refused to accept any of her compliments. Especially when it came to her appearance. She obviously wasn't used to receiving them and this saddened Quinn. To think that Hermione had gone for her entire life without people telling her how stunning she was seemed near impossible to Quinn.

She took a step forward, bringing her closer to Hermione. She placed two fingers under Hermione's chin and slowly pushed her head up so she could look her in the eye.

'Well I think you do.'

Hermione just shrugged and then refused to meet Quinn's eyes, much to her annoyance.

Hermione's eyes then shot up to meet Quinn's. Hermione moved closer to the blonde and smiled, biting her lip. Quinn felt her knees go weak at the simple gesture. She had recently found out that Hermione biting her lip was a turn on. A big one.

'You, however, look...'

'Ugh, I know, I'm all sweaty and red.'

'I was going to say very hot.'

'Well I have been running Hermione'

Hermione giggled and shuffled even closer still to the blonde, until their noses were nearly touching. She placed her hand around the back of Quinn's neck and tangled her fingers in Quinn's ponytail.

'No silly. _Hot.' _Hermione husked into Quinn's ear causing the blonde to visibly shudder.

'Oh.' Was all Quinn could muster at that particular moment.

Not trusting her voice she captured Hermione's lips in a kiss. She felt the brunette smile against her lips as she moaned at the contact. She eagerly ran her tongue against Hermione's bottom lip, silently pleading for entrance, which Hermione granted happily.

As soon as their tongues met Quinn gabbed the back of Hermione's head with one hand and slid her other arm around the brunette's waist.

Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, puling Quinn in closer. Quinn's skin felt like it was on fire as Hermione lazily traced circles on her neck with her fingers.

When Hermione lightly nipped at Quinn's bottom lip with her teeth Quinn let out an embarrassingly loud moan. She would've probably been embarrassed normally but right now she really did not care. She had other things to think about, like how amazing her girlfriend felt against her right now. And how Hermione's thigh was hovering dangerously close to her centre. Quinn didn't know if it was on purpose or not but she felt Hermione leaning more and more into the kiss, pushing them backwards towards the wall.

Quinn's back hit the wall with a bang. However, this did not distract her from the brunette still attached to her lips. She removed her hand from the back of Hermione's head and let it rest lazily on Hermione's stomach. She began to trace lazy circles with her thumb while her other hand slipped under the back of Hermione's t-shirt, caressing the soft skin it felt there.

Quinn moved her lips down to Hermione's neck, placing soft kisses all the way down it and back up before sucking on Hermione's pulse point. She felt proud when Hermione let out a breathy moan. She still remember how proud she felt the first time she'd found that particular spot on Hermione. It was during one of their first heavy make out sessions. Quinn had been grateful for that discovery ever since.

However her memory was shattered as she felt Hermione's thigh press in between her legs. She felt her eyes shoot open before rolling back into her head.

'Jesus Hermione.' She moaned into Hermione's neck.

God that felt so good. Quinn fought the urge to rock against Hermione's thigh to find some kind of friction. The delicious friction she so desperately needed. Quinn didn't like to think of herself as a sex crazed maniac. But she had been going out with Hermione for a little over 3 months now. 3 months. With her incredibly hot, handsy girlfriend.

Quinn was certain Hermione was trying to torture her.

'When you guys are done having sex out there come and pick which season you wanna start with.' Brittany's yell caused Hermione to jump back, a blush covering her cheeks as she realised she'd completely forgotten about Brittany.

'Well... We should probably go.' Hermione suggested, her voice a tad lower than usual.

'Y-yeah. That's... that's a good idea.' Quinn breathed out, smiling at Hermione.

The brunette turned and made her way into the living room, leaving a very flustered Quinn in her hallway.

* * *

><p>'Hey Quinn, here's your lemonade. I'll put these crisps in a bowl and be through in a sec.' Hermione called to Quinn, motioning to the glass on the side. Quinn just nodded and picked up the glass, leaning in to give Hermione a quick peck on the cheek as she did so.<p>

Quinn grinned as she left the kitchen and walked into the living room. She nodded her head at Brittany and smiled, receiving a wave in response.

She started to move towards the settee, her eyes on the television when all of a sudden she heard a loud crack fill the room. She span around quickly to see what it was.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of a glass smashing as it hit the floor.

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT' Quinn yelled as she jumped back in shock.

Ginny looked just as shocked at the blonde's reaction before suddenly realising what the problem was.

Quinn stared at the red haired girl in disbelief. Where had she come from? What had just happened? Why wasn't Brittany shocked by this? WHAT THE HELL?

'I'm sorry about that! I didn't mean to shock you.' Ginny said, smiling apologetically at the blonde who was still in a state of shock.

Hermione came running into the room to investigate the source of the noise. Her head flicked between Quinn and Ginny trying to decipher what the hell was going on.

'Sorry 'Mione. My fault. I forgot about Quinn being here and you know the whole, muggles not being accustomed to people appearing out of thin air.' Ginny shrugged, holding her hands up in apology to the brunette.

Hermione waved it off and walked towards Quinn, who was still looking at Gunny in a state of shock and fear.

She relaxed slightly as Hermione placed her hand on her arm. She looked down at the smashed glass on the floor and cursed under her breath.

Hermione saw this and just squeezed her arm.

'No worries, it happens to me all the time.' Hermione whispered, trying to re-assure the blonde.'

With one swift movement Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the mess on the floor.

'Reparo.'

Quinn watched in awe and shock as the glass quickly began to piece itself back together again before flying up and landing neatly in Hermione's hand.

She glanced at Hermione with disbelieving eyes, then at Ginny, then to Brittany, hoping to find some reassurance.

The blonde only chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

'Don't worry Q, you get used to it eventually.'

Quinn looked at Hermione, then to the glass, then back to Ginny.

'What... What the hell just happened? With you... And the glass... and-and what is a muggle?'

Hermione smiled affectionately at Quinn, handed the glass to Ginny and gently led Quinn to the settee.

'Quinn, do you remember the other week when you asked about my fireplace and I told you about the floo network?'

'Is that the thing with the powder and the whoosh.' Quinn asked, clicking her fingers in front of her face.

'Yeah, that one. Well what Ginny just did, it's called apparition. It's just another form of transportation. You see the witch or wizard just thinks of where they want to go and then they apparate there. It makes a really loud cracking noise so you normally have to be careful not to do it near mug- non magical people.'

Hermione watched with baited breath while Quinn took this new information in; every time she revealed a bit more about magic the fear that that last bit of information would be too much for Quinn grew.

'Well that's pretty cool I guess. Handy...' Quinn shrugged, looking at Hermione.

Hermione let out a breath and chuckled.

'I'm assuming the glass was just a spell?'

'Yes, yes it was.' Hermione beamed, proud that her girlfriend was picking things up.

'What about that word? M..?'

'Muggle. Yes, basically it's what witches and wizards call those without magical abilities.'

'Like you and me kidda.' Brittany piped up, throwing a thumbs up in Quinn's direction.

At this Quinn burst out into a fit of laughter, holding her stomach as she laughed. She wasn't sure what was funny. Whether it was Brittany and her amazing timing or her body just coping with what she was currently trying to comprehend. Either way it seemed to relax Hermione a tad. Quinn leaned forward and placed her hand on top of Hermione's. She lowered her voice so only her and Hermione could hear.

'You know, you shouldn't get so worried every time you explain this. I'm getting it. I'm trying, I promise.'

Hermione felt her eyes tear up at the confession. She launched herself at Quinn and pulled her in for a massive bear hug, much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

'Now go shower, you're starting to smell.' Hermione teased, lightly shoving Quinn as she leaned back.

The blonde just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out before getting up and running upstairs.

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled as she stepped into Hermione's room. Quinn was pretty sure she'd spent more time in this room for the last three months than her own. However, this was the first time she'd been in it lone, giving her the chance to have a good nosey.<p>

She made her way over to the pin board above Hermione's desk to inspect the pictures more closely. She now recognised the people in the pictures: Harry, Ron and Ginny. There was also another blonde who looked strikingly like Brittany. Luna was it? In the picture she and Hermione were hugging. She smiled when the Hermione in the picture waved at her. She briefly wondered if the pictures had always moved, she just hadn't seen it... Or had the people in the pictures know she was a muggle and stood still? Could they do that?

Her train of thought was cut off as the Luna in the picture kissed Hermione on the cheek, causing Hermione to smile and blush. She felt a sudden pang of jealousy at the act. That was her Hermione now.

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts; Hermione had told her all about her brief 'relationship' with the blonde and had made it clear that they had decided to stay friends. Still, Quinn kind of wanted to slap her for ever having touched Hermione...

She trailed her hand over the desk and then Hermione's shelf, looking at all of the little trinkets Hermione had on display, smiling at how very Hermione they all were.

The sounds of what seemed to be a very heated discussion greeted Quinn as she stepped back into Hermione's room. She smiled as she saw the shorts and T-shirt Hermione had laid out for her on the bed and quickly changed into them before making her way downstairs.

'Are you kidding me? She's so arrogant!' She heard Hermione screech.

'She's not arrogant, just confident. She's badass.' Ginny retorted.

'Not as badass as Kendra was.' Brittany replied, shrugging lightly.

The three girls seemed to be so caught up in their conversation they didn't even notice, or didn't acknowledge, Quinn coming in. It wasn't until she sat down next to Hermione that the brunette turned to her and smiled before leaning into her.

'Kendra? Are you kidding me?'

'What? She's hot.'

'She died. It doesn't matter if you're hot; you need to be a badass. Like Faith.'

'What are you talking about?' Quinn interjected.

'The best slayer... These idiots are saying Kendra or Faith but it's Buffy all the way.' Hermione replied.

'Buffy. Pfft.' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Yeah. She can't be that good. You know the show was only named after her. No big.'

'Shut up. That doesn't make her the best.'

'Yes. Yes it does.'

'I still think Kendra was the coolest...' Brittany shrugged dreamily.

'Just because you want her to stake you in your crypt.'

Brittany just smirked in response.

'Gross...' Ginny grimaced.

'I like Faith...' Quinn added.

The glare she received from Hermione told her that she'd made a giant mistake...

'What? Buffy is amazing. The woman died, multiple times and was brought to life. She gave a soul to two vampires. She's funny and cute. And incredibly bad ass.'

'Cute?' Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow at her girlfriend.

'Well I just meant that she... well... Not as cute as you.' She saved, placing a peck on the girl's lips causing Quinn to chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hermione, what are you doing tomorrow? Xx Q<strong>

**-Well I get back tonight, then absolutely nothing tomorrow. Why?**

**-Well, it has come to my attention that we have never had a proper date. Wtf? So I wanna spend the day with you and woo you.**

'**Woo me? =P I would be honoured. What are we doing?**

**-Well... it's lame but, I was thinking I could finally teach you how to bake.**

**-That's not lame. It sounds good =)**

**-Really?**

**-Really. **

**-Awesome! Well safe, floo-ing? Is that a word? I'll text you later, I have to get supplies! Xx**

**-Bye Quinn... Miss you =)**

**-Miss you more ;)**

Hermione chuckled and threw her phone down on the settee next to her before thinking better of it and picking it up. She unlocked it and looked at her wallpaper with a fond smile.

Shed only been at the burrow for two days over the New Year but it felt like it had been an eternity away from Quinn. It occurred to her that it was vaguely silly to miss the girl so much but she really did not care.

A part of her wished that she could've rung in the New Year with Quinn but she'd promised the Weasley's long ago that she'd come and bring her parents. It wasn't all bad; she had actually had a lot of fun and her parents seemed to love it. Mr Weasley seemed to be in his element having two complete muggles to question...

She had called Quinn to wish her a Happy New year, feeling briefly silly at how pleased she was just to hear the blonde's voice. God, she was acting like a young love struck teen.

Hermione sat bolt upright as the last thought ran through her mind.

_Love_ struck...?

She needed to find Ginny...


	20. This Calls For Ice Cream

**So exams happened last week. Sorry about the lack of update. However, fear not! It's here now!**

**I hope you enjoy it. There may be a few mistakes because I beta all of my fic myself. This has been brought to my attention as I took the time to read through my previous chapters and cringed every time I saw a typo. I apologise that you've had to put up with that... I'm sorry about me. **

**So enjoy! Read, review if you'd like to. Warning! Angst happens, have chocolate handy. **

**Special thanks to: Rioshix, devilsspy and rosswellmorgana**

* * *

><p>Welcome to my humble abode.' Quinn announced, gesturing wildly with her hand around the hallway in which she and Hermione now stood.<p>

'Quinn, I've been here before...' Hermione stated confusedly.

'Fine whatever. Be no fun, that's cool too.' Quinn frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting at Hermione, earning an eye roll from the brunette accompanied by an amused smile.

'You're so adorable.' Hermione whispered, stepping towards her girlfriend.

Quinn rolled her eyes before holding her arms out for a long awaited hug.

Hermione happily obliged and threw herself into Quinn's arms squealing slightly as she was consumed by the warmth she had so dearly missed.

'God I missed you so much Min' Quinn breathed out into Hermione's neck.

'I missed you too.' Hermione added, softly kissing Quinn's cheek.

Hermione squealed when she felt a pair of lips attacking her neck oh so deliciously.

'Quinn!'

'Mmmh.' Quinn replied, not breaking her mouth away from Hermione's skin.

'Your mum?'

'She's out with friends.

'Oh.' Hermione managed to squeak out as she felt Quinn lightly bite her pulse point before running her tongue back over it, causing Hermione's eyes to roll back into her head.

Quinn's lips then found their way to Hermione's lips, placing a hungry kiss onto them as she softly caressed Hermione's cheek with her thumb.

'Mmm. I missed doing that.' Quinn smiled as she pulled back from the kiss, her eyebrow quirking as she looked at her very red, very shaky girlfriend.

'I missed you doing that too...' Hermione whispered.

'Right! Baking!' Quinn announced, punching the air with her fist

'Let's do this!' Hermione joined before following a very exited Quinn into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A large squeal filled the kitchen as Hermione tried, and failed, to duck the handful of flour that was currently flying at her face. She stood in shock as the powder hit her square in the face, glaring at Quinn who was currently laughing her little head off in the corner of the kitchen.<p>

'Quinn!' Hermione yelled trying desperately to try and brush some flour off of her, only succeeding in rubbing it in to her clothes.

'Aww, Hmmmiomme, Im smmmy' Quinn apologised, her mouth full of cookie.

The first batch had been surprisingly successful in Hermione's opinion, especially for somebody who managed to burn everything she ever tried to make. Even Crookshanks had turned his nose up at it one time during the holidays and that cat ate literally everything. That was probably the reason that he had recently grown so obese and was unable to fly, meaning he was currently staying with Luna.

Hermione looked around and eyed the bowl of sugar on the counter top and grinned devilishly. She shuffled over to the counter top so as not to disturb Quinn, who was still munching happily on the entire batch of cookies. Reaching her hand out she internally cheered as she managed to grab the bowl and hide it behind her back.

'Don't worry, it's no problem.' Hermione shrugged, causing Quinn's head to shoot up in confusion.

'Eh?'

'It's not a big deal... Come here.' Hermione asked, tilting her head and biting her lip.

Quinn didn't think twice before dropping her cookies and practically running over to her girlfriend and standing between her legs. She leaned into Hermione until their foreheads were touching.

Quinn raised her thumb and brushed some flour off Hermione's lips, not taking her eyes of them for a second. She gasped as Hermione wrapped her lips around her thumb and slowly ran her tongue over it.

Hermione smirked as Quinn let out a whimper, staring at her lips longingly.

At that moment Hermione quickly reached behind her and in one big swig dumped the entire bowl of sugar over Quinn's head.

The blonde jumped back in shock, shaking her hair to get the offending object off her.

'What the...? You little...!' Quinn exclaimed before lunging for Hermione, her hands relentlessly tickling the girl's sides.

'No! Quinn! Stop!'

'Say you're sorry!'

'Never!'

'Say it!'

'No!'

'Well then, I have no choice...'

Quinn smirked before reaching over and dipping her fingers in the chocolate. Bringing her hand back she smeared the goop all down Hermione's cheek and then in her hair.

Hermione sat for a minute in shock before looking at Quinn.

'Right. You're in for it now.' Hermione challenged.

She skirted around Quinn and sped to the other counter, picking up the bowl of batter and the wooden spoon.

'What are you...? No! Hermione!' Quinn yelled as the brunette advanced on her, sporting a devilish grin.

With no hesitation Hermione dipped the spoon in the cookie mix and began to fling it at Quinn.

The first splodge landed on the girl's apron. The next on her arm. The final one was the winner, landing smack bang in Quinn's face.

'You're dead Hermione. You hear me? Dead.' Quinn joked as she reached out blindly for the first thing she could grab a hold of. This happened to be the mix of eggs, flour and sugar she was just in the middle of mixing.

All out war broke out in the kitchen. Batter mix flew everywhere, covering each girl in an assortment of ingredients.

'Stop! Stop!' Hermione cried out after a few minutes, unable to take this anymore. The combination of laughing like a maniac and running away from Quinn was exhausting. She needed rest.

'Baby.' Quinn taunted before flinging yet more batter at the girl.

'Truce!' Hermione yelled, placing the bowl on the side and holding up her hands.

Quinn looked at her girlfriend, covered in cookie mix, breathing heavily and looking purely adorable and caved.

She placed her bowl on the side and nodded, trying to catch her breath.

'Truce. Now let's get you cleaned up.' Quinn grinned, raising her eyebrow and walking over to Hermione.

Hermione grinned back in response and welcomed the kiss that followed. She moaned as she tasted the chocolate on Quinn's lips.

She felt Quinn's hands encircle her waist, pulling her closer into her embrace.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?'

A loud crash followed the shout as Judy's bags fell to the floor, spilling the contents at her feet.

Quinn whirled around in surprise and fear as she heard her mother yell. Her face paled as she saw her mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen, glaring at her. Scratch that. She was glaring through her, bearing into her soul. It sent a chill down her spine. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

'Mum, I can explain...' Quinn whispered her voice cracking in fear

'There is nothing to explain!' Quinn flinched as her mother yelled at her, pointing as she did so.

She relaxed a little as Hermione wrapper her arm around her waist and squeezed gently, trying to calm the girl.

Judy span to the left as she saw the action, pointing at Hermione.

'And you! Don't you touch her you little hussy! Coming in here and corrupting my daughter. I trusted you but now I see you're nothing more than a little tart.'

'Mum! Don't call her that.' Quinn yelled, moving to stand in front of Hermione.

This action surprised everybody in the room, including Quinn herself.

'Why do you hate me Quinn? What have I done to you?' Her mother asked, holding her arms out in question.

'W-what do you mean?'

'First you make us move so you can change schools, then you ask us for a nose job, and then you start dating that idiot Finn Hudson instead of all of the nice young Christian boys we picked. Then you get pregnant at 16 to a Jew, you cause your Father to leave us, then you give up your baby. And now, well now you're a dyke? As if you hadn't caused us enough shame.''

'Mum, please...'

'I have tried so hard Quinn. I have tried so goddamned hard to support you. Where has that got me? The old, divorced, laughingstock of all of my friends with a gay daughter. I just can't anymore.'

'W-what are you...?'

'Get out of my house Quinn.' Judy sighed, shaking her head at her daughter.

'What?' Quinn spluttered, her eyes wide as she looked at her mother.

'You heard. Get. Out. Of. My. House. Both of you.' She spat, glaring at Hermione as she did so.

'Judy...' Hermione tried, stepping forward.

'Get out!' She pointed at the door.

Quinn began to sob as she stood looking at her own mother. Her own mother that was kicking her out. This couldn't be happening.

'Out!'

'Quinn baby, come on.' Hermione cooed into her ear, pulling her towards the door.

'Mum...' Quinn whispered as she gazed at Judy who was now refusing to make eye contact with her.

'Come on...' She heard Hermione whisper encouragingly into her ear as she directed her out of her house and into Hermione's car.

* * *

><p>Hermione practically carried a sobbing Quinn out of her car and up the path to her house.<p>

'Shh sweetie, it's gonna be ok.' She whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head, struggling to hold back her own tears as she felt her girlfriend shake with the ferocity of her sobbing. If only she knew how to make this right.

She had never in her life felt so useless or helpless. She was Hermione fucking Granger! She'd defeated Voldemort himself. She'd gone back in time to fool a werewolf. She'd survived torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. But now... Now she couldn't do anything to make this better. She couldn't do anything about the broken girl in her arms, clinging to her. She hated Judy Fabray, more than she'd ever hated anybody in the entire world, muggle or wizard. God if only you could use magic on unsuspecting muggles...

She managed to open the door and steer the girl inside before closing it behind them.

Hearing the door close Jean Granger strolled out from the kitchen into the hallway to greet her daughter.

'Hello dear, you're back ea...' The words died on her lips as she saw her daughter, covered in what seemed to be some kind of cake batter silently crying as she held up her friend who was in a similar state.

'What happened?' Jean asked she rushed forward to help Hermione carry Quinn.

'It's a long story; I'll tell you in a second, can we just get her sat down.' Hermione pleaded with her mum, her voice breaking as she looked back at Quinn.

'Yes, yes, of course. Edward! Make some tea; we're having a problem!'

At the call Edward came to the doorway between the living room and the hallway. His eyes widened as he looked at the scene in front of him and he immediately made his way into the kitchen.

The two Grangers made their way into the living room and managed to sit Quinn down on one of the settees, Hermione sitting next to her.

As soon as Hermione settled next to Quinn she felt a pair of arms fly around her neck and a face bury itself into her shoulder. She rested her cheek on the top of Quinn's hair and began to stroke the girls back, trying desperately to comfort her. All the while she could feel the lump on the back of her throat building. No. She had to be strong. For Quinn.

She offered her dad a watery smile as he placed a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her before sitting down next to her mother on the opposite settee.

'Oh, honey, what's wrong?' Jean asked Hermione, her eyes full of worry.

'Well... It's a long story. Before I tell it I need to tell you something...' She took a deep breath before looking back up at her parents, 'It's me and Quinn. We're...'

'Together?' Finished her father, shooting a knowing smile at his daughter.

'Yes... How did you?' Hermione whispered.

'You're my daughter. I know you. You're also a terrible liar.' Jean chuckled causing Hermione to smile for a second.

'And are you... Are you ok with it?'

'Quinn is the kindest, sweetest young girl I have ever met. Of course I am ok with it. So is your Father. My girl is happy, what more could I want?' Jean finished her speech with a shrug, grabbing onto her husband's hand and smiling proudly at the two girls on the settee.

Hermione felt Quinn's sobbing pause for a minute. The girl finally raised her head and looked at Hermione, trying to smile. Her face was red from the tears, her eyes lacking their usual sparkle. Turning around to face her girlfriend's parents Quinn asked,

'You're really ok?' she whispered in disbelief.

'Of course dear.' Jean replied, reaching out to grab Quinn's hand.

She held it there, stroking the back of it with her thumb and offering her a warm, motherly smile.

Hermione felt a tear fall down her face at the display. God. Her parents. They were the best people.

'Well, therein lies the problem.' Hermione continued. She wrapped her arm around Quinn's back, rubbing it reassuringly. 'Well Quinn's mum found out about...us. And she wasn't... She wasn't happy.' Hermione tried to think of a way to put her explanation without causing Quinn further distress.

'What do you mean?'

'Well... She...'

'She threw me out.' Quinn whispered.

Jean and Edward looked on in shock as they tried to process what they had just heard.

'She threw you out of your own house...?'

'Yeah...'

'Why would anybody do that?' Edward asked, disbelievingly. 'Their own child...'

'Because I brought shame on the family.' Quinn added, a bitter tone creeping into her voice. As she finished her face crumpled as another set of sobs racked through her body. She turned herself to bury her face I Hermione who embraced her.

Hermione shot her parents a pleading look as she tried desperately to think of something to do.

She had never in her life felt more helpless.

* * *

><p>'How is she doing?'<p>

'She's asleep... that's something.' Hermione shrugged

Hermione leaned back against her door and sighed deeply. She shrugged once more before finally allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks.

Jean leaned in instantly and gathered her daughter in a hug.

'Hermione, we're here for you. Both of you. I want you to know that Quinn is welcome to stay here while we get this whole thing sorted out'

'I love you.' Hermione sighed as she squeezed her mother, lifting her head to look at her Father and smiling gratefully at him.

'And you can both sleep in your bed. So long as there's no... Funny business.'

'Mum!' Hermione pulled back from the hug, blushing furiously as she tried to hide her eyes from her mother.

* * *

><p>A large sigh filled the room as Quinn's eyes slowly began to open. She blinked a few times before looking at the room around her, trying to figure out where she was. Hermione's room. Of course... The events of yesterday hit her like a ton of bricks. Come to think of it she'd rather be hit by a ton of bricks; at least it'd be a cooler story...<p>

That look in Judy's eye haunted her. She'd even dreamt about it. She was so disappointed, so angry, so disgusted. She knew that it was never going to go well. Her mum was hardly going to bake her a coming out cake and take her shopping for flannel shirts. But she'd never imagined that her mother would say those things... But the more and more Quinn thought about them, the more Quinn thought them to be true. She was right. She had done all of those things. She had singlehandedly destroyed her family.

She held back a sob at the thought. She was damaged goods and she knew it. She still couldn't understand why the hell Hermione was even wasting her time with her. It had shocked her that she hadn't run as soon as Quinn had told her that she was a mother. And now she was crashing in her home. She thanked God for Hermione and her parents. They had taken her in and accepted her with open arms. At least that's one set of parents who accept them. But what would happen when Hermione's parents found out about Quinn's history? Did they already know? Did they hate her?

As if sensing Quinn's distress even in her state of sleep Hermione's arm snaked around her front, grabbing her and holding her in place. She had to smile as Hermione nuzzled her nose into the back of Quinn's neck, humming happily. Quinn covered Hermione's hand with her own, absentmindedly tracing patterns on the back of it with her fingers. She let out a contented sigh at feeling the warmth of her girlfriend against her back. She'd never have thought of herself as a little spoon but it seemed to work. Her heart felt less heavy in her chest. With a small smile on her lips Quinn drifted back off into a Hermione filled sleep.

She had no idea what was going to happen but at least Hermione made it that bit better.

* * *

><p>'Quinn.' Hermione whispered, almost scared to break the silence that had built up as they lay next to each other. She'd been awake for a few minutes now, her gaze roaming over Quinn's back. She watched its gentle rise and fall as she thought. After a while she noticed Quinn's breathing change as the blonde woke up.<p>

'Yeah.' Quinn answered, her voice laced with sleep.

'How... How are you feeling?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'Fine.' Quinn whispered quickly, burying her face into the pillow and dragging the covers upa round her neck.

The brunette frowned and shuffled back a little. She tugged on Quinn's shoulder, trying to get the girl to turn her over

Quinn shoved her face into the covers and began to shake her head.

'Quinn, turn over.'

'Mmmo.' Came the muffled reply.

'Quinn, please...'

No reply.

'Quinn, look at me.' Hermione whispered, her tone pleading.

Slowly Quinn turned around until she was facing her girlfriend. She furiously wiped at her tear stained cheeks, refusing to meet Hermione's gaze.

'Oh Quinn...'

Hermione wrapped her arms around Quinn, engulfing her in an embrace.

'I'm sorry Hermione... I'm so sorry.' Quinn repeated over and over again, clinging desperately to Hermione's t-shirt as she sobbed into her neck.

'Don't apologise. You have nothing to apologise for.' Hermione whispered, tears falling down her own cheeks.

What the hell were they going to do?

* * *

><p>'Well school starts next week so things might improve then... I just feel so helpless. I don't know what I can do to help her, she just seems so down. She keeps saying that all of this is her fault. It's killing me...'<p>

'She has every reason to be down, but it's not her fault.'

'I know Mum... But what can I do? She won't listen to me. She just tries to pretend that she's ok. Just tell me what to do. I just want to know so I can do it. I'd do anything to help her...'

'Well, maybe just try to keep her mind off it. Focus her on other things. Oh! Why don't you have another girl's day in? Get Ginny and Britt around, lighten the mood. Your Father's at a conference and I'll even get out of your hair.'

'That could work... but you don't have to leave on my account.'

'Oh don't worry; I have things to do, people to see.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course darling.' Jean said with a warm smile.

'Thank you... And Mum?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you for everything... You and Dad. You've been amazing. Taking Quinn in and being ok with everything. I love you so much.'

'Hermione, you're our little girl. I'll love you no matter what; don't be afraid to talk to me. And as for Quinn she can stay here for as long as she needs to.'

Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she leaned over to give her mum a hug.

Voldemort had no idea what he was talking about. Muggles or not. Hermione's parents were the best parents in the world.

* * *

><p>'So there I am, flying through the air, Lord knows how fast, and this complete twat just barges me off my broom. Then, as if that wasn't enough he just smiles and hits his bludger at me whilst I'm in mid air. If it hadn't been for Pip, the seeker, catching me with his broom, I could've been sat here today eating this through a straw.' Ginny finished, holding up her doughnut to emphasise her point.<p>

'Jesus...' Hermione whispered, her eyes wide.

'I know, I saw the whole thing. It was horrific. He got sent off and banned for a match.' Luna mumbled, her mouth full of doughnut. 'Harry went mad. Rightly so.'

'Aww. He's a meanie... I'm glad you're ok though.' Brittany smiled, sending Ginny a thumbs up.

Quinn remained silent throughout the exchange, her gaze fixed instead on the bruises covering Ginny's face and the wrist brace she was wearing. Quidditch sounded dangerous... Her gaze then averted to the newest blonde member. Luna. She was torn between finding the girl hilarious and being incredibly jealous that this girl had ever laid her hands on _her_ Hermione...

She leaned back into Hermione, searching for the girl's arm to wrap around her. The comfort of Hermione's warm embrace made her smile lightly. Yes, Hermione really made it that bit better. When she was sat, like this, in her girlfriend's arms, surrounded by her new friends, everything felt ok. She could almost forget that she was technically homeless and had been abandoned by her Mother. Almost.

When Hermione had suggested this day she had objected, saying that she didn't feel like seeing anybody. However, the more she thought about it the more she thought it could be good for her. To see people who knew about her and Hermione and were happy about it. Plus, it would give Hermione a rest. The brunette had tried to keep a brave face but Quinn had seen her smile begin to fade with every time that Quinn refused to eat, or talk, or socialise.

The last straw had come when she'd seen Hermione sobbing in her mother's arms one night on the settee. Quinn had decided to come downstairs to see where her girlfriend was, when she heard a noise coming from the living room. She stood behind the doorway, hidden, watching her girlfriend come apart in Jean's arms.

Quinn's heart had broken when she heard the girl whispering, '_What do I do Mum?' _over and over again.

If her Mum didn't accept the fact that she was gay then fuck her. She wasn't worth hurting Hermione over.

She smiled as she felt Hermione place a kiss to the top of her head. Humming in contentment she started to play with Hermione's hand that was splayed over her chest. She stroked the back of her hand before lifting it up and placing a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

As she looked up she was met with a pair of sad eyes, watching their interaction.

'What's up Britt? You look sad...' She asked, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

'I am... I feel like a sad little panda.' Britt replied, her bottom lip protruding.

'Aww, what's up cous?' Luna asked, leaning over to place her arm around Brittany.

'It's Santana.'

'What did she do?' Quinn asked, her voice taking on a tone of anger. God, what had she done now...? Why would she hurt Britt?

'She... Well she came over to my house two days ago and said that she needed to talk to me which is weird because we never do that... And then...' A tear ran down her face, causing everybody in the group's hearts to melt. A crying Brittany was a horrible thing to see. It was like somebody kicking a puppy.

'She told me that she loved me and that she wanted to be with me, for real. She said 'fuck what everybody else thinks' and then asked me to be her girlfriend...'

'That's amazing!' 'Wow...' 'Aww!' 'That's so sweet!' All four girls exclaimed simultaneously.

Brittany just began to shake her head, crying harder.

'No, it's not amazing.'

'Why B? Isn't that what you wanted?' Quinn asked softly.

'Yeah... But that was before Artie. I told her that I couldn't, because of him. It's not fair on him. I like him too.'

'But it's Santana... And you're Brittany. You're Santana and Brittany.' Quinn stated in disbelief.

'I know... And now she won't speak to me. I went to her house but her Mum says she hasn't been home. And I feel really bad but it's her fault. Everybody thinks I'm the stupid one but it's her. If she hadn't waited so fucking long we'd be together right now. SHE MESSED WITH ME FOR YEARS! IT'S HER FAULT!' Brittany yelled before covering her face with her hands and dissolving into sobs.

Luna wrapped her arms around her and began whispering to her soothingly.

Quinn cursed Santana under her breath. Brittany was right; she had brought it upon herself. On the other hand she felt for her friend. She needed to speak to her; she was probably a wreck...

'This calls for ice-cream.' Ginny stated.

* * *

><p>'Just a minute!' Judy Fabray shouted as she dried her hands on the tea towel. She power walked to the door and flung it open with a smile. Her smile turned to confusion as she was met with an unfamiliar face.<p>

'Sorry about the wait, I was doing the dishes. May I help you?'

'Oh, it's quite alright. Yes, are you Judy Fabray?'

'I am.'

'Hi, I'm Jean Granger. I think we should talk.'

* * *

><p>Brittany's crying had stopped after about an hour, partially thanks to the ice cream and partially due to the Disney marathon that was currently going on.<p>

The subject of Quinn's mother hadn't been brought up, much to Quinn's relief. She didn't want this day to be about that, she just wanted to relax.

She giggled as Hermione heaped a scoop of ice cream onto the spoon and offered it to her.

She opened her mouth as wide as it would go and gleefully accepted it, moaning at the taste. God that ice cream was good.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the noise, smirking a little.

'Ugh, get a room.' Ginny yelled across the room, causing Quinn and Hermione to blush.

'We weren't doing anything!' Quinn defended.

'Yeah, yeah.'

Quinn flagged her off, causing Ginny to stick her tongue out before grinning causing Quinn to chuckle.

The blonde turned back to look at her girlfriend.

She grinned goofily as Hermione sat, her face covered in chocolate ice-cream, singing along quietly to _I'll Make A Man Out Of You.'_

She scooped another spoon of ice cream into her mouth and shook her head fondly at the girl.

God she was adorable... It was impossible not to love her.

Quinn proceeded to choke on her mouthful of ice cream, her eyes wide.

Love?

'Hey, you ok?' Hermione asked, her eyes wide as she watched her girlfriend slowly become redder.

'Mm'fine.' Quinn mumbled, trying to control her breathing. She closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath, calming herself. 'Yes, all good. It just went down the wrong hole.'

'Good.' Hermione smiled, watching Quinn as she shovelled another scoop of ice cream onto her spoon.

Smirking she leaned forwards and wrapped her mouth around the spoon, moaning as she took the ice-cream into her mouth.

Quinn's mouth opened at the display, her brain unable to form a coherent though.

Jesus, this girl was killing her.

* * *

><p>'Thank you for the tea.' Jean smiled, placing the cup onto the table.<p>

'It's no matter. Look, if you're here to shout at me or try to convince me that I'm a monster then I suggest that you leave. Frankly my relationship with my daughter is none of your concern.'

'On the contrary I believe it is. You're daughter is currently living at my house and has been for the last week. You have to acknowledge, whether we like it or not, our daughters are dating. It just so happens that I don't have a problem with it. However, you do...'

Jean sighed as she saw Judy flinch visibly at the statement.

'It's just not right... This is nothing against Hermione. She is a lovely girl but it's just not right...' Judy whispered.

'Look, don't worry. I'm not here to yell at you or cause a tiff, I just want to say my bit and then I'll leave.'

She looked up to catch Judy's eye, searching for a response. When she saw Judy nod slightly she continued.

'Hermione is a good girl. She's always got amazing grades, been incredibly polite and respectful. However, it hasn't always been easy. There was an ... Incident a while ago. Our family went through quite a tough time, through no fault of our own. Hermione, she... she got separated from us for a while. All of a sudden my girl was gone and I had no idea when she'd get back. If she'd ever get back... I thought I'd lost her and it killed me.'

Jean finished, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she recalled the memories of the years she'd watch Hermione board that train to Hogwarts, unsure of where her daughter was actually going. Of all of the years, none were so painful as the last year. She knew something was wrong. She could tell. Hermione had never been that quiet about school before. Then the day when Hermione had wiped their memories had come. Throughout the entirety of those horrible months Jean had felt empty, like something, and she didn't know what exactly, was missing. No matter how strong Hermione's memory charm was you could never forget being a mother.

'What do you...?' Judy started, thinking over the story.

'What I'm trying to say is that you're pushing her. You're pushing her away Judy and one day she'll have had enough and she'll leave. You'll lose her and trust me it will tear you apart.'

Jean leaned over to give Judy a hug as she heard the other woman begin to sob.

'But what kind of life will she have? I just want what's best for her? People will talk, they'll stare. She won't have a fair chance out in the real world! There is just so much hate in the world; I don't want it to be directed at my baby.' Judy sobbed, her head resting on Jean's shoulder.

'And that is exactly why she needs you. She's strong Judy, she can do this, but she needs you.'

* * *

><p>Quinn hummed happily into the slow kiss, her lips tingling as they met Hermione's.<p>

'As much as I love my friends, I love it even more when they're gone.' Hermione mumbled in between kisses.

She felt Quinn smile against her lips before an arm encircled itself around her waist.

'Mmm.' Quinn replied, pulling her closer.

It was in times like this, the moments when she could just lose herself in her girlfriend, that she could almost forget how upside down her life was at the minute. Hermione was like her own personal pain killer.

Today had really helped as well, talking to other people, actually managing to laugh properly for the first time since her mum had thrown her out. She felt less empty than she had done in a while. All thanks to Hermione.

God that girl had been amazing. So understanding. She'd held her as she'd cried night after night, she'd made her smile when all she wanted to do was scream. She'd filled the hole in her heart, caused by her mother, with love. Love.

'Hermione...' Quinn whispered, kissing Hermione's cheek. 'I need to tell you something.'

'What is it?' Hermione asked, smiling as Quinn peppered her neck with soft kisses.

'I'm in l...'

Her declaration was interrupted by the front door opening. Both girls jumped apart, straightening their clothes and smoothing down their hair before Jean walked in. Granted Jean knew about their relationship but still... Nobody wants their girlfriend's mother to see them straddling their girlfriend on the settee.

'Mum?' Hermione called out.

They heard footsteps slowly approach the living room before the door opened.

Quinn gasped as her mother appeared in the room, her cheeks tear stained, her eyes red.

'Oh Quinnie, I'm so sorry.' Judy whispered, walking towards her with her arms open, 'I'm so sorry.'

Quinn stood up, shock covering her features.

She felt her heart begin to thunder against her chest as her mother engulfed her in an embrace.

'So sorry.' Judy repeated over and over again in her ear, holding her tightly.

Quinn crumbled in her mother's arms, beginning to sob with relief.


	21. The Wrong Name

**Greetings! I hope you're all well. So here's the update. Apologies, I tried to put it up earlier but this website hates me and wouldn't let me log in...**

**I hope you enjoy reading this, thank you for supporting this story, it really means a lot =)**

**Special thanks to: Beat182, rosswellmorgana, Rioshix, devilsspy, Ooersted04 and Mrs. Alana Sparrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn<strong>:** S, hey. How're you doing? B told me about what happened. Talk to me. (11:57)**

**Quinn: S, come on. Answer me. Talk to me. (13:34)**

**Quinn: Santana, at least let me know you're safe, we're all worried. (15:46)**

**Santana: Geez Q, I'm alive. Fuck off.**

**Quinn: Whatever S, I'm here if you need me Xx (18:20)**

* * *

><p>'So school tomorrow, you ready for the fun?'<p>

Quinn groaned in response and buried her face in the settee.

'Mmpho'

'Excuse me?' Hermione chuckled.

'No. Ugh, can't we just not go?'

'I shall have no part in your illegal activities. I'm beginning to think that you're a bad influence on me Miss Fabray.'

'Pfft. Me? I think you'll find that it's you.'

'Me?' Hermione shrieked.

'Yes, you. I have got absolutely no homework done in this past week.'

'And how is that my fault?'

'You, insisting on walking around in those shorts.' Quinn shrugged, her eyes moving down to the Hermione's legs as she smirked.

Hermione blushed crimson before sitting cross-legged, tucking her legs underneath her. Quickly, she grabbed a cushion and placed it over her knees.

'Quinn, that's highly inappropriate.' Hermione mumbled.

'And why is that? My girlfriend's legs are incredibly sexy. I believe I'm allowed to tell her. In fact, it's my duty to tell you how deliciously adorable you look right now.' Quinn smirked, her heart melting with how adorable Hermione looked right now, bright red and mumbling.

'But... My Dad's home, he could walk in at any minute...' Hermione choked out.

It was a feeble excuse and she knew it. But all of these compliments were making her feel... Uncomfortable. And Quinn insisted on doing it over and over again. She'd heard enough times, she was just a plain girl who was intelligent. That was her thing. Brains. And she was completely fine with that. She wasn't going to try and pretend to be anything else... On top of this Quinn was looking at her like... _that._ Well at least she thought she was. As previously mentioned Hermione was the brainy one; into books, documentaries, nature. Anything of the 'physical nature' was not really in her area of expertise. Recently Quinn had been much more forward, not in a pushy way, but in a noticeable way. Their make-out sessions had started to grow incredibly heated, leaving both girls panting at the end, longing for more. But it was the 'more' that scared Hermione. What would happen afterwards? Would it be awkward? What if she was awful? What if Quinn was amazing? Well... That would be good. But what if Quinn was much better than she was? What if she was that bad that she dumped her? Oh God...

'Hermione!'

'Mmh?' Hermione replied, snapping back into reality.

'Where were you?'

'Oh, nowhere, just checking I had everything for school.'

'Of course you were.' Quinn smiled fondly.

'Should be fun to see all of the Glee club kids together again.'

'Yeah, it should. Ooh! That reminds me. My Mum talked to me yesterday. She's leaving town on Friday until Monday morning, she told me I could have a small party if I wanted to, like the Glee kids. I think she still feels bad about, y'know, kicking me out and everything. So, what do you think? You in?'

'Yeah, sounds good.' Hermione smiled. That actually did sound like fun...

'Good! Because I was thinking... Well, you know how amazing it's been now that both of our parents know about us?'

'Yeah...' Hermione replied hesitantly... Oh God, where was this going.

'Well, the glee kids are like my family. They've been there through everything with me.'

Oh God. Please don't go there.

'And I trust them. I'd trust them with my life. Well, maybe except Finn...'

No. No. No. No.

'So I want to tell them about us.'

She went there.

Hermione froze in her seat. No. Not this conversation. She did not want to have this conversation. Especially when her girlfriend was so happy and she was looking so hopeful, and oh God! The eyes...

'Quinn... I don't think...'

'Girls! Come in here for a second! I'm having a Lasagne related crisis!

Hermione silently thanked her Dad. And Lasagne. They would revisit this conversation later... Yes. Later.

However, she didn't miss the look of confusion in her girlfriend's eyes.

* * *

><p>'Well, welcome back everybody; it's good to see you all. Now, I hope you all enjoyed your time off but we need to get back to work.' A large chorus of groans momentarily interrupts Mr Schue's speech. 'Guys, come on. We need to get back to work after the disaster that was our last public performance. Can I just say what a great impression we must've made on our newest member.' Mr S cocked his eyebrow at the group, sparing a glance at the now very red Hermione.<p>

'Thank you Mr Schue, that reminds me,' Rachel started as she stood up, moving to the centre of the floor. 'I would like to extend a formal apology to you Hermione. I can assure you that what you encountered during your first performance was a complete first and will be a last.'

'Oh... It's... It's really no matter.' Hermione murmured, shrugging and looking at the floor.

'Yes, thank you Rachel.' Mr Schue sighed, patting Rachel on the shoulder and looking to address the group once more.

'So, this week it's back to an assignment. Hermione, that means we all pick a song and sing it on Thursday or Friday. This week we'll be doing solos, give everybody a chance to stretch their vocal chords. Now...' Mr Schue turned and strode to the board, picking up a pen before scribbling a word on the board.

Inspiration.

'This week's theme is inspiration. I want you to choose a song which inspires you. It could be the words, the artist or just even the feel of the music. It's completely up to you. Then we'll have all the boys sing on Thursday and all the girls on Friday. Good luck.'

* * *

><p>'You ready to go home?' Quinn asked Hermione as she leaned against the locker next to her.<p>

'Yeah, sure, let's go.' Hermione mumbled, shoving her books in her locker and closing it, her eyes trained on the floor.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Quinn's voice softened as she noted the worry in Hermione's eyes.

She glanced around quickly and found that the hallway was empty; school had finished about an hour ago, the only ones who remained around were the glee clubbers. Seeing that the coast was clear she stepped closer to Hermione and gently pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, moving down to caress her cheek.

'Oh, it's nothing. Just...' Hermione once again looked down.

'Tell me.' Quinn whispered, ducking down to meet Hermione's gaze.

'It's just, I'm really nervous about this glee club thing. I can't sing.'

'Yes you can.'

'Not like you! Or Rachel or Santana or Finn or any of you guys...'

'And?'

'And? I'm going to look like a fool.'

'You won't. I promise. Glee club, we're a family, we accept everybody, no matter what their talent. It just so happens that you have a beautiful voice.' Quinn brought her forehead down to meet Hermione's, looking into her eyes.

'You have to say that; you're my girlfriend...' Hermione mumbled.

Quinn instantly smiled. _Girlfriend._ God, she would never get tired of hearing that word.

'I don't _have_ to say anything. I saw what I want. I'm a badass.'

This coaxed a shy smile out of Hermione, much to Quinn's pleasure. She hummed in approval before leaning in and pressing her lips softly against Hermione's. She let out a quiet moan at the contact.

'God, I've been waiting all day to do that.' Quinn whispered.

'Well, since you've been waiting so long, why don't you do it again?' Hermione replied, smirking.

Quinn didn't need to be told twice. Their lips met once again in a gentle kiss. Their lips slid against each other, caressing one another.

A gasp left Quinn's mouth as she felt Hermione gently nip at her bottom lip with her teeth. Her eyes shot open to be met with the, slightly darker than usual, eyes of her girlfriend.

Smirking, she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her down the corridor.

A few seconds later she pulled Hermione around, gently pressing her against the outside door of the choir room.

Hermione giggled as she swept Quinn's hair gently behind her ear, her hand lingering on the blonde's cheek. Quinn leaned into the touch, smiling as the soft sound of Hermione's laughter filled the otherwise empty hallway.

'You are so beautiful.' Quinn whispered before pressing her lips to Hermione's, now very red, cheek. She then peppered kisses down Hermione's cheek, and down her neck causing the brunette to gasp in appreciation.

'Quinn! Stop, we're in school!'

'Oh please, like you're trying to stop me.' Quinn quipped in-between kisses.

'But...'

'There's nobody here.' Quinn whispered before sucking on Hermione's pulse point, drawing a low moan from the other girl.

Hermione placed her hand underneath Quinn's chin and pulled her face upwards, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Quinn reached for the door handle, opening the door and guiding Hermione into the room clumsily while they kissed.

Quinn felt Hermione's hands encircle her waist, one of her hands playing with the skin that had been exposed as her top had ridden up.

When Hermione's tongue found its way leisurely into Quinn's mouth she couldn't help the moan that left her. She opened her eyes and pushed Hermione further into the room.

'Jesus Christ... Santana...'

Hermione stilled in her arms before pushing her away forcefully.

'Excuse me?'

Quinn's eyes went wide in realisation. No. This was bad. Very bad.

'No! Not like... No! Santana!' Quinn exclaimed, pointing past Hermione and at the lone girl sat in the choir room.

Hermione span round, a scowl set onto her face. Her face, however, relaxed at the sight of a very present, very sad Santana Lopez. Her mouth formed a small 'o' in understanding. An apologetic smile was thrown in Quinn's direction.

A quiet sob filled the room, bringing both girls back to the present.

Quinn rushed over to where the girl sat, hunched over in one of the chairs. A quick look back to the startled Hermione silently asked her to close the door.

'Hey stranger.' Quinn whispered, sitting down next to the crying girl.

'Go away.' Santana replied, her voice broken, making her lose her HBIC edge.

'Not likely.' Quinn chuckled.

Leaning over she grabbed Santana's hand and held it between hers, softly stroking the back of it with her thumb.

'Now what's up?'

Santana struggled and tried to pull her hand away, shaking her head.

'Santana, I am not leaving. Please, let me help you.' Quinn pleaded.

Santana tried to pull away but found her hand stuck fast in Quinn's grip. Giving up she slumped down in her chair, leaning towards Quinn.

'It's B.'

'What about her?'

'She broke up with Artie.'

'Well that's great news!' Santana shook her head.

'I thought so too... He called her stupid and she was so upset. So, so upset. And she text me, so I came in to see her. She was crying. You know how I hate it when she cries... So I sang her a song, songbird y'know by Fleetwood Mac. Everything was perfect. She was crying again, but happy tears. Good tears. And then she hugged me. But then she asked me why I couldn't do that in front of everybody. Why I'd been avoiding her... I said I wasn't ready, I needed time. But then I did something really, really stupid. God, I'm such a dick.'

Quinn stroked Santana's hair as the girl curled into her. She choked back tears of her own; she'd never seen her friend like this. Looking up she sent a watery smile over to Hermione who was stood by the piano, watching the exchange with wide eyes.

'What did you do S?'

'She asked me to go on her show, fondue for two. She said she'd ask me to prom and all I had to do was say yes. Just say yes. And I told her I would. But I can't! I can't fucking do it Q! I can't come out... Not even for her. You saw how Kurt got treated around here. I'm a coward! And now she's sat, waiting for me, hoping. But once again I'm gonna crush her. I'm gonna hurt her. Again. I can't hurt her again.'

'Have you told her? That you're not going...' Quinn asked softly. Santana shook her head in response.

'Well, don't worry. It's not too late, you could still go. When does she want you?'

'6.'

'Well, give yourself a bit of time, clear your head. And at half 5 if you still feel like this then text her.'

'I guess...'

'Go home. Relax. Go for a run maybe, I know how that helps you clear your head.'

'Yeah... That seems simple. I can do that. Thanks Q.' Santana sniffed, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand.

* * *

><p>A large thud signified Hermione landing on her bed. She hummed in contentment and stretched herself out on the bed. Ahh. Much better. Relaxation at last.<p>

However her moment of bliss was cut short by a 5"5 ball of annoyance.

Hermione squealed as Quinn landed on top of her.

'Ugh. Why? Simply why?' Hermione groaned, looking up at the girl that was now straddling her.

'Why not?'

'You're insufferable.'

'Aww.' Quinn looked down at Hermione and pouted.

'Don't pull out the pout! You know that's not fair!'

'Well stop being mean!'

Hermione just grinned and sat herself up, touching her lips against Quinn's.

'Much better.' She heard Quinn mumble against her lips, causing her to chuckle.

Hermione leaned back slightly, resting her forehead against Quinn's. She stared into the eyes of her girlfriend and smiled. God those eyes were beautiful.

'I'm really worried about Santana...'

'Quinn, you're really going to have to stop thinking about Santana when we're together.' Hermione joked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. This earned an eye roll from Quinn.

'Ha ha. But seriously, I've never seen her so upset...'

'She did look pretty broken. I really feel sorry for her.'

'Feel sorry for _her_?' Quinn asked.

'Yeah... It must be hard.'

'For Brittany...?'

'Well yeah I guess, for both of them...'

'But it's Brittany I feel for. It must be awful for her to have had to wait for so long.'

'I know, bless. She's been upset for as long as I've known her.' Hermione answered, changing the subject; she didn't want to show her support for Santana's decision right now. That would undoubtedly lead to her blurting out her feelings.

'How long have you known her for exactly?'

'Well, I met her when I was 14 at Luna's house. We spent most of the summer there; it was literally one of the best holidays of my entire life.' Hermione smiled at the memory. 'Then after that certain conditions meant that it got harder and harder to see each other so we just owled each other every week. It was nice to have a mug- A none magical person to speak to for a change. It can get lonely when you're surrounded by wizards...'

Quinn's head cocked to the side at this thought.

'I guess I never thought of it like that...'

Hermione shrugged.

'Anyway, it's not a problem now.' She smiled. Looking up into Quinn's eyes she suddenly remembered that her girlfriend was indeed straddling her. With a smirk she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist. 'Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?'

'No, I don't think you did.' Quinn chuckled.

'Well, you look breath taking.' Hermione smiled before placing a soft kiss to Quinn's lips.

Quinn moaned at the contact and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

Hermione's hands began to rub up and down Quinn's back as their lips worked against one another, the kiss slowly increasing in heat. Quinn's legs wrapped around Hermione's waist as she tried to pull the girl impossible closer, revelling in the warmth of the other girl's embrace. This move caused Quinn to let out a load moan as her centre rubbed against Hermione's stomach.

Hermione felt like she was on fire. Despite her worries, she was recently finding it harder and harder to stop herself from just throwing Quinn down on her bed and having her way with her. Especially in that dress she was wearing today. Her legs looked absolutely delicious... It also made her cleavage look completely lickable.

Hermione's internal monologue was cut off as she felt Quinn remove her legs from around her waist and slowly begin to push Hermione back onto the bed.

Her head met the soft pillow. A flock of butterflies, or better yet, elephants, invaded her stomach as she looked up into Quinn's hazel orbs. She was met with a look that melted her heart. Quinn looked just as nervous as she did, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she looked down at her girlfriend, unsure of how far she was able to push.

Was this it? Was this the moment?

Was she ready?

'Hermione?' Quinn husked into Hermione's ear. Hermione had to suppress a groan.

Oh God that voice. That delicious, husky, velvety voice. It felt like it was literally caressing her ear as she heard it.

She had never been more ready.

She grabbed the collar of Quinn's dress in her fist and pulled the girl down into a searing kiss, earning a strangled moan from the blonde. The brunette tangled her other hand in Quinn's long blonde locks as Quinn quickly slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth, massaging Hermione's with her own.

Hermione felt her skin burst into flames as Quinn placed her hand on her hip and slowly started moving it upwards, dragging the top with her, slowly revealing Hermione's stomach.

A frown covered Hermione's face as, suddenly, the lips above her disappeared. She opened her eyes in confusion but quickly clamped them shut as soon as she felt the gentle kisses begin to flutter up her stomach.

'Quinn...'

'Is this ok?'

'More than ok.'

* * *

><p>Quinn smirked against Hermione's chest, relishing in the noises her girlfriend was making as she tasted the newly exposed flesh. The heat in her stomach expanded and filled her entire body, her senses on fire as she took in all that was her girlfriend.<p>

Her kisses travelled up Hermione's chest, following the path created by her hands. She stopped as she reached Hermione's bra. Her chest caught in her throat as her hands skimmed over the cups. She'd lost count of the amount of times she'd been thankful for Hermione's breasts.

She swore this was the best moment of her life. Was this it? The way Hermione was looking at her... Were they about to...?

A loud ringing caused both Hermione and Quinn to jump. After a second Hermione regained the ability to think and recognised the sound as her house phone. Pushing Quinn off her, she pulled down her shirt and reached over for the phone.

Quinn buried her face in the bed covers and screamed internally. Stupid cock-blocking phone. She hated phones. She truly did. Who even phoned at 4:30 on a Monday? That's a completely inappropriate time to phone...

'Britt, slow down. Start again. What happened?'

Quinn sat up and span around to face Hermione, noting the worry in her voice. Her own worry grew as she saw Hermione's face full of sadness.

'What did it say?'

'Has she text you back?'

'Oh... yes, yes, of course! I'll see you in a few minutes.'

Hermione hung up the phone and placed it back on her bedside table.

'What's going on?' Quinn asked.

'It was Brittany; Santana text her a few minutes ago with just the words 'I can't. She's distraught.'

Quinn sighed.

'I can imagine...'

'I'm really sorry Quinn. She asked if we could talk. I'm going over to meet her. You can stay here if you want, I should be back soon. My parents won't be back for another few hours now.'

'Yeah, no, no worries, I'll wait here.' Quinn shrugged, running her hand through her hair. Sure... Brittany's emotions were important. She gets that. But still... There was an uncomfortable feeling still very much present in the pit of her stomach.

She was going to kill Santana.

* * *

><p>It had been 15 minutes and Brittany hadn't answered her door. Hermione knocked once more, her concern growing by the minute. Where was she? She'd asked to meet up with her, surely that means she was waiting for her.<p>

Was she allowed to open the door with magic? Was that illegal...? Probably, but it was sooo cold.

'Brittany! Open up!' She called, banging against the door.

'She's not in. I've been here for like 20 minutes.'

Hermione jumped at the voice, spinning around to see who it was.

'Santana. Jesus, you scared the crap out of me.'

'My bad London. Didn't mean to.'

Hermione's anger faded as soon as she saw the broken girl sitting against a tree near the porch. She'd been crying, that's for sure. Her eyes were red and puffy; her cheeks stained with tear tracks.

'You could've told me sooner...'

'Sorry, I didn't feel like speaking. I was around back, thinking, and then I heard you. So I thought I'd come around to put you out of your misery.' Santana finished with a shrug.

Hermione placed her bag down on the floor and walked towards Santana. She hovered around her, unsure of what to do.

To her surprise Santana moved slightly to the left, before looking at the space next to her.

Hermione figured this was as close as she'd get to an invitation and wasted no time in sitting next to the girl.

'If you're going to yell at me for hurting your friend then save it. I know. I'm a screw up.'

'I wasn't going to do that... I promise.'

'Good.'

A moment of silence followed, both girls unsure of what to say.

'Has she... has she spoken to you?' Santana asked, her voice quiet.

'She rang me, after you'd text.'

'How was she?'

'She was distraught Santana, I won't lie to you.'

'Shit...'

'What were you expecting though...? To be fair?'

'I know. I know... It's all my fault... Nobody else to blame yada yada. God I'm such an idiot! I hate myself for hurting her...'

'True, it is your fault.' Santana frowned at the statement and began to move away. Hermione grabbed her arm quickly to keep her in place. 'However, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself.'

Santana stilled in her movements and turned to look in confusion at the other girl. She was not expecting Brittany's best fried to take her side.

'Excuse me?'

'It's a scary thing, coming out to everybody. If you're not ready then you're not ready...'

'I so want to be ready though... I just want to tell Brittany I love her and not care about those jerks but I just... I just can't.'

'And you will be ready, some day, especially with that attitude. That's half the battle.'

'But Brittany...'

'She's already past this, she's completely ready. Maybe she just doesn't realise that you're not or how scared you really are.'

'She keeps telling me that nobody will care but...'

'You know that they will.' Hermione finished.

'And you know they'll judge you.'

'And you don't want to be the girl everybody knows as the 'gay girl' for the rest of your school life.'

'Do I get the feeling that we're sharing a problem here Frizz?' Santana chuckled.

'I'm sorry... This is about you, I shouldn't be bringing this up. Carry on.'

'No, it's cool. It helps. Y'know, to know that it's not just me. So what's your story?'

'It's Quinn. She wants to tell the glee kids about us.'

'And you don't want to...?'

'I'm already the new kid from another country. I don't want to be the new, nerdy, gay kid with the funny accent. Not yet. I just want to settle in first...'

'Understandable. What did she say when you told her?'

'I haven't...'

* * *

><p>A knock at the door brought Quinn out of her thoughts.<p>

Panic immediately set in.

What was the etiquette for answering somebody else's door? Was she allowed? Did she just leave it?

The knocking grew louder and faster, increasing in its urgency. After three minutes of solid knocking Quinn decided to investigate.

'Hermione! Open the door!' She heard a yell through the door and immediately ran to open it.

'Brittany! What are you doing here?' She exclaimed as she looked at the girl before her, looking at her with wide, red, puffy, confused eyes.

'I came to talk to Hermione...'

'She went to talk to you. She's gone to your house.'

'Ugh! Worst. Day. Ever!' Brittany yelled, a sob escaping her.

Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around the crying girl and brought her inside, closing the door behind her.

After getting Brittany settled onto the settee, Quinn took the other blonde's hand in her own and looked her in the eye.

'How're you doing?'

'Terribly... Did Hermione tell you..? About Santana?'

'She told me that she'd text you.'

Brittany threw her arms up in the air and looked at Quinn.

'That's the worst bit! After everything we've been through together, everything she told me she felt for me. A text! Is that all I'm worth? A fucking text!' Brittany yelled, leaning forward and resting against Quinn as she cried.

Quinn's eyebrows raised in shock at Brittany's curse word. The girl rarely cursed... She must be really angry. Raising an arm she placed it protectively around Brittany's shoulders.

'Has she not talked to you since?'

'I don't know, I left my phone at home and ran here.'

'Oh, ok...'

'I'm sorry about this Q, the whole crying and yelling thing...'

'No worries B. I don't mind, in fact I want to help. Talking usually helps.'

Brittany seemed to process this for a second before sighing.

'I just wanted her to not be ashamed of me.'

'B, I don't think she's ashamed of...'

'Then why won't she tell people? I've waited for so long Q. We've been here so many times. Me waiting and her letting me down. I just want her to admit to people that she loves me. I don't want to be her dirty little secret.'

Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew the feeling. She'd seen the look of panic in Hermione's eyes when she'd mentioned coming out to glee club. She'd heard the beginnings of a reply, a rejection. Did that mean Hermione was ashamed of her?

'She says she's just scared,' Brittany continued, 'I get it. It's scary. But I'll be there. I promised her that I'd never leave her side, the entire time. And we have the glee kids, they're our friends. They wouldn't judge or anything. I just see how happy you and Hermione are now that your parents know. How free you are around each other...'

'Yeah...' Quinn sighed. 'Free...'

* * *

><p>Hermione wrapped her arm around Santana as the girl cried into her shoulder. Her chin rested on the other girl's head as she stroked her back soothingly. About 5 minutes ago the poor girl had broken down, sobbing and saying something undecipherable about Brittany.<p>

Speaking of which, where was the girl?

Quietly she removed her phone from her trouser pocket with her free hand, doing her best not to disturb Santana.

**Hermione: Is Brittany with you? Xx**

**Quinn: Yeah, she got here just after you left. She's devastated...**

**Hermione: I think we have a matching pair.**

**Quinn: You're with S?**

**Hermione: Yeah, she's at Brittany's.**

**Quinn: I'm sending B over. They need to talk.**

**Hermione: Good idea. When she gets here I'll drive back.**

**Quinn: See you soon Xx**

'Hey Santana,' Hermione whispered, leaning back to look at the girl, 'Brittany is with Q at my house, they're walking over now.'

'What? Why? I can't... I can't see her.'

'Calm down. Yes. Yes you can. You have to. You need to speak to her, You need to tell her everything you just told me. About school, your parents, your grandmother. Just talk to her.'

'I can't...'

'Oh do shut up!'

'Excuse me?'

'Yes you can! Stop the self pity. Just talk to her!'

'Ok guv'nor. Deal. I talk to B, you talk to Q.'

'But...'

'_Just stop the self pity and talk to her._' Santana imitated, mocking the other girl.

'Fine! Fine. Deal. By the time we see each other tomorrow we'll have both talked to our significant blondes...'

'Deal.'

'I don't think I've ever seen her that upset before... Not even the other day in the choir room.' Quinn exclaimed, sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed as the brunette walked over to her.

'I know... She was pretty distraught. So was Britt.'

'Yeah... God the whole thing is just such a mess...'

'Tell me about it... I don't think it'll be over any time soon either.'

'True. We'll just have to be supportive in the mean time.'

'That we shall.' Hermione sighed as she sat down next to her girlfriend, her head automatically leaning on her shoulder.

'You were amazing with San today. I don't think she's ever opened up like that to anybody but B. Not even me... She's still all macho about not letting me see her cry.'

'I think she was just too broken.'

Quinn sighed, her hand idly running up and down Hermione's arm.

'To be fair, it is her own fault.'

Hermione stilled.

'Well, not really...'

'Yes really.'

'Well, maybe a little bit, but you can't really blame her.'

Quinn's movements stilled.

'Yes you can.'

'What, why?'

'Because she broke Brittany.'

'That I will admit to, but she didn't mean to.'

Quinn shuffled to the side and looked at Hermione.

'Of course she didn't mean to, but she did! It could've been avoided.'

Hermione shuffled further away from Quinn.

'Maybe she could've handled it better but the situation would be the same.'

'Why?'

'Because she still wouldn't have been ready to come out!'

'But Brittany's been waiting for years for her!'

'And? I understand that but she's just not ready.'

'But why not?' Quinn asked, jumping to her feet.

'Because... because she's just not!'

'So in the meantime Brittany just has to stay her dirty little secret?'

'That's unfair!' Hermione shouted, standing up. 'It's not as if she's ashamed of her, she just doesn't feel ready for everybody else to know.'

'But why? What's the worst that could happen?'

'Have you seen your school Quinn? People get slushied every day just for wearing argyle!'

'But they can trust the glee club.'

'Well maybe _she_ doesn't know that!'

'But she can!'

'And then what? After that, eh? What about when the whole school knows their business?'

'And? Let them know...'

'But she doesn't want them to know. It's her business!'

'They'll stop talking about it a few weeks later, they'll move on to new gossip. People forget.'

'Maybe she doesn't want to be a few weeks worth of gossip Quinn! Maybe it's already hard enough being the new girl at school!' Hermione yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realised what she'd just said.

Quinn stopped pacing and looked up at Hermione. She dropped her hands to her sides and sighed.

Quinn stood for a few seconds before swallowing loudly.

'We're not fighting about Santana and Brittany any more are we..?'


	22. Frizzy English Muffin

**Greetings! Welcome to the new chapter. I hope this picks you up from the downer that was Glee. I just... I can't even. Enjoy.**

**Special thanks to: devilsspy, Rioshix, rosswellmorgana and lemon-rind.**

**Extra special thanks goes to rosswellmorgana for diverting my attention to Hermione's gender confused Father. **

* * *

><p>A loud sigh filled the room, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had slowly been building. Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her hands.<p>

'But we can trust the glee kids.'

'Yes, _you_ can Quinn but I've known them for all of four months, excluding Britt.' Hermione sighed, sitting down next to Quinn.

'They love you anyway...'

'That may be the case but I need to trust them first. And what if it gets around school?'

'It won't.'

'But what if it does? I'm already struggling to keep my head above water at that school, never mind adding another label to my ever growing list.'

'What do you mean?'

'Just... Nothing. Just the customary taunting that comes along with being new.' Hermione shrugged.

'But I don't see why you don't want to! Nothing bad is going to happen; they're not going to flip out our anything.'

'But I don't know that.' Hermione repeated, anger seeping into her tone. She placed her hands on either side of her and pushed herself up. Her gaze fixated on the wall for a second as she tried to calm herself down.

'JESUS HERMIONE. Just trust me ok! Are you ashamed of me or something?' Quinn yelled, causing Hermione to jump a little.

'No! Of course not!' Hermione exclaimed as she span around to face her girlfriend.

'Well, why don't you want to tell them?

Hermione sighed and looked up, trying to clear her thoughts. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the bed and took a seat next to Quinn. She sat down awkwardly, not knowing what distance she should keep from the frustrated girl.

'I'm just not ready.' She whispered.

'But our parents know.'

'And look how well that went.'

'She came around...'

'Yeah... We didn't really have a choice in that matter.'

Quinn sighed and placed her head in her hands. Her hand ran through her hair for a minute before she looked up, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

'Why didn't you just tell me that you feel like this?'

'I didn't know where to start... I had to make sense of it first.' Hermione answered, shuffling forward towards Quinn. Her heart melted as she saw the pain behind the blonde's eyes. It killed her even more to know that she was the cause.

'But... I don't understand. We could've talked about it.'

'Really? I mean we're kind of talking about it now and it's not the friendliest of environments.' Hermione spat, raising her eyes to meet what she could only describe as a glare.

'Well maybe because I'd rather my girlfriend trusted me enough to talk to me rather than bottling everything up and then yelling at me.'

'I'm sorry! Like I said, _I_ hadn't figured it out yet so I couldn't share it. Then when I talked to Santana everything started to make sen...'

'Wait.' Quinn interjected, holding her hand up.

'What?'

'You talked to _Santana_ about_ our_ problems before you talked to me?'

'Well... I guess...'

'Oh that's just great! Now Santana Fucking Lopez knows the ins and outs of my own girlfriend's problems better than I do.'

'To be fair I hardly think she's about to shout it around the school.'

'Let's hope not! Jesus Hermione, of all of the people...'

Quinn closed her eyes and threw her arms up in the air.

'She was hurting Quinn! We were speaking. She opened up when she figured that we could relate to one another.'

'Oh well I do apologise; I didn't realise you and Satan were best friends now.' Quinn threw her hands up in mock defence.

'Oh Quinn, stop being an arse.' Hermione sighed.

'Excuse me?'

'You see, this is exactly why I wouldn't speak to you! You... You twist everything and make me feel terrible. I can't speak to you when you're like this, you're impossible!'

'What do you mean _like this? _This is our first real argument!'

'You're like this all of the time! Every time I try and suggest something that you don't agree with!'

'Name one time!'

'What about last week, when I was talking about how I liked A Fault In Our Stars and you had to go and piss on that particular parade.'

'Really Hermione? Really? You're gonna make this about books? I apologise if we don't share the same taste in literature. However I fail to see how you book preferences have anything to do with...'

'IT'S NOT ABOUT BOOKS. It's about how you don't listen to me and you fly off the handle. I only said I liked it and you gave me twenty reasons why I shouldn't. Don't tell me what to like Quinn. Just like you shouldn't tell me that we're going to come out to every Tom, Dick and Harry.'

'I never said we had to.'

'But you flew off the handle when you found out I didn't want to.'

'I did not fly off the handle.'

'You yelled.'

'That was one time.'

'It wasn't the first time.'

'What do you mean?'

'Remember the time I tried to tell you about the whole magic scenario. You were hardly a sea of calm then either.' Hermione snapped.

Silence filled the room.

Hermione cringed as soon as she'd said it. That was a low blow.

'I apologised for that. I apologised so much. Hell I still am apologising. You know how bad I feel about that!' Quinn whispered, her eyes brimming with tears as she remembered that awful day.

'I'm sorry Quinn.'

'Yeah... Well so am I.' Quinn murmured.

Hermione looked up in worry as she felt the weight shift on the bed, signalling Quinn's departure.

'Quinn...'

'I'm going to go home now. I'm probably going to eat a lot of ice-cream and watch the notebook. We'll speak in a few hours when we've both cooled off.' Quinn almost whispered, her voice strained as she struggled to hold back her tears.

'That sounds a like a good plan. Text me?'

'Yeah.'

'Promise?' Hermione asked, her voice small, her tone almost begging as she looked for clarification.

Her heart skipped a beat as she was taken back to the first time Quinn had phoned her, when she was with Brittany... God that felt like years ago.

'I promise.'

Hermione managed a smile as Quinn looked at her, nodding as she made her promise.

Her heart felt heavy as she saw Quinn turn and make her way out of the room. This was it. Their first real argument as a couple. Were they going to get through it? God she hoped they would... She couldn't lose Quinn, not because she was insecure.

'Quinn...?' Hermione whispered, silently praying that Quinn hadn't left just yet.

A tell tale creak on her landing made her heart soar. Hope filled her heart as she waited with baited breath to see what her girlfriend was going to do.

Her brain screamed at her limbs, ordering them to wake up and move. Her heart stopped as she listened for a sound, anything to tell her what Quinn was doing.

'Yeah?'

The tentative whisper almost melted Hermione's heart.

She'd stopped! She was still here!

Her legs finally broke through their fear barrier and began to function. Pushing herself up, Hermione took a tentative step forward, towards the door.

'Can I...? Will you...?' Hermione stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

The shining eyes of one Quinn Fabray popped around the side of the door frame, causing Hermione's heart to soar. Her eyes were followed by her cheeks, then her chin, then a hand, until, slowly but surely, Quinn Fabray had returned.

'Before you go, can I...? Hermione began.

The lump in her throat prevented her from making any more words. She tried but all that came out was a slight whimper. Unable to communicate via speech Hermione just held her arms out, hoping that Quinn would understand what the crazy, whimpering girl in front of her was saying.

Thankfully she did.

Hermione let out a contented sigh as Quinn scooped her up in her arms, squeezing her tighter than she could ever recall. Her eyes fluttered shut as a small kiss was placed in the crook of her neck.

'Mmm.' Quinn hummed, swaying slightly. 'Ok, I'll text you later ok?' Quinn asked, stepping back slightly.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, shoving her hands in her pocket.

'Goodbye Quinn.'

'Goodbye.'

* * *

><p>Relief flooded Hermione's features as her phone vibrated by her side. Thank God! She glanced at the clock on her bedside. 22:53. She'd been starting to worry that Quinn had broken her promise and just didn't want to talk to her... There may have been a few tears. Maybe. Ok, there had been a lot of tears. And a lot of Taylor Swift.<p>

**Quinn: Hey! Sorry about the time, I fell asleep... I just wanted to say goodnight. I hope you're ok. Is it cool if I catch a lift to school tomorrow? Q Xx**

Well, that seemed normal enough. There was at least an explanation of the lateness.

Plus she wanted a lift to school, that was always a good sign.

**Hermione: Don't worry about it =). Yeah, I'm good, I miss you though... Hope you're well. And yes, of course, I'll pick you up normal time. Xxxxx**

Hermione waited with baited breath for the reply.

Was the I miss you too much? Had she pushed too far? Was that the right amount of kisses? Was that too many kisses? What was the etiquette for texting after an argument? Why hadn't anybody written a book on this?

A vibration in her hand brought her back from her panic.

**Quinn: Thank you, I'll be waiting. I miss you too. Goodnight 'Mione. Xx**

A goofy grin covered Hermione's face. She suppressed the urge to squeal in delight. It wasn't a gushing declaration of love and an apology, but it was something. It was enough to ease the tension that had been growing in Hermione's heart.

**Hermione: Sweet dreams Quinn Xx**

They'd deal with the rest tomorrow

* * *

><p>'So... How're you doing?' Hermione asked, trying to break through the silence.<p>

'I'm good.'

Hermione nodded to herself. Ok then. That seemed to be the end of that particular conversation. No worries.

'How did you sleep?'

'Alright.'

Hermione's grip tightened on the steering wheel. Alright then.

Her teeth ground together as she repressed the anger building in her stomach. Sure, whatever, Quinn could be angry, but she could at least be civil. She didn't seem this angry last night.

'Do you wanna get lunch together today?'

'Sorry, can't. Me and Finn are working on our songs.'

'Oh, ok.' Finn? What? 'That's new.'

The car began to slow as Hermione pulled into the car park.

'Not really. He's having Rachel problems. He normally goes to her for help so I stepped in.'

'Oh ok...'

'Well, I'll see you around. Thanks for the lift.'

Quinn grabbed her bag, undid her seatbelt and left, slamming the door as she walked away before Hermione could even register what was happening.

'See you...' Hermione whispered into the silence of the car.

A tear escaped onto her cheek, slowly trailing down her face. A quiet sob tore through her body accompanied by a thud as her head slammed against the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>Hermione cringed as she entered the corridor, the raucous crowd was really doing nothing to help her ever building headache. This day had gone painfully slowly. It wasn't even lunch time yet and Hermione all ready wanted to go home. Thankfully she had a free lesson. Hopefully this would allow her some time to relax.<p>

Her locker creaked as she opened the door. She reached into her bag and pulled out a few books, resting them in the crook of her arm.

The sound of footsteps quickly approaching registered in her mind all too late. A hand flying in from the side of her smacked down on the side of her books, sending them clattering to the floor.

'Wh...'

Her question was cut off as she was hit with what felt like an iceberg.

She finally understood how the titanic felt.

She recoiled in shock, her back hitting her open locker, sending a sharp pain down her back.

'Welcome to Glee club nerd!'

The sound of laughter filled the corridors, surrounding Hermione, closing her in. She could feel her eyes stinging with both tears of humiliation and with actual pain. She wiped furiously at her eyes, trying her best to get rid of some of the bright red ice.

She registered the sound of the bell glaring across the hallway. A feeling of relief washed through her; at least everybody was going now. She could at least try and do something about this without having everybody staring and laughing at her.

Bending down, she picked up her books, cringing as she saw their soiled covers. No book ever deserved this. Books were sacred.

As she was crouched on the floor her bag fell off her shoulder, spilling the contents all over the now wet floor. Her eyes followed her possessions as they fell to the ground, landing in a puddle of red mush. Great. This day was just fucking great.

A sob escaped her throat as she surveyed her situation. Cold. Covered in a drink. Alone. In the middle of an argument with her girlfriend. Unable to even use magic to clean herself for fear that a muggle would see. Perfect.

'Yo Frizz, what are you doing down...' Santana's voice cut through the now empty hallway, tailing off as she saw Hermione crouched in a pool of slushie, trying desperately to salvage her belongings. 'Who did this?' Her voice changed, suddenly becoming more aggressive.

'Santana, don't worry. It's nothing.' Hermione replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she tried to fight off the tears. She waved her hand a little to dismiss Santana.

'No. This is not cool? Who did this? I swear to God I will go all Lima Heights on their ass.' Santana was almost yelling now as she stalked up and down the corridor, her eyes flicking back to Hermione every so often.

'Santana... Can you... will you help me?'

The whisper was so quiet that Santana almost missed it. Her head shot up and sought out Hermione. The anger quickly fizzled away as she saw Hermione, leaning against one of the lockers, clutching her sopping books.

'Jesus, yeah, sorry. I just get angry when people hurt my friends...' Santana mumbled as she bent down to pick up the remainder of Hermione's things, being careful not to get any of the slushie on her clothes.

When she stood back up she saw Hermione's eyes were darting back and forth, looking around the corridor. She looked lost.

'Hey, don't worry; we'll get you cleaned up. It's happened to me too. It stings like a bitch at first but it'll die down soon enough.'

Hermione looked up in confusion at the gentle tone that Santana used. She couldn't recall ever hearing her speak like this. And from what Quinn had told her, this wasn't a regular occurrence. A small smile grew on her lips as she took in the sympathetic look on the brunette's face.

'Thanks Santana.'

'Any time. Now come this way, I've got some spare clothes in my locker.'

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed in relief as she felt the warm, fluffy towel rub against her skin, removing the last of that god awful slushie.<p>

She heard a chuckle behind her and she span around the meet a very amused looking Santana Lopez.

'You look great.'

Hermione looked down at her white t-shirt and red running shorts with a scowl. As grateful as she was for Santana lending her some spare clothes she had to admit that she looked ridiculous.

She replied with a scowl.

'You're welcome.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back onto the bench in the locker rooms. Her gaze dropped down to her bag. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at her ruined things. She bent down and tried to pick up her stuff but winced as the pain in her back flared up, sending a shooting pain throughout her body.

'Woah, you ok there?'

'It's ok, just my back. I hit it on the locker, it's no big deal.'

'Hey, do you want me to get Quinn?'

Hermione's head shot up at the mention of Quinn. Her head shook quickly.

'No! I mean... No thank you.'

'Everything ok?'

'Yeah... fine.' Hermione mumbled, dropping down onto the seat.

'Very convincing.' Santana joked as she sat next to Hermione.

'Its fine really, you don't have to listen to me complaining. You've already helped me enough.'

'Look, I still owe you for the other day. What you said actually made sense. I even spoke to Britt and we reached an agreement. I owe that to you. So spill Frizz.'

'Is the nickname really necessary?' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'What? It's one of my nicer ones. Just ask Stubbles.'

'Fine...' Hermione decided to accept the name. She had no idea who stubbles was but she sure as hell did not want to be them. Frizz worked just fine. Plus, anything was better than mudblood.

'Go on.' Santana prompted, shoving Hermione's shoulder with her own.

'I did it.'

'Did what?'

'Our deal. I talked to her.'

'Oh. And?'

'She lost it. She started yelling and flailing her arms around. She cried a bit too.'

'Shit... I'm sorry Frizz.'

'Oh, don't be silly. It's not your fault. It's just one of those things.' Hermione shrugged.

'No it's not. It's Q being an ass. That's what it is.'

'She's not an arse. She's just... Passionate.'

'You could say that. I prefer ass.' Santana chuckled, trying to get the other girl to smile.

'I guess.' Hermione smiled, 'I just feel really bad. I mean I want to, I really do. I want to tell everybody who wants to listen that somehow I managed to get Quinn Fabray to want to date me but I can't even work up the courage to sing in front of them, never mind reveal my inner most feelings!'

'You're nervous about glee? Pfft, don't be. Those losers are weak. Chang can't sing and they love him. The orca sang a song the other day and I swear to God my ears died. But _they_ loved it. They just like it when people try. Makes them feel special.' Santana shrugged, rolling her eyes.

'I have no idea what to do. I can't sing. I can't dance. I don't even have a song. I'm shagged.'

'And that, my frizzy English muffin, is where Aunty 'Tana comes in.'

* * *

><p>'Fabray!'<p>

'Santana, what can I do for you?' Quinn asked, her jaw tightening as the other girl ran up to her in the hall.

'In here, now.' Santana ordered, grabbing her arm and yanking her into the nearest classroom.

'What the fuck S?' Quinn yelled, turning around to glare at the brunette.

'We needs to have a chat. Sit down.'

'I'm ok thanks.'

'It wasn't an offer.' She growled. ' Now you and me never prance around. If we have a problem with each other we confront it.' Quinn's glare only increased in intensity as she leaned against one of the desks.

'What do you want? Had enough of conspiring with my girlfriend yet?'

'What the hell?'

'You. Just because you're having problems with B doesn't mean you can drag me and Hermione down with you!'

'Excuse me. You appear to have no idea what the hell you're chatting about.'

'I do.'

'No. No you don't. Because if you did you'd know that thanks to Hermione I worked through my problem with B. It's not me that's the problem here, it's you. For god's sake! Stop blaming everybody and just look at this situation here. Hermione had a problem, she couldn't talk to you so I listened. She tried to talk to you again and you fly off at her!'

'How do you know all of this?'

'Hermione told me!'

'I apologise, I didn't realise you two were bffs.'

'You are such an ass. What is your problem? Why are you so upset with her?'

'It's none of your business.'

'You're my friend, you're being a tool, yes it is my business.'

'If you must know, I just can't get my head around what's wrong. Why won't she tell the glee kids?' Quinn gulped. Her voice grew quieter... 'Is she ashamed of me or something?'

'No. Of course not...'

'Then why?'

'Because...'

'Really? Am I that bad?'

'Because she's scared!'

'What of! I've already told her... I'll protect her.'

'And I don't doubt that you will Q. But I was there today, helping to clean the slushie off her face, and all I saw was a scared girl.'

'She... What? She got slushied? Why? Who?'

'Calm down... She wouldn't tell me. She's the new kid, what do you expect? And she joined glee... Hardly a smart move.'

'Why didn't she tell me?'

'Have you spoken to her today, at all?'

'No...'

'Well there you go...'

Quinn's shoulders slumped visibly. Her heart dropped.

'God, I've been such an ass.'

'Finally, Fabray's starting to make sense.'

* * *

><p>Rachel's beaming smile appeared from the centre of the choir room as the applause rolled in. She took a small bow and skipped back to her seat, offering thank yous to the thoroughly disinterested glee clubbers on her way.<p>

'Very nice Rachel as always. Now who do we have left? Hermione!'

Hermione gulped as she looked around the rest of the club. Her eyes were wide. Her palms were sweaty. She was pretty sure she'd forgotten how to speak. Her hands gripped the side of the chair.

She couldn't do this. Not after all of those performances. Rachel had been spectacular, as always, with a rendition of _Ray of Light _byMadonna Followed by Brittany's energetic version of _Born for This_ by Paramore, Santana's cover of _Hair_ by Lady GaGa, Tina's _People Should Smile More _by Newton Faulkner and Mercedes' _Proud_ by Heather Small. The one she loved the most, however, was Quinn covering _Be Ok_ by Ingrid Michaelson. As she heard her girl sing she got goose bumps. Just... That voice. And now she had to follow that? No thank you.

She felt a hand pushing her shoulder, forcing her up. Suddenly there were two hands pushing her up. The sudden jolt woke her up. She could do this! She'd helped to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. Pfft. This was easy.

With a deep breath she finally let go of the chair and stood up.

'Go get 'em Frizz. Just like we practiced.' Santana whispered in her ear before giving her one final push, sending her stumbling to the front of the group.

She span around and gave them a shy smile.

'So, hey. I'm... erm. I'm going to sing a song that inspires me to pick myself up every time something goes wrong. Me and my friends, this is pretty much our song. I hope you enjoy it.'

With a shy smile she nodded to the band.

Her heart jumped as she heard the drums fill the space around her, joined by the guitar. Her eyes fluttered shut as she immersed herself in the moment. She could do this. She could do it. With a shaky breath she opened her mouth.

_For those days we felt like a mistake,__  
><em>_Those times when love's what you hate__  
><em>_Somehow__  
><em>_We keep marchin on_

_For those nights that I couldn't be there,__  
><em>_I've made it harder to know that you know__  
><em>_That somehow__  
><em>_We'll keep movin on_

Hermione un-clenched her fists as she began to relax into her lyrics. Slowly she began to open her eyes.

_There's so many wars we fought__  
><em>_There's so many things we're not__  
><em>_But with what we have__  
><em>_I promise you that__  
><em>_We're marchin on__  
><em>_We're marchin on_

Gaining courage, she lifted her eyes and was met with the encouraging smile of Santana Lopez. The other girl gave her a single nod of encouragement, causing Hermione to smile.

_For all of the plans we've made__  
><em>_There isn't a flag I'd wave__  
><em>_Don't care where we've been__  
><em>_I'd sink us to swim__  
><em>_We're marchin on__  
><em>_We're marchin on_

Her foot began to tap along with the bass of the song as she sent a smile over to the band.

For those doubts that swirl all around us  
>For those lives that tear at the seams<br>We know  
>We're not what we've seen<p>

Oh  
>For this dance we move with each other<br>There ain't no other step  
>Than one foot<br>Right in front of the other  
>Oh<p>

A woop emerged from the crowd as Hermione's voice carried the note, her hand making a fist in the air as she pushed her voice. Looking up she saw Brittany pumping her fist and grinning.

_There's so many wars we fought__  
><em>_There's so many things we're not__  
><em>_But with what we have__  
><em>_I promise you that__  
><em>_We're marchin on__  
><em>_We're marchin on_

Her heart jumped as she heard the glee kids begin to clap along with the song.

For all of the plans we've made  
>There isn't a flag I'd wave<br>Don't care where we've been  
>I'd sink us to swim<br>We're marchin on  
>We're marchin on<p>

Hermione twirled in the middle of the room, grinning as she sang. She felt lighter than air. She felt amazing. This was... Wow. When she heard the clapping grow louder she decided to move closer to the rest of the kids.

_Right Right Right Right Left__  
><em>_Right Right Right Right Left__  
><em>_Right Right Right Marchin On_

With a grin she twirled in front of Santana who was now on her feet, clapping along with the beat next to Brittany._  
><em>  
><em>We'll have the days we break<em>_  
><em>_And we'll have the scars to prove it__  
><em>_We'll have the bombs that we saved__  
><em>_And we'll have the heart__  
><em>_Not to lose it_

_For all of the times we stopped__  
><em>_For all of the things I'm not_

Hermione came to a rest in front of Quinn and Finn. With a smile she cocked her head to one side, inviting them to stand up. Finn obliged instantaneously, jumping up with a grin and wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders. With a small chuckle Quinn stood up and danced up to the pair.

_Oh!__  
><em>_You put one foot in front of the other__  
><em>_We move like we ain't got no other__  
><em>_We go where we go we're marchin on__  
><em>_Marchin on_

The rest of the group followed suit, jumping from their seats and running down to the floor, wooping as they did.

_There's so many wars we fought__  
><em>_There's so many things we're not__  
><em>_But with what we have__  
><em>_I promise you that__  
><em>_We're marchin on__  
><em>_We're marchin on__  
><em>_Right Right Right Right Left__  
><em>_Right Right Right Right Left__  
><em>_Marchin On__  
><em>_Marchin on_

As the last note sounded the glee kids erupted with cheers, rounding on Hermione and engulfing her in a group hug. She squealed as they converged on her and held her arms out to accept the multiple hugs she was receiving. Yes. This. Was. Amazing.

'Woah! Nicely done there Hermione! It is a pleasure to officially welcome you to the New Directions!' Mr Schue announced, smiling at the girl.

'Nice on 'Mione!'

'Nailed it Frizz.'

'Woah, Granger!'

Hermione couldn't get rid of her smile as she heard the cries of congratulations coming from the crowd. A nagging feeling with her stomach caused her eyes to search for Quinn in the crowd.

Their eyes met across the huddle and Hermione's stomach flipped.

* * *

><p>Quinn's heart jumped as her eyes met Hermione's. Her lips quirked into a smile and she chuckled. She had never felt more proud of her girl. Watching her, up there, singing her heart out. All of her anger melted away. For a minute she forgot why she was mad at her. She forgot the argument. She forgot the pain.<p>

Wiggling out of the group Quinn made her way to stand behind Hermione. She placed her arm over Hermione's shoulder and leaned in to her ear.

'That was amazing.'

'Thanks. Yours was phenomenal.'

Quinn shrugged and grinned before pulling Hermione into an embrace. Her entire body relaxed as her body melted against Hermione's. God that felt so good. It had only been 2 days but she'd missed this. So much.

She pulled back from the hug and smiled at Hermione, earning a dazzling smile in return.

'Guys!' Quinn yelled. Waving her arms around to get their attention. The room grew silent. 'My mum just went away for the entire weekend. What do you say to a glee sleepover tonight?'

'I think you're suggesting a 'gleekover'!' Rachel squealed.

Her pun was met with silence.

'Really dwarf? Really...?' Santana broke the silence, shaking her head at the smaller girl. Rachel shrugged in response and rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath.

'Well... So, yeah! Anybody that wants to come in invited. You all know where I live. Bring whatever you need, don't mess up my house. You break it, you pay for it.'

A chorus of woops filled the room.

Glee party mark iii was a go.

* * *

><p>Quinn fiddled with her hands as she sat on the settee, glancing up periodically to look at Hermione, who was sat flicking through one of Quinn's photo albums.<p>

'Oh! I love this one. Where was it taken?' Hermione questioned, pointing to a picture of a thunderstorm.

Quinn stood up and crossed over to the other settee where Hermione sat. She shuffled in behind Hermione and wrapped her arms around her stomach from behind.

'Oh that, that is from a vacation in Chicago. As you can tell the weather was fantastic.' Quinn replied, rolling her eyes at the memory.

Hermione chuckled a little and turned the page.

'What's funny?'

'I just like the word vacation. It sounds so much classier than holiday. Oh, Americans...' Hermione giggled and leant back into Quinn's embrace.

'You're such a dork.' Quinn joked, earning a playful huff from the other girl.

A sigh left Quinn's lips as she felt Hermione lean into her embrace. Leaning forward slightly she placed a delicate kiss to Hermione's exposed neck.

'Hermione...'

'Quinn?'

'I just want to apologise for being an ass the other day.'

'Quinn...'

'No, just let me say it. You're right. I was out of line. If you're not comfortable then you're not, and I won't force you. You mean too much to me to lose you over something stupid like this. Whenever you're ready, just tell me.'

She squeezed Hermione tightly in her arms, revelling in the moment. This was heavenly. Here, sat, holding her girlfriend. Everything was right again. Her heart felt warm in her chest as she inhaled the scent of Hermione. The vanilla that she had come to love. The girl that she had come to love.

She felt her heart jump as she admitted this to herself. Could she tell the girl? Should she?

As Hermione raised her hand and placed a soft kiss against the back, sighing happily, Quinn decided that yes, yes she should.

Unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Her eyes flew to the clock. 19:00. That was probably the first of them. With a sigh she untangled herself from Hermione, placed a kiss to her cheek and skulked off to get the door.

* * *

><p>'HERMIOOONEEEEE!' Brittany yelled, throwing her arms around the slightly startled brunette.<p>

'Hey there Britt, how goes the night?'

'Super fun! All of us here together, best thing! You're here. In America. That is sooo cool! I missed you when you were in England.' Brittany pouted as she pulled back, causing Hermione to chuckle.

'Yes, I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere, well not for a while.'

'Yay! Do you want a drink? They all taste soo good. I had one of each because I couldn't choose.'

'You don't say... I'm alright there Britt. I've had some.'

Brittany shrugged and started to sway to the music, her arms still slung carelessly around Hermione's neck.

'Your loss. Oh! That's why I came over. I wanted to say thank you for helping Sanny.'

'Oh, it's my pleasure.'

'You're super nice. She finally talked to me properly. You're magical. Like really.'

'Thanks Britt.' Hermione chuckled, looking up at the thoroughly intoxicated girl.

'And you look super hot. So does Quinn. You're a hot couple. Like me and San. Even though we're not a couple. We're single. Together.'

Hermione blushed. Her eyes wandered over to where Quinn was stood, laughing with Finn by the make-shift bar. She smiled; Quinn looked so heavenly when she laughed. She looked so joyfull, almost radiant. She swore she'd never quite get over how beautiful Quinn was.

Her eyes narrowed as Finn leaned in closer, seemingly to whisper something into Quinn's ear, which she apparently found hilarious. What was even so hilarious? Now he was edging closer.

She felt her heart sink as she realised this was how it was going to be.

Quinn was beautiful. She was kind. She was funny. She was perfect. Boys, and girls, were always going to flirt with her. People just gravitated towards her, it was like a physical pull on your being when you entered a room with her, you just had to be near her at all times. You wanted her to talk to you. It was like an innate need.

And this was how it was always going to be.

Quinn, being flirted with.

Her, on the sidelines.

Unless she told people Quinn was hers.

Why the hell hadn't she thought about this sooner? Screw everybody! She, Hermione Granger, was dating _the_ Quinn Fabray. What was to be ashamed of? God, her girlfriend was perfect and she wanted people to know. And if they didn't like it? Well, she had Quinn. She had her parents. She had Britt and Santana. And Ginny and Luna.

Hermione could feel her smile growing as her thought process went one, listing the reasons why she should shout her relationship from the rooftops. Reasons she had completely ignored until now.

Yes.

She could do this.

'Brittany, can you excuse me for a second?'

'Sure thang H.'

She gave Brittany one last hug before detaching herself from the girl and squeezed her way through the dance floor full of drunken glee members.

Her heart was racing as her feet carried her over to Quinn. She came to a stop behind her and placed her chin on the shoulder in front of her.

She felt Quinn's head turn at the contact and smiled as she heard Quinn chuckle. Looking up she smiled at Quinn before looking over at Finn and smiling at him too.

'Well hello there. Having fun?'

'I am indeed. Yourself?'

'Yeah, it's fun.' Quinn placed a kiss to her forehead and turned back to Finn.

Hermione's smile grew as she felt Quinn lean back into her.

Taking a deep breath she let her fall down to her side. Slowly she inched it forward. Her index finger softly ran over the back of Quinn's hand, causing the blonde to jump a little. However, she felt the hand underneath her finger twitch a little, almost itching to grab Hermione's.

Smiling into Quinn's neck she slipped her hand into Quinn's, entangling their fingers.

Step one complete.

She gave the hand a squeeze. A surge of joy went through her as she felt a squeeze back.

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She couldn't think.<p>

All she could do was feel.

Feel Hermione's hand sitting so perfectly in hers in this room full of people.

What did this even mean?

She smiled at Finn and tried desperately to keep up with his conversation, something about beef jerky?

Thankfully Puck chose that moment to call Finn over, yelling something about football.

She bid him goodbye and span around, still clinging to Hermione's hand.

'Hey...' She whispered, her eyes locking with the brown orbs in front of her.

'Hey.' Hermione replied, her voice low and soft.

She let her gaze drop down to their entwined hands and grinned.

'What...?'

'I just... I saw... I realised.' Hermione took a steadying breath, causing Quinn to look up, her eyes searching Hermione's face for some clue as to what was going on in her head.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. I just...' Her stomach dropped as she felt Hermione's hand cup her cheek. 'God Quinn, I just need to...'

Hermione never finished her sentence. Instead she surged forward, covering Quinn's lips with her own.


	23. Back In A Sec

**So here I am, after about a month, offering you this chapter and hoping you don't hate me. My ideas just didn't happen, but I think I have a plan now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It certainly helped me get through this glee-less time.**

**So read, enjoy, review if you wish =). It makes my day that little bit brighter.**

**Special thanks to: Rioshix, lemon-rind and devilsspy.**

* * *

><p>Hermione felt herself moan as Quinn's grip around her neck tightened, pulling the girl impossibly closer. She could taste the faint hint of alcohol on Quinn's tongue but she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all. When Quinn was doing <em>that<em> thing with her tongue it was hard to care about anything.

However, there was still a nagging feeling pulling at her chest. She had that inexplicable feeling that she was being watched. Her mind slowly began to de-cloud as she remembered her surroundings.

She was at Quinn's house.

With the entire Glee club.

Kissing Quinn.

A shattering noise filled the air, bringing Hermione sharply back down to earth. Reluctantly she pulled back from Quinn, placing one last chaste kiss to Quinn's lips before she turned around. When she did she managed to identify the source of the noise.

Finn stood, mouth agape, surrounded by what once was a beer bottle as he watched the pair in front of him. His facial expression seemed to be shared by Lauren, Puck, Sam, Rachel and Artie. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany however just smirked at the pair. Tina and Mike were smiling broadly at the other couple whilst they embraced.

She felt Quinn sigh in contentment against her neck before wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her chin on her shoulder.

'I believe some explanation is in order...' Hermione began, her face scanning the bewildered faces around the room.

'Yes! Please!' Finn squeaked out, his eyes darting between Quinn and Hermione.

'Yeah... Not that this isn't hot as hell, what is going on?' Puck added, winking at Quinn who scrunched her face up in disgust.

'Hermione and I are dating...' Quinn clarified.

'Well I think it's super sweet.' Brittany announced giddily, sending a thumbs up to the pair.

'As do I. You make a lovely couple.' Kurt added, smiling at the two girls.

'Thank you, it means a lot that we have your support.' Quinn answered. 'However, could we ask a favour?'

'Yeah... We trust you guys so we wanted to share this with you. However, we'd truly appreciate it if we could keep it just between the group for now.' Hermione asked timidly.

'Of course. No problem Frizz.' Santana smirked, winking at the pair.

'Yes, of course!' Artie replied, his face finally breaking out into a smile.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she saw the small group to the left who still remained to say a word.

'I'm sorry that I, well we, kept this from you for a while but I hope you understand. I was trying to figure everything out...' Quinn exclaimed, her voice quieter now.

'No worries, I get it.' Puck shrugged, his smirk ever growing as he looked at the pair, earning an eye roll from Hermione.

Quinn chuckled and pulled Hermione closer to her, letting out a contented sigh.

'So you're a lesbian now?'

The question caused both Hermione and Quinn to jump in surprise at the ferocity with which it was delivered.

'E-excuse me?'

'Quinn, you're a lesbian now?'

'I don't want to label myself just yet, all I know is that Hermi...'

'Was it something I did? What about when we were together? Were you just using me?' Finn asked, his face growing redder as his voice began to grow louder.

'Finn!' Rachel yelled, snapping out of her state of shock and hitting him on the arm in an attempt to get him to shut up.

'What? I have a right to know.'

'Jesus Christ...' Quinn mumbled under her breath.

Hermione squeezed her arm attempting to calm the girl. She looked up and smiled as she saw Brittany trying desperately to stop Santana from lunging at the gargantuan boy.

'Finn, come on. What is this achieving?' Kurt asked, exasperated.

'I just want to know dude. I don't understand. Was it me? Did I turn you or something? I thought you got pregnant, you definitely weren't gay then. You've been flirting with me...' Finn exclaimed.

Hermione felt Quinn stiffen against her back. The grip on the blonde girl's arm tightened as she tried to bring Quinn back down from her anger.

'He's such a liar...'

'Leave it. We'll speak to him later.' Hermione whispered to Quinn. She smiled as she felt Quinn nod behind her.

'Look Finn, I'm sorry if you're having problems with this but we'd much rather if we talked about them later in a more private...' Hermione began, smiling at the taller boy.

'Excuse me, but I wasn't really talking to you. I was kind of looking at Quinn.' Finn interrupted.

'That's it! For the love of God Finn, how self-centred are you? This may have escaped your notice but not everything in this world is about you. And surprise, surprise, you didn't really cross my mind when I started dating Hermione. I'm sorry to break it to you but when I kissed her for the first time, my first thought wasn't, 'Ooh I wonder how Finn Fucking Hudson will feel about this'. I am capable of living my own life. Yes, we may have dated in the past but that's in the _past._ Understand me when I say that you really had nothing to do with my decision to date Hermione.' Quinn yelled, slipping out from behind Hermione and advancing on the, now very frightened, boy.

'I just don't...'

'Well I'm, very sorry but that really is not my problem. You know I actually thought that you'd be ok with this. I don't know why but I thought we'd moved past all of this. Jesus, it was me that practically had to force Hermione into telling all of you guys because I thought everybody would be ok with it. Well 11 out of the 12 of you were ok. It's just _you_. You are the only person in this room who seems to have any sort of problem with this. Why? Why can't you just be happy that I'm finally happy with somebody who I really love?'

Hermione's eyes widened.

What.

Did she hear that correctly?

Her heart started to race in her chest.

She felt a bit dizzy.

'I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I was just confused. I don't have a problem. It was just a shock.' Finn mumbled, looking at his shoes in embarrassment.

Hermione took a step forwards.

* * *

><p>Quinn shook with rage as she stood before Finn. God the nerve of that boy. He'd gone and done exactly what she'd promised Hermione wouldn't happen. And he'd made her lose it in-front of everyone. But nobody, nobody talks to Hermione like that.<p>

She relaxed a little as Finn begins to splutter around, trying to piece together an apology. That boy could be so stupid sometimes... If he'd just think before he opens his mouth sometimes, everything would be much easier.

The first thing she notices is the silence.

Everything is completely silent. Why is everything silent?

She looks past Finn to see Brittany grinning from ear to ear, tugging on Santana's arm in glee. She see's Rachel's eyebrows practically meeting her fringe in shock. What the hell is going on?

A gentle touch to her shoulder causes her to spin around. Her eyes meet a pair of watery hazel ones that unmistakably belonged to Hermione.

'You love me?'

The question hits her square in the chest. Oh god. She'd said it. No. She'd yelled it at Finn.

This was not the romantic dinner she'd planned out in her head.

This was not the beautiful, summer's day stroll.

This wasn't the star gazing night out in the park.

Hell, this wasn't even a romantic song.

No. She'd spilled it. Whilst she was arguing with her ex-boyfriend. Hardly the dream scenario you see at the end of rom-coms...

However, the look of hope she caught in Hermione's eyes brought her back down from her disappointment.

'Well... I. This isn't how I wanted to...' She mumbled, feeling her cheeks begin to burn.

'Is that a yes?' Hermione asked, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Quinn took in a deep breath and nodded.

'Yes. A giant yes. I love you Hermione.'

Quinn's grin grew on her face as she saw the happiness practically radiating from the other girl. Before she could process her thoughts she felt Hermione engulf her into an embrace, giggling as she did. Her arms fell around her naturally as she buried her head into Hermione's neck.

'I love you too.'

Quinn's heart leapt as she heard Hermione whisper into her ear. All thoughts of Finn quickly left her mind as she held Hermione tight.

A chuckle escaped her as she heard the wooping emerge from behind her.

'Woo! Get in there Fabray!' She rolled her eyes as she heard Santana holler.

'Aww! Sanny look!'

'Oh! How sweet!' She sighed into Hermione's neck as she heard Rachel squeal over the crowd, causing the brunette to laugh.

'Well I think that went reasonably well.' Hermione said, placing a kiss to her neck.

'Mmhmm.' Quinn replied leaning backwards until she came face to face with the other girl. 'Incredibly well.' She murmured as she leant in to claim Hermione's lips with her own.

'Enough with the sap. LET'S PARTY!' The dull roar of Puck's voice only caused her to smirk against her girlfriend's lips.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked on in pure shock as Hermione downed what she could only guess was her 6th shot that night. Either this girl was lying about not really drinking before or her girl could really hold her liquor.<p>

With a light chuckle she leant back against the kitchen worktop, looking out into the living room. Hermione stood, laughing with Brittany and Rachel. She looked absolutely radiant. She looked happy.

Her jaw clenched as she felt an unwelcome presence sidle up to her and stand, staring at her awkwardly for a few seconds before coughing.

'Yes Finn?'

'Look Quinn... I... I just wanted to apologise for earlier. I got a little shocked and I just started saying things. I didn't think.' Finn stuttered, his eyes downcast.

'No surprise there...' Quinn retorted.

'I'm just really sorry. I hope you and Hermione are really happy together.'

At the mention of her name Quinn's head shot up and sought out the girl in question. As she looked up she saw Hermione dancing wildly with Brittany and Rachel, singing along loudly to Sexy and I Know It.

'We are.' She answered, cracking a smile. With a sigh she turned to look at Finn. 'Look, I accept your apology. I'm sorry for yelling too.'

This seemed to make Finn happy. He smiled a dopey smile and walked off.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the boy and turned back around to meet Hermione who was now approaching her.

'Well hello there sexy lady.' Hermione slurred, grinning at Quinn.

'Well hello there my drunken girlfriend.'

'Pssh. I'm only tipsy, I'm definitely not drunk. I for one can handle this pathetic excuse for alcohol. It's nothing compared to fire whiskey.'

'Fire whiskey?'

'Oh! Yes, you're such a muggle Quinny. That's what I love about you.' Hermione giggled, throwing her arms around Quinn's neck. 'You and your muggly-ness.' She murmured into Quinn's neck.

'Quinn's eyebrow arched as she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and laughed.

'Me and my muggly-ness?'

She felt a nod in response.

Her eyes caught the amused look coming from Mike as his eyes flicked between Quinn and the inebriated girl in her arms. She rolled her eyes in response and grinned.

Her grin was quickly wiped from her face and replaced by a look of shock as she felt Hermione's lips begin to work against her neck, massaging the soft flesh under her lips.

'Err, Hermione?' She asked, her voice low.

'Mmhmm.' Hermione replied, humming against her neck.

Quinn began to formulate a response, a response that was never quite finished as Hermione's tongue snaked out of her mouth and began to softly drag itself up her neck, to her jaw line.

'Jesus Christ Hermione.' Quinn moaned.

Her legs felt like jelly. She felt her knees begin to give out as Hermione licked and sucked her way up to her jaw line, causing her to stumble back into the kitchen counter, grabbing onto it to stabilise herself.

This needed to stop. She knew that, her friends were only in the next room... But Jesus Christ...

'We should... Oh!' Quinn tried to protest.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as Hermione bit down on the soft flesh of her neck before soothing the tender skin with a quick swipe of her tongue.

Quinn could feel her protest quickly dying within her. She didn't necessarily want to have sex with Hermione in her kitchen, with all of her friends able to see if they peered through the door frame. However, with the way Hermione had been teasing her for the past few months of their relationship, she just really, _really_ wanted to have sex with her. Her cares of whereabouts it was going to happen were very quickly disappearing.

She felt that familiar pang of heat forming between her legs as Hermione's kisses became more and more frenzied up and down her neck. A low moan ripped from her throat as she tangled her hands in Hermione's hair, pulling her in closer. Conscious of her friends close by Quinn pulled Hermione's mouth up to hers in order to silence her moans. She wasted no time in meeting Hermione's tongue with her own in a passionate kiss. One of her hands detangled itself from Hermione's hair and snaked its way down her back to her ass.

'Jackpot.'

Quinn's eyes went wide and she pulled her head back, peering around Hermione.

'Puck! Fuck off!'

'Jees! Calm down, it's not my fault you were getting all hot and heavy right in front of me. Just carry on, I'm not even here.'

'Again, fuck off!'

'Language!' Hermione mumbled against her neck.

'Fine. Whatever. Pass me a beer would you bro?' Puck rolled his eyes and outstretched his arm.

'Bro?' Quinn questioned, her eyebrow raised.

'We're lesbros now Q. It's gonna be epic.' Puck smirked.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and passed Puck his beer. However she couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips as Puck turned to leave.

'Come on! Let's go dance!' Hermione squealed, pulling on Quinn's hand, slowly dragging her from the room.

Quinn just frowned and let herself be pulled.

Never. Ending. Sexual. Frustration.

Fucking cock-blocking Puckerman.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn let out a breathy moan as she felt Hermione's hands skim down her taught stomach, her touch leaving a trail of fire on Quinn's skin in their wake. She could feel her heart beginning to race as those fingers slowly got closer and closer to where she most needed them.<em>

_She felt Hermione begin to pepper kisses around her collarbone, giving her goose-bumps._

'_Hermione...'_

'_Yes?' Hermione asked innocently, looking up at Quinn from underneath her eyelashes, her lips curled into a devious smirk._

'_Please...'_

'_Please what?' Hermione asked sweetly._

_However her sweet image was well and truly lost as her tongue snaked out of her mouth and, agonisingly slowly, ran down Quinn's neck, heading for her breasts._

'_Don't be a bitch.' Quinn's command meant to come out in a threatening manner; however alls he could muster was a whimper._

'_Then tell me Quinn.' Hermione husked._

_Quinn's head hit the pillows behind her as she felt Hermione's tongue run over one of her nipples, causing the uncomfortable tension in the bottom of her stomach to increase._

'_Jesus Hermione fuck me.'_

'_Magic word?' Hermione teased, her fingers drawing light circles over the fabric of Quinn's underwear._

'_Please, Hermione, please.' Quinn whimpered._

'_My pleasure.' Hermione smirked, her fingers dipping below the waistband of Quinn's underwear._

'Quinn!'

'Please Hermione...'

'Quinn!'

A hard poke in the ribs caused Quinn to wince in pain and look around in confusion.

'Huh? She mumbled as her eyes shot open.

'Are you ok? You were asking for me...' Hermione asked, her face full of confusion.

Quinn's eyes went wide as she took in Hermione's words. She'd been talking in her sleep... Oh God, How much had Hermione heard?

She stretched out on the bed and let out a silent yawn. She smiled as she felt a weight on her right arm. That's right, Hermione had slept over last night after the party. As far as she could remember cuddling had happened. Well, was still happening.

'Sorry, I must've been talking in my sleep.' Quinn shrugged before pulling the other girl closer.

'What were you dreaming about?'

Quinn stilled.

'N-nothing much...'

Hermione looked up into Quinn's eyes with a look of confusion at the girl's quick answer. Quinn just smiled back, hoping Hermione would drop the topic altogether because right now all she wanted to do was cuddle with her girlfriend and try to ignore the arousal coursing through her veins thanks to that dream.

Hermione shrugged and nestled in closer to Quinn, burying her face into the crook of Quinn's neck and tangling their legs together.

However, her movements caused Quinn's eyes to bulge and her breath to escape her body. Hermione's knee brushed up against Quinn's centre, unbeknownst to the brunette.

This was not good. She couldn't take this anymore. She needed to be away from Hermione before she jumped on her or something... She didn't want to scare the girl. Her mind didn't help by sending her flashbacks to a particularly nice moment in the dream... She needed to get out of here and cool off.

She jumped back and stood next to the bed, stumbling slightly.

'What's up?' Hermione asked.

'I need to pee; I'll be back in a sex. A sec! I'll be back in a sec.' Quinn squealed before quickly shuffling out of the room.

* * *

><p>'So, we have Black Swan, Chicago, Pretty Woman, UP and Tomb Raider.'<p>

Hermione looked at the DVDs in Quinn's hands.

'I can't decide! I narrowed it down to the last 5, now it's your turn.'

'Excuse me, you are the guest, it's your choice.' Quinn protested.

'But! Fine... Ok. Ok. So, I don't think I'm now in the mood for a musical so Chicago is out,' Quinn placed the DVD case on the floor, 'And I don't want to cry my eyes out today so UP is completely out. So now I have to choose between Julia Roberts, Angelina Jolie and Mila Kunis.' Hermione smirked.

'What's that smirk meant to mean?'

'Absolutely nothing dear.' Hermione grinned.

'Exactly how many of these women do you have a crush on?' Quinn exclaimed, looking at the DVD covers.

'None!'

'Promise me!' Hermione paused and smiled, looking at the floor. 'All 3?'

'They all carry a certain charm. Especially Mila Kunis...' Hermione tailed off dreamily.

'That settles it. We're watching UP.' Quinn announced, huffing as she made her way over to the DVD player.

'Oh come on Quinn, you know I only have eyes for you.' Hermione replied sweetly, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist as she approached.

'And Mila Kunis, Julia Roberts and Angelina Jolie.' Quinn pouted, leaning in to Hermione's touch.

'And Olivia Wilde...' Hermione mumbled.

'What?' Quinn exclaimed, pulling bag, her pout bigger than ever.

'You are unbelievably adorable.'

'Don't change the subject.'

'Quinn why are you upset?'

'I'm not.' Quinn replied, her pout remaining.

'Convincing.'

'They're all beautiful and talented and I don't stand a chance.' Quinn mumbled.

'First of all, when was the last time I ever bumped into Mila Kunis? Second of all, even if I did I'd choose you over them any time.' Hermione whispered, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder, placing a kiss to her neck when she'd finished.

'Really?'

'Without a shadow of a doubt.'

'Well, good. I could so take her anyway...' Quinn mumbled, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

'No competition.' Hermione smiled before planting a kiss on her girlfriends awaiting lips.

'Ok, let's watch this!'

* * *

><p>Quinn stroked her finger up and down Hermione's arm as the girl lay in front of her. She tried to concentrate on the film but she found her eyes kept drifting back to the perfection before her. She vowed to remember every freckle, every curve, every scar on this girl. She needed to remember her. She needed to take all of her in.<p>

Her eyes roamed over the angelic face, tracing the gentle curve of her cheek bone down to her full lips. Those lips she swore she could kiss forever and never get bored. Her eyes became fixated as Hermione's tongue snuck out of her mouth to slowly moisten her lips.

Begrudgingly she tore her eyes away from the spectacle before her and continued her eyes' journey. Her gaze roamed down the creamy skin of Hermione's neck. She passed specific point she remembers drives Hermione crazy. Best thing. Then comes her collar bone, its bones just visible underneath the skin, peppered with freckles. Quinn smirks as she meets the neckline of Hermione's top. She can only imagine what lies beneath.

She lifts Hermione's right hand to her lips and presses a light kiss to the back of it, her fingers ghosting over Hermione's knuckles. She notes the two freckles at the base of Hermione's thumb and pays them special attention with her lips, earning a giggle from the brunette whose eyes remained on the screen. Her kisses continued up to the crook of Hermione's elbow, caressing the soft skin.

Satisfied with her work on the right arm, Quinn shifted her gaze to Hermione's left arm. It lay across Hermione's stomach, palm down. Gently, Quinn picked up the hand and placed another set of kisses to the back of it. She turned over the hand in her own and placed a few kisses to the palm, earning another giggle from the brunette. Her kisses continued down her wrist to her forearm. She placed her cheek against Hermione's soft palm and sighed in contentment. This was it. This was perfection.

Her eyes found Hermione's face and she smiled as she saw her girl laid, open mouthed, watching the story unfold on the screen.

Adorable.

Her eyes then travelled back down, down her shoulder, to the top of her arm, to her elbow up until her forearm.

Her eyes however halted their journey as she noticed a small red mark. She couldn't remember ever seeing that.

Her left hand moved to the arm, her index finger running over the small scar. Quinn moved closed.

Her brow furrowed as she began to notice more and more red marks the closer she got. Slowly Quinn began to see what she thought to be letters forming before her very eyes. They couldn't be letters, could they? It was just a scar...

Was that an m? Or just a squiggle. No. That was definitely a b. And that, that was a d.

What on earth... That wasn't even a word...

'Mudblood.' Quinn whispered softly, her finger tracing the word as she said it.

Immediately she felt Hermione stiffen under her touch. Before she knew it the arm had flown back.

Her eyes flew up to look at what the hell had happened. She gasped as she saw Hermione sat, her arms cradling her knees, her back resting against the arm of the settee.

'Hermione..'

'What did you just call me?' Hermione asked, her voice tainted with anger.

'What? I don't...'

'What did you just call me?' Hermione repeated, her voice louder this time.

Quinn gulped as she practically felt the anger radiating from the girl. What the hell had she done?

'What are you talking about? I didn't call you anything!' Quinn exclaimed, her hands held up in defence.

'You did... You said. You called me... A m-m...'

'Mudblood?' Quinn ventured. She regretted it instantly as she saw Hermione flinch away from her word. 'What? What is that? What's a mudblood?'

'Please Quinn, just stop. Stop saying that word.'

'Ok. I'm sorry... I don't know what...'

'Just don't say it.' Hermione whispered, her hands gripping her knees tightly.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe it when she heard that word drift up to her ears. She thought she was dreaming for a second, that was until she realised it had come straight from Quinn's mouth.<p>

Quinn.

She hadn't heard that word since the fall of Voldemort. The prejudice had died with him. So this had been particularly shocking. She wasn't expecting it at all and now, well it felt like she'd just been slapped.

How did Quinn even know what that word was? Where had she learned it? Oh God, she hadn't found out about everything had she? Was she judging her?

'Quinn, how do you know that word?' She asked, her voice breaking as she spoke.

'You arm, it said it on your arm.'

Hermione felt simultaneously relieved and scared. On one hand, Quinn didn't know the word. She was merely reading it. On the other hand, now she had to explain it...

'Oh... Ok. That, that makes sense.'

'Hermione what does it mean?' Quinn asked, her eyes full of concern.

'It's an incredibly long story Quinn. Don't worry about it.'

'Hermione, I love you. Of course I'm going to worry about it.'

Hermione couldn't contain the smile that made its way to her lips. Quinn loved her...

'It's just, it's complicated.'

'I am the epitome of complicated. I wrote the goddamned book Hermione.' Quinn deadpanned, her hand covering Hermione's as she looked deep into her eyes.

'It's a magic thing.' Hermione mumbled.

'I figured...'

'I can't...' Hermione choked out.

'Hey, it's ok. You can tell me, I'm here.' Quinn reassured the girl, moving to sit next to her.

Hermione fell effortlessly into Quinn's embrace, burying her face in Quinn's neck. After a few minutes Hermione pulled back and looked at her hands. She knew Quinn wasn't going to let this go. She couldn't dodge this one.

'Are you sure you want to hear?'

'Positive.'

'Well... Ok. Here it goes. The magic world used to be sort of divided, for want of a better word. You can gain your magical blood in one of three ways. There are the people who have two parents with magical blood. Most of them, well most of them like to call themselves 'purebloods'. Then there's the people with one magical and one muggle parent. These are 'half-bloods.' Then there's me. The people with two muggle parents. I'm a muggleborn. But like I said, the magic world used to be divided. The purebloods liked to think they were better than everybody else, thought their magic was more 'pure'. They were the snobs I guess. They kind of looked down on anybody that didn't have 'pure blood'. They hated the muggles with a passion. So they weren't the biggest fan of the half-bloods. Then there was me... Hating muggles they weren't exactly welcoming of muggle-borns. So they called us... They called us mudbloods. It means somebody with dirty blood.' Hermione finished, a silent tear rolling down her cheek.

It had been a while since she'd had to worry about that. Ever since the war it had become something that she'd just kind of filed away in the back of her mind. With the fall of Voldemort came the fall of the prejudice.

She felt Quinn's warm lips press a soft kiss to her cheek. Then came another, and another, moving slowly up her face. As she grew nearer to her eyes she realised that Quinn was kissing her tears away, one by one. The act warmed her heart. Here she was, telling her girlfriend how she had so called dirty blood and this girl was trying to kiss away her sadness.

'I love you.' She whispered, her hand finding the side of Quinn's face as she lightly caressed it.

'I love you more.' Came the reply.

Hermione sighed in contentment.

'So... If that's what they called you, how did you get that scar?'

Hermione froze.


	24. The Chicken!

**I come to you with the offering of a new chapter and a feeble apology. It's been a while since this updated and I do apologise but school is cray cray.**

** However, here it is! I hope you enjoy this. Read, review if you want to, it always brightens my day and usually gives me a kick up the arse so I write quicker =P.**

**Special Thanks to: Rosswellmorgana, Allana03, Rioshix, xOrax, devilsspy, PulseLcie, umbrellaleg, amberpetriece, ladygoddess8, unexpected sabbotage and girlwiththeredsneakers.**

* * *

><p><em>She felt Quinn's warm lips press a soft kiss to her cheek. Then came another, and another, moving slowly up her face. As she grew nearer to her eyes she realised that Quinn was kissing her tears away, one by one. The act warmed her heart. Here she was, telling her girlfriend how she had so called dirty blood and this girl was trying to kiss away her sadness.<em>

'_I love you.' She whispered, her hand finding the side of Quinn's face as she lightly caressed it._

'_I love you more.' Came the reply._

_Hermione sighed in contentment._

'_So... If that's what they called you, how did you get that scar?'_

_Hermione froze._

* * *

><p>Quinn felt Hermione tense under her touch. With a face full of concern and confusion, Quinn pulled back to look at her girl. What she saw made her heart sink.<p>

Hermione looked pale. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her hands were shaking.

This was not good.

'Hermione...' Quinn tried, rubbing her thumb over the other girl's cheek. 'Hermione it's ok.'

'I know... But it wasn't. It really wasn't ok Quinn.'

'What? What wasn't ok?' Quinn asked, panic setting in.

'Everything. Merlin it was horrendous. I've tried to forget over the past few months... But it really was horrendous.' Hermione whispered, her head shaking.

'Forget what? Hermione...' Quinn pleaded, forcing the girl to turn and look at her, 'Don't shut me out. Talk to me.'

'I can't.' Hermione whispered, still refusing to meet Quinn's eyes.

'Why?'

'Because it hurts too much.' Hermione shrugged, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'I've tried so hard Quinn. I've tried so damn hard to forget it. I've suppressed it all down into this little box inside my head. This little box that I swore I would never open again.'

'But Hermione, baby that's not healthy.' Quinn responded, placing a kiss to the girl's cheek.

'But it works...' She heard Hermione whimper. She swore it almost broke her heart.

'But you can't keep doing it. It'll eat you up inside, trust me. Now I'm not forcing you to tell me right now, you don't have to do anything you don't want, but I'm here. I'm always here. Always.' Quinn whispered, peppering kisses over Hermione's face, struggling to hold back the tears herself.

She felt like somebody had punched her in the stomach. Something was wrong with her Hermione. Something had happened, and by the looks of the quivering girl in front of her, it was something terrible. And she didn't even know. She'd not even noticed. What kind of girlfriend was she?

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at Quinn. How could she? How could she look at this girl, this girl who loved her, when she was minutes away from confessing that she'd probably killed a few people in a war.<p>

She knew Quinn was right; it wasn't healthy what she was doing. The nightmares still plagued her when she let her guard down. The memories of lying on that cold, damp, hard floor with the embodiment of what she could only describe as pure evil sprawled across her, cackling in her ear. That feeling of pure helplessness that overtook her senses as she realised there was nothing she could do to stop the torture she was being mercilessly subjected to. The realisation that she would probably lose her life before she even saw 18. She just couldn't shake them.

Her eyes finally left the floor as she dragged them up to meet Quinn. A sob escaped her throat as she saw the pure look of concern and confusion in those beautiful eyes.

She had to tell her. She knew. It wasn't fair to keep this from her. She was surprised she'd even made it this far without blurting something out. But it was the speaking that was the hard bit. If she said it out loud then it all became much too real again. Harry and Ron had ignored this exact topic with each other for that exact reason. Speaking it made it real. Right now she was content in leaving it in her mind.

She could just give Quinn her memories, that could work. If she was to get a pensieve from somewhere and then Quinn could discover for herself. But that wouldn't work. For a muggle girl, who had freaked out at the thought of owls being able to carry letters, to dip her head into a pool of water containing somebody else's memories... That was probably one step too far. No. It had to be talking.

Quinn had been so brave, telling her everything about her past. Beth, Puck, her Dad. Everything. She'd lain with Hermione and sobbed, recounting the tales from her past, trusting Hermione completely and Hermione had listened. She'd listened completely, she'd comforted the girl. She'd felt anger towards those who had done her girl wrong and compassion towards the shivering girl in her arms.

Would Quinn feel the same? Or would Quinn look in disgust at the filthy, damaged girl she'd been dating.

She wrung her hands together nervously, rubbing the skin red. However, she didn't notice. Her mind was too busy elsewhere, trying to plan how the hell you explain one of the worst wars in wizard history to a muggle. Perhaps she could hold back on the more graphic details, mould the story into something a little 'nicer' for Quinn...

Hermione took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

This was it.

'Do you remember that night, that night when I told you about me being a witch? When you told me about Beth?' Hermione began, her breath hitching as she started.

Quinn nodded, her eyes wide.

'Well, you know how we said we'd keep quiet until the other had finished? I need you to do that for me now. I need to get through this in one go or I don't think I'll do it at all. I just need you to be. Just right here.'

'Of course, anything. Anything.' Quinn whispered, taking one of Hermione's hands in her own and placing a kiss to the palm.

'I, God where do I even start? Well I said a moment ago that the magic world was divided. Well a while back, in the 1970s, there was a war. It was the pure bloods against everybody else really... There was this one 'man'. He was called V-voldemort.' Hermione cringed as the name left her lips.

'He didn't like the idea of muggles in general really, especially muggle borns, like me. He wanted to 'cleanse' the magic world so basically he became one of the most powerful wizards in history via dark magic and started killing people off along with his army of deatheaters.'

Hermione paused to look up at Quinn. The blonde girl looked shocked as she listened intently, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow. Swallowing loudly, Hermione continued.

'This is where Harry comes in actually. Long story short it was Harry who temporarily stopped Voldemort, due to incredibly complicated magic that isn't important. Everybody thought Voldemort was dead... until we were in first year. Me, Harry and Ron became friends then. It became apparent pretty quickly that the peace was coming to an abrupt end. Things began happening, we saw things, things that shouldn't happen. We fought things, things a first year shouldn't even be reading about yet.' Hermione's speech picked up its pace as memories clouded her mind, making her shiver slightly.

'Every year he came back for Harry and every year we fought him off. Until 4th year. In 4th year we weren't so lucky... He managed to rise again, gaining power. He killed a young boy and Harry barely escaped. It was after that when things went downhill rapidly... He kept coming back, stronger every time. In 7th year we had to leave school in order to fight him.' Hermione looked at her hands as she felt Quinn gasp slightly.

'We had an 'army' of young wizards who were on our side, against the deatheaters, but in reality, out there, it was me Harry and Ron. 'The Golden Trio' they called us.' Hermione recalled with a chuckle, shrugging lightly.

'I won't go into everything because it's complicated and you don't need to know this now, but we were looking for a series of things, things in order to bring him down. We were camping in the woods, hiding out from everybody; by this time the deatheaters had pretty much taken over the wizarding world. We were wanted, dead or alive. These 'snatchers' caught us. But because of who we were we were taken to M-Malfoy manor.'

Quinn caught Hermione's eye and looked at her with confusion, her head tilted slightly.

'It's the house of a pretty important wizarding family. It was here that my scar originates.'

Hermione hand ran unconsciously over the scar in question absentmindedly.

'There was this woman. Bellatrix Lestrange.' Hermione shuddered, the name sending a cold chill through her very being. 'She was Voldemort's right hand man. She wanted information from me... She was determined. She t-took me away from the boys. She kept hitting me with the torture curse. Over and over and over. I had nothing to tell her! I had nothing that she wanted but she kept on doing it. I guess she got bored of that. She kept telling me that I was hers, she owned me. She told me how filthy I was, that I was a filthy little mudblood. She wanted to see just how filthy my blood was... So she took her knife and... Well.' Hermione's voice was now no more than a whisper as she re-called the tale. Her eyes were fixated on a spot on the wall directly opposite her, tears trailing slowly down the side of her pale face.

Her right hand gripped her forearm painfully, making the skin around her fingers white. However the pain didn't register, neither did the quiet sound of Quinn crying next to her.

'So that's that story of the scar.' Hermione rasped, shrugging lightly.

'What happened to her?'

Hermione jumped at the question, suddenly remembering Quinn's presence next to her.

'Who?'

'That bitch who hurt you?' Quinn practically seethed.

Hermione looked up in surprise at the anger in Quinn's voice. Her eyes were met with what she could only describe as a look of fury. Her jaw looked clenched, her nostrils flared, her eyes almost black.

'Bellatrix? She... Well Ron and Ginny's mother actually killed her during the war.'

'Good.'

'Yeah... I guess.' Hermione shrugged.

'Why didn't you tell me Hermione? I could've...' Quinn began, gently taking Hermione's hand in her own.

'What? You could've what Quinn?' Hermione interrupted, jerking her hand away. 'It was over and done with. What could talking to you possibly have done, except drag up old emotions that I had under control?'

'The fact that you're now borderline hysterical when you're telling me this story tells me that you didn't really have it under control! You were just ignoring it.'

'You really have no idea what you're talking about Quinn.' Hermione snapped, standing up.

'Because you won't tell me!' Quinn yelled, jumping up to follow Hermione, 'Let me help you with this. You're keeping it inside and it's eating you up, I can see it! When I finally opened up to you about Beth, when I talked to somebody properly for the first time about her it felt like a giant weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It was like I could finally breathe again.'

'But I don't want to talk about it!' Hermione screamed, 'I can't talk about it! If I talk about it it's real... If I talk about it, it means it happened. It's out there in the world and I can't handle that Quinn! I can't! I can barely handle the memories, running about in my head all of the time, the nightmares that plague my sleep. Please don't make me do this. I can't do this... I can't...'

Hermione stopped her pacing and turned to face Quinn, her eyes red, her face pale.

'I can't do this...' She whispered once more before a sob racked through her body.

Quinn rushed forward and caught the fragile girl in her arms. She engulfed her in a warm embrace, feeling her heart clench as the girl in her arms trembled.

'It's ok, I've got you, I've got you Hermione.' Quinn whispered as she peppered kisses to the top of Hermione's head. Her own eyes filled with tears as she held her girlfriend tightly in her arms. 'I promise you, I promise you that I will _never_ let anything happen to you. I swear Hermione, I will keep you safe. I'll make the pain go away, I promise.'

'I need you Quinn...' Hermione whimpered, clinging to the other girl. She balled up Quinn's shirt in her fist, holding on to her, grounding herself. Her tears cascaded down her face, splashing against Quinn's shirt.

Quinn hugged the girl even tighter, pulling the girl as close as she could. She would never let this girl go. She would be everything Hermione needed, and more. She would literally do anything to fix her.

'I'm here, I'm right here. Always.'

* * *

><p>'Oh look, it's Ellen and Portia. Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence.'<p>

The comment from Santana made Quinn roll her eyes at the cheerleader. She could not deal with this on a Monday.

'We're 5 minutes late Santana, calm down.'

'Woah, I was kidding Q. Don't blame me if your make-out session ran over this time.'

Brittany chuckled at the comment, earning a smile from Santana. Quinn rolled her eyes once again before turning to face her, now incredibly red, girlfriend.

'Ignore her, come on.' Quinn whispered before taking her hand and leading her to a couple of chairs next to Mike and Tina.

The other couple offered a welcoming smile as the girls sat down, easing Quinn's nerves a little. She managed a small smile back as she settled in her chair, her free hand playing with the hem of her shirt.

'Hey, what's up with you today? You seem... pre-occupied.' Hermione whispered, leaning in slightly to whisper in Quinn's ear.

Quinn couldn't help the smile that formed quickly on her lips as she felt the presence of her girl so close to her. This whole coming out to the glee kids really did have its perks. In fact, she went through all the trouble of coming out in the first place, she was going to make the most of it.

Clutching Hermione's hand, the blonde brought it up to her face and placed a soft kiss to the back, earning a soft giggle from Hermione.

'I assure you I'm fine, stop worrying. It's like the third time you've asked that today.' Quinn relpied, her tone light and teasing.

'Well I'm just worried about you, that's all. You _do_ seem pre-occupied. I was merely commenting.' Hermione shrugged, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

'Well I promise you, I'm fine.' Quinn grinned.

'Are you sure? You've been a little off ever since... Well, the other night.' Hermione whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

'Hey, hey. That is not true.' Quinn responded quickly, noticing the worried look in Hermione's eyes.

She kissed the back of Hermione's hand again before looking around quickly to see if they were being watched. Thankfully Rachel's suggestion to Santana about how she should consider singing lessons in order to get her voice under control seemed to be keeping the rest of the class busy.

Hermione's revelations the other night had remained fairly ignored by both parties; Quinn was afraid to bring it up for fear she would upset Hermione again. She was glad the girl had opened up and even happier that they had even got through the worst of it with Hermione allowing Quinn to hold her well into the night as she cried. At about 2:00 AM the sobs had subsided, leaving a very tired Hermione fast asleep in her arms.

'You promise?'

'I promise. You're right, I was thinking to myself, however, it's only because I'm planning something, a surprise for you, and I want it to go well.' Quinn told Hermione, her lip quirking at the side in an attempt to cheer her girlfriend up.

'Why didn't you say anything?'

'You do know the definition of the word surprise don't you?' Quinn asked dryly.

'Oh aren't we a smart arse today.' Hermione joked, a smile growing on her face.

Quinn responded by sticking out her tongue at the now giggling brunette, earning a roll of the eyes.

'Good afternoon everybody!' Mr Schue announced as he walked into the room wearing yet another vest. Quinn swore that man had a problem. He was the kind of person you'd see on hoarders, crying as his brother tried to plead with him to 'just let the vests go'. He needed help. It was almost worse than the rapping. Almost. 'How are we all today?'

A few murmurs filled the room.

'Very good! Now I do believe that Quinn has something she'd like to share with us, so how about we give it up for her.' Mr Schue announced his grin wide as he looked towards Quinn.

Quinn released a shaky breath and, giving Hermione's hand one last reassuring squeeze, stood up and made her way down to the floor.

On the way down she smiled and nodded at Puck as he stood up to join her, picking up his guitar as he reached where the rest of the band stood.

'Hey everyone. I've prepared a little something here with the help of Puck; I hope you all enjoy it.'

Quinn relaxed into her stance as she heard the sounds of Puck's guitar slowly fill the room accompanied by the plucky strings of the banjo from the band member in the background. When she first asked she didn't even question if he could play the banjo, he could play practically everything. He was like a machine. Once she'd even seen him play the sitar for a song Rachel had belted out one day.

Taking in a deep breath she raised her eyes to look at Hermione, sending the girl a reassuring smile. Upon seeing the look of anticipation in her girlfriend's chocolate eyes, she opened her mouth.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
>We're on the phone and without a warning<br>I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

Quinn began to sway to the music, her eyes closing momentarily as she lost herself in the song.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
>I watch you talk, you didn't notice<br>I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

Opening her eyes, Quinn immediately found Hermione's gaze. Upon seeing the look of both surprise and happiness covering Hermione's face she couldn't help but smile.

_Every time you smile, I smile  
>and every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
>Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me<p>

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
>Say that you wanna be with me too<br>Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

Quinn skipped a little, moving towards the rest of the glee kids. However, he eyes were trained on the one person in the room she was singing to. Her feet carried her over to the chair where Hermione sat. The blush that covered Hermione's cheeks, now that the entire glee club was looking in her direction, was quite possibly one of the most adorable things Quinn had ever seen. As she stopped in front of Hermione's chair, she winked at the girl playfully before taking the shy girls hand in her own.

Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
>You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,<br>I've never been so wrapped up,

_Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted_

She placed a quick kiss to the back of her hand before dropping it and stepping back. And beckoning to Hermione with one finger.

I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,  
>Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me<p>

As Hermione paled and began to shake her head in response to Quinn's response the blonde girl rolled her eyes. However when Mike leant over and pushed Hermione out of her chair and into Quinn's arms, the blonde girl chuckled softly before twirling Hermione under her arm.

_Every time you smile, I smile  
>And every time you shine, I'll shine for you<br>Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
>Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me<em>

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
>Say that you wanna be with me too<br>Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

Quinn's heart soared as she heard the gentle sounds of Hermione's laugh reach her ears over the song that was filling the choir room. She saw Hermione reach out to Brittany, who was on the front row, who in turn dragged Santana onto the dance floor.

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
>I'll catch you, I'll catch you<br>When people say things that bring you to your knees,  
>I'll catch you<br>The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
>But I'll hold you through the night until you smile<br>_

Quinn stopped moving for a second, wrapping her arms around Hermione and pulling her close. She brought her forehead closer to the brunette's, resting them against one another as she stared deepin into her eyes. She needed Hermione to understand. She needed Hermione to know that she would never get scared off. No matter what Hermione told her, she was here.

_Whoa oh I need you baby  
>Don't be afraid please<br>jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

Hermione looked away shyly, causing Quinn to roll her eyes once more. With a smile she grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and twirled her once more, laughing as Hermione shrieked in surprise.

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
>Say that you wanna be with me too<br>Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall

She heard those of the glee club who knew the song begin to sing along as everybody began to dance with each other.

Jump then fall baby  
>Jump then fall into me, into me<p>

Every time you smile, I smile  
>and every time you shine, I'll shine<br>And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you  
>you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me<p>

As the song finished Quinn felt a pair of arms slip around her waist, pulling her in close.

'Thank you Quinn.' Hermione whispered near Quinn's ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

'Anytime.' She replied, leaning forward to place a soft kiss against Hermione's forehead.

'Woo! Quinn, loving the Taylor Swift feel you got going on in here.' Mr Schue interrupted, clapping as he walked through the sea of teenagers still whooping on the choir room floor.

'Thank you.' Quinn replied, smiling shyly as she looked up, realising that all eyes were in fact on her.

'No prizes for guessing who she was singing that particular number to.' Rachel piped up, grinning at the couple who were still locked in a tight embrace.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette, however the grin never left her face.

* * *

><p>Hermione grimaced as yet another student caught her shoulder on the corridor, causing her to temporarily lose her balance. She swore that some of these kids had to be doing it on purpose; this was getting ridiculous. Sure, Hogwarts was crowded at the best of times but this was pure insanity. She had a fear that her shoulder would never be quite the same again. She mused that it was reasons like this, her inability to receive constant knocks from others, that she never pursued quidditch. Well that and the fact that flying on a broom, 100s of feet up in the air was a ridiculous thought. So many health and safety problems.<p>

She let out a sigh of relief as she finally reached her locker. Gathering several books out of bag in the crook of her elbow she opened her locker door and piled them in neatly. As she pulled out her History text book something tucked in the door of her locker caught her eye..

_Miss Hermione Jean 'Otter' Granger. _

Hermione knew the grin she was wearing right now most probably made her look like some kind of crazy murderer but she couldn't help it. As she turned the light blue envelope around in her hands her mind raced with what could be inside of it.

Carefully her fingers began to break the seal of the mystery gift. She still applied caution whenever opening a letter of any kind; she still couldn't forget the look of horror on Ron's face when he opened that Howler back in second year. She for one did not want to have the same experience.

The light scent of flowers drifted up to her as she pulled out the small slip of paper nestled within the envelope. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled, her stomach fluttering as she recognised the scent of Quinn's delicate perfume.

Her fingers opened the folded paper and her eyes quickly scanned the distinctive loopy scrawl of Quinn's handwriting.

_Dear Hermione_

_You are cordially invited to The Fabray abode at 18:00 where you will be served only the greatest quality of food from our in house chef._

_Dress casually (Preferably in jeans; they make your ass look amazing)_

_Regards, Lucy Quinn Fabray xxx_

_P.s. You look adorable when you blush _

Hermione felt herself blush even harder as she read the final comment. Quinn knew her too well; she knew the comment beforehand would make her blush.

She bit her lip as she gazed at the letter, her mind wandering off to thoughts about the night ahead. What had Quinn got planned? Obviously a meal, but wouldn't her mum be home? Was it a family meal? Oh God she hoped it wasn't a family meal. That would probably take the award of most awkward dinner of all time, stealing the spot of Slughorn's disastrous evening meal.

Suddenly she was brought from her thoughts as she was yanked back by an unknown force. She stretched out and managed to shut her locker before she was pulled quickly around the corner and into a room.

Looking around she found she was in the empty choir room. What the hell? She'd been in the hall a minute ago... Somebody had just moved her, how rude. Is this what cats felt like when you picked them up and moved them around?

A hot breath on her ear caused her breath to catch in her throat. The following tongue flicked the shell of her ear made all of her thoughts cease to exist.

'I see you got my letter...' She heard the breathy voice whisper in her ear causing her knees to feel weak. She felt herself falter slightly in Quinn's arms.

'Mmhmm.' she murmured, not trusting her voice to actually say words.

'Good. My mum called, she's staying over until Wednesday, something about a spa so you're welcome to stay over if you want to.' Quinn breathed, placing a kiss to the base of Hermione's neck. 'It was nice waking up with you the other day.'

'Mmhmm.'

Quinn untangled herself and span Hermione around. She wore a smirk as she saw just how flushed Hermione was.

'I shall see you tonight.' Quinn leaned forwards and caught Hermione's lips in a searing kiss, causing the brunette to let out a noise that resembled a squeak.

Quinn pulled back and winked before walking past Hermione and out of the door.

Hermione looked forward in shock, unable to form any coherent thought.

'Well...' Hermione whispered before smoothing her shirt and taking in a breath.

* * *

><p>'Fuck! Shit, shit, shit!'<p>

The string of expletives tumbled from Quinn's mouth as hopped around the kitchen, clutching her hand and wincing. Who knew that the baking tray she'd just taken out of the over would be so hot? It was like she had literally just punched the inside of a volcano. This pain was unreal.

She rolled her eyes at her own drama. Ok, so maybe childbirth did win this round. But it hurt nonetheless.

She hopped on over to the sink, expletives still filling the air, and ran her under the cold water tap. She sighed as the cold water hit her burning finger.

Her momentary relief vanished as she heard the doorbell ring.

Her eyes flew up to the clock. It was 17:50. EARLY. Hermione was early. Of course she was early; it's Hermione. Oh God.

Her eyes flew around the room. The kitchen was still littered with pots, the dirty plates were stacked high in the sink. Her eyes then roamed down her own front. She had gravy everywhere. She was a hot mess.

Calm. Sea of calm.

She needed a plan of action. First of all, she needed to look presentable. She could sort everything out afterwards.

Throwing her apron over her shoulder Quinn ran out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

'Just a minute.' She yelled at the door before zooming upstairs to put on the outfit she'd picked out earlier. She silently thanked her organisation. Hermione really was teaching her well.

As she ran into her bedroom she picked up the black skinny jeans laid on her bed. With a practised ease she'd learned from many years of having Coach Sylvester yelling in her ear to 'CHANGE FASTER', she slipped off her sweats and pulled her jeans up quickly. She quickly discarded her old cheerios track t-shirt and slipped on the red knitted jumper she'd bought yesterday.

Looking in the mirror Quinn smoothed down her hair and smiled. Yes. Good.

As she jogged out of the room she stopped to spray herself with perfume before running back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped back and smiled slightly as she heard Quinn yell through the door. Her grin only grew as she heard the girl run upstairs.<p>

Adorable.

This girl was never ready for anything. Granted, she was 10 minutes early but she still knew that Quinn would be nowhere near ready for her arrival. It was always the same. Hermione had been taking Quinn to school since October and she can't recall Quinn ever being on time. The same went for their dates. Every single one started the same, with Quinn running up to Hermione, 5 minutes late, apologising.

Hermione usually found tardiness incredibly annoying. But with Quinn, with Quinn it was adorable.

Hermione rocked back and forth on her heels for a few minutes, silently waiting for her horrendously un-organised girlfriend to come downstairs.

Whilst she waited she ran her palms over her outfit, straightening out the already crease-less material.

She began to doubt her outfit choice. Was it to dressy? Quinn had stated casual dress, specifically jeans for reasons that made Hermione's cheeks burn. Did Quinn really think her bum looked good in jeans? Nobody had ever really stated that any bit of her looked good in anything before... She found it highly unbelievable that she looked anywhere near as Quinn probably looked right now; that girl was the definition of beauty. Which brought up the question, what was _the_ most beautiful girl in Lima, arguably the world, doing with Hermione Granger, the girl who had the infamous head of bushy hair and a well known lack of fashion sense? It made no sense to her.

As these thoughts raced through her mind she could feel herself shifting from side to side as her hands ran over her jeans.

She looked awful. She knew it.

This t-shirt was too tight. It must make her look huge. She needed to change. Oh God why did she wear these shoes...

Suddenly the door flung open, revealing a slightly flushed looking Quinn.

'Sorry! I'm here, I'm here. Come in!' Quinn gushed as she tried to catch her breath, ushering Hermione in.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head slightly before walking in.

'It's no trouble. I'm used to it by now.'

Hermione turned around and smirked at Quinn. She laughed as the blonde stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

'In my defence you are early!' Quinn huffed, taking Hermione's jacket and hanging it up.

'In my defence, I'm always early.' Hermione teased.

'Yeah, well...' Quinn trailed off, unable to think of a response.

Hermione laughed at the girl in front of her and placed her shoes on the floor, next to Quinn's converse.

'Well thank you for inviting me over anyway.'

'It's my pleasure.' Quinn smiled, stepping closer to Hermione, 'Can I just say that you look beautiful.' Quinn whispered before leaning in and capturing Hermione's lips in a gentle kiss.

Hermione sighed as Quinn's lips met hers. She would never get tired of this feeling. It was like the feeling she got when she first mastered a spell or when she discovered something new; it was exhilarating.

Her stomach flipped as she took in what Quinn had just said. She had called her beautiful. Quinn thought she was beautiful.

Her brow furrowed as she felt Quinn pull away abruptly.

'What...'

'The chicken! Hermione, please make yourself at home, drinks are in the living room, I shall be with you in a bit.' Quinn called out as she ran past her and into the kitchen which looked to be steadily filling with smoke.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at the plates set on the kitchen counter and smiled. If she did say so herself she was amazing at this cooking business. She had it down. It looked good, Hermione was happy in the living room. Success.<p>

She'd managed to salvage the chicken in just enough time. The vegetables looked cooked to perfection. And this Bisto seemed to look good, if it was supposed to look like a brown gloopy thing. However, Hermione had been talking about how she craved the stuff so here it was.

'Nice one Fabray.' Quinn muttered before picking up a plate in each hand. She took them through and placed one on each place mat on the dining room table. Taking the matches from the table she struck one and lit the candle in the centre.

Her next port of call was the iPod dock in the corner. Placing her iPod in it she selected the newest Ingrid Michaelson album; Hermione had been gushing about her ever since she'd discovered her through Brittany. Quinn had to admit, she was growing on her.

Candles, check.

Food, check.

Music, check.

Perfect.

Popping her head around the living room door Quinn grinned at Hermione.

'Miss Granger, dinner is served.'

* * *

><p>Hermione lolled her head back and groaned. She lay on Quinn's settee, holding her stomach dramatically.<p>

'I can't recall every having eaten so much food. Not even at Hogwarts during the end of year feast.'

'You had a feast at the end of every year?' Quinn asked incredulously. Sitting up from her seat on the other side of the sofa.

Hermione lifted her head and looked across at Quinn.

'We did indeed. And not just any feast, the food replenished itself automatically until the end of the meal. It was amazing. However, I must say it wasn't as exquisite as what I just ate.'

Quinn rolled her eyes.

'Hermione, you're being too nice. It was ok.'

'Quinn Fabray! Accept the compliment. Your cooking was beautiful.'

'Sheesh, ok. Compliment accepted.' Quinn joked, poking Hermione in the ribs, earning a squeal from the brunette.

'Not the ribs! It tickles!' Hermione squealed, trying in vain to wriggle away from the blonde's hands.

'All the more reason!' Quinn reacted. With a mischievous grin Quinn shuffled up closer to Hermione, her fingers tickling Hermione's sides.

The brunette yelped and began to flail her limbs wildly.

'Quinn! Lucy Quinn Fabray you stop this right now!'

'No!'

'I am your elder!'

'By like 6 months!'

'Still older.'

'Pfft.' Quinn rolled her eyes and moved her hands up to Hermione's neck, shuffling to be next to the brunette as she flailed around wildly.

'You're so mean.' Hermione whined, pouting at Quinn.

'Aww, now isn't that just the most adorable thing.' Quinn grinned and looked at Hermione's adorable pout. 'Oh, you're using the puppy dog eyes. You know I can't say no to those. Well played Granger.'

'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.' Hermione smirked, shrugging lightly.

Quinn chuckled and shook her head before closing the small gap between them and kissing Hermione. Her fingers slid around the back of Hermione's neck, pulling her closer.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and sighed happily into the kiss. Best meal ever.

She let out a moan as she felt Quinn shift, ending up on top of Hermione.

She was on fire.

Quinn's lips had jumped from her lips to her neck, leaving a trail of heat in their wake as they kissed up and down the expanse of her skin.

She felt her fingers grab on tightly to Quinn's waist as she arched her back slightly. However when Quinn's teeth gently nipped at the skin on her collarbone Hermione let out a gasp.

'Quinn.' She whispered, her breath ragged.

'Mmm.' The blonde replied before moving back up and re-capturing Hermione's lips in a searing kiss.

Hermione's hands found their way into Quinn's hair, weaving themselves within the long, golden locks and roughly pulling her down.

Their tongues fought for dominance as the kiss grew more heated, drawing a series of moans from each girl, leaving them both breathless.

Hermione hummed in pleasure as she felt Quinn's hand slip under her top and begin to caress the skin of her stomach. She felt goose bumps cover her arms as Quinn's lips continued their actions on her neck, working their way down to her collar bone and the neck line of her t-shirt.

This was heaven.

'Hermione...' Quinn breathed out, her voice even huskier than usual.

'Y-yeah.' Hermione replied, her voice unsteady.

Quinn stopped her actions and moved to hover over Hermione, her arms either side of the witch's head.

'Do you want to stay over tonight?'


	25. Spill

**This is ridiculously overdue, so I tried to make it a bit longer. HOWEVER, alas, my exams have finally finished, so I'm aiming to get more done =)**

**Read, review if you like it, it always makes me smile.**

**Special thanks to: lemon-rind, Beat182, devilsspy, Rioshix, Denethion, amberpetriece, meso20180, vampiretiger, xshadow0x and irgheto**

* * *

><p>'<em>Hermione...' Quinn breathed out, her voice even huskier than usual.<em>

'_Y-yeah.' Hermione replied, her voice unsteady._

_Quinn stopped her actions and moved to hover over Hermione, her arms either side of the witch's head. _

'_Do you want to stay over tonight?'_

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes flew open as the question finally penetrated the cloudy mess that was her mind.<p>

Quinn wanted her to stay over.

In her house.

With her.

WITH HER.

What did she answer to that? Did she answer that? Well, that was preposterous, of course she had to answer. She couldn't just power through and carry on making out with her... Or could she?

No. No she couldn't. It had already been far too long since anybody had said anything.

Did she want to stay the night?

'Hermione?' Quinn whispered, a hint of worry tinged in her voice.

'Quinn, I...'

The obnoxiously loud noise of her ringtone pierced through her thoughts and startled both girls. Hermione jumped back, her hand diving into her pocket to search for the offending item.

'Merlin Quinn, I'm so sorry. Just a second.' Hermione mumbled, her face red as she squinted at her phone screen. She tried desperately to control her breathing as she prepared herself to answer the phone.

_Incoming call: Ginny._

Ginevra Cockblock Weasley? What the hell did she want?

'Ginny, hello, what can I do for you?' Hermione answered. She tried to disguise her annoyed tone as much as possible.

'_Hermione! This computer thing, I want to put the silver circle thingy into it but I can't figure out the incantation to open the drawer._'

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up from the settee. She placed the phone against her shoulder and looked apologetically at Quinn.

'I'm sorry, it's Ginny. I'll just take this in the hall.'

'No worries, tell her I said hi.' Quinn answered, forcing a smile.

Hermione smiled back and quickly shuffled into the hallway, closing the living room door behind her.

'What is the problem again?' Hermione snapped.

'_Excuse you. What's with the ange_r?' Ginny asked.

'I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just a little... On edge. Do go on...'

'_No problems. So this large box thingy next to the screen. I want to put the disc in it but I can't remember the spell I have to say to make the tray pop out... I tried just shoving it in but it made a horrendous noise.'_

Hermione rolled her eyes. Muggles...

'Ginny, you need to press the little button on the front of the drawer.'

'_Ok, and then say what?'_

'You don't need to say anything, just press it.' Hermione stated amusedly.

'_Ahh, just this...Ahh! Ok. Yes, there it is.'_

'Anything else I can help you with?'

'_Yes actually now you mention it. This 'toaster' where exactly do you have to... OH MY GOD YOU ARE HAVING SEX.' _

Hermione jumped back in surprise as her friend screamed down the phone.

'Keep your voice down! What the hell are you jabbering on about?' Hermione whispered.

'_You! Sex! Having! You were annoyed that I interrupted! You were breathing all heavily! Oh my God! Hermione!'_

'I'll have you know that I was doing nothing of the sort.'

'_Liar.'_

'Ginerva Weasley!'

'_Oh come on! It's not a bad thing if you were, Quinn's hot, you're hot. You've been going out for like forever... The toaster can wait! Go and finish whatever it is that you do... Ladeling? Is that it? Something to do with a kitchen.'_

'I think you mean scissoring.'

'_Hermione please, I don't need to know all the details of your sex life. Now go have fun! Au revoir!' _Ginny called before hanging up, leaving a stunned Hermione clutching her phone to her ear.

That did not just happen.

That wasn't something that had just happened to her. It couldn't be.

But alas, here she was, still clutching her phone in Quinn Fabray's hallway.

She slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor. A large sigh escaped her body. What was she going to do? When she was to go back in it would be beyond awkward. What would she say to Quinn?

More to the point, how would she answer the question that was still hanging around like the giant hippogriff in the room.

Did she want to 'spend the night'? Was she ready? Was she ready to lose her virginity?

Her mind raced with objections. No! You can't! You're not ready, you'll mess up. It will be embarrassing. You may even mortally offend her to the point where she doesn't even want to live in the same country as you. What if you're awful? What if you do everything wrong? What if you physically hurt her?

However her heart, and a few places further south, were yelling back: you love her. This is Quinn we're talking about. Sweet, gentle, caring, kind, beautiful, sexy, very ,very, very, sexy, Quinn. Quinn with the huge heart and the perfectly sculpted arse...

Hermione let out an involuntary moan as her mind drifted back to the previous make out session, not 10 minutes ago. She'd gotten a handful of the afore mentioned perfect arse and God did she want to feel more of where that came from.

Hermione shot up.

That was it. She was spending the night.

* * *

><p>Quinn swore she almost fell off the settee in fear as she saw the living room door open to reveal a very nervous looking Hermione.<p>

She managed to regain her composure after flailing her legs around for a moment, finally settling on laying sideways and resting her head on her arm and her elbow on the settee.

Suave.

'Is everything ok?' She husked before coughing.

Woah. Where did that voice even come from? Rein it in Fabray. Rein it in.

'Yes, it was just Ginny. She was having problems understanding her computer, it happens all the time bless her. She just doesn't understand muggle technology.' Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Quinn smiled nervously and looked at the floor.

She heard Hermione's tentative footsteps draw closer and closer to her until Hermione's bright pink socks came into her eye line.

Begrudgingly she looked up into the concerned eyes of one Hermione Granger.

'Hello.' She offered nervously.

Hello? Really? Smooth Fabray.

'Hey.' Hermione chuckled in return, smiling at the blonde.

Silence fell. Quinn worried her lip between her teeth and shrugged.

Well, this was sufficiently awkward. What do you even say to a girl who you just basically asked to have sex with? Is there an etiquette? Somebody should write a book...

'So... What do you...'

'Yes.' Hermione interrupted.

Quinn's brow furrowed in confusion.

'Yes?'

'Yes, I want to stay over tonight. If the offer still stands.' Hermione said confidently.

Quinn's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and happiness.

Her hand slipped from the side of her face, causing her upper body to plummet to the settee, sending her face planting onto the cushion.

Smooth Fabray.

So smooth.

She scrambled to sit up, looking up at Hermione with a wide grin.

'You do?'

Hermione bit her lip and nodded shyly, 'I do.'

Quinn grabbed the back of Hermione's legs, pulling the girl between her own and causing Hermione to giggle.

'I'm glad.' Quinn husked, tapping the back of Hermione's knees.

The brunette seemed to get the hint as she kneeled down on the settee, straddling Quinn.

'I'm gonna have to go in a bit and get some stuff, you know, like some clothes for school in the morning and some pyjamas and then toiletries.' Hermione rambled.

Quinn smiled and shook her head.

'You are adorable when you ramble. It's no problem, I'll drive you over now if you want.'

Hermione shook her head and smiled.

'It's ok, you don't have to go to all that trouble. I'll just 'pop' over now and I'll be back before you know it. In the meantime you can pick a film for us to watch.'

Hermione finished her sentence by placing a quick kiss to Quinn's lips.

'Are you sure? It's raining, I don't want you to...' With a loud cracking noise Hermione suddenly disappeared into thin air, 'catch a cold...' Quinn finished, looking around in confusion.

Oh! That thing! With the popping noise... Evaporation? Apparation! That's it.

God, this was going to take a while to get used to...

Quinn smiled and shook her head before standing up and walking towards the television.

* * *

><p>Hermione chuckled as she landed in her bedroom. Ahh, the look on Quinn's face had been priceless. She really did love magic sometimes.<p>

She grinned as she grabbed the nearest bag and started picking up clothes to throw in it. Her black jeans, they would do. The jumper or the t-shirt? She picked up both and scrutinised them before shrugging and placing them both in.

Nightwear, that was the real problem. She didn't own anything 'sexy'. Every pair of pyjamas she owned had some kind of small animal or horrendously cute slogan running across the top. They were definitely not sexy. She should know; there was one thing Hermione Jean Granger could not do and that was sexy.

She begrudgingly picked up her 'Blue without Ewe' pyjama shorts and a vest top and placed them in her bag along with some clean underwear.

She walked to her bedroom door and flung it open before jogging down the landing towards the bathroom. She picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste and span around.

'What's going on?' Hermione's mother asked as she stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, her arms folded.

Hermione jumped and dropped all that she was holding, letting out a high pitched squeal , much to her mother's amusement.

With a scowl she picked up her items and stood back up.

'Really mother, was the scaring necessary?'

'Not entirely but it was amusing. I repeat, what's going on?' Hermione's mum smirked before looking down at the items in Hermione's hands.

'Oh... I was going to ask you. Would it be ok if, well I was wondering if you would be ok... Quinn asked.' Hermione rambled, a blush forming on her cheeks.

'Is there a question in here somewhere?' Jean asked, grinning at her flustered daughter.

Hermione took a deep breath. She could do this. She'd fought in a war. She could ask her mother if she could stay over at her girlfriend's house.

'Mother, Quinn's asked me if I want to stay over at her house tonight. Is that alright?'

Her mother's eyebrows rose as she processed the question.

'Is her mother home?'

Hermione considered lying; it would probably make everything a lot easier permission wise. However, she knew her mother could read her like a book.

'No, no she is not.'

'So it would just be you two? Alone?'

Hermione felt her cheeks blaze up.

'Yes.' She mumbled.

'In which case, I think it's time.' Hermione's head snapped up. What? Time? 'Edward! Come up here for a second!' Jean yelled, causing Hermione to jump once more.

'What's going on?' Hermione asked.

'In your room Hermione.' Jean nodded towards the door.

Hermione shuffled past her mother and towards her bedroom door. What the hell was going on? Was she being punished? Why was her Dad coming upstairs...

She sat down on her bed and placed her toiletries in the bag along with her clothes.

After what felt like a lifetime her parents finally followed her into the room. They shared a knowing glance before sitting at either side of Hermione.

'Hermione dear, I think it's time.' Jean began, her tone soft...

'What...?' Hermione froze.

No.

This was not happening. This was not happening to her.

'It's time we had the talk dear.' Edward finished.

'I really don't think that's necessary.' Hermione exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

'On the contrary! I think it is, so we're going to have it no matter how uncomfortable it is for all of us. It needs to be done.' Jean protested, grabbing one of Hermione's hands and pulling it off her face.

'Please don't do this... Don't let her do this Dad.' She pleaded with Edward, who looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. Poor man.

'Now Otter, your mother has a point. We'll keep it short and sweet.'

'Just like my first time.' Jean added, winking at Hermione.

'Mother! Please! Don't ever do that again!' Hermione groaned.

She was in actual hell. She'd happily go back to the Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix if it meant that she wouldn't be here.

'What? I was just lightening the mood!' Jean chuckled, ruffling Hermione's hair.

'Well... Basically, what we wanted to say is: We know pregnancy isn't a fear, unless you need to tell us something about Quinn...' Edward began, looking amusedly at his daughter.

'No Dad...' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'In which case all we wanted to say is be careful. When you're... Intimate with somebody you're incredibly vulnerable. Just make sure you really trust them before you do anything; we wouldn't want you to get hurt.'

Hermione smiled at her mother.

'I love her mother. I trust her more than anything. I swear I'll be careful.'

'I know you will Otter, we're just looking out for you.' Edward smiled back, before ruffling her hair and standing up.

'Now, as much as I am loving the world's most awkward conversation, is it ok if I get going?'

'That's fine dear. We'll see you when you get back from school tomorrow.' Jean stood up and walked to the door, following her husband onto the landing.

'Bye!' Hermione called after them.

Hermione pinched herself.

Yes.

That actually just happened.

* * *

><p>Quinn was going insane. Her mind had officially been lost. Hermione had left over 20 minutes ago, leaving a very impatient, very horny Quinn behind.<p>

She'd tidied her room, she'd tidied the living room, she'd tidied the bathroom. Everything was spotless. And now she was sat, perched precariously on the arm of the settee, her leg bouncing uncontrollably, biting her thumb nail as she stared at the spot where Hermione had left.

Did she have to come back to the same space she'd left? Is that how it worked? She had no idea. All she knew was that it was still weird when her girlfriend literally disappeared into thin air.

Ok, now it had been 21 minutes... She stood up and walked over to the mirror, checking her appearance for what could quite possibly be the millionth time.

Looking at her own face blinking back at her, Quinn let out a deep breath. She could totally do this.

She loved Hermione, she loved her more that she ever thought was possible to love another. She loved her so much she didn't even care that she was acting like a complete love sick puppy after Hermione had been gone for a mere 21 minutes. She loved her and she wanted to show her.

This wasn't like Puck. This wasn't a one-time fuck to take the pain away. She wasn't even sure if her and Hermione were going to sleep together... All she knew was that she'd never looked forward to anything as much in her entire life.

A knock at the door startled Quinn out of her pep talk. With confusion written across her face Quinn made her way to the door.

After fumbling with the lock, Quinn swung open the door to reveal a very embarrassed looking Hermione.

'Hello...?' Quinn greeted...

'Were you not expecting me?' Hemione asked, suddenly confused.

'No! I mean, yes... I mean, I didn't expect you to come to the door.' She shook her head at her own rambling and stepped aside, allowing Hermione into the house.

'Ahh. Well I thought it'd be a little bit rude to just appear inside your house all of a sudden. Especially after the way you reacted to Ginny the last time.' Hermione teased, walking past Quinn into the hallway.

Quinn rolled her eyes and closed the front door.

'Well excuse me for being a bit stunned if somebody I've met like once just appears out of thin air before my very eyes. I was just shocked!' Quinn defended, her arms flailing in the air.

Hermione chuckled lightly before stepping forwards and placing a kiss to Quinn's lips, silencing the blonde.

'You really are adorable.' Hermione whispered.

Quinn blushed and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist.

'I think you'll find I'm a badass.' Quinn smirked before quickly kissing Hermione's neck, drawing a quiet moan from the brunette.

'Yes. Of course you are Quinn.' Hermione deadpanned, a smirk breaking out across her face. 'Well you might need to be a badass in front of my parents the next time you see them.'

Quinn's brow furrowed in confusion.

'Why?' She asked as she nuzzled her head into Hermione's neck.

'Because... On my way out they cornered me and gave me 'the talk'.'

Quinn's body froze. The talk. Hermione's parents had given her the talk. That meant... That meant her parents thought they were having sex. Oh God. Obviously she could never face them ever again. She couldn't walk into a room and smile at two people who thought she was defiling their baby girl.

She groaned in embarrassment causing Hermione to chuckle.

'I can never speak to them again.'

'Oh don't worry. They seemed completely unaware of how horrendously awkward the conversation was. Well, my mother at least. She even interjected with anecdotes about her own sex life.'

'Hermione! Really? Did that have to be said? I'm totally not turned on anymore...'

'You were turned on?' Hermione asked blushing slightly.

'Of course I was... I was just straddling my incredibly hot girlfriend. Why wouldn't I be?' Quinn smirked, her voice growing huskier as she recalled the prior events that had led up to this point. She accentuated it with several kisses to Hermione's neck.

'Oh... That's... Oh.' Hermione stuttered as her eyes fluttered shut causing Quinn's smirk to grow against her neck.

'That was incredibly eloquent, congratulations.' Quinn teased before she nipped gently at the brunette's neck.

'I... Shut up.' Hermione moaned out, her arms snaking around Quinn's neck.

As Hermione's hands seemed to tangle themselves in Quinn's hair the blonde felt a familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach, causing her to moan into the witch's neck.

Could she jump straight in or would that be too trashy? God she wanted to jump straight in.

She felt her stomach flip as she realised what she was about to do. Keep it cool Fabray, keep it cool.

'Hermione..?' Quinn questioned as she continued to assault Hermione's neck with feather light kisses.

'Mmm?' Hermione groaned in response, tightening her grip around Quinn's neck.

So far so good.

'Erm... Do you wanna go up to my room?' She questioned nervously, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

She felt a sigh of relief escape her as she felt Hermione nod against her.

'Do you want me to be all romantic and try and carry you up?' She chuckled before biting playfully on Hermione's earlobe, causing the brunette to wobble slightly.

'I would usually say no... But my legs don't seem to be functioning properly at the moment' Hermione whispered in reply.

Quinn grinned and placed her hands underneath Hermione's ass, lifting her up with ease before leaning forward and capturing her lips with a moan. She sent a silent prayer of thanks out to Sue Sylvester for all of those years of unnecessary exercise.

Totally worth it.

Hermione's legs wrapped around her waist as she stumbled to the bottom of the stairs, her lips never leaving Hermione's. Her cloudy mind glossed over the small problem of getting them both to the top of the stairs in one piece. Instead it focussed solely on the way Hermione's hands were deliciously stroking the hair at the back of her neck, her fingers leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake.

Running on pure adrenaline Quinn made her way upstairs, sending herself a tiny pat on the back for not falling flat on her face and ruining the moment entirely.

Her right leg reached out and kicked her bedroom door open, making Hermione giggle.

'I feel like I'm in the climax scene of some rom-com.'

Quinn couldn't focus on any words in that sentence that weren't climax. Her brain would not allow it.

She pulled back from the brunette, resting their foreheads against each other and breathing heavily. Words Quinn. Say words.

'Is this ok? I mean... If you need me to stop then just say something.'

Hermione answered her question by attaching her lips to her neck, peppering kisses up and down the exposed skin.

Quinn took that as a yes.

Taking a few tentative steps into her room, she felt her knees hit her target, her bed. Gently she lowered the witch down onto her back before crawling on top of her. Their eyes met for a second, leading to a huge grin being shared between the two.

The air between them was charged with something Quinn had never felt before. She loved it.

'God I love you so much Hermione.' Quinn whispered.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes softened as she felt the emotion behind Quinn's declaration hit her.<p>

'I love you too Quinn.' She smiled and reached up, gently kissing Quinn's full lips.

The kiss soon turned heated, Quinn pushing Hermione down fully onto the bed, her hands falling either side of her head as she straddled the brunette.

Hermione could feel her patience grow thinner and thinner with every passing second. Every kiss, every lingering touch only accented the fact that she was incredibly turned on. She could tell that Quinn was being reserved and allowing Hermione to set the pace.

However, Hermione needed more.

'Quinn...' She whispered in between heated kisses.

'Mm, Hermione?' Quinn husked out.

Hermione felt herself bite her lip in pure arousal. God that voice. She thought Quinn's voice was delicious at the best of times. But when it was this husky, this deep, this laced with pure lust. She's never heard something so magnificent in her entire life.

She whined and grabbed onto the neck of Quinn's top, crashing their lips together, trying to convey what she needed to the girl on top of her.

If Quinn's growl was anything to go by the girl had understood, much to Hermione's relief. She shivered as she felt Quinn's lips travel down her neck before skipping and attaching themselves to the expanse of skin that had become visible on her stomach as her t-shirt had ridden up. Those delicious lips kissed a fiery trail upward, Quinn's hands pushing the material up as they went.

As she felt those lips reach the bottom of her breast she couldn't help the moan that flew past her lips.

Her willpower was cracking. Quinn was so close but yet entirely too far away...

'Quinn...' She breathed out, tangling one of her hands in Quinn's long blonde locks.

She thanked every single God she could think of in that moment as she felt Quinn's hand push away the material of her bra and her lips finally kiss the tender skin on the underside of her right breast. A contended sigh fell from her lips as her head hit the soft pillow behind her.

As Quinn's hand began to gently massage her breast Hermione could feel the very last of her coherent thoughts fly out of the open window. She didn't know where she was, what had happened in her past or even who she was. All she knew was that she'd never been more aroused in her entire life.

The fiery feeling that had been lingering in her stomach all evening had become more prominent, almost impossible to ignore. The feeling ran like lava through her veins, setting her entire body alight.

It was intoxicating.

'Q-quinn... Please. I'm ready.'

* * *

><p>Hermione giggled as Quinn's attacked her neck with kisses, her arms locked around her waist, stopping her from moving.<p>

'Quinn! Come on, we're going to be late to the first lesson!' Hermione half heartedly protested. After managing to convince Quinn that staying in bed all day was not an option she'd finally managed to get the girl to school. However, that's as far as she'd managed to get before Quinn pulled her into the toilets.

'Aww.. I don't wanna.' Came the muffled protest from a very huffy Quinn Fabray.

'I shan't have you leading me astray! I have a perfect attendance record I'll have you know. No! Do not use the pout on me, unfair.' Hermione dramatically pulled back and looked away, trying to stifle her own laughter.

'What pout?'

'Oh don't act coy with me Fabray, you know exactly what you're doing. The pout, the puppy dog eyes.' Hermione chuckled and kissed Quinn lightly on the nose. 'I would love to spend my day cuddling with you, with and without clothes; however we need to go to lessons. I'm putting my foot down.' Hermione finished. However, whilst her tone was stern she knew her body was betraying her.

She couldn't help but be physically drawn to her girlfriend. As she stood her hands couldn't help but play with the hem of Quinn's t-shirt, subconsciously pulling the girl's hips into her own.

'You're putting your foot down are you?' She heard Quinn husk into her ear, sending a chill down her spine. She could almost hear the smirk.

'Y-yes.' She stammered out. Her mind cursed herself. She was Hermione Jean Granger! She did not stammer out one word answers. She was verbose. She was eloquent...

However, as Quinn's teeth bit down playfully, Hermione forgot her name.

'You're sexy when you're in control.' Quinn all but growled.

Hermione whimpered.

As Quinn's lips attached themselves to her neck Hermione's mind flashed back to the night before, the memories assaulting her mind, only adding to the fog that was closing in around her resolve.

* * *

><p>'<em>If you need me to stop, at any time, just tell me. Ok?' Quinn asked, her eyes soft and tender. The honesty behind the statement caused Hermione's heart to melt a little.<em>

'_Ok. I will.' Hermione whispered, nodding. _

_However the thought of Quinn's hand stopping what it was doing right now was an unbearable one. Another moan filled the air as she felt Quinn's hand ghost over her underwear once more. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to jump every time Quinn's hand brushed closer to the one place Hermione needed her most._

_She could feel how wet she was, how wet Quinn had made her, as Quinn's thigh pressed deliciously against her._

_The pace Quinn was setting was agonisingly slow. She needed more. She needed Quinn. Hermione's mouth opened in order to inform Quinn of her ever growing lack of patience. However, the request turned into a strangled moan as soon as Quinn's fingers rubbed over her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through the brunette's body._

* * *

><p>'N-no! You need to be in English,' Hermione paused to look at her watch, '5 minutes ago!'<p>

Quinn groaned and nuzzled into Hermione's neck. English was the last thing she wanted to be doing right now. When offered the choice between sitting in English for an hour, and making out with her girlfriend, Quinn didn't even need to hesitate to make her choice.

She was going to have to play dirty.

'But I was thinking we could carry on from where we left off... Y'know. This morning?' She whispered, her breath lightly ghosting the skin of Hermione's neck.

She felt herself shiver at the memory.

* * *

><p><em>A tickling sensation on the back of her neck caused Quinn to begin to stir. A low groan left her mouth as the feeling travelled down her back. That was nice. Her sleepy mind began to work; what exactly was 'that'?<em>

'_Hmm?' She managed to mumble, her eyes slowly opening, causing her to wince from the intense sunlight flooding into her room._

'_Morning.' She heard the husky voice greet from behind her, causing her to grin._

'_Good morning.' She replied._

_As her brain began to wake up she registered the tickling sensation on her back as kisses being peppered over her skin. She smiled. Best way to wake up._

_She jumped slightly as she felt Hermione's hand, which was resting on her stomach, slowly trailing downwards before tracing light circles on her hip bone. _

_Scratch that. This was the best way to wake up._

'_Hmm, it could be, if you wanted it to?' Hermione replied cockily, causing Quinn to smirk. The smirk she wore soon disappeared from her face as Hermione's hand dipped even lower, her lips pressing lingering kisses to her shoulder._

'_Good God yes.' She breathed out before rolling over, coming face to face with her beautiful girlfriend._

'_I'm incredibly glad you said that.' Hermione chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Quinn._

_Quinn gasped into the kiss as she felt Hermione's fingers run slowly between her folds. A low moan emerged from her throat as she felt a pair of teeth gently clamping down on her bottom lip._

_As Hermione's fingers worked expertly around her sensitive clit she couldn't help but question the fact that Hermione swore she'd never done this before. It was impossible, purely impossible for somebody to be this good at something they had only tried, for the first time, less than 12 hours ago. However, Quinn was not complaining. _

'_Fuck 'Min.' Quinn husked out, tangling her hands in the luscious brown locks before her, her hips rolling to meet the movements of Hermione's hand. _

'_We can do that in a bit.' Hermione chuckled. _

_God, when did she get so cocky? It was fucking hot._

_Quinn's mouth tried desperately to find words. However, the task proved impossible. Instead she leaned up, smashing her lips against Hermione's in a bruising kiss. Pfft, who needed words?_

_Hermione seemed to understand almost instantly as her finger slid into Quinn, causing the writhing blonde to arch her back off the bed and groan in pleasure._

'_Shit baby, just like that.' _

'_Tssk, language Quinn.' _

_Quinn could practically hear the smirk laced within Hermione's tone. Her witty retort, however, died on her lips as Hermione's finger curled deliciously inside her, stroking slowly at her walls._

_A large banging noise outside made her eyes snap open. She knew that noise.. .That was a car door. Wasn't it?_

_Shit! Her mum!_

'_Herm... Oh God, yes. N-no. Hermione! My mum, she's back.' She managed to force out between breathy moans._

'_Oh!' Hermione pulled back quickly, her eyes wide._

'_Shit! What do we do? She's just got over me being gay; I don't think we're really at that place where she can walk into my room whilst I'm in bed with another girl.' Quinn began to mumble, her heart racing._

'_Quinn! Calm, breathe. I've got this, ok?' Hermione announced before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. 'I'll see you at school. Bring my bag.'_

_Quinn barely had time to process the request before a large cracking noise filled the air and Hermione disappeared. She heaved a large sigh of relief and lay back on her bed._

_God, she loved magic._

* * *

><p>'T-this morning?' Hermione stammered out, much to Quinn's amusement.<p>

'Yeah, you left me all... Hot and bothered.'

'Do you want me to sort that out for you?' Hermione whispered seductively, her finger beginning to trail a blazing path down Quinn's stomach.

'God yes...' Quinn choked out, her eyes closing.

Suddenly she felt cold. Her left eye opened slightly, scoping out what was going on. Both of her eyes snapped open when she saw the retreating form of her, incredibly annoying, girlfriend.

'In which case I'll see you after school. You have English now, go! I don't want to be going out with somebody who skives off of their classes." Hermione threw a wink over her shoulder before pushing open the bathroom door and disappearing into the corridor.

Quinn sighed deeply and ran her hand through her hair.

Bitch.

* * *

><p>Santana was staring at her.<p>

She could literally feel her eyes bearing into her very soul.

A quick glance to her left confirmed her suspicions; the Latina was staring at her. Scratch that. She was smirking at her. From past experiences Quinn knew that was never good.

Oh God. Now she was changing seats, heading directly for the spare seat next to her. She could honestly say she'd never before been upset that the boy who constantly smelled like cheese who sat next to her was absent.

'Santana, how may I help you?' She asked, her eyebrow raised.

'You totally got laid last night.' Santana exclaimed, smirking.

Quinn began to choke on the air she'd chosen to inhale, her eyes wide.

'Shut up!' She whispered, her eyes darting around the room trying desperately to see if anybody had heard. She was aware she probably looked insane but it was a risk she was willing to take.

'Ha! You totally did. You were practically skipping this morning. Good for you Q.' Santana whispered, much to Quinn's relief. Thank God she wasn't practically yelling any more.

'Shut up.' She mumbled pathetically in response, her cheeks beginning to burn with the intensity of her blush. Well, now there was no use trying to deny it. Stupid cheeks.

'So Granger... How was she?' Santana asked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully causing Quinn to roll her eyes.

'Santana!' She chastised, 'That's private.'

'Oh come on Q! This is what we do! We talk about this stuff, it never stopped you before... I'm just curious to see how you find the lady lovin'. I gotta admit, it's fucking A.' Santana smirked, shrugging slightly.

Quinn sighed and bit her lip. She kind of really wanted to talk about it with somebody... It was all so new. She needed to share it all with somebody that wasn't Hermione, to get it all off her chest. Was Santana the right person to go to? She was her best friend... And she did have experience with the whole 'sex with feelings' thing, after the whole Brittany thing...

'Fine... It... She was... Jesus she was phenomenal S.' Quinn whispered, a grin covering her face. 'Like, I know I don't have much to compare it to; we both know Puck isn't much of a contender.' Santana smirked and chuckled, 'Like I never knew that it could be _that_ good. I think it's because of all of the emotions... I don't know. Like I've never felt so connected to someone.' She trailed off, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Her arms gave way causing her to collapse on top of the exhausted figure of her girlfriend. She tried desperately to control her breathing, trying to get it back to some sort of human rate before her heart gave way. However, she mused, it would be a great way to die.<em>

_Using all of her strength she lifted her head up, resting her forehead against Hermione's. She sighed happily and smiled down at the girl, receiving a smile that made Quinn's heart flutter in return._

'_That was...' Quinn began_

'_I know...' Hermione agreed, smiling lazily, her hand gently running through Quinn's long hair._

'_Was that.. ok?' Quinn asked hesitantly._

_Hermione nodded almost instantly, lifting the worry from Quinn's shoulders._

'_I...' Hermione began before biting her lip._

_Quinn could see tears threatening to fall from Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. The worry instantly returned, her heart hammering in her chest._

'_Hey, don't cry... What's wrong?' She asked softly, kissing Hermione's cheeks._

'_No, nothing's wrong... God I'm such an idiot.' Hermione chuckled, shaking her head. 'I'm just really, really happy that you were my first.'_

_Quinn's eyes widened. _

'_You mean...?'_

_Hermione flushed and looked down. _

_Quinn felt like an idiot... She'd never even asked. She'd just assumed... God she didn't know what she'd assumed. _

'_Yeah...' Hermione whispered._

_Quinn's heart melted a little at the confession. She was actually Hermione's first... She couldn't help but feel even closer to her. Hermione had trusted her with something, something that was actually quite a big deal. _

'_Thank you.' She choked out, her voice almost breaking._

'_For what?' Hermione asked, the confusion evident in her voice._

'_For trusting me... For loving me... For being in my life.' Quinn smiled, kissing Hermione's cheek lightly._

'_No. Thank you.' Hermione whispered, kissing Quinn lightly on the lips._

'_Why?'_

'_Thank you for showing me how to be happy again.' _

_The watery smile that accompanied the admission caused a tear to spill from Quinn's eyes, falling down her cheek. _

_She knew right there and then that that's all she needed to do. She needed to make Hermione happy. She needed to see that smile, to see that beautiful face light up._

_She was going to dedicate the rest of her life to seeing that smile._

* * *

><p>Santana rolled her eyes.<p>

'Wow. Ok. Gross. I didn't realise I was in a Rachel Mcadams movie.'

'Fuck you San.' Quinn retorted, her defences going up.

'Chill! I was kidding. Don't tell anybody I said this but it's kinda sweet, you being so loved up. I like Frizz, she's cool. I'm happy for you Q.'

Quinn's eyebrows rose at the confession. Wow. Santana Lopez, happy for her, sharing emotions. This was definitely one to tell the grandchildren.

'Thanks S, that actually means a lot. How are things with B?' Quinn asked tentatively; she knew it was still a delicate subject.

'They're... They're better. We're trying the whole best friends thing again. This time though I'm being completely honest, no lies, no games. Just me and her.'

'Wow... I'm proud of you S.' Quinn beamed, nudging her best friend with her shoulder.

'Shut up Fabray.' Santana rolled her eyes, a slight grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

Quinn just shook her head and chuckled under her breath before turning back to her work.

* * *

><p>The large cracking noise caused Hermione and Brittany to look up from the floor of Hermione's bedroom.<p>

'Hey Gin.'

'Heya Ginny.' Brittany chirped, waving slightly, earning a grin from the red head before she promptly flopped down on the floor with a squeal.

'Tell me everything! Go.'

'Yes! Everything, don't be shy.' Brittany added with a wink.

'Not everything! There are boundaries... I couldn't possibly...'

'Hermione. Everything.' Ginny deadpanned.

'Fine, fine! You perverts... Where do you want me to start?'

'Erm, the beginning?' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'A very good place to start.' Brittany hummed.

Hermione was already lost. This was already too much.

'Ok! Ok... So, it actually started with you Ginny... You remember when you called and accused me of having sex?' Ginny chuckled; Hermione took that as understanding, 'Well... We were actually getting pretty heavy. Just before you rang she actually asked me if I wanted to stay over. So thanks for that Gin.' She grinned sarcastically at the red head, making Ginny stick her tongue out and causing Brittany to laugh.

'Then I went back in and said yes... After a very embarrassing conversation with my parents which I've told you about, I went to hers and she just started kissing me and I... God I just melted. Like I physically couldn't stand. She carried me upstairs.'

She heard Brittany squeal next to her and she tried to hide her blush with her hands.

'Ok. Romance points for Quinn.' Ginny said, nodding.

'And then she was just so sweet about everything... She kept kissing my cheek and telling me how beautiful I looked. And she was really patient with me when... y'know.' Hermione's blush grew as she remembered the way Quinn had been with her, how amazing she'd been.

'I can't even handle that. That's so sweet... I kind of love Quinn a little bit.' Brittany admitted, her hand on her heart.

'Back of Pierce.' Hermione joked, chuckling at the blonde. 'She's mine.'

'So! How was she?' Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows, shuffling to lie on her stomach, looking up at Hermione with a smirk.

'Ginevra Weasley!' Hermione chastised. 'I'm not going into incredible detail about..._that.'_

'Oh come on! I did it with you, so did B. Spill!'

'She's right 'Minny, spill.' Brittany agreed, smirking slightly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Everyone thought Brittany was so sweet... Now she was ganging up on her. However, she was just dying to talk to somebody about it. She'd just lost her virginity! To a girl nonetheless. She needed to share it with somebody. She needed to process these emotions. She'd read in a book that inability to process emotions properly could lead to problems later on in life, and that is not something she wanted to experience. And she trusted books. It must be true.

'I... Well... God I've never actually felt anything like it. It was a bit awkward at first but she guided me through everything. She went first, with... You know.' Hermione couldn't control the blush that blazed across her cheeks. However after seeing the look from Ginny she knew she couldn't stop there. 'Then she, well she did this thing with her tongue. I swear I forgot how to speak for a while...

Ginny gasped before laughing at her older friend, shaking her head.

'That good?'

She received only a nod in response, Hermione's mind too busy remembering exactly what had happened.

* * *

><p>'<em>Quinn...' She started to protest, the nervousness returning to her.<em>

'_Hermione, trust me.' Quinn had interjected, placing a kiss to her cheek. 'Do you trust me?'_

_Hermione had nodded in response. She did. She did trust her, something which she'd thought impossible after the war. After seeing so much evil in one place, all directed at you and your friends, it was hard to see the good in some people. _

_Then there was Quinn._

_Gentle, honest, kind Quinn. Quinn that held her as she cried about the war. Quinn that accepted her magic. Quinn that loved her._

_Of course she trusted Quinn._

_She bit her lip and nodded, earning a dazzling smile from Quinn._

'_Just relax.' _

_Quinn's kisses started to move down her neck, to her collarbone before journeying down between her breasts to her stomach. She sighed happily as Quinn placed lingering kisses to the flesh there, almost physically soothing the butterflies still lingering in her stomach. _

_As Quinn's mouth began to move again, passing her hips before jumping down to her inner thigh, Hermione felt her eyes shut in anticipation._

'_Quinn...' She whispered._

_Her moan turned to a gasp as Quinn's tongue licked a path between Hermione's wet folds, flicking Hermione's clit just moments later._

_Good God why had she ever protested against this? Who would ever...? Dear Lord._

_Her hands grabbed onto the sheets, balling them in her hands as Quinn's tongue worked wonders between her legs. She officially had the best girlfriend in the entire world. There was no discussion. Unanimous decision. _

_As Quinn's lips wrapped around Hermione's pulsing clit, sucking gently on the bundle of nerves Hermione moaned loudly, her hands automatically tangling themselves in Quinn's, now incredibly messy, blonde hair._

_Quinn's tongue was now her favourite thing._

_Ever._

* * *

><p>'And then afterwards we just cuddled for ages. I fell asleep in her arms. It was literally amazing.'<p>

'Ugh, I'm jealous. It sounds perfect.' Brittany scoffed, still smiling fondly at Hermione.

'It really was...'

'Bitch.' Ginny replied, smirking. 'Harry was sweet, he had all the right intentions but let's just say I didn't exactly 'see stars'.'

'At least Harry didn't run out on you in the middle of the night.' Brittany interjected, 'After Santana slept with me she waited for me to fall asleep and bolted, she didn't talk to me for a week afterward.'

Hermione gasped.

'Really? You didn't tell me that!'

Brittany shrugged off Hermione's surprise.

'I didn't feel like talking about it I guess... I've always felt pretty insecure about it. Then I finally got S to talk about it, y'know, after you spoke to her that time.' Brittany smiled at Hermione softly, portraying her thanks to the girl.

'Oh... Well I'm glad I could help you.'

'Hermione to the rescue! She's amazing with people, it's true. She's pretty much the reason why I got the guts to make a move on Harry. And I think she had something to do with Ron and Katie.' Ginny exclaimed, grinning at Hermione, causing to brunette to blush...

'I don't know about that...'

'Oh! That reminds me, Mum told me to ask you if you want to come to the burrow for dinner next week. She says she hasn't seen you in ages and it's a travesty. She also said she wanted to meet this girlfriend of yours that Ron's being going on about. I think that's the real reason. She wants to scope Quinn out. Oh, and Luna's coming. You're more than welcome to come too Britt.'

Hermione eyes widened. A Weasley dinner. They were always... Eventful. That wasn't to say they weren't fun; God they were entertaining. They normally ended with Ron being chastised for something or other and her and Ginny giggling in the background whilst Mr Weasley ended up having a little too much to drink.

The first one without Fred had been hard. The silence at the start had been overwhelming; the room had been devoid of the constant humour the twins seemed to provide. However, when they'd begun to eat and George himself had proposed a toast in memory of his brother, the memories began to flow, leaving the party in both tears and hysterics.

She loved Weasley dinners. It was like having dinner with her second family, and the fact that Mrs Weasley had personally asked for Quinn to come along, it was like a huge stamp of approval. She was ecstatic.

'I'd love to! I'll ask Quinn tonight!'

Quinn meeting the Weasleys. This was going to be amazing.


	26. Bloody Americans

**Hey there! So this is ridiculously late and I have no excuse other than inspiration would not come. However, it is here now. I hope you enjoy it =). The support you all give me is just something that I can't explain and you managed to give me a kick up the arse to finally finish this chapter. **

**Special thanks to all who reviewed: xOrax, devilsspy, Rioshix, lemon-rind, Teek, xShadow0x, medo30180, mratedm, My-Life-Is-In-Music and LazehWritahGurl 36. Four candycanes for all of you.**

**Also! It has rightly been pointed out to me that I don't use enough American Slang in reference to Quinn, so if you could all provide me with some I'd be eternally grateful. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn smoothed her hands over the summer dress for what was possibly the hundredth time. God, why was it so creased? She'd ironed it twice... She should change. Yes. She was going to change.<p>

As if reading her mind, Hermione grabbed her wrist.

"You look fine. Stop worrying." Hermione assured her, hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Is this ok? Is it too dressy? Is it not dressy enough? Is it too creased? Look at your face; of course it's too creased. Give me 10 minutes; I'm just going to go change..." Quinn rambled, her face growing more flushed by the second.

Her word vomit was thankfully cut off my Hermione's very soft lips.

"Shh. You're rambling." Hermione whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

She felt her worry instantly melt away, replaced with the feeling of complete and utter euphoria that seeped into every fibre of her being every time she kissed her beautiful girlfriend.

The kiss ended all too quickly for Quinn's liking, causing her to pout.

"No! We need to go or we'll be late... And what was rule #1?" Hermione protested, causing Quinn to sigh.

"Don't be late." Quinn answered.

Quinn's worrying had reached an insane level on Monday morning, causing Hermione to take action; creating a list of rules for Quinn to follow whilst at the Weasley's house in order for the girl to feel more comfortable. A list of rules that Quinn had been repeating in her head ever since. She didn't care if she was getting obsessive. She wasn't going to mess this up.

She'd met Hermione's parents, that was easy. They were amazing, sweet people that had thankfully welcomed her with open arms into their family, and even into their home when needed. But Hermione had always described the Weasley's as her second family. And not only did she have to meet, and impress, another family, she had to meet and impress a magical family. She had no idea how she was going to do that. Hermione had assured her that the Weasley's had no problem with mixing magical and 'muggle' blood but what if they thought she was just a stupid 'normal' person... A person with nothing to offer Hermione.

And to cap it all, she was dating _the_ golden girl of the wizarding world... Hermione had begrudgingly told her about her part in the war but she'd learned the rest from Brittany. She was basically dating the most popular girl in the wizarding world... Screw the most popular girl at WHMS. In the _world_. That thought was more than a little daunting... And to add salt to the wound, she was dating Mrs Weasley's own son's ex. This was looking to be an impossible task.

"Quinn? Are you even listening to me?" Hermione's question brought Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked, internally rolling her eyes at her eloquence, earning an amused chuckle from her girlfriend.

"I said, are you ready? We need to leave." Hermione stated, holding her hand out.

Quinn gulped, eyeing the hand warily.

She knew what this meant.

Oh did she know.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you actually kidding me? Like, please tell me that in a minute you're gonna yell psyche or something because if not you have literally lost your mind." Quinn deadpanned, staring at her girlfriend with an un-amused expression.<em>

_She was met with a stern expression and the well practiced 'I'm Hermione Granger and I'm pissed' look that Quinn knew she'd already received too many times today. It consisted of a glare, a power stance and a hand on a hip. A combination that, combined with Hermione's 'resolve tone', made Quinn actually a little bit scared. She wasn't even going to lie. _

"_I can assure you that, no, I am not kidding. This is a serious thing Quinn! Please try to focus or I swear to God I will withhold from sex again."_

"_Oh please, you tried that the last time I annoyed you and you lasted like a day. We all know you can't resist this." Quinn smirked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. _

_However, the glare she was met with caused her smirk to drop faster than Rachel had after Finn had maimed her with his hideous dancing._

"_Quinn! This is not a joke! You could get seriously hurt if you don't listen to me! Th-this is not a laughing matter so could you please just listen to me?!" Hermione snapped, her tone final, her hands flying around in front of her face in frustration._

_Quinn looked at her girlfriend, her mouth open on shock. She'd never seen the girl so serious about something, so angry..._

"_I..." She began, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to figure out what to say._

"_I'm sorry for yelling Quinn... But I've seen what happens first hand when this goes wrong. I don't want to see that happen to you. I-I can't see that happen to you because of me, so please, please listen to me. Ok?"_

_The pleading tone in Hermione's voice caused Quinn's heart to drop. Stepping forwards she quickly pulled the other girl in for a hug._

"_I'm sorry. I'm listening, I am. I swear..." She whispered into the girl's ear, stroking her back soothingly._

_After a few minutes Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes._

"_Right. Sorry about that." She sighed and smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "Let's get back to work!" Quinn nodded, internally groaning. "So run it by me one more time, what do we do?"_

"_I... Ok, I grab onto your arm tightly. I close my eyes. I empty my thoughts and then fix them onto where we're going. And I never, ever let go." Quinn recited, nodding as she finished each item. _

"_Perfect! Ok, I think we're ready to give it a go. Just a small one. Are you ready?"_

"_As I'll ever be." Quinn mumbled, her stomach twisting in fear. Ok... This was actually happening._

"_Ok, we're going to my room, ok? Just to my room. Think about that. Ok, 3,2,1.." _

_Quinn closed her eyes tightly, her mind full of pictures of Hermione's room, her arm grabbing onto Hermione's arm for dear life._

_She heard the loud cracking noise she remembered from every time Hermione had done it. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled through what felt like a tight tunnel, compressing her body into an uncomfortable tight space. She felt physically sick. Oh God... She was going to vomit. She knew it... Vomit was going to happen._

_Before she knew it she felt the ground fly up and hit her, causing her to stumble, only staying upright due to Hermione's steady grip on her waist._

"_Ok, you're ok Quinn. We're here." Hermione soothed, rubbing her back._

_Quinn just shook her head erratically._

_Yes. She was going to vomit._

_She tried to pull away from Hermione's embrace but found her legs were like jelly. This was not a great situation to be in._

_Thankfully seemed to understand the situation; quickly she leaned forward and reached for her bin, holding it out to Quinn, grimacing slightly at what followed._

_Yeah... Apparation wasn't her favourite method of transport._

* * *

><p>"You'll be fine, I promise. You got better! There was no vomit for the last 2 times..." Hermione tried to re-assure her. "Plus, muggles can't use the floo network and I do <em>not<em> fly on brooms. Side along apparition is the only option we have, unless you want to get on a plane, which would take God knows how long..." Hermione rambled, her eyes going wide with fear.

Quinn could not be backing out now! They were already going to be late and...

Quinn cut off her rambling thoughts with a soft kiss, causing Hermione's insides to turn to mush.

"I'm fine. I can do this. I'm Quinn Fucking Fabray, I can do anything." Quinn joked, winking.

With a deep breath Hermione linked arms with Quinn.

At first she'd been apprehensive about apparating with a muggle. However, after a journey to Hogwarts to see Professor Mcgonagall the older witch had assured her that it had been done before successfully. So long as the muggle is willing and focused, they can be lead by the witch or wizard.

However, her experience with Ron after he'd splinched himself whilst apparating wouldn't leave her thoughts. The panic she'd felt when she'd seen the state of him was something she'd never forget. And if that ever happened to Quinn, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Nevertheless, it was the only way they could get there without having to alert Quinn's parents. So Mcgonagall had suggested practicing a few times with short distant apparations, lessening the risk of injury. They'd all gone well, save for the vomiting experience...

But now it was time for the biggy. They'd started with in-house apparations, one a day as they were pretty draining on Hermione, transporting two people at once. Then they went across Lima. Then to New York for the day.

Now they were going to have to go to England... Another continent. This was going to be an experience.

"Ok, now grab on. Just like we practiced." She ordered gently, trying to keep her voice steady. She couldn't let Quinn know she was worried.

She felt Quinn grab on tightly. Quickly she turned and kissed Quinn's cheek, earning a nervous smile from the girl.

It was now or never.

* * *

><p>As soon as they landed Hermione span around to face Quinn, her eyes frantically searching her girlfriend.<p>

"Are you ok? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you feel alright? Quinn, talk to me!" She rambled, looking over Quinn with wide eyes.

When she heard a quiet groan in reply her heart rate shot up. Stay calm. Just stay calm. STAY CALM.

She cupped Quinn's cheeks, locking eyes with her.

"TALK TO ME!" She yelled. She was losing it. She knew it. This was the end. She'd killed her girlfriend. Oh God.

"Hermione. Calm down..." She heard Quinn reply, her voice almost... Amused? Was she amused? She was dying why was she amused?!

"What...?" She began to ask, her brow furrowed.

"Relax, I just landed in some mud..." Quinn explained, shaking her converse clad shoes to emphasise her point.

Hermione just glared. She didn't know what else to do. So she glared.

A small, un-amused grumble left her mouth as Quinn leaned forward to kiss her cheek, chuckling at her girlfriend's antics.

* * *

><p>Quinn fidgeted with her dress as she stood, waiting for the door to open. She was already a tad overwhelmed; this house was... It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. How was it even standing? How was this a thing?<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door was flung open, revealing Ginny Weasley.

"You're alive!" She squealed, lunging forwards and wrapping her arms around both of the girls' necks, bringing them together.

"Don't sound so surprised!" Hermione replied jokingly, swatting Ginny's arm. "I am capable of apparating safely."

"I was joking! Now come inside, Mum's been dying for you to arrive ever since you accepted the invitation. It's been driving us all insane." Ginny almost whined, stepping back and opening the door, her gaze drifting to Quinn. "Welcome to the Burrow." She smiled warmly, ushering the girls in.

Quinn looked around as she slowly crossed the threshold into the Weasley house, her eyes wide. This was... Unreal.

It was incredibly cluttered, yet not messy; everything seemed to have a place, a purpose. Family pictures practically covered the walls displaying all of the Weasley's at various stages throughout their lives, each one waving happily as Quinn passed them, a look of awe permanently etched on her face.

Her gaze flitted around the kitchen, stopping at the sink. Wait.. Was that brush actually cleaning that pan? On its own...? And that knife was totally chopping that carrot...

Hermione must've sensed her utter confusion, snaking her arm around her waist.

"If you think that's awesome, you need to see the clock." She whispered into her ear, causing her to look at her in confusion.

"Clock?" She asked, looking around quickly.

"Come with me." Hermione tugged on the girl's arm, dragging her over to near the dining table, looking up at the wall. "See."

Quinn tilted her head to the side as she tried to decipher what exactly it was she was looking at... It was apparently a clock but it didn't appear to be showing the time. What kind of a clock was that?

She heard Hermione's amused chuckled reach her ears and frowned.

"Don't worry; I was confused too at first. Look." Hermione whispered, standing behind Quinn and pointing up at the clock. "There's a hand for each of the family members, see. And it moves around the clock depending on where they are. For example, look Ron is travelling right now, which means he's going to be late, yet again."

Quinn smiled and looked in awe as the hand slowly moved closer to the section marked _Home_. Her gaze momentarily flicked down a hand, resting near the bottom of the clock and she bit her lip, hesitating before asking.

"Is that...?"

Hermione seemed to understand, nodding before smiling sadly.

"Fred, yes." Hermione sighed, closing her eyes momentarily before kissing Quinn's cheek. "Are you ready to meet them all?" She asked, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

A shaky breath left Quinn as she nodded slowly.

"No time like the present, right?" She smiled nervously, resting her head against Hermione, relishing in the other girl's touch, and the comfort it brought her, for a few more seconds.

"Oh my God, stop making out for like one minute and come through to the living room!" Ginny groaned, causing Quinn to jump and blush furiously.

"I... We weren't..." She stammered, trying to protest, much to the red head's amusement.

This was not funny! She didn't want the first impression Mrs Weasley had of her to be 'that girl who was making out with Hermione Granger in her kitchen'.

Hermione reached out and slapped Ginny playfully, sending her a glare that Quinn was pretty sure said _play nice_.

"We're coming through now. I was just explaining your clock." Hermione explained, tugging on Quinn's hand to encourage her to come through to the living room.

"I don't see what's so confusing! First Harry, then you... Now Quinn. Muggles." Ginny rolled her eyes, following the girls through.

* * *

><p>"Hermione dear! You made it!" The loud exclamation from Molly Weasley rang through the room as she practically ran over to the brunette, throwing her arms out. Hermione laughed and rushed forwards, embracing the older woman tightly.<p>

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She relaxed into the embrace, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She'd missed this. She'd missed coming to the Weasley's house every summer before school, being mothered by Molly and endlessly teased by the boys as she prepared for the school year. It had honestly felt like a second family to her, her magical family.

She tried to catch her breath while locked in Mrs Weasleys bone crushing hug, laughing happily. Yes, she'd missed this.

"Oh! And you must be Hermione's girlfriend!" Mrs Weasley let her go, her gaze fixated on the incredibly nervous looking Quinn behind her.

"Oh yes, apologies. Mrs Weasley this is Quinn." She smiled and held her hand out, taking Quinn's in her own.

As she did Molly clasped her hand over her heart and looked between the two.

"How sweet! It's a pleasure to meet you dear." She smiled warmly before walking towards Quinn and hugging her tightly.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Quinn's eyes widened in shock. She truly was adorable.

Quinn relaxed slightly, returning the embrace before Molly pulled back, wrapping her arm around Quinn's neck.

"Now, I hope you like turkey because Hermione here didn't tell me what you liked so I took a wild guess. However, I can quickly cook something else for you if you don't dear, it's no problem." Mrs Weasley patted Quinn's shoulder.

"I-I love turkey. Honestly Hermione, you could've at least told her!" Quinn rolled her eyes playfully at Hermione, causing the brunette's eyes to widen in shock.

"Excuse me! I..." She began to protest before Molly cut her off.

"I know! You just can't seem to get the staff these days."

Hermione looked between her incredibly smug looking girlfriend and the very amused looking Weasley bunch.

Oh God, what had she done?

* * *

><p>Quinn furrowed her brow, nodding as Mrs Weasley spoke, desperately trying to keep up with what was being said.<p>

So... She knew Ron. And that was Percy, the one next to him was... Wait, George? Or was that Bill? God, she was lost.

She looked over to Hermione almost pleadingly who just raised her eyebrow in amusement. So much for the help! She was probably still upset about Quinn ganging up on her with the other Weasley's. Why were there so many?!

"And my husband, Arthur, shall be here in a while." She finished, smiling. "He's been particularly excited to meet you. He's never been able to talk to an actual muggle so freely before. I apologise in advance for him, he tends to get a little enthusiastic. Expect many questions."

As if on cue the sounds of a car pulling up outside the house filled the room, causing Mrs Weasley to roll her eyes, her hands falling on her hips. The door opened and closed before a jolly looking red-haired man walked into the room, which Quinn assumed to be Mr Weasley.

"Hello clan!" He grinned, hanging his hat and coat up on the rack.

"Arthur, why on earth are you still using that god forsaken car?!" Mrs Weasley asked, walking over to the man in question, fixing his jumper.

"It's intriguing, don't you find? Today I found a small stick near the wheel that makes this delightful clicking noise." Arthur beamed, oblivious to his wife's tone.

Quinn chuckled softly at the man. He just seemed so cheerful, so different to her Father figure...

At the noise Arthur turned around, his smile growing as he clapped eyes on the guests.

"Hermione, Harry! Lovely to have you here." He greeted two thirds of the trio, shaking hands with Harry and embracing Hermione quickly. His gaze then turned to Quinn.

"And this young lady must be Quinn?" He asked, holding out his hand which Quinn took quickly.

"I am. I'm Quinn Fabray. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Please, call me Arthur."

She instantly relaxed around the older man, feeling herself smiled as he wrapper his arm around Mrs Weasley's waist, kissing her temple lovingly.

"Now Quinn, do you know where one could go about acquiring a hot air balloon?

* * *

><p>"And then she turns to us with her hand on her hip, and that look. You know that look where you know you're in deep trouble?" Ron asked, his face red with laughter.<p>

"Yes! The one that makes your blood run cold in pure fear?" Quinn asked, chuckling.

"Yes! Exactly! So she turns to us, with _the look_ and says 'Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to go to bed before you two come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled'!"

Quinn laughed, looking between the red face of Ron Weasley and the rather unimpressed face of her girlfriend.

"Wow Hermione, you needed to sort out your priorities." Quinn smiled fondly, patting the girl's knee affectionately.

"That's exactly what I said!" Ron exclaimed before stuffing his mouth with a forkful of turkey, causing Hermione to grimace.

"Well excuse me for valuing my education!" She protested, glaring at the ginger boy.

"Aww, baby. I think it's sweet that you care so much." Quinn smiled softly at her, moving her arm, resting it across the back of the brunette's chair.

She tried to stop the smile from growing on her face. She was supposed to be angry! Dammit...

"Thank you." She admitted, blushing slightly at Mrs Weasley's gaze.

She'd been forced to sit and listen to her so called friends relay embarrassing school stories to Quinn for the last half an hour, which the blonde seemed to be enjoying immensely if her laughter was anything to go by.

"You and your education Hermione..." Ginny began chuckling at the girl, shaking her head slightly. "I never understood, still don't actually. I hated every moment of school, couldn't wait to be done, and now you're actually going to extra school, voluntarily!"

She heard Quinn actually choke on her food.

"Wait... You're at school voluntarily?!" The blonde asked, her eyes wide.

It suddenly occurred to Hermione that she'd never actually told Quinn about why she was attending WMHS. To Quinn it must just seem like she'd moved to America and attended school in order to finish her studies.

"Well... Technically yes. I mean I had already completed 6 years of Education at Hogwarts... I have all of my NEWTS. I was working towards my OWLS." She scowled at the memory. "And really high school qualifications won't really help me get a job in the magic world... " She tailed off, shrugging.

Quinn just shook her head, her mouth wide in disbelief.

"I just can't believe somebody would choose to go to that hell hole." Quinn chuckled softly. "You deserve a medal."

"Well, it's not all bad... I met you after all." She mumbled, blushing as she realised just how cheesy she sounded.

She heard Mrs Weasley and Ginny actually 'aww' at that, only deepening her blush.

However, she forgot about her surroundings as soon as she saw the smile Quinn was giving her. It was shy and bashful. It was the kind of smile that made her heart melt inside her chest until she was a pile of Hermione mush. It was the smile that had made her fall in love with this girl.

* * *

><p>"Wow.. Ok. And I thought me and Santana got into a lot of trouble at school." Quinn chuckled, shaking her head as she looked back up to Harry. "I thought you were a little goody two shoes!" She exclaimed at Hermione, raising her eyebrow challengingly.<p>

"I'll have you know that most of those rules that were broken were not broken by me. And if they were it was normally the fault of one of these two." She defended herself quickly, her hand gesturing between Harry and Ron.

"Woah! You can't say that! It was totally you who led Umbridge to Grawp." Harry intercepted, smirking at Hermione who just glared at the poor boy.

"Grawp?" Quinn asked, looking between the two in confusion.

"Oh he was a giant who took a liking to Hermione." Ginny supplied, waving her hand casually.

Quinn's eyes widened before she nodded sarcastically as if the information wasn't something that everybody at the table should be more surprised at. 'Oh no big deal, just an actual giant.'

"Why, what did she do?" She asked, slightly nervous at receiving the answer. She'd given up trying to comprehend these stories right around when she'd almost fainted at the 'Ginny was possessed by a spirit in a diary and was nearly eaten by a giant snake with deadly eyes which were then picked out by a phoenix before Harry stabbed it with a magical sword' story. She'd just given up trying to think rationally and begun to accept to these stories.

"Oh... Well we had this woman, this head teacher who was a total, I'm sorry mum, bitch." Ginny started to explain, holding her hand up to her mother in a silent apology. "It was a dark time, Voldemort was back. Harry tried to tell everybody but the Minister of Magic was having none of it. This teacher was right up his arse, so when we rebelled she didn't like it. Took us hostage in her office she did, dozy cow." Ginny rolled her eyes, smiling as Harry and Ron began to laugh. "Anyway, Hagrid, we've talked about him, had asked us to look after his brother Grawp, a giant who lived in the woods. Hermione concocted this tale about a 'secret weapon'. Well Umbridge got excited, thinking she was onto something. You can imagine her surprise when she was lead right to Grawp." Ginny laughed quietly.

Quinn looked to Hermione who was blushing but still chuckling at the memory.

"Well it was necessary! She was going to torture Harry... She deserved it." Hermione justified between her laughter.

"Well we thought it was inspired." Harry re-assured the girl, winking at her across the table.

"Woah... badass 'Mione." Quinn commented, raising her eyebrow, impressed with her girlfriend's tale... Maybe she'd underestimated her..

She made a mental note not to piss Hermione off. She didn't want to have a run in with a giant... She could barely deal with Finn Hudson.

"Quinn dear, help me with the plates." Mrs Weasley asked, smiling warmly at the blonde who nodded quickly, standing up and grabbing the closest things she could find.

However, she didn't miss the look of confusion shared by the rest of the people at the table...

She caught Hermione's eye, her nerves shooting up as she saw the look of pure confusion on the girl's face. Her eyes widened, silently questioning as to what was going on... With the way Mrs Weasley had acted whilst cooking the dinner she seemed like somebody who didn't like people interfering while she worked. She seemed to do things herself when it came to housework. And now, well now she was asking for Quinn's help.

Hermione pushed her gently, inclining her head in a '_well follow her then' _way, as Mrs Weasley left to walk into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>She nodded and quickly followed the woman, putting the dishes next to the pile Mrs Weasley had 'floated' in. She stood around awkwardly, not really knowing if she could leave or...<p>

"Quinn dear, come over here." Mrs Weasley asked, smiling warmly at the girl as she extended her hand, beckoning slightly.

Quinn gulped and nodded, her eyes flicking back and forth between the woman in front of her and the dish behind her that was... Wait. Was that dish cleaning itself?! She loved magic... If only she could figure out how to do that...

Her eyes snapped back to Mrs Weasley, a blush covering her cheeks as she realised she'd completely zoned out.

"I... Sorry. It's just... I'm still getting used to all the... Magic." She stuttered out, her hands flailing in the general direction of the pots, much to Molly's amusement.

"I understand, don't worry. It's probably a lot to take in. Which is roughly what I want to speak to you about. Sit." Molly gestured to a chair nearby, smiling as sat down in the chair next to Quinn who nodded nervously and quickly sat down.

"Now dear, you seem like a lovely young woman." Molly began, patting Quinn's knee affectionately before her expression grew more serious. "However, Hermione has been through a lot. A lot more than a girl her age should ever have to go through. And while I can't change what's happened in her past, or take back the wrongs that have been done to her, no matter how much I wish I could, I can help to protect her future. I need you to promise me that you'll look after her, that you'll not hurt her or run when things get too much. I can understand that, as a muggle, this is a lot to take in, a lot to accept, so please don't let things get too serious if you're just going to leave her." Mrs Weasley finished, squeezing Quinn's knee.

Quinn nodded silently. The affection Molly had for Hermione was crystal clear. She could feel the sincerity behind the words. However, behind the friendly smile Mrs Weasley was wearing, Quinn could quite easily see that she was not joking concerning Hermione's well being. She nodded again and opened her mouth, taking in a shaky breath.

"Mrs Weasley... I... I need you to know that Hermione is everything to me. I'm not going to lie to you, when I found out about everything," She gestured around her, furrowing her brow slightly, "I was a bit shocked. Scratch that... I was a lot shocked. But then I got to know Hermione and I fell for her. I feel hard. I fall even deeper in love with her every time she looks at me and the magic thing is just another aspect about her that I adore with anintensity that I didn't even know I possessed. She's unlike anybody I've ever met... She's everything that I've needed my entire life, even if I didn't know at the time that I needed it... Does that make sense?" Quinn chuckled for a second before sighing, running her hand through her hair. "And I know about her... Past. Sometimes when I think about it I just feel sick that somebody would do that to her... That somebody has hurt her so much. I feel physically sick. So I'm going to spend the rest of my life, if she'll have me for that long, protecting her and keeping her safe." Quinn finished, nodding before looking down.

She surprised herself with the pure intensity of her words. When she'd started almost justifying herself to Molly she just couldn't stop. Everything she'd been bottling up for the last few months had come barrelling out of her like the contents of a champagne bottle as the top flew across the room.

It was no secret to her that she loved Hermione more than she'd ever thought it possible to love anybody. But this wave of emotion that had just hit her brought her to her senses. She knew now that Hermione was her person. The person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. The person that she vowed to protect with every fibre of her being. Hermione was her lobster...

Slowly and shyly her gaze found its way back to the now softened gaze of Molly Weasley. The older woman drew in a breath before smiling warmly at Quinn. Her eyes were shining with what Quinn hoped were happy tears as her hand once again squeezed Quinn's knee.

"In which case, I wish you both good luck." Molly's hand moved up to Quinn's cheek, patting it softly before she stood up, throwing a smile over Quinn's shoulder and walking off to the sink.

Quinn's brow furrowed in confusion as she saw Molly look straight past her and she quickly twisted in her seat, her heart flipping as she was met with the figure of the girl who was the centre of the conversation.

Her rosy tears were tracked with tears as her hand lay across her heart, causing Quinn to stand and quickly walk over to her.

"Hermione..." She began worriedly, her hand seeking out Hermione's cheek, collecting the tears gathered there with her thumb.

A muffled sob escaped Hermione before she flung herself at Quinn, hugging her tightly, her face nuzzling into Quinn's neck. Quinn stood there helplessly, her hands falling naturally around Hermione's waist.

"I love you so much..."

The whisper was so quiet Quinn almost convinced herself that she'd imagined it. However the look in Hermione's eyes when she pulled back caused her to smile uncontrollably.

It was as she lost herself in those eyes, the eyes that she'd grown addicted to over the last few months, that she knew she was a goner for Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the utterly confused expression on Quinn's face as she watched the quidditch on the wizarding version of a television nestled in the corner of the Weasley household.<p>

Ron, George and Ginny were in the corner, yelling at the TV, their arms flailing wildly. Harry looked on with an amused look, all the while trying to explain to Quinn what was going on.

Hermione had to admit, she got a bit lost every so often when she was forced to watch quidditch. She'd relented and gone to matches when she was younger and at Hogwarts. However that was mainly to see Harry and cheer him on. It had absolutely nothing to do with Katie Bell looking unbelievably delicious sin her quidditch robes. Nope.

"Oh my God! Are you having a laugh?! Even Hermione would've been able to make that shot!" Ron yelled, his face red as his team's inevitable loss grew nearer and nearer, the match nearing its end.

"Hey!" Hermione protested, frowning slightly.

"To be fair Hermione, you're not the most gifted Quidditch player..." Ginny began, shrugging lightly, her gaze never leaving the television.

"It is a vicious, pointless sport and I refuse to play it!" Hermione pouted. Her refusal to play quidditch had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she wasn't a gifted flyer. Hermione Granger was gifted at everything... So her not playing quidditch was completely voluntary. Or so she told herself...

"So... Who's that guy again? With the baseball bat?" She heard Quinn's confused voice speak out over the madness.

"He's a beater. His aim is to knock the chasers off their brooms." Harry explained, his gaze landing on the screen again. However, he was slightly more civilised about the sport than the Weasleys were being. Hermione appreciated that.

"It's not a baseball bat!" Ron protested, looking at Quinn before quickly focusing his attention back onto the beloved game. "Bloody Americans..." She heard him mumble.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Sorry Hermione..."

With a roll of her eyes she looked at Quinn, smiling at her reassuringly.

"He just gets really... Frustrated during Quidditch games."

"I would too if I was a canons fan." Bill teased, earning a glare from both Ron and Ginny.

"Weasleys and guests!" The loud voice of Arthur Weasley cut through the noise of the living room as he strode in accompanied by his wife. All eyes, except on pair, immediately turned to him expectantly.

The last pair of eyes, unsurprisingly belonging to one Ron Weasley, however, remained glued to the screen.

This changed quickly as Mrs Weasley clipped him around the ear, with a stern. "Ron, listen to your Father."

Arthur clasped his hands in front of him and looked around the group.

"As we all know, we're approaching the anniversary of Albus Dumbledore's death." He nodded solemnly before continuing. "As Hogwarts is finally set the be re-opening in September for the school year, the now Headmaster McGonagall has invited many families from the wizarding world to a remembrance service for the fallen and a celebration of new beginnings. It's taking place next weekend and port keys will be arranged around the world for transportation."

Hermione nodded, looking down quickly.

She remembered the funeral they'd all attended about a year ago for all of the wizards who'd been torn from them in the battle. It was one of the hardest days of Hermione's life. She remembered the feeling of pure relief that everything was over, coupled with the crippling sadness she felt at those she'd lost.

Not a day went by when she didn't think about what she'd gone through. It was impossible to forget... Who forgets fleeing your death from a group of soulless monsters?

She looked up at Quinn, biting her lip and coking her head in question.

Thankfully the girl seemed to understand what she was asking and nodded quickly, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.

"We'll be there Arthur." She responded, cutting through the silence.

"So will we." Harry chimed in, smiling at Ginny sadly.

"Excellent. Now who fancies a fire whisky?"

* * *

><p>It was nearing on midnight as Hermione finally found herself stood outside Quinn's door, shivering with the evening breeze as Quinn searched her back for her keys.<p>

"They're in here somewhere... I swear." Quinn frowned adorably, digging around in the bag.

Hermione rolled her eyes. How big was that bag? She was able to find her things with ease in her black beaded bag... Organisation was key. Muggles...

She flicked her wand out of her wand carrier in the wrist of her jacket, flicking it at the lock with a wordless _Alohamora_, the door clicking quietly to signal it's unlocking.

Quinn just looked up at her with an amused grin which suddenly turned into one of mild annoyance.

"You couldn't have done that 5 minutes ago!" She whispered, grabbing Hermione's sleeve and dragging her inside the dark hallway

"It was more fun watching you struggle." Hermione shrugged, pouting as Quinn slapped the top of her arm playfully.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Well you are only human after all."

Quinn's eyes rolled dramatically, her actions betraying her fake annoyance as she pulled the girl closer by her hips.

"You're so full of yourself..." She giggled, before kissing Hermione.

Hermione felt herself sigh happily, leaning into the kiss before pulling back quickly, looking up the dark stairs.

"Your mother!" She hissed, resisting, very unsuccessfully, the persistent kisses Quinn was peppering up and down her neck.

"She sleeps like a log, we're fine... Plus, doesn't the whole 'getting caught' thing, make it that much better?" Quinn giggled, nipping at Hermione's collar bone, rendering said girl speechless.

"Oh..." She replied, pushing the blonde against the banister of the stairs. However she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "I should go. My parents are probably worried." She pouted, her lips finding Quinn's easily.

"You're such an ass." Quinn protested against Hermione's lips.

"You're so mean to me; I don't know why I put up with you..."

"Because you love me." Hermione chuckled, knowing she couldn't argue against that point.

Reluctantly she pulled back slightly, her nose nuzzling against Quinn's in a short Eskimo kiss.

"Thank you for coming to meet them today... You have no idea how much it means to me." She thanked Quinn sincerely, smiling and kissing Quinn's forehead.

"It was my pleasure. They're amazing people. They're like the massive, crazy family I never had." Quinn chuckled, sighing as she nestled further into Hermione's embrace, trying and failing to stifle a yawn into Hermione's jacket.

"And that, it my cue to leave." Hermione laughed, kissing Quinn leisurely before pulling back, a contented smile on her face.

As she turned to leave she felt Quinn grab her wrist, spiralling her back into her embrace.

"Quinn!" She giggled, "I need to go..."

"I know, I know... I just also know that if I won't do it now I'll not have the courage to do it again until much later." The nervousness in Quinn's voice made Hermione falter slightly.

"What's wrong...?" She asked, her fingers pushing a piece of Quinn's hair behind her ears.

"Nothing's wrong I just..." A deep breath left Quinn's body. "Hermionewillyoughtmprthme." She rushed out, looking up in anticipation.

However, Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion, her mouth slightly open as she looked at her girlfriend.

"I... What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hermione..." Quinn whined, tugging on the bottom of her child, her pout rivalling that of a child.

"You spoke at like a million words per second!" She defended, laughing quietly at Quinn's pout.

"Fine! I'll say it again... Hermione, will you go to prom with me?"

Fighting back the delighted squeal, Hermione resorted to nodding so quickly she actually cricked her neck. However she powered through, grabbing Quinn in an embrace, pulling her close.

"I'd be honoured!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just thought I'd inform you all, there will be one more chapter after this and then our journey will be over! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll try and get this done before the next olympics... I swear.**


	27. Butterflies (Chapter 27 - Part 1)

**So when I said that the new chapter would be up before the next Olympics, even I thought I was joking. But I finally did something! When I was writing I saw that I just had so much to write and it would be a ridiculously long chapter, so I decided to split it in two. I finally finished the first half. So here it is. I hope you like it. I won't set a time for the next half because we all know I won't stick to it. **

**As always I own none of these characters.**

* * *

><p>"Do you have anything... Sexier?" Santana asked, checking herself out in the mirror she stood before. "I need something that shows off the twins, they're feeling claustrophobic in this fabric jail you've given me."<p>

Quinn could only roll her eyes at her best friend's request, sighing when she saw Santana push her breasts together in what was probably an attempt to emphasise her request, much to the embarrassment of the sales assistant, a young woman who's cheeks had gone as red as her hair before she sidled awkwardly away as fast as she could.

"So did you finally grow some balls and ask London to the prom?" Santana asked, turning to face Quinn as she smoothed down the front of the dress she was trying on.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. I totally did." Quinn replied proudly, looking up from the magazine she'd been flicking through. "And before you say anything, she didn't say no." She added quickly, pre-empting Santana's sarcastic response.

"Wow, way to go Q. So how did it happen?"

* * *

><p>"Well it was the day that we'd come back from your house. We apparated back and Quinn was in, let's just call them high spirits. Then she just flat out asked me if I wanted to go to prom." Hermione smiled, remembering the story. However a grimace covered her face as Ginny pulled the back of the dress even tighter in order to do it up.<p>

"So there were no flowers? No picnic? No romantic moonlit walk?" Ginny asked her voice flat as she looked Hermione in the eye via the mirror. These questions earned a glare from the brunette witch.

"Well I think it sounds charming." Luna piped up, smiling at Hermione.

"Thank you Luna. It was. I think it was very brave of her to OW!" She exclaimed, turning her head around to look at Ginny.

"Keep still! It's like trying to fit a dress on a golden snitch." Ginny huffed as she did up the last few threads on the back of Hermione's dress.

Standing back, she admired her handy work with a smile.

"Wow... You look."

* * *

><p>"Perfect. I look smoking. Quinn I found my dress." Santana exclaimed with an smirk as she twirled around in front of the mirror. The figure hugging dress did look stunning, Quinn had to admit. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Santana, standing next to the girl and giving her reflection a once over.<p>

"You're right. I have to admit you look pretty hot. Britt's gonna love it." She finished with a wink in Santana's direction."

"Fuck you."

"What? Wait... You didn't ask her yet? Come on San! That's weak. You can't ride my ass about Hermione when you've not even asked B. You know people are lining up to take her."

"Okay so 1, you wish I would go anywhere near you ass, and 2, like I don't know that Q! Just shut it okay. Leave it. I'm gonna talk to her..." Santana almost yelled, trying to get Quinn to leave the subject. "I am!" She responded loudly to Quinn's look of disbelief.

"Fine. Fine." Quinn sighed, shrugging and turning to look at the rack.

"Now let's find something that's gonna drive Frizz's mind crazy. But because you have the same sized boobs as a 12 year old boy let's find something that shows off that famous Fabr-ass."

* * *

><p>"I think we found it. We finally found the dress." Ginny exclaimed, squealing before clapping once. "This is totally it."<p>

"I know... It's amazing isn't it." Hermione replied, twirling in front of the mirror.

"You look charming." Luna added, sending Hermione a warm smile.

"Tell Quinn to be careful though... No ripping it off you; it's expensive. "

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well she's gonna have to at least rip a bit. Unless your foreplay consists of an hour of her trying to undo your dress."

"Shush! Stop talking. Stop making words." Hermione instructed, causing Ginny to shut up and make a zip motion across her lips.

"So are you going to tell Quinn before or after prom?" Luna asked, bringing Hermione out of her dress induced trance and crashing back to earth with a thump.

"I..."

"What? You haven't told her yet?" Ginny asked, her tone now serious.

"There was never a great time... I mean.. How do you slip that into conversation?"

"Hermione..." Ginny warned.

"I know! I know! Before prom. I'll do it.." She said, convincing herself more than anything. She could do this. She was Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>After a second of stunned silence that was deafeningly prominent to all those in the room came the shouts of disbelief.<p>

"What?! Who even thought this was a good idea? We're gonna get destroyed!" Mercedes yelled over the din to the suddenly very confused looking Mr Schue.

"Where is this coming from? I thought you'd love the chance to perform!" He defended pointlessly.

"To people who appreciate us! Not to the same group of people that make our lives a living nightmare every day." Rachel threw back, her head in her hands. "I am not having anything thrown at my prom dress. I refuse to be Carrie!"

"For once I actually agree with the poison dwarf." Santana chipped in, rolling her eyes at Rachel's smile. "That wasn't a compliment. I'm just saying, I am not getting up on stage to embarrass myself and waste my ridiculous talent."

"Guys! Guys! Time out." Mr Schue called, clapping a few times and looking at the kids. "Let's discuss this rationally. Look, I know Brittany week ended in a stampede. And then we had the Ke$ha incident. That's all very true. But one good performance, that's all it takes. One night to show these guys fair and square what you can do. That's what Figgins is handing to you on a platter here. Take it."

Another silence fell across the room as each kid began to think about Mr Schue's almost desperate words.

"So... If we hypothetically played prom, just how many solos would I be getting?" Rachel asked, shattering the thought induced quiet.

Quinn contemplated holding Santana back as she lunged for the shorter girl.

She contemplated it.

* * *

><p>"So that was pretty crazy in there... I mean performing at prom? That could go terribly wrong very easily. What do you make of the whole idea?" Hermione heard Quinn ask as they walked down the hallway towards the exit.<p>

"I don't know..." She replied half heartedly, her mind wandering from the conversation Quinn was trying to start.

"I mean if it works it'll be great. Maybe we'll even get to go a day without having a slushie thrown in our faces." Quinn joked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah..."

"And at least Sue won't try and DJ again like she did last year. That was painful for everybody involved... I didn't even know that Melissa Etheridge had that many songs and I'm gay. I know my Melissa. And who the hell even are Chumbawumba?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Quinn asked, a tone of annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Yeah... Course." Hermione replied, her eyes cast down to the floor, her mind deep in thought.

"So last night I started an underground meth lab in my basement. It kinda smells but the money's good. Got myself a business partner named Dragon. He killed a man once."

"Sounds good..." Hermione replied, not registering a word Quinn was saying. She was snapped out of her trance by Quinn's hand grabbing her forearm. "Wha..."

"Hermione you've not been paying attention to anything I've said today." She started angrily before she saw the distracted look in Hermione's eyes.

She heaved a sigh.

"Are you okay? Is anything bothering you?"

Hermione bit her lip, contemplating her next sentence.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hermione! An owl just flew into the kitchen and left this for you!" She heard Edward shout from downstairs. Pausing her music she stood up and made her way down to the kitchen, taking the letter from her father. <em>

"_Thanks, did you see who's owl it was?" She asked as her eyes scanned the handwriting on the front of the envelope. _

"_Hermione dear, I'm just getting used to the idea of owls being in the house, never mind me being able to recognise them... It was an owl. That's all I know." _

_Hermione grinned at her Dad before thanking him again and taking her letter to her room. As she sat down on the bed she turned over the envelope, taking a look at the seal on the back. Much to her surprise it was the crest she was incredibly familiar with, the Hogwarts seal. _

_She carefully opened the envelope, taking out the folded parchment she found inside and opening it, her eyes immediately darting to the lines of neat letters stretching over two pages, her heart beating faster with each new word she took in. _

_As she'd finished the letter fell onto her lap and she took a deep breath._

_She needed to call Ginny. Ginny would know what to do._

* * *

><p>"I'm fine Quinn really. I guess I'm just tired." She smiled apologetically, moving her hand to grasp Quinn's. "I've been revising like mad for these exams and I guess my sleeping pattern has just gone to the dogs." She shrugged her stomach dropping as she lied to her girlfriend.<p>

"You're sure?" Quinn asked, moving closer and slipping her other hand around Hermione's waist, resting it on the small of her back.

"Positive." Hermione replied, nodding.

"Good." Quinn nodded, mimicking Hermione's actions with a smile.

A quick look around the hallway confirmed that it was indeed empty. With a happy sigh Hermione's other hand found its way to caress Quinn's cheek softly.

"I love you... You know that right?"

I do... But I'll never get tired of hearing you say it." Quinn grinned before leaning forwards and brushing her lips against Hermione's.

* * *

><p>A deep breath in.<p>

And out.

In again. And then out, albeit it rather shakily.

Wing by wing Hermione was battling the butterflies that had invaded her stomach the minute she'd put her prom dress on. That was the moment that everything had gotten very real very quickly. It immediately took her back to the Yule ball, the younger version of her stood in her dorm room, giddily putting on the dress she'd saved up for months to buy. She remembered that day clearly. The happiness she'd felt when she entered the ball, the death glares she'd received from almost every teenage girl in the room because of her partner, the anger she felt at Ron and of course the quickie she'd had with Fleur in the corridor after everything had wound down. She especially remembered that.

But now it was a completely different dance. Now it was her prom night. And she was going with the one and only Quinn Fabray. The girl she'd fallen for the minute she'd seen her, prancing through the halls of WMHS, her criminally short cheerios skirt attracting her eyes like a magnet. She lusted after her the minute she'd seen her. She loved her the minute she saw the truth in her eyes.

And by some act of Merlin, this girl loved her back. All of her.

The knock at the door ripped her out of her thoughts and sent her plummeting back to the present, butterflies and all.

"Come in."

A small giggle escaped her lips as she saw her father pop his head hesitantly around her bedroom door.

"Wow..." Her Dad breathed out as he walked into the room, taking in the sight of her daughter. "Well don't you look like a million pounds." He said, his voice catching slightly. "You look beautiful Hermione."

The blush blazed across her skin, from the ends of her toes to the tips of her ears. "Thank you Dad."

"Is she ready? Is everything okay? Does everything fit? Is anybody crying?!" Came the hurried questions of Hermione's mother as she came barrelling up the stairs, impatient to see how her daughter was getting on.

The questions immediately stopped as she laid eyes on her daughter.

"Oh Hermione... You look..." She trailed off, instantly tearing up. "You look like a beautiful young woman. What happened to my tiny, bushy haired little girl?" She asked, forcing a laugh through the tears, her hand over her heart.

Hermione smiled, the blush deepening as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I might look a bit taller but I'm still her." She replied, smiling at her Mum in her reflection.

* * *

><p>"Well Quinn is going to go crazy." Jean grinned earning an embarrassed groan from her daughter.<p>

"Quinnie! Come on. We're going to be late to the Granger's! You can't keep poor Hermione waiting, what will her parents think of you? What will they think of me?! You know the British and their time keeping. But they're too polite to say anything and I don't want to cause an inconv..." Judy's rant slowly trailed off as her daughter came into view at the top of the stairs, a shy grin on her face as she waited for her mother's reaction. "Oh..Oh Quinnie." She gasped, her hand over her mouth. "You look..Perfect."

"Really?" Quinn asked, lifting her skirt slightly so she could make her way downstairs. "Is the colour okay?"

"It's perfect. Everything about you is just...Perfect." Judy repeated as if in a trance, looking at her daughter.

Quinn stood with a grin on her face, looking at her light blue dress, the one that had taken her 5 minutes to choose, try on and know that this was the one. It was her dream dress. As soon as she tried it on it was as if she was born to wear this dress.

"Now who gives who the corsage? I'm not really sure with you lesbians? Is it the manlier one?" Her mother asked, much to Quinn's embarrassment.

"Mom! Stop talking." She pleaded. "We're giving each other one, we talked about it." She chuckled slightly, happy that her Mom seemed to be taking an interest, no matter how misguided or stereotypical it was. She knew she was trying her best.

"Now let's get you off! Hermione is going to lose it when she sees you in that dress."

* * *

><p>"That's them! They're here!" Jean screeched as three sharp knocks echoed upstairs from the front door. "I'll go and let them in and you come downstairs when you're ready." She instructed before taking one last proud look at her daughter and running downstairs to open the door.<p>

"Come on in! Come in." She ushered in Judy, smiling at the blonde woman with whom she'd grown quite close in the past few months after their rocky start. "Where is she? Where's my gorgeous girl?" She asked, looking behind her for Quinn.

"Right here Mrs Granger." Came the reply from the doorway.

"How many times, it's Jean! And oh Quinn... Oh." She stopped, taking in the young woman's appearance. "You look like a vision in blue." She complimented, earning a trademark Quinn Fabray grin.

"Thank you Mrs Gr- Jean." She sheepishly corrected after a faux stern look from Hermione's Mother.

"That's better. I feel less old now." She joked. "Now, let me go get Hermione." Jean said before turning and walking upstairs.

"Oh my God I'm so nervous." Quinn whispered to her Mum, her eyes glued to the spot at the top of the stairs where Hermione would soon emerge, no doubt looking breathtakingly perfect. "Do you have the-"

"For the hundredth time Quinnie I have the corsage." Judy reassured the girl, laying her hand gently on the girl's shoulder. "It's going to be fine. You look beautiful. Everything's under control. Prom Queen is as good as yours."

"Thanks Mom." Quinn smiled before sighing in relief, her eyes however never leaving the top of the stairs.

As Hermione stepped into view Quinn swore she forgot how to breathe.

Everything about Hermione suddenly surrounded Quinn. It was as if the girl had consumed her being, Hermione became her world in that second. Everything she had ever experienced or known, everything she had expected Hermione to look like was blown out of the water as her girlfriend filled her senses.

The violet dress was beautiful, it fit perfectly. But what Quinn was truly fixated on was the smile that Hermione wore. It was shy but quietly confident, something Quinn had longed to see in the girl for some time.

She felt her mouth dry up making her realise she'd been stood looking at Hermione, her mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth Quinn, you're catching flies." Judy reminded her with a smile, closing Quinn's jaw with her finger, pushing up on her chin.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed in relief as she made it to the last step before placing her feet firmly on the ground. At least she didn't fall down the stairs. That was one less thing to worry about. One thing from a list of many.<p>

She patted down the front of her dress before lifting her eyes off the ground. As if connected by some magnetic force her eyes immediately found Quinn's, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

If somebody had asked her to describe beauty approximately a year ago she would've responded that beauty was the way that the leaves fell delicately around her as she sat under a tree, reading in the autumn or the warmth that filled her heart every time she stepped foot in the great hall. But tonight, tonight if you asked her the same question she would've answered in one word.

Quinn.

Hermione had been surrounded by a room of Veelas, had seen a delicious feast appear before her very eyes but she had never seen something as beautiful and mouth watering in her entire life as Quinn.

"Hello." She said quietly, a shy smile playing on her lips. The smile she received in return served to banish her butterflies.

"Well don't you scrub up well." Came the teasing response from her girlfriend.

"You're not too bad yourself Fabray." She teased back, drawing an adorable giggle from Quinn.

"Picture! Get together now! Next to the fireplace in the living room, I had your father put another coat of paint in the living room especially. Can't have you in a mucky room now can we? Off you pop! Best foot forwards!" Jean rambled as she forced back her tears, ushering the two very confused girls into the living room.

Hermione grabbed Quinn's hand and gave it a small squeeze as they came to a standstill in front of the mantelpiece.

"You look stunning." She whispered, awe evident in her eyes.

This caused Quinn to blush deeply, her eyes finding the floor for a second.

"And you look heavenly." Quinn replied.

"Now say cheese!" Edward said, holding up his camera.

Quinn started for a second, looking to her mother.

"Mum! The corsage!" She remembered, her eyes widening as she called to her mother. Both Judy and Jean turned quickly, reaching to grab their daughter's corsages that they had been entrusted with and rushing them over.

Quinn shyly took the flower from her mother, turning to Hermione who had done the same. She smiled and chuckled under her breath before extending her hand, offering Hermione the small gift.

"I... I saw this and thought of you." She said looking down at the white Freesia. "It means... It stands for innocence and trust. I just thought it was fitting." She added, biting her lip nervously.

"Well, I love it. It's breathtaking." Hermione replied, placing her hand delicately on Quinn's wrist to reassure the girl.

With a sigh of relief Quinn's eyes then turned to what was in Hermione's hand.  
>"I got you an orchid." Hermione explained, "It's said to represent a very rare and delicate beauty. I figured that there was no better way to describe you Quinn. And the ribbon.. Well it's my favourite colour. The colour of your eyes."<p>

Quinn felt tears spring to her eyes once more, her stomach doing flips. Her mouth opened and closed, searching for the words to say.

"Oh just kiss her already!" Judy cried, tears falling down her face, her hand covering her heart. "That was beautiful."

"Why do you never say things like that to me?" Jean asked, turning to her husband and hitting him on the arm.

* * *

><p>"Oh Quinn you look fantastic. You're breathtaking. That dress is stunning on you and your hair.."<p>

"Keep it in your pants hobbit, Jesus." Santana rolled her eyes, cutting off Rachel mid compliment. "She's here with a date so down girl." She joked, relishing in the reaction she was causing.

"You know full well Santana that's not what I was getting at!"

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn interrupted eager to finish their little tiff. "And shut up Santana." She shot back, rolling her eyes at the girl but fighting back a smile at how she knew exactly how to push Rachel's buttons. It was an art really. "But I don't think I look half as amazing as this girl here." Quinn deflected, turning to look lovingly at a now very red Hermione.

"Quinn.. Stop." Hermione practically giggled, unable to meet Quinn's eyes.

"Oh my God just fuck on the table and get it over with, this is exhausting." Santana threw her hands up, earning a glare from Quinn and a shove from Brittany.

"Well I think they're adorable." Brittany defended. Santana pouted in response, drawing a laugh from the blonde next to her.

"I'll never stop loving how much of a pushover Santana is when it comes to Britt." Quinn spoke to Hermione, her hand moving to claim the other girl's.

"It's amazing. Like magic really." Hermione winked, earning another eye roll from Quinn.

"Punny. Very punny."

"So are you ready to do this?" Hermione edged, testing the water's with Quinn. She was aware that Quinn had been quietly freaking out about coming out to her entire school for the past few days.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Quinn replied, her tone uneasy.

"I'll be with you the entire time." Hermione reassured her, turning to face Quinn in her seat. Even though she was anxious about what they were about to do, she knew it was best to put on a brave face for Quinn. "And if you hate it, we'll leave."

"Hermione Granger are you trying to get me to leave early with you?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow. Her joke lightened the mood, easing both of their nerves somewhat.

"Let's go losers." Lauren called as she walked past the group, "Let's get this shit storm started."

* * *

><p>Hermione had given her a pep talk about a week ago. She remembered it well; she'd made an effort to bring it to the front of her mind every time the jitters started. She remembers the way that Hermione took Quinn's hands between her own and sat her down on the bed, their eye contact never breaking. Her voice had remained calm, her gaze steady.<p>

'_Know that no matter what is happening to make you feel anxious or nervous, it will pass. The moment is never forever. Believe me I know what it feels like to know that with one step, your life could change forever, but without change you're just standing still. You're existing and not living. I know that you're scared about coming out and the reaction you'll get but whatever happens we'll get though it together. I promise. Just take that step.'_

Quinn smiled at the memory and grabbed Hermione's hand tightly. Just take the step. That's all she needed to do. Then whatever followed her and Hermione would deal with together.

She squeezed Hermione's hand and stepped into the hall where prom was being held. It was decorated just as she had always imagined it would be: slightly tacky decorations strung up haphazardly to try to mask the fact that it really just was the sports hall, a buffet of food that looked like it had been at the school longer that Sue Sylvester, a dance floor full of awkward teens and a photographer taking pictures of awkward teens in awkward cliché poses.

It was perfect.

She was pulled out of her trance by a giggle next to her. Turning to Hermione she raised her eyebrow.

"Something funny Granger?"

"No.. no. I've just never seen somebody so awestruck over a sports hall, that's all." Hermione joked, earning a gently shove from Quinn in response.

"Shut up. It's just pretty that's all. It's all I ever wanted prom to be. "

"I guess it's okay... You know there's no moving ice sculptures or giants or floating candles but it's nice."

As Quinn turned to Hermione she saw the girl's crooked smile indicating that the girl was teasing her.

"Muggle power." She whispered, punching her fist in the air causing Hermione to laugh.

It was only as she pulled her eyes away from Hermione did she realise that absolutely nothing was different. She'd walked into the hall holding Hermione's hand and nobody had said a word. Everyone had just carried on with their own business, probably worrying about their own appearances or who they were going to dance with.

"Now come on, I promised Ginny we'd take an awkward American prom photo." Hermione ordered as she pulled on Quinn's hand and dragged her over to the photo line.

* * *

><p>"Baby I love you but thank God you're pretty."<p>

Hermione looked in confusion at Quinn, her eyebrows furrowing at Quinn's amused expression.

"You're amazing and you look heavenly but.. Min you can't dance for shit." Quinn said before chuckling to herself.

"Shut up! I can too dance! I'll have you know that I never got less that 90% on my dance mat, even when I put it up to the hardest setting. And furthermore I.." She stopped her rebuttal and scrunched up her nose. "No.. You're right. I really can't, can I?"

The smile spread across her face as she heard Quinn laugh out loud.

"Oh, that's my cue. I'm up." Hermione reluctantly removed her arms from around Quinn's neck and stepped back to allow the girl to make her way up to the stage.

"Good luck. You'll be phenomenal." She encouraged her very nervous girlfriend, adding a kiss to her cheek to be safe.

As she saw Quinn disappear to the back of the stage she went somebody grab her by the elbow making her spin around in surprise.

"Puck? What can I do for you?" She asked confusedly.

"There are some assholes in this school. I had a word with some people before tonight and it should be okay. But if anyone bothers you then come and get me. I'll sort them out for you." He clarified his meaning by cracking his knuckles.

"Thank you, that's actually really sweet of you." Hermione replied, touched by the offer even though it was rather violent.

"I have my moments." Puck smiled, winking at the brunette. "But seriously, I haven't seen Q this happy in a while. You're the reason so... Yeah. " Puck shrugged, growing uncomfortable with the soppy conversation.

He was saved by a very excited Brittany who bounced up to Hermione and put one around Hermione and one around Puck.

"How awesome is this? Prom bitches!" She yelled, bouncing to the song playing in the background. "You wanna come and dance with us? Santana and Quinn are about to sing." She offered, pointing to a collection of the other glee clubbers who were standing in a circle.

It was obvious that they weren't given much choice in the matter as they were lead off to the circle by Brittany.

"Look who I found!" She yelled as she twirled away into the middle of the circle effortlessly. Hermione swore Brittany had some veela in her blood. She had to. No muggle could look that effortless and graceful when they danced.

A small cheer from the crowd made her turn her attention to the stage behind her, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of Quinn taking her place behind the microphone. She smiled as she felt Brittany link arms with her. With how excited Brittany looked Hermione figured that whatever Santana was singing was for her. It was about time.

As the music started Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, her face softening instantly; she'd received this song on a mix CD from Quinn on valentine's day. They'd put on the CD that night and danced in her bedroom, laughing and smiling each other's arms as Quinn sang to her, song after song. It was the epitome of perfection.

_Never want to stand upon myself  
>Never want to get in the way I said it<br>I don't know what the plan is,  
>But you can share with me.<em>

Quinn sang, looking directly at Hermione, a shy smile on her lips as she began the song.

_'Cause I'll be a listening ear to everything you say  
>I won't turn away<br>and I'll listen, open up my heart  
>and I must say that I love you<em>

She heard Brittany squeal as Santana started to sing, her eyes finding the floor as she started the verse. However as her confidence in the song grew she saw those eyes look up in search of the blonde. As Brittany waved at Santana Hermione laughed and pulled Brittany closer; it seemed like the pair had finally sorted things out.

_Ooooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>and it's better this time than ever before<br>Ooooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>and it's better this time than I've ever known<em>

_Every day is a battle I face  
>Strange life I live, but it's what you've decided<br>I give it all into your hands  
>Do what you will with me<br>And I'll, I'll smile when you speak  
>Remember those times I was hoping for something?<br>And shaking my head from all that I have done  
>But you never left me<em>

_Ooooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>and it's better this time than ever before<br>Ooooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>and it's better this time than I've ever known<em>

_Give it up for you  
>I would give it up for you<br>I'd give it up for you  
>I'd do anything for you<em>

_Ooooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>and it's better this time than ever before<br>Ooooh la love, I've fallen in love  
>and it's better this time than I've ever known<em>

_I have fallen in love  
>I have fallen in love<em>

Hermione grinned, holding back her happy tears as Quinn finished up the song, mouthing _I love you _to Hermione in the crowd.

This girl really knew how to make a girl swoon.

* * *

><p>She downed her glass of punch, her face scrunching up as it hit the back of her throat.<p>

"Sweet Jesus Puck, what the hell is in that?" She mumbled to herself, secretly happy that the punch had a bit of a kick to it. She could feel the nerves starting up again in her stomach.

This was her moment. The moment her and her mother had been preparing for since the moment that she came out of the womb. The moment where she would win prom Queen. Well, hopefully.

"A bit of this, a bit of that." He shrugged as he poured himself another cup. "Why, are you drunk enough to sleep with me again?" He asked, a cheeky smirk forming on his lips. A smirk that quickly vanished as Quinn slapped him on the arm.

"Not funny." She mumbled, glaring at the boy.

"Whoa, I'm not going to have to break up a fight, am I?" She heard Hermione joke as arms slid around her waist from behind. As lips found her neck she felt the nerves inside her suddenly melt.

"No. Puck's just being an asshole." She cleared up, rolling her eyes as Puck stuck his tongue out at her.

"What's new there. Oooh." Hermione joked causing Quinn to laugh out loud.

"Cold. That was cold London. I thought you were on my side." Puck said dramatically, his hand over his heart as he feigned upset.

As Figgins took the stage a silence descended upon the room.

"Everybody shut up." Quinn whispered, her eyes wide as she watched the man's every move.

"Nobody was talking..." Hermione whispered confusedly as she looked around.

"Shhh!"

"Good evening students. I hope you're all having a good time tonight. Firstly I have been advised to tell you not to drink the punch as it has been tampered with." He read out monotonously, his sentence punctuated by the sound of some poor student retching.

"And now onto prom king and queen. Can the following boys please come onto the stage: Finn Hudson, Dave Karovsky, Noah Puckerman and Rick 'The stick' Nelson. And for the girls: Santana Lopez, Missy Gunderson, Quinn Fabray and Maria Harris."

Quinn took a deep breath and untangled herself from Hermione's embrace, smiling at the excited' good luck' she received from the girl.

As she stood on the stage she swore she could hear her own heart beating. It was as if everything in the room stood still. She heard Finn Hudson's name being read out to the crowd, resulting in applause and cheers of congratulations as Finn received his crown, a dopey smile plastered on his face.

She tried to reason with herself to calm down as she looked into the crowd in front of her. If she didn't win, which was a real possibility given her very recent coming out, then she'd still come to this prom with the girl she loved. She still had that to take away with her.

However Figgins calling her name brought her out of her thoughts. It felt like she'd been hit by a truck. She suddenly forgot how to see and breathe at the same time. Santana's hand on her arm and a whisper of congratulations brought her out of her surprised state.

She was Lucy Quinn Fabray. She was born for this moment.

With a gracious smile she stepped forwards and accepted her crown, smiling and waving to the crowd who seemed to be going wild for the prom couple. As she turned to Finn she saw him smile shyly at her and extend his arm as an invitation to dance, which she accepted.

They moved to the floor, his arm snaking around her waist as the first notes of the song began to play, accompanied quickly by Rachel's vocals.

"Congratulations." She smiled to him, motioning to the crown on his head.

"Congratulations to you." He replied, doing the same. "You really deserve it you know."

"I... What do you mean?" Confusion was written on her face as she danced very slowly and carefully with the boy she once called her boyfriend.

"You've been though a lot Quinn. More than anyone your age should have, and I haven't exactly made it easy for you. But here you are, prom queen." He shrugged, his face colouring with embarrassment at his heartfelt statement.

"Thank you Finn. That actually really means a lot. And I didn't really make things easy on you did I.." She said sheepishly.

"Ancient history. We're both different people. I like to think I've changed. A sort of Finn 2.0." He grinned, causing Quinn to laugh. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, about the whole Hermione thing."

"Ancient history." She repeated, grinning and leaning closer to Finn as they danced.

* * *

><p>"M'lady." Hermione offered her hand to Quinn as she approached, the crown still perched on her head. At Quinn's laugh she smiled, ecstatic for her girlfriend.<p>

"At ease royal subject." Quinn joked in a terrible British accent, making Hermione roll her eyes affectionately.

"You have to stop doing that. It's almost offensively bad." Her hand reached out to grab Quinn's and pull her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you! Well done. You look absolutely stunning."

"I can't believe I actually won."

"I can. Look at you." Hermione said, taking a step back to look Quinn up and down. "And you're all mine, which is crazy. Wait until I tell everybody at Hogwarts that little Hermione Granger landed herself an all American prom Queen." She raised her eyebrow cockily.

"And I landed Hermione Granger. Golden girl of the wizarding world. We're one hell of a power couple."

Hermione laughed, a slight lump in her throat forming at the mention of Hogwarts. She'd almost forgotten the talk she had to have with Quinn. She closed her eyes and pushed the thoughts away, determined to enjoy the rest of the night with her girlfriend.

"Hey, are you okay?" She heard Quinn ask, concern laced in her voice.

"I'm perfect." Hermione answered honestly as she looked into Quinn's eyes. Her heart melted for the nth time as she lost herself in them. Right now, in this moment, she was Hermione in love with Quinn. No complications. Just love.

"I know you are." She felt her stomach flutter at Quinn's words.

"Smooth." She grinned, causing the other girl's worry to fade.

"I try my best." She saw Quinn bite her lip and look around before leaning closer to her. "So hypothetically what would you say if I told you that I'd hired a hotel room close to here and had my car parked outside with an overnight bag in it?" She husked into Hermione's ear.

Hermione swore she felt her knees almost buckle at the proposition, all of her worries flying from her mind, replaced with less than decent images of her girlfriend.

"I'd say what the hell are we still doing here?"

As Quinn led her out of the school and to her car her mind wandered back to Ginny's warning about ripping the dress. However as she saw the mischievous look in Quinn's eyes she knew that she couldn't make any promises.


End file.
